An Affair That Never Was
by gtsquared
Summary: In a completely alternate KH universe with a Victorian Era setting, a charming and lovely Aqua is abducted and imprisoned by Organization XIII. However, her presence eventually catches the eye of the enigmatic Xemnas, and an affair marked by passion, desire, intimacy, and intrigue soon emerges between them. But Terra, Aqua's childhood sweetheart, vows to rescue her.
1. Homecoming

"Aqua!"

The young woman was caught off-guard by the excited voice of a boy calling her name. She turned her head sharply over her shoulder, looking away from the water lilies that lazily floated on the tranquil waters of a small pond that she had spent the last few hours by herself, enjoying her own company.

"Aqua!"

The voice seemed to bounce off the rocky slopes and formations that jutted up in the Mountain Path of the Land of Departure. Peering out into the distance, Aqua's sapphire eyes spotted the shape of a young teenage boy sprinting towards her. Catching the familiar golden sight of the boy's lightly spiked hair from afar, Aqua smiled.

"Ven!"

As his briskly moving feet skid to a halt upon by Aqua's side, Ventus, rosy-cheeked and breathing heavily from his run, let a relieved and breathless cry escape through his lips.

"Phew!"

Aqua laughed. "Looks like someone lost his steam running through the Mountain Path."

Ven threw an annoyed yet friendly scowl at Aqua's amused face. "Hey! It was a long run, ok?"

"Whatever you say," Aqua replied, still laughing softly at her friend. "So, Ven, what's up? Did something happen back in the castle? Now is usually the time where you have your lessons with Master Eraqus."

"That's what I've come to tell you about Aqua!" Ven said eagerly. "The Master ended my lessons early today so that I could deliver you the exciting news!"

"What? What is it?" asked Aqua.

"It's Terra!" said Ven. "He's back from his trip!"

Aqua's eyes widened. The mention of that familiar, wonderful, earthy name sent waves of joy radiating from her chest and spread all throughout the rest of her body. Her heart now pounding in excitement, Aqua jumped up from where she had been sitting on the ground and, after taking only a quick moment to grab a fistful of the long skirt of her teal blue muslin dress and free up some space for her feet, Aqua raced towards the castle that she and Ven called home.

"Hey!" Ven shouted as Aqua sped past him.

It had been almost half a year since Aqua had last seen Terra. Desiring to travel throughout the Realm of Light and see the other worlds in it, Terra convinced Eraqus, the most esteemed and respected master of a great and powerful weapon called the Keyblade in the Land of Departure, to let him spend a few months on a trip across the Realm of Light as long as it would help him make progress in his learning to become a full-fledged Keyblade master. Once Eraqus had given his consent, Terra went off and left to see the worlds that lay beyond the Land of Departure.

Seeing Terra depart from home to travel the worlds and being away from him was not easy for Aqua to endure. She and Terra had been together since childhood, and neither one of them had ever left each other's side since the day they met. Naturally, from the onset, Aqua always expected nothing more about her relationship with Terra. After all, she, being the naïve younger girl she was and the only girl living under Eraqus' roof since he took her under his wing, knew nothing more than the bonds of family and friends. In Aqua's young mind, Terra was just someone who made her smile and laugh, and she was content knowing that this was how she felt about him. But, it was only much later when both she and Terra had entered into their teenage years that those feelings of mutual friendship they always felt for each other evolved beyond that of just mere friendship. The age of innocent fun and games between her and Terra was now behind them. Before Aqua knew it, she and Terra were beginning to show more affection towards each other, admit things that neither one of them would have dared to tell when they were children, and the amount of time in which both of them spent by each other's side was growing by the minute. But, it was during one afternoon, at twilight when neither one of them could deny or hide it from one another any longer, and both of them confessed the depths of their feelings for each other.

To Aqua, being sweethearts with Terra was like a fairytale dream come true. She couldn't imagine anyone else more perfect or compatible for her than Terra. Well, there was still Ven, but in Aqua's eyes, Ven was more like the little brother she never had.

So when Terra made the decision to leave the Land of Departure, qua understanding his desire to attain knowledge of the worlds and only wanting him to be happy, did not stop him from following what his heart wanted. But for the sake of his happiness, she knew that letting him go was going to come at a cost, and this Aqua did not hide from Terra when he broke the news to her one evening.

"I'll miss you…a lot!" she told him that evening.

"Don't worry Aqua," Terra told her in return, "As long as both you and I have the good luck charms that you made with us, I'll know that even though I'll be far away, the bond of our hearts will keep us together."

Aqua knew that Terra was right, for the bonds of the heart never failed to keep people together through thick and thin. Keeping Terra's words in her mind, she tried to be strong on the day he finally left, knowing that they'd always be with each other even if they'd be worlds apart. Following Terra's departure, for every day after he left, up to today, Aqua never stopped to take a moment to peer up into the skies above, hoping she'd catch a glimpse of Terra riding his Keyblade Glider returning home. And now, Aqua knew that she'd never have to wait another day for Terra to come home.

When she finally made her way back to the castle grounds, Aqua wasted no time in scanning for the sight of Terra.

_Where is he? _

"Hey! Wait!" hollered Ven from afar.

"Ven," Aqua began to ask him, "Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied.

"Where did you see him?"

"He's at the front, in the castle gates. The Master should be there too."

Aqua took off again, leaving Ven to protest once more and calling to her to give him a chance to catch up with her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! Just some important bits of info that I want you to be aware of. First, this is a completely alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts that has a Victorian Era setting (With some element of steampunk? We'll see). Two, for the sake of this story, any of the connections that certain characters have with each other, (i.e. Ventus-Roxas and Terra-Xehanort-Xemnas) do not exist, and these characters will be treated as completely different characters unrelated to each other. However, Roxas is still Sora's Nobody. Three, everyone lives in the same time period: Terra, Aqua, and Ven all live in the time period in which Sora is 15 years old. Any other important info I'm not telling you know but that later comes up, I'll let you know. I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to rate and review!**

**-gt²**


	2. Reunion

Master Eraqus had to squint as he stared up towards the sunny sky. His eyes were fixated on a gigantic body of glass, wires, canvas, gears, sails, propellers, and metal that was making a graceful descent towards the ground that lay in the front of the castle. The cacophony of spinning propellers and metal parts grinding together grew louder by the second as the distance between the ground and the massive airborne hunk of machinery decreased.

Aqua and Ven came bounding down the front entrance steps of the castle where they stopped in their tracks to pause and look up at the giant object that was floating in the air.

"Whoa!" said a gawking and astounded Ven.

Shortly after Aqua and Ven arrived on the scene, from the underside of the floating object swung open a hatch and a chain ladder came tumbling down from it. Barely hitting the ground, the end of the ladder fell only a few feet away from where Master Eraqus had been standing.

"What on earth?" exclaimed Eraqus as he jumped backwards in surprise.

Aqua saw a young man with dark brown hair wearing a dull brown tweed frock coat, a black collared shirt, a silk crimson cravat, trousers in the darkest shade of brown, a double-breasted olive green vest, and brown leather dress shoes emerge from the opening of the floating machine and slowly make his way down the ladder. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw who exactly was coming down.

"Terra!"

The descending Terra paused as he heard his name being called out. Looking down below from where he was, Terra saw Aqua's delighted face smiling at him. His eyes became locked with hers and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Aqua!" he said, giving her a wave.

Aqua made her way to where the chain ladder was hanging and gripped her fingers around one of its sides. She stood and watched Terra finish the rest of his descent down the ladder's many rungs. After finally setting his feet on the last rung, Terra jumped down and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"Terra!" said Aqua as she closed in on the young man and threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you're finally home!" She buried her head in Terra's chest as he enveloped her with his own sturdy arms.

"Aqua," Terra murmured as he leaned his head against hers, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Aqua closed her eyes and sighed contently. "I missed you," she said softly.

Terra pulled away from her but continued to hold her at arm's length. "Me too," he replied. He leaned forward, and as he closed in on Aqua's face, he took her chin into both his hands and pressed his lips on her forehead.

Aqua giggled as she received Terra's kiss. She pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around him once more, her head snuggling against Terra's chest. "Welcome back," she whispered to him.

Having lost herself in his comfortable embrace, Aqua was caught-off guard when she felt another body slam against hers and Terra's.

"Oh man! Terra! It's great to see you!" said Ven as he threw his arms around his two friends.

Terra laughed and clapped his palm over Ven's spiky golden head and rubbed it in friendly affection. "It's good to see you too, Ven."

Terra pulled himself away from Aqua and Ven and looked upwards at the floating giant object. The chain ladder was being reeled back up to the opening from which it had come from. When the ladder had been completely retracted, a hatch slammed over the opening, closing it up with a loud clang. With Terra and Ven, Aqua watched as the airborne object began to rise up in the air and hover noisily above from where she and her companions were now standing.

"Hey!" Terra shouted up at the now departing object. "Thank you!"

The airborne object swiftly took to the sky and within moments, it disappeared behind the clouds.

"Terra!"

Aqua, Terra, and Ven all turned around as they saw Master Eraqus walking towards them from behind. Terra gave a curt and respectful bow of his head to the Master. "Master Eraqus."

"Terra," said Eraqus in a stern voice, "What was that thing?"

"That was an airship, Master," explained Terra. "One of the people who I met during my travels built it himself and I was able to have a ride on it for the journey back home."

"Now Terra," said Eraqus, "I do hope that the fact that you had somebody give you a ride back home doesn't mean that you told people about the existence of other worlds."

"The thing is, Master, "said Terra, "I never told anyone anything. Yet, the creator of this ship and his companions had been aware of the existence of the other worlds even long before I met them."

"I see," Master Eraqus scratched his chin. "Very well, I just wanted to make sure that you remembered to keep the existence of the other worlds a secret during your trip."

"Rest assured, Master Eraqus," said Terra. "I did indeed keep my oath of silence the entire time."

"Good," said Eraqus. Then, a warm smile crept up his face. A small chuckle escaped through Eraqus' lips as he took Terra's hand into his own and he shook it heartily. "It's wonderful to have you back home, Terra. Aqua, Ven, and myself have missed you tremendously since the day you left."

Terra shot an amused look towards Aqua. "I was really that missed?"

Aqua giggled. "More than you think!"

"Well!" said Terra. "Then I suppose the next time I decide to leave the Land of Departure, I'll have to prolong my travels and you'll REALLY miss me then!"

Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Ah, Terra," said the Master as he finished laughing. "We're so happy to have you back. I sure hope you have many stories to tell us when we celebrate tonight!"

"Celebrate?" Terra asked in confusion. "Celebrate what?"

"Your return home, silly!" said Aqua. "The Master wanted to give you a warm welcome home, so he's invited a bunch of people for a small celebration in honor of your return!"

Terra looked at Eraqus in protestation. "Master, you really shouldn't have!"

"Have you forgotten that though you are my pupil, you are like a son to me, Terra?" said Eraqus. "And, like any other good father who is proud of his son, I just wanted to show you how truly proud I am of your achievements and endeavors and how far you've come along in the road of becoming a fully-fledged Keyblade Master."

Flattered, Terra blushed pink and closed his eyes as he gave another respectful bow of his head to Eraqus. "Thank you, Master. It means a lot to me."

Eraqus smiled. Then, pulling a silver colored pocket watch from the inside of his jacket, he said in a loud voice, "There isn't much time before the evening. Come along now, you three. We have a celebration to prepare for!"

After he'd returned, Aqua took Terra out with her for a walk down the Mountain Path. When they reached the Summit, they stopped and sat down next to each other at the wooden bench that was there, where they watched she afternoon sun set on the horizon. They chattered between themselves, trying to make up for lost time.

...

"Terra?" asked Aqua. Her head was nestled on top of Terra's shoulder as they sat beside each other on the bench and looked out into the setting sun.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Terra curled his fingers with Aqua's and squeezed her hand tightly. "Anything, Aqua."

"Could you summon your Earthshaker for me?"

Nodding at her, Terra got up from his seat and held out his arm with his palm spread out. Bright streaks of light burst out and swirled around Terra's hand where a Keyblade, with a sandy brown and golden hilt and a blue handle, soon appeared.

"Wow," whispered Aqua in amazement. Her eyes gleamed as she gazed admiringly at Terra's Keyblade.

"Would you like to hold it?" Terra asked, noticing the yearning look in Aqua's eyes.

Aqua smiled. "I'd love to."

"Here," said Terra, holding the weapon by the hilt as it lay flat in his palms. "Go ahead."

As if she was afraid that the Earthshaker would crumble by her touch, Aqua cautiously curled her fingers around the handle of Terra's Keyblade. She lifted it out of Terra's hands and raised it high in the air. The weapon caught a ray of setting sunlight that produced a bright and shiny gleam of light on the hilt. Clutching the Keyblade tightly, Aqua began to move her arm around in a slow and graceful motion in the air around her. She was surprised at how light the Earthshaker was, considering how heavy it looked by appearance.

Aqua heard Terra chuckle from where he stood behind her. Aqua looked over her shoulder. She glanced at him with jokingly annoyed eyes. "Something funny?"

"No," said Terra. He began to walk up to her. "You don't look half-bad, holding a Keyblade."

Aqua sighed. She hoisted the Earthshaker high up in the air again and looked at it longingly. "I just still can't believe that the Master won't let me have lessons with him."

"It's not like that, Aqua," Terra explained as he reclaimed his Keyblade and it disappeared in a burst of light a few seconds afterwards. "He just doesn't think you're ready yet, that's all."

"But, Terra," said Aqua in disappointment, "When will he think that I am ready?"

Terra placed his arm affectionately around Aqua's shoulders. "I don't know," he answered. "But don't worry about it, your time will come." Terra then leaned forward and gave Aqua a kiss on her cheek. "I promise."

Aqua looked deeply into Terra's eyes. She could pick out the traces of confidence and hope that were that were brimming in his blue irises. It warmed her heart to know how much Terra believed in her and had faith in that she could succeed in fulfilling her goals and aspirations.

"Thanks, Terra," said Aqua.

She felt his hand graze gently down from her back and reach all the way down to where her hand was. Sliding her own fingers into his, Aqua clutched Terra's hand tightly.

"Follow me," said Terra in a gentle voice.

Nodding, Aqua let him lead her to the edge of the Summit where they saw the scenic landscape of mountains, valleys, streams, and gorges that lay before them. "Just look," said Terra. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is," murmured Aqua as she leaned her head against Terra's shoulder. She felt some of Terra's brown hair tickle her cheek as he laid his own head against hers.

"And one day," Terra said to her, his voice in a near-whisper, "When I finally become a Keyblade Master, the Master says that all this land—this world—will belong to me."

Aqua giggled softly as she felt Terra grasp her shoulders and turn her body towards his so that she faced him. Aqua's gaze settled on his tender face and her eyes locked with his. Terra bowed his head down, pressing his brow against Aqua's. Feeling the touch of his skin made Aqua squirm with excitement.

"And," continued Terra, dropping the volume of his voice down more and more until he spoke with a whisper that was meant to be uttered under the veil of night so as to not disturb sleeping souls, "When that day comes, I want you to be there by my side, you and I—and Ven too, of course—and we'll take care of it together."

"Really?" Aqua whispered, her voice breathless. "Do you mean it?"

A tiny chuckle escape through is lips. "I do," he murmured. As the tips of their noses met, Terra slid a finger underneath Aqua's chin and brought it closer to his face.

The space between their faces had closed in so much now—so close that Aqua could feel the feathery touch of Terra's lashes as they fluttered past hers. The sound of him breathing softly made her heart beat in delight against her chest. Aqua closed her eyes, feeling the soft subtle touch of his lips that were finding their way towards hers. She became absorbed by the proximity of his face with hers, unable to resist the rapture that was emanating from their closeness. When she finally felt his lips and the skin of his face press and line up with her own that Aqua let herself drown in the outpour of passion that neither she nor Terra could not suppress as they held each other closely in their tender embrace as the fading sun continued to sink deep behind the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of TerrAqua fluff. By the way, did anyone pick up "The Lion King" allusion I made here? If you did, good for you. *thumbs up***

**I really appreciate all the reviews and hits and visits for this story so far! I'm still at the beginning and I didn't expect to attract such a considerate amount of attention at this point! Thank you so much and I promise you all, the story's going to get more interesting after this point!**

**-gt²**


	3. Revelry

"Make haste, boy, or you'll delay us both."

The old man's golden eyes narrowed into tiny piercing slits as he looked over his shoulder to glare at a dark-haired, similarly golden-eyed teenage boy behind him. The young lad clenched his hands into fists as he approached his elderly traveling companion.

"I told you we should have used the Corridors," mumbled the boy under his breath as he finally caught up to the elder man's side.

Just then, he felt something long, hard, and thin strike him on his left side. A pang of soreness rose from where he'd been struck, and the boy instinctively brought his hand over and clutched his side.

"Ow!" he snapped, and cast an indignant scowl towards his aged companion and the shiny black walking stick with a gold spherical handle that had just struck him.

"Watch your tongue," the old man growled. "I have sharp ears for an old fellow."

The boy sighed harshly. "Indeed you do, Master Xehanort."

The old man's lips curled upwards into a smile, and a sinister and muted laugh escaped through his lips. "Now, Vanitas, I trust you remember the instructions I gave you for how you should conduct yourself tonight?"

Vanitas scoffed. "Do you even have to ask?" he replied with a smirk. "Act like I'm not trying to stir up any trouble and try not to attract too much attention."

"Good," said Master Xehanort. "Because you know that I have to keep up appearances."

"Of course."

Peering out into the distance, Master Xehanort could see the pointy tips of the castle that Eraqus and his pupils resided in jutting out from the background. "We're almost there. Now don't forget that there cannot be any mistakes, or the game's up."

"Yeah, that would be a tragedy."

"Oh, and one more thing," said Master Xehanort as he and Vanitas reached the edge of the Forecourt of Eraqus' castle.

"What?" Vanitas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Master Xehanort adjusted the rim of his slightly askew black top hat, straightening it up. "See to it that those dratted creatures of yours don't make any trouble tonight either."

…

"Hey Terra, take a look at this!"

Terra was just finishing tying up the dark red ascot on his neck when Ven called out to him. Gripping his hands around the hand railing of the balcony in the castle throne room that overlooked the entrance hall of the castle, Terra peered down below.

"Wow," Terra breathed. His jaw dropped at the sight of the colorful small crowd that had congregated in the entrance door of the castle. "How many people did the Master say he invited?"

"Uh…" Ven scratched the back of his head in awkwardness. "Just a few?" he answered.

Terra laughed. "This is definitely not just a few people, Ven!"

"Well, the more people there are, the better!" chirped Ven. "Besides, the fact that we live all the way up here in the mountains doesn't give us a lot of opportunities to see the other residents of the Land in Departure who live on lower ground."

"I guess you're right," said Terra.

As Terra and Ven continued to watch more party guests arrive, a voice softly called out from behind them.

"Looks like the party's just begun."

Terra turned and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes stilled like glass the moment they fell upon Aqua, who was a vision in a royal blue evening grown made of taffeta with short puffy sleeves trimmed in lace.

"Aqua," Terra murmured. His face began to grow red, almost as if he was embarrassed to be in her presence. Terra opened his mouth to tell Aqua how beautiful she looked, but no words came out.

Aqua tilted her head over to her side and looked at Terra curiously. His open-mouthed expression caused her to giggle. "Someone looks a little shocked to see me," she joked.

Ven laughed and pushed Terra's chin up with his finger, shutting his mouth closed. "I think Terra's just trying to show you how impressed he is by the way you look tonight."

"Really?" asked Aqua. She turned her heels and gave a briefly spun around in her gown. Her gown's skirt floated weightlessly a few inches above the floor as she spun. "I didn't do much…"

Having recovered from his initial astonishment and finding his voice, Terra took Aqua's hands into his and drew her close to him, smiled calmly at her, and said, "You look incredible tonight."

Aqua blushed. "You look pretty amazing yourself," she replied, her gaze settling upon the black evening tailcoat with shiny silver buttons, double-breasted grey vest, dark red ascot, black pants, white high-collared dress shirt, and dress shoes that Terra picked to wear tonight.

"Thanks," said Terra, trying not to blush.

Ven crossed his arms and pouted. "Hey! What about me?" he asked teasingly. Ven had dressed similarly to Terra, except that his tailcoat and pants were a dark shade of brown, his shirt was creamy white, his ascot was dark green, and his vest was ecru colored.

A trill of laughter passed through Aqua's lips. "Yes, Ven! You look great too!"

Looking pleased and satisfied, Ven grinned.

"All right you two," said Terra, "We should probably be heading down to the ballroom where the Master and everyone else is." Linking Aqua's arm with his, Terra led the way to the center of the celebration.

…

"There he is," said Master Eraqus to everyone present the moment Terra, along with Aqua and Ven, entered the castle ballroom. "Let's all give a big homecoming welcome for Terra!"

The sounds of hands clapping and cheering voices filled the ballroom, which was illuminated by golden candlelit chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Looking all around her, Aqua saw happy smiles and friendly faces beaming at Terra, who was now trying to hide how flattered and warmed he was by everyone's hospitality.

"Thank you," Terra said over and over again amid the roar of applause. "Thank you everyone."

Master Eraqus walked over to where Terra, Aqua and Ven were standing and held his hand. The clapping ceased, and all eyes turned to Master Eraqus.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate Terra's return to the Land of Departure," began Eraqus in a loud and clear voice. "However, I'd also like to spend the next few moments to make an important announcement. As all of you know, the Land of Departure and its people have, for ages, been watched over and cared for by a long line of Keyblade Masters. And, according to tradition, every Keyblade Master who rules the land is expected to choose the Keyblade Master who will succeed him among his or her pupils. Though I know that my time as the current ruling Keyblade Master of this land is far from over as of right now, I have, over the years, been preparing for the day in which I will ultimately step down and hand over my responsibilities to one of my pupils. But, tonight, after many years of careful thinking and deliberation, it pleases me to announce that, though I find each of my pupils to be wonderful and exceptional candidates for the position, I have chosen Terra—and he is aware of this—to succeed me as the next ruling Keyblade Master of the Land of Departure."

A huge cheer and applause ripped through the crowd upon hearing the momentous announcement. Aqua eyes gleamed brightly as she saw Terra smiling with joy at the happy crowd and acknowledging their acceptance of him as Eraqus' successor.

Terra raised his hand before the crowd and the ballroom suddenly fell quiet.

"I'm touched by how much you've all shown your acceptance of me as the next ruling Keyblade Master of the Land of Departure," Terra addressed the crowd. "But, I'd just like to say that I would never have reached this point if it wasn't for the endless support of my friends and fellow students, Ventus…" Terra looked at Ven, who nodded as he looked at him "…who is a great Keyblade wielder and master-to be himself, and Aqua, who will, in time, become a great Keyblade wielder and master too."

Aqua's eyes softened as Terra acknowledged her to the crowd.

"What I'm trying to say is," Terra continued, "that though Master Eraqus has chosen to hand over the Land of Departure to me and place it under my care, I, however, intend to have Aqua and Ven join me in taking care of it. So please, if you will, give a cheer for Aqua and Ven too!"

A deep shade of red flashed on aqua's face as Terra got everyone in the ballroom to applause for her and Ven. To watch over the Land of Departure with Terra seemed like a lifetime away from today, but to Aqua, there was no better future that she could ever ask for than the one that Terra wanted her to share with him.

…

The revelry never seemed to end even as the evening dragged on. All around her, Aqua watched as dancing couples waltzed across the ballroom floor. It seemed rude for her to expect Terra, who was ushered away by Master Eraqus to meet certain guests and converse with them, to ask her to dance with him. But, although she tried to act as though Terra would not ask her to dance with him, Aqua found it hard not to ignore her inner desires.

_I'm sure he'll ask me to have a dance with him…eventually._

Scanning the ballroom, Aqua tried to catch a glimpse of Terra among the many partygoers. But after a minute had passed and she could not see him, Aqua began to wonder where he was and if he was going to show up soon.

"Aqua!"

Aqua looked around and saw Ven approaching her, carrying a plate filled with food.

"Hi Ven," Aqua greeted him. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Ven shrugged. "Parties aren't exactly my thing, but I guess I've had fun so far." He moved the plate he was holding towards her face. "Here, I thought you might want something to eat, if you haven't eaten already."

Aqua eyed the contents of the plate. All the food Ven had brought her looked unfamiliar. She could pick out some meat caked in a thick red sauce, several funny looking morsels being impaled by toothpicks, and something that she thought looked very much like the eye of a dead fish. Feeling the insides of her stomach churn in disgust, Aqua shook her head. "Thanks, Ven, but I'm not hungry."

Ven set the plate down on a table. "Hey," he started telling her, "I've been walking around and no matter how many times I look or where I go, I just can't find Terra or Master Eraqus anywhere. It's like they decided to desert the party."

Aqua's eyes widened. "Really?" Leaving the middle of an ongoing party didn't seem like something either Terra or the Master would do—especially not in a part ythat they were hosting themselves. "They're probably just in another area of the castle, showing people around," Aqua guessed.

"That's a possibility," Ven responded.

After Ven had spoken both he and Aqua became silent, not talking to each other as they watched the other party guests dance and converse around them. As Aqua looked carefully at each of the closest dancing couple that sailed past her, she was able to sense the thrill and enjoyment that was being shared between the partners as they smiled at each other and held one another tightly in their arms. Aqua sighed to herself as another dancing couple whisked past her. If only Terra was here…

"Hey Ven," said Aqua after a while, "This might sound odd, but, since Terra's not here, I was wondering, would you like to dance with me?"

Ven's head sharply turned towards Aqua's. "Are you serious?" he asked her, incredulous.

Aqua shrugged. "Why not?" she replied. "A dance between two friends can't hurt. But it's just a suggestion, though. I perfectly understand if you don't want to…"

"Aqua," Ven began to say with an awkward smile on his face, "I wouldn't mind dancing with you, but the thing is, I think I have lousy dancing feet."

In that moment, Aqua forgot all about Terra's absence, and suddenly found herself laughing as Ven's meek excuse registered in her ears. "Is that what's holding you back?"she asked Ven, trying to hold back her giggles. She reached out to her friend with her hands and pulled him towards her.

"Whoa!" blurted Ven as Aqua dragged him towards the other dancing couples.

Aqua took Ven's hands into hers. "We'll have to see for ourselves if what you're really saying is true," she said, her voice upbeat. She started to lead Ven in a dance. "Now come on, and don't be shy! Move your feet!"

Holding Ven's hands, Aqua spun and twirled around with him, trying to coach him to keep up with her as they moved. But, true to his words, Ven kept bumping into her or stopped in his tracks out of confusion. Within moments, the two of them were sailing across the ballroom floor with great inelegance and they began to laugh loudly together as they shuffled clumsily past the other couples, who stopped and gawked at the oddball pair.

"Look Ven," said Aqua, giggling, "I think they're impressed by your dancing!"

Ven threw an annoyed but good-humored glare at her. "You're the worst! Give me a break, Aqua!"

Loosening their hold on each other, the two of them broke apart and burst out laughing together, not realizing that they'd attracted a lot of attention to themselves by their ungainly dancing and joking around.

"So, you're Master Eraqus' great students, huh?" came a voice from behind them. "And to think you could have been chosen as his successors. From the looks of your bumbling performance, you seem too crude and inept to handle taking care of an entire world."

* * *

**A/N: I probably would have never been able to compose this chapter if I didn't have YouTube Clips of the Masquerade scene from "Phantom" and the music vid for "Love Story" by Taylor Swift simultaneously playing as I typed. As for the ballroom scene, I figured that the original Land of Departure sounded boring considering that in KH:BbS, Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus are its only residents, so I decided to make it that there are more residents who live there, but they just don't live in the mountains where Eraqus' castle is (kinda makes sense?). And for the whole Keyblade succession thing, I've always interpreted that Eraqus is the ruler of the Land of Departure, so the succession concept in this fanfic is based off of what the KH wiki says about the Mark of Mastery Exam. On a side note, if I really want to take advantage of the Victorian Era setting I've placed the KH characters in and want to actually describe their clothing, I'd better find some reliable sites that actually describe the types of clothing worn in that era a lot better than the way I'm describing them now. **

**There should be some pretty interesting stuff that will move the story forward in the next one or two chapters! I promise!**

**-gt²**


	4. Disconcertion

Taken aback, Aqua's giggles faded, and she promptly turned around to see who the voice belonged to. A teenage boy not much older than Ven with spiky black hair, golden yellow eyes, and wearing black pants and a jacket, a blue ascot, and a red vest was leaning back against a wall with his arms crossed together and looking at Aqua and Ven contemptuously. When he had succeeded in getting their attention, the boy uncrossed his arms, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began to make his way towards Aqua and Ven.

Ven's blue eyes lowered into slits. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Vanitas."

"Vanitas? What kind of a name is that?"

Aqua's eyes widened as Ven' reply to the boy sunk into her ears. "Ven!" she scolded, "That's not the way to talk to other people!"

Vanitas' eyes flickered towards Aqua. "Aqua was your name, was it?" he asked coolly.

Aqua felt a shiver creep down her back as she locked eyes with Vanitas. She felt his golden irises wander up and down her figure, from head to foot. She caught the corners of his lips creeping up into a smug smile.

"Hm, I guess I can see why you're named Aqua," said Vanitas with a smirk.

Aqua felt her fists clench together. Had she had her way, Aqua would have retorted back at him, asking him why he had the audacity to even tell her what he'd just said. But knowing better than to pick a fight with this boy, Aqua held her tongue.

"What's the big deal?" Ventus asked with a huff. "Are you trying to annoy us on purpose? Because if you are, I'm not laughing! And neither is Aqua!"

"You really need to relax," said Vanitas, clapping his palm on Ven' shoulder. Ventus scowled and growled under his breath. "Now, I hope I'm not taking up any of your time," said Vanitas, "but I've been meaning to consort with you, the very students of Master Eraqus!"

"On what basis do you wish to consort with us?" Aqua inquired. Hopefully, by getting to the bottom of what Vanitas wanted from her and Ven, which she assumed that was his intention, they'd be rid of him soon. It wasn't her nature to judge people quickly, but after having been in his presence for scarcely 5 minutes, Aqua couldn't help but dislike Vanitas.

Vanitas broke out in brusque laughter. "Aqua," he said. "Really, you humor me. I just want nothing but to be able to share a conversation or two with two of the finest Keyblade wielders in all of the Land of Departure." She felt Vanitas' cold hand clap against her shoulder, just as he had done with Ven's a few moments ago. She was surprised at how startled she was when the skin of his cold skin came into contact with hers. Her skin started trembling from his touch. Aqua had to remind herself to breathe and get a grip of herself before Vanitas could sense her discomfort and unease.

_Never show your enemy fear_. That was what Aqua would hear Eraqus tell Terra and Ven often whenever she dropped by to watch them spar in their training sessions. It seemed like an easy thing for a Keyblade wielder to do in the heat of a battle. But, having never been thrust into a battle where she'd have to defend herself from enemies who wanted to harm her and having grown up in the protection and safety of Eraqus' castle, Aqua didn't really know how to hide her fears from others, because not once in her life, and hopefully not ever, was there a time in which she had to do it.

Aqua sucked in her breath. Once again, as she had done before, she scanned the ballroom for the sight of Terra. But he wasn't there.

_Terra, where are you?_

"Perhaps we can try to get acquainted amongst ourselves with a tour of this castle," said Vanitas, herding Aqua and Ven towards the door that led out of the ballroom. "After all, from what I've heard, this castle is supposed to be impressive."

...

It never occurred to Aqua how relatively small Eraqus' castle was compared to other castles she'd read about in books. But now that the fact that the castle wasn't so very massive had finally registered in her mind, Aqua was genuinely glad that the castle wasn't any bigger. For if it was, she would have most likely had to endure another disquieting hour in Vanitas' presence.

Throughout the entire tour, Aqua couldn't help but feel Vanitas' golden eyes creeping along her face, and Aqua didn't know why. At first she thought she was just being delusional with herself. But during the final half hour of the tour, she finally gathered up the courage and peeked, from the corner of her eye at Vanitas' eyes. Very clearly, she could see the golden glimmer of Vanitas' irises settling upon her face.

Vanitas' unmannerly demeanor was irritating enough, but knowing that he was constantly looking at her, no—staring—at her with some with some level of thirst for her in his eyes was just downright disturbing. Not only that, but Aqua felt that there was something about Vanitas—something about those sinister golden brown eyes of his and the coolness in his voice, that seemed significantly off to her.

As she, Ven, and Vanitas sauntered back into the ballroom where everybody was still enjoying themselves, Aqua shook her head with dread for having allowed such dark thoughts to enter into her mind and trouble her. She was supposed to be having fun tonight, not feeling distressed.

"Ventus! Aqua!"

Aqua twirled around, as did Ven. Immediately, relief washed over her face as she saw, finally, the familiar faces of Terra and Master Eraqus approaching her. But the two of them were not alone. Walking behind them at an unhurried pace was an old man with a head completely void of hair, large golden eyes like Vanitas', wearing black and white evening attire, and holding a black and gold walking stick in his hand.

"Where on earth were you?" asked Aqua to Terra. Ven and I have been looking all over for you the entire night!"

Terra looked confused. "You have? I've been wondering where you and Ven have been all night too!"

Aqua blinked and stared blankly at Terra. "Huh?" Not only did Aqua sound like an idiot, but she also felt like one too. How could she have missed them? Were there just so many people in the ballroom that Aqua had simply missed Terra and Eraqus or had she confused them for other guests?

She shook her head. No, it seemed all too strange to be that she had just simply missed them—even Ven himself could not find the Master and Terra. Was it possible that they were both being played by mind games? Aqua knew that Terra wasn't lying when he said that he and Eraqus had been in the ballroom the entire time; Terra was a generally honest person. Why would he ever lie to her about where he was tonight, if there was nowhere else he went? But if he and the Master really had been in the ballroom the entire time, then why did she and Ven not see him?

"Never mind," said Terra. "None of that matters anymore. "At least we've all found each other again." Just as he had finished talking, however, Aqua saw Terra frown. At first, she thought he was frowning at him, but she soon discovered that it wasn't him he was frowning at, but at someone else.

"Aqua, who's that behind you?"

Aqua looked over her shoulder. Vanitas was still there, smirking and looking at her.

"Terra," she answered, "This is Vanitas. Ven and I met him a couple of hours ago."

She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke in Vanitas' presence, to conceal the disconcertedness that had built up inside of her since she met him. She wanted to hide her unease of Vanitas from him as much as possible.

"Oh, so _you're_ Vanitas," said Terra, nodding.

"You've heard of him?" Aqua asked incredulously.

"Master Xehanort talked briefly about him with Master Eraqus and I," Terra explained.

"Who's Master Xehanort?"

The old man that had been standing behind Eraqus and Terra finally approached Aqua. "I am Master Xehanort," said the old man. "And you must be Aqua. He took one of his white-gloved hands and reached out for Aqua's, and shook it. "Eraqus has told me a lot about you."

"He has?"

Master Xehanort nodded. "Yes. And he told me that you yourself are capable of wielding the Keyblade. Is that right?"

"That's right."

"But it seems that you have yet to produce a Keyblade of your own or can fight with."

"No Master Xehanort," replied Aqua. "I can't do that yet."

"But she will soon," said Terra, jumping in.

From behind her, Aqua heard Vanitas suppress a snicker.

Terra looked at Vanitas, slightly frowning at him. "Is something wrong?"

Looking smug, Vanitas answered, "No! Of course not! But I, however…"

It was then that Vanitas smoothly inserted himself between Terra and Aqua. Lifting Aqua's hand and taking it into his, Vanitas continued, "I shall anticipate the day you finally become, as you say, a co-caretaker, of the Land of Departure with Terra."

The skin of Aqua's back prickled. "Umm…" she started to say.

Just then, the sound of a slow-moving waltz started to play.

"Aqua, come with me," said Terra.

Leading her away from Vanitas, Terra brought Aqua to the middle of the ballroom. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Smiling, Aqua replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

And drawing themselves close to each other, the two of them started to dance.

"Hmph." Vanitas walked away to the side of the ballroom where he'd been standing originally, before he'd started talking to Aqua and Ven. He leaned his back against the wall, crossed his arms, and watched Aqua and Terra dance with narrow eyes.

Suddenly, a tall dark figure arrived right next to him with his hands stuffed into his pockets and leaned against the wall. Vanitas looked over his shoulder. The newcomer didn't look like he was appropriately dressed for a formal celebration such as tonight's at all. No, this fellow was wearing a white high collared shirt, a town coat in the darkest shade of slate gray with silver buttons on his jacket, which was unbuttoned in the front, matching pants, a scarlet four in hand tie made of silk, a double-breasted vest in a dark gray-blue color with pinstripes, ankle-length black lace-up boots, and a black-brown felt derby on his head, which seemed tilted at an angle in a seemingly vain attempt to draw away any attention to the jagged scar or black eye patch on the newcomer's face.

"You're late," said Vanitas in a low voice, so low as if to prevent any stray ears from hearing him.

"I got held up," said the man. A single gold eye glistened menacingly beneath the rim of the man's derby. "So, ya ready for tonight?"

Vanitas sneered. A hushed, ominous chuckle escaped his lips. "More than you think."

The newcomer laughed quietly to himself. "These fools have no idea what they're in for."

...

By midnight, the celebration had come to an end, and all the guests returned home. The last violin hand its bow lifted up from its strings and put away. The fires that burned gently on the candles of the golden chandeliers were snuffed out. Soon, all was quiet in Eraqus' castle.

Sitting on her bed, wearing a snow white linen nightdress, Aqua pulled out the last of the bobby pins that had held her blue hair up in a knot behind her head that night. Taking a comb with thin teeth, Aqua paused and looked at it momentarily, before settling it on her scalp and sliding it through her hair. A few seconds passed before she placed the comb on a nightstand next to her bed. Pulling the covers over herself, she laid her head on her pillow and looked out her window.

_Tonight was such a beautiful night_, she thought as her eyes became fixed on the moon, which glowed brightly beneath the midnight blue sky and the millions of tiny glittering stars speckled across the night sky.

_I don't know what tomorrow holds for me,_ Aqua thought as her eyelids began to droop and conceal her sapphire irises. _But it doesn't matter. Terra is back, and that's all I need to know._

She drifted into a deep sleep, feeling warm underneath her blankets and safe in the protection of Eraqus' castle.

But, little did she know that outside, above the castle roof, a pair of golden yellow eyes glowed brightly amid the shadows of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Told ya some exciting stuff would be happening starting around now and it's going to get better. On a side note, I think I made it obvious as to who the other new character I introduced in this chapter is and I tried to make him look very attune with the Victorian Era...yet slightly Mafiaso-ish? Also, though I didn't really describe it a lot so far in the story, but I've made Aqua's hair to be about slightly longer Namine's for this story, and later, you'll see why ;). I just hope I didn't scare some people away by making Vanitas to be kind of a creeper in this chapter...and that's why I don't ship VanAqua.  
**


	5. Disruption

_Darkness. A world of unending night. A castle. A moon-shaped sky. _

_Black hoods. A room, completely white, with tall thrones. And at the tallest throne, beneath a shadowy black hood, was a pair of eyes the color of burning fire._

_A flash of light. She stood in the middle of a room, wearing a sparkly white gown. The room was dimly lit. The only light came from long chain-like designs and symbols that looked like splintered hearts and thorns that were lined up all along the floor and walls._

_She looked behind her shoulder. At the other side of the room was a throne. And sitting on that throne was a man in black with silver hair and flame red eyes._

_He stood up from where he was and held out his hand to her, beckoning her to come to him. She began to make her way towards him, her blue eyes caught in a trance as she took small dainty strides towards him. _

_Taking his outstretched hand, she felt him draw her close to him. He enveloped her in his arms, holding her intimately against his body as his gloved finger slowly and delicately allowed it to travel along her cheek all the way to the end of her other cheek._

_She closed her eyes and basked in his ravishing company._

…

Aqua woke up with a gasp, jumping up from her bed in shock. She looked around her room, breathing heavily as she did.

_It must have been only a dream._

Intent on returning to her slumber, Aqua laid her head back down the pillow. But as she closed her eyes, several questions lingered in her head. Why did she dream this dream? Did this dream mean anything? But the most important of all-who was the man in her dream?

Just as a pang of drowsiness spread throughout her head, the sounds of loud pounds beating heavily against her bedroom door from the other side brought Aqua back to life.

"Aqua! Aqua! Open up!"

She lifted her head off her pillow and looked at the direction of the thuds. "Master?"

Jumping out of bed, Aqua dashed for the door. Upon opening it, Master Eraqus came barging in.

"Master!" a bewildered Aqua exclaimed. "What on—"

"Aqua!" Eraqus shouted in an urgent voice, "Make haste! There's no time to lose! We're under attack!"

Her eyes grew large. Her jaw dropped open like there was no longer something to hold her two lips together.

_No, it couldn't be!_

There was just simply no way that the Land of Departure was under attack. Never in her life had she ever felt unsafe in it. How could it be in danger now? The words "Land of Departure" and "attack" just did not fit together.

"What?" Aqua exclaimed, almost dumbly.

"Get dressed. Once you're done, meet me in the throne room. Now hurry!"

She had no idea what was going on, but understanding the gravity of his words, Aqua nodded. She shut the door closed after Eraqus left, and ran towards her wardrobe dresser and opened it up. She threw on a plain pale periwinkle off the shoulder dress made of silk and gossamer and a tweed cool gray outing jacket. After pulling on her shoes, Aqua dashed out of her room and to the throne room as she had been instructed.

"I wonder what's going on?" Aqua asked herself as she ran down a castle hallway. Noticing that she was approaching a window, Aqua decided to take a look outside.

Pressing her hands on the windowpane, Aqua stared out through the window, and what she saw made her eyes grow wide with horror. Outside, strange and terrifying creatures of all shapes, colors, and sizes were crawling all over the castle grounds. Aqua saw them appearing in puffs of black darkness from within the ground, as if they were hiding below the surface. Others appeared in bursts of darkness from above the ground, and they took to the air and hovered around ferociously like a swarm of bees. Most of the mysterious creatures bore a strange emblem on their bodies that looked like a heart.

"These creatures…" Aqua pondered out loud to herself, unable to contain the horror and terror that were beginning to find their way into her words, "…what are they?" Suddenly, she thought she heard a muted sound of something swishing from behind her. She turned around and looked. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to keep herself from screaming as she saw several of the creatures she'd seen outside crawl along the dark carpeted hallway floor. All of the creatures had dark blue bodies with stubby pointed limbs, jagged antennae on their heads that looked like lightning bolts, and narrow red eyes. Unable to take her frightened eyes off of them, Aqua stepped back in fear as the creatures hungrily began to crawl like insects towards her.

A small shriek escaped her lips as one of the creatures jumped onto her arm and clung tightly onto it. Frantically, Aqua shook her arm. The quick, rapid movements flung the tiny monster away from her and caused it to crash into a nearby wall.

"Stay way!" Aqua shouted to the creatures. Picking up the skirts of her dress, Aqua scampered away from the scene.

Blood rushed into her head and her heart beat wildly against her breast as Aqua tore her way down a flight of stairs towards the throne room.

_This can't be happening!_ The words were rattling all over her terrified mind as she darted around a sharp corner and dashed for the entranceway of the castle throne room. _We can't be under attack! We can't!_

Yet, despite how easily it seemed to her just to deny it, it felt even harder for Aqua to grasp the ugly truth that the land she'd called home and felt so safe in had fallen in the hands of danger.

"Master!" Aqua screamed at the top of her lungs as she entered the throne room. "Master Eraqus!"

"Aqua! Over here!"

A wave of comfort washed over her as she heard the voice of her teacher call out to her. Seeing him standing in front of one of the three thrones of the throne room and standing before a floating and seemingly insubstantial ball of glowing white and pale pink light, Aqua scrambled to Eraqus' side.

"Yes," Eraqus said in a calm voice to the ball of light. "I understand."

Looking quizzically at the floating orb of light, Aqua tried to see what about it was causing Eraqus to speak to it. Alas, she saw nothing, and her curiosity only melted away to confusion.

Eraqus nodded to the glowing sphere. "I appreciate your help, old friend. But I hope that by sunrise, the situation will have been taken under control." He nodded again. "Yes, I trust she'll not cause any trouble for you. Thank you, old friend, and farewell." The levitating orb of light dimmed and promptly disappeared.

Once the last glimmers of light from the orb had faded, Aqua asked, "What was that about, Master?"

"That," Eraqus explained, "Was an old friend of mine, Master Yen Sid. But he has since long forsaken the ways of the Keyblade. The moment I realized what was transpiring around here, I reached out for his help and spoke with him. Yen Sid has gracious enough to allow you to stay with him until we have the situation her under our control."

"What?" Aqua's voice was dripping in alarm. "Are you telling me that you mean to send me away?"

Eraqus grasped Aqua by her shoulders and looked deeply into her troubled eyes. As her eyes became locked with his, Aqua caught the shades of worry and vexation that were trapped in them. "Aqua," Eraqus said, his voice becoming low and grave, "You're not safe here. This is for your own good."

Perturbed, Aqua quivered beneath Eraqus' hold. "What's going on here, Master?" she asked in a hushed and trembling voice.

Eraqus frowned. "Someone—an agent of the Darkness—has decided to inflict harm upon Land of Departure. I don't know what the reason behind his wicked agenda is, but he has sent out hordes of monstrous creatures called the Unversed to terrorize the land and do his bidding."

"Unversed?" Aqua croaked. "Is that what these things are?"

Eraqus nodded. "Yes, they are beings of negative emotions and are a danger to us all. Some of them are rather harmless, but there are some others that are very powerful and extremely dangerous if not stopped."

"Who sent them?" Aqua asked.

Eraqus seized her by the wrist and briskly led her out of the throne room. "I told you I haven't a clue who's responsible for all this," he answered. "But my chief concern is getting you out of here. You're vulnerable to harm."

Eraqus' urgency to take her to safety proved to be painful as Aqua felt herself pulled away by her teacher. "But Master!" Aqua gasped, "Maybe there's a way I can help!"

"No Aqua," said Eraqus as he drew her towards the doors that led out to the Forecourt outside on the castle grounds. "You have not been trained to defend yourself nor have you been given any basic training in using the Keyblade to fight. You cannot stay here."

Anger slowly built up inside of her as Aqua took in Eraqus' words. She hated being treated as if she was helpless and useless.

Just as the front castle doors burst open and she and Eraqus began to sprint down the flight of stairs that led to the Forecourt, Aqua, incensed, broke away from Eraqus' grasp. She saw how startled he looked when he caught her glowering gaze. Though she respected him and appreciated his concern for her, Aqua simply could not stand for his constant treatment of her as someone incapable of putting her innate capabilities to good use.

"I can help!" Aqua shouted unnecessarily at Eraqus. "I can help if you'll only give me a chance! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Eraqus replied, his voice firm and unyielding. "You can't even summon a Keyblade of your own yet. How can you expect to help and not get yourself harmed or killed in the process?"

Aqua tightened her hands into fists. "If it's my ability to fight with a Keyblade that you're worried about," Aqua said, trying not to shout back at Eraqus but still angry that her potential was being overlooked, "Then perhaps now is the time to show me how to produce my own Keyblade! My heart is strong and capable enough to learn things quickly! Just tell me what I need to do to summon it and I'll help get rid of these Unversed for you!"

Eraqus frowned at her. "Aqua, this argument is getting neither one of us anywhere! I am your teacher and I am _ordering_ you, for your safety, to heed my words and seek refuge at the home of Yen Sid!"

Aqua shook her head. "But Master—"

"Do as I say!" Eraqus shouted, cutting her off. Suddenly, his eyes flickered to the side and instantly grew large in shock. "Look out!" he yelled.

Aqua tried not to scream as a large, fat Unversed with strong and sturdy arms leapt towards her and Eraqus. Aqua looked away and covered her eyes with her hands, as if she felt cowering in fear would was her only means of defending herself. Eraqus growled. A Keyblade appeared within seconds in his hand. Raising the weapon high, Eraqus mercilessly slashed at the Unversed, slicing through its body. The creature disappeared in a burst of dark smoke.

Aqua opened her eyes. The creature was gone, and Eraqus was staring fiercely out into the Forecourt, which Aqua could see was swarming with Unversed.

"Master Eraqus…" Aqua rasped, her voice shaking in fear.

Eraqus looked over his shoulder. Hard, stony eyes pierced deeply into Aqua's face. Beholding them, Aqua waited for him to say something to her, anticipating him to chastise her or rebuke her for bickering with him. But Eraqus said nothing.

Waves of confused and restless thoughts tore all throughout the inside of Aqua's head. A few seconds ago, she'd just yelled at her master for not believing in her capacity to put her innate gifts to use. She'd tried to convince him that she could help and fight. But now, her cowardly reaction had just only proven Eraqus' point that he was right—she was incapable of protecting herself, and in extension, protecting anyone or anything else.

_I can't summon a Keyblade and I've just yelled at my teacher. He went out of his way to ensure my safety and in return for his kindness, I was disrespectful._

Aqua bowed her head and pressed her chin against her chest. She closed her eyes, not wanting Eraqus to see the tears of guilt and shame she was trying to hold back cascade down her cheeks. "I…am so…" she trembled, trying to apologize.

"Terra is waiting for you in the Summit," said Eraqus, his voice quiet and firm. "He will take you to Yen Sid."

Eraqus then leapt out into the Forecourt. Following rapid movements of dashing, slicing, and tearing, every one of the Unversed crawling in the Forecourt disappeared.

Aqua ran to her teacher's side. She gasped as Eraqus seized her and pulled him against him, capturing her in her arms in a tight embrace.

"Master…" Aqua whispered. She felt a tear escape her eye and trickle down her cheek as she wrapped her own arms around Eraqus.

"I believe in you Aqua," he whispered into her ear. "I believe you are capable of being a great Keyblade wielder and master, I really do. But I'm afraid that's not going to happen tonight." He pulled away and looked her deeply into her trembling face. Aqua wiped away the thin wet trail that her tear had created on her cheek.

"Thank you," Aqua murmured in reply.

Eraqus loosened his hold on her. "Stay safe. Make for the Summit as fast as you can. Don't show the Unversed your fear. Your negative emotions will only feed them strength and make them stronger and more powerful. Now go!"

Nodding, Aqua tore her eyes away from Eraqus' and ran as fast as she could to the Summit.

She didn't look back as she fled the Forecourt. All that mattered to her was ensuring her safety for Eraqus' sake and making it to the Summit where Terra was waiting unscathed and alive.

It was so dark all around her. Even the light of the moon still high up in the sky, the twinkle of the stars, and the glow of tiny lanterns that were embedded onto the walls of mountain rock that she was racing past was not enough to guide Aqua through the darkening and menacing path that led her to safety.

She shut her eyes tightly to vainly hold back the rush of frightened tears and was bursting beneath her eyelids and was now sliding down her face.

A few hours ago she had delighted in revelry and happiness, content in knowing and sensing that this was her sanctuary and that nothing could harm her, or her loved ones. But now, a few hours past midnight, the lingering enchantment of what had been yesterday or the final moments before she'd closed her eyes to sleep was now beginning to fade away as she raced down the long dusty Mountain Path, afraid to see if behind her, hordes of menacing Unversed were pursuing her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello suspense. So, what do you think? This is the beginning of at which things start to come crashing down on Aqua's happiness and comfort. As for Aqua's dream, it's clearly been inserted there for some foreshadowing of what shall happen later. And it was also an excuse for me to write a scene that I wanted to sound so very "Phantom"-ish because I'm obsessed with it. The next chapter might take a day or two to come out, considering I've got last minute school projects to take care of, ugh. But this chapter should leave you entertained for the time being.**

**Ciao for now! ;)  
**


	6. Captured

She found him standing under the moonlight, Keyblade in hand.

"Terra! Terra!"

He heard her cries, and turned around to see her running towards him.

"Aqua!"

"Terra!"

Aqua threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Tears were falling freely down her face.

"Aqua, "Terra said softly, taking her wet cheeks into his hands, "You're crying."

"Terra," Aqua said, trying to hold back a sob, "I'm…I'm frightened!"

"Don't be," said Terra softly as he began to gently trace his finger over a thin wet trail on Aqua's cheek and wiped it up. "A Keyblade wielder should never be afraid." He looked deeply into her fearful eyes.

Aqua rubbed her wet eyes, drying them up. "But I'm not a—" she started to say.

Terra placed a finger over her lips. "Hush now. We can talk about that later. The important thing is getting you out of here. Now come with me."

"Terra," Aqua began to say, "Where's Ven?"

"He's helping get rid of the Unversed down the mountain, where everyone else lives," Terra answered.

An appalled look took form in Aqua's face. "Alone?" she asked, aghast.

"Not alone," said Terra. "Vanitas is helping him."

"Vanitas?" Aqua exclaimed. "He wields a Keyblade?"

"Indeed, he does. He's Master Xehanort's pupil."

It hadn't occurred to Aqua that perhaps the true reason why Vanitas had gone out of his way to converse with her and Ven a few hours ago was because he wanted to talk to talk with fellow Keyblade students such as himself. What was odd though, as Aqua recalled from that long dreadful and irritating tour of Eraqus' castle with Vanitas, was that Vanitas did not even mention once about his ability to wield a Keyblade. Had the reason for not mentioning his status as a Keyblade wielder have simply been because he did not think it was worth mentioning?

"I didn't know that," Aqua said quietly.

Terra shrugged. "Well no one expected you to know that." Taking Aqua by her wrist, he herded her towards a clear spot on the Summit, where, with his Keyblade in hand, he pointed it towards the dark sky above them. A beam of light shot from the Keyblade's teeth and hit a fathomless point in the air several meters above them, conjuring a brightly lit portal of light.

"There," said Terra, lowering his Keyblade to his side. "That ought to do it. Just a quick trip through that portal, and we'll be at Yen Sid's in under an hour."

Just as he was about to transform into his armor and turn his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider, Terra felt soft hands grip his upper arm.

"Terra, wait," Aqua said suddenly, in an alarmed voice.

Terra's eyebrows rose. "Is there something wrong, Aqua?"

Aqua looked anxiously into Terra's eyes. "Terra, this attack…" she began "…By morning, it will be over, right?"

Terra bit his lip. "The truth, Aqua," he explained, with shades of uncertainty tainting his words, "is that we don't know when this attack will end. We certainly do want to vanquish the Unversed threat as fast as we can. But with so many Unversed swarming the Land of Departure, I'm not so sure that it'll be safe to come back home by morning."

"But..." Aqua's eyes began to quiver. "If what you're saying is true, then when will it be safe to come back home?"

Terra sighed harshly. "I don't know."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. The thought of being away from Terra again was unthinkable. She had spent the past several months waited anxiously for him to come home. And now, it looked like she would have to wait for him again.

Tears started to pool in her eyes. A sob escaped through her lips before she could hold it back. "No," she whispered, shaking her head.

Seeing her tears, Terra pulled Aqua closely against him, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry, Aqua" he said in a tiny voice. "I'd let you stay, but if anything happened to you…" Terra trailed off. "I don't know how I'd ever live if something happened to you and I didn't get you out of harm's way."

Unable to hold the distress inside her any longer, Aqua began to sob. This just wasn't fair.

"I don't want to leave you!" she wailed. In that moment of her misery, Aqua became aware of how ridiculous she sounded. She hated crying, especially in front of Terra. She knew how potentially uncomfortable her own despair could make him feel. "What about us?" she kept on saying, choking in her tears. "What about us?"

"Aqua," there was a strain in his voice. "Please don't cry. We'll be together again. I promise you, we will."

She pressed her face harder into his chest. If this was going to be the last chance she had to be this close to him—if this was going to be the last chance she had to feel the warm touch of his body—then she wasn't going to let it pass. Her hand wandered around, feeling for his face. The familiar touch of skin soon tingled in her fingertips, as she laid her hand on his cheek. "Please come back for me," she whispered.

Terra tightened his embrace. "I will, Aqua. No matter what happens, I will."

They stood together, holding one another in their arms. A thick pack of dark clouds crossed in front of the moon, and the sky blackened immensely. Not even the twinkling light of the stars would be enough to pierce through the heavy darkness now. As the light of the moon disappeared behind the clouds, Aqua felt what remained of any confidence and comfort she held within herself slip out of her grasp.

"Are you two done yet?"

Aqua's heart stopped. A ripple of fear crept all throughout her skin as the brusque, cocky outburst entered into her ears.

"Who's there?" Terra asked in a loud and rigid voice. He loosened his hold on Aqua and stepped cautiously into the near-blind darkness. "Show yourself!" he hissed.

Mild waves of panic seized her as Aqua watched Terra wander farther and farther away from her.

"Terra?" she called out.

The air around her was starting to feel more threatening as the seconds ticked away and not a soul came forward to heed Terra's words. A chilly gust of wind blew behind Aqua and sent a shiver up her back. The leaves rustled mutedly in the trees.

Suddenly remembering how secure she felt when she was at his side, Aqua cautiously took tiny steps towards Terra.

Barely a full second had passed when a loud, high-pitched screech erupted behind her. Aqua had started to turn around to see what it was when she spotted something sharp and glowing in purple light coming straight towards her.

Almost instinctively, her body had propelled itself towards the ground, steering her out of harm's way. She tumbled onto the grass with a thud. Aqua winced in pain as she banged her knee against a hard part of the ground. Looking up from where she had fallen, Aqua saw the glowing object zip right through where she had been standing.

_What on…?_

The soft boom of a high-pitched explosion broke her train of thought and filled the air. Following the explosion came a loud pained cry of a young man. The heavy thud of a body collapsing onto the ground came shortly afterwards.

A wave of horror gripped Aqua's entire body as she saw what, or who, the object that she had just missed being hit by had hit instead. Her hands on the ground, she pushed herself upwards and broke into a frantic run.

"TERRA!" she cried in a loud and shrill voice as she raced for his crumpled and barely moving form.

Aqua had not even reached him when she suddenly found herself a hair's breadth away from what appeared to be a man who had popped in from thin air right in front of her.

"Gotcha!"

He didn't give her the chance to scream as she became caught in his arms and pushed roughly down to her knees. A gloved hand clamped over her lips and stuck itself there. An arm wrapped itself tightly around her torso, locking her own arms and body firmly in its grasp.

Aqua tried to fight back tears of pain and fright as she found her back pressed closely against the front of her captor's body. She tried to escape his grasp, but he only tightened his hold of her the more she tried, causing her to wince. There was no use screaming either. Her attacker's hand showed no signs of removing itself from over her mouth.

The subtle touch of lips brushed against her ears. Aqua trembled in the man's arms.

"My, are you a feisty one," said her mysterious assailant. His cocky and casual voice filled the inside of her ears. "I didn't expect a half-baked keyslinger like you to put up a fight."

Though he had silenced her voice, there was one thing Aqua knew this man could not silence—her mind. The inside of her head was buzzing with screaming, shouting words that she wished she would hurl at the man. "If I wielded the Keyblade," she wanted to tell him, "you would be so sorry you crossed paths with me!"

"But let's cut to the chase," continued Aqua's attacker. "You, along with Eraqus' precious successor and your other little friend, Mr. Death Glare, are standing in the old coot's way of taking the Land of Departure for himself. He feels that it's just so not fair that you three guys get a whole world filled with all things great while he and Dark, Tall, and Spiky get nothing but a wasteland."

Aqua's eyes grew wide by the man's words. Old coot? Dark, Tall, and Spiky? Who was this man talking about?

"So," went on the man, "Because the old coot's downright upset about this arrangement, he's asked me and Spiky to get rid of you three tonight and make it look like an accident, so that good ol' Master Eraqus will name him as his successor once he learns that you three perished! After all, he is the next powerful Keyblade Master after Eraqus, and he's stronger than you three anyway! Makes a lot of sense to have him be the next caretaker of the Land of Departure, huh?"

Aqua screamed a muffled scream underneath the man's hand. What he was telling her was dreadful and heinous. The Land of Departure was entitled to Terra, not this "old coot!"

"Ah, shut up, you brat," said the man as he heard Aqua's stifled screams. "You think somebody's going to come to your rescue and save your hide by your screaming? As if! Nobody's going to hear you and nobody's going to help you. Besides, once we toss you, Terra, and Mr. Death Glare into the Realm of Darkness, you'll be free to do all the screaming you want then."

A wave of fear paralyzed her body upon the mention of the Realm of Darkness. Master Eraqus had told her, Terra, and Ven many stories about what the Realm of Darkness beheld: abysmal darkness, no hope of escape, even with a Keyblade, despair, and terrifying creatures called the Heartless. It was a cruel fate to be cast into the Realm of Darkness and wander on its shadowed grounds forever.

"I won't let you take me to the Realm of Darkness!" Aqua wanted to shout. "I won't let you get away with this!"

The man began to cackle, his cruel laughter ringing in her ear. "Well, now that you know what the reason behind tonight's catastrophe is all about, it's time we paid a little visit to do some business with Spiky, who's going to get you ready for banishment to the Realm of Darkness. Say goodbye to the Land of Departure, the Realm of Light, and your little friends, because you're never going to see it again!"

He cruelly laughed again as he forced her onto the ground. Pain gripped her entire body as she crashed onto the crash. Falling her fall, Aqua felt the man tie her up with something hard, cold and metal—something that made a nice jangling sound.

_Chains._

Once she had been securely bound by chains all over her body, Aqua's attacker tied a thick strip of cloth around her face that tightly covered her mouth, continuing to imprison her voice. Gagged and chained, there was nothing Aqua could do as her captor began to drag her, in a rough and painful manner, by her chains to meet her fate.

As she was being taken away, Aqua continued to look in dread at Terra's crumpled form on the ground. It seemed like he hadn't moved an inch since the man had struck him down.

"Terra, please don't be dead!" she screamed inside her head.

But Terra continued to lie still on the grass. Aqua couldn't stop the tears that were flooding down her cheeks as the fallen Terra disappeared from her view.

Aqua turned her tear-stained face over her shoulder. Her bleary blue eyes met the solitary golden eye of her captor. A sneer grew from the corners of his lips as Aqua beheld his intimidating, scarred, and injured face.

"By the way," said he, "if Spiky asks you if you know anything about his and the old coot's plans, tell him that Braig told you nothing. I promised I'd let him tell you everything himself."

* * *

**A/N: Don't freak! Terra's not dead, he's just been KO'd pretty badly. So, what do you think? Things are getting TENSE! More exciting (hopefully) chapters coming your way.**


	7. Faceoff

A sneer crept up on Vanitas' face when he saw Braig arrive with his hostage.

"Excellent job," said Vanitas as his golden eyes flickered down to Aqua's face. "Master Xehanort will be pleased."

Braig laughed. "Hey, as long as the old coot promises me that I can have my share of the dirt when he's caretaker, I'm all about pleasing him." Bending down to where Aqua was on the ground, Braig hoisted her up to her feet and pushed her towards Vanitas. "So, here she is," he said. "Do what you got to do with her."

Aqua looked with horror at Vanitas, realizing at that moment just who Braig had been referring to as "Spiky" really was.

"Hello, Aqua," said Vanitas. "I'm glad you could join us tonight. Are you enjoying the chaos around you? I certainly hope you are. The more catastrophic it is tonight, the more convincing it will sound when Master Eraqus hears that you, Terra, and Ventus perished trying to defend the land from my Unversed!"

With glowering eyes, Aqua thrashed about in her chains. Muffled screams came out of her mouth as she tried to respond to Vanitas behind her gag.

"Braig," began Vanitas, "Shall we give Aqua a chance to tell us what she thinks about tonight's programme?"

Aqua felt Braig's hand fuss with the cloth knot behind her head as he began to untie the gag that was imprisoning her voice. "Be warned, Spike," said Braig with a small snicker. "She's a fighter, she is."

Vanitas frowned at him. "Don't call me Spike," he said in a low voice.

"Whatever."

The knot had become undone in seconds, and Braig removed the gag from Aqua's mouth. Her voice finally liberated, Aqua launched her wrath at her spiky-haired foe.

"_YOU!_" Aqua screamed at Vanitas. "I knew you were no good! I sensed it from the moment we met!"

Vanitas looked amused as Aqua's enraged eyes pierced like daggers into his. "Did you?" he said, smiling smugly. "Then I'm impressed by your sharp eye for matters such as these."

"Enough!" yelled Aqua. "How _dare_ you and Master Xehanort endanger this land just for your selfish and wicked needs? This land doesn't belong to you! It belongs to Terra!"

Vanitas laughed, filling the air with a loud, maniacal, cackle. "Not anymore! After tonight, Eraqus is going to have to change his mind about who will look after the land after him when he finds out that you, Terra, and Ventus are no more! Besides, Master Xehanort is a more suited candidate for the position of the caretaker of the Land of Departure!"

Aqua kept on shaking her head. "You can't do this!" she shrieked. "Once Master Eraqus finds out you and Master Xehanort are behind tonight's attack, he'll never make either one of you a successor of anything!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong! Master Xehanort is going to make sure that your precious teacher will never suspect we were behind a single thing!"

"You really think you're going to get away with it?"

"The powers of darkness can do many great things, Aqua! Just a little bit of darkness, soon and your Master will be at the mercy of Master Xehanort and I! He'll have no choice but to listen to us!"

Vanitas started laughing maniacally. Braig started cackling as well, joining Vanitas in his moment of wicked merriment.

"Hey, Spi—I mean, Vanitas!" said Braig, "Why don't you tell this brat here what you did with Mr. Death Glare while she and Terra were having a cozy moment together?"

The rage in Aqua's eyes suddenly died and gave way to concern at the mention of Ven. In the midst of her despair of having to be separated from Terra and her fury at being captured, she'd completely forgotten about him.

"Wait," said Aqua in a small voice. "What did you do to Ven?"

Vanitas began to walk in circles around Aqua. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he maintained his circular path around her. "Oh Aqua," said Vanitas, feigning sadness, "It's going to break your heart to hear this, but Ventus, as we speak, is making a long and gradual descent down to the depths of the Realm of Darkness. You'll never see him again! And Terra will be joining him pretty shortly!"

Aqua gasped. The image of Ven falling deeper and deeper into the depths of darkness, screaming, was incomprehensible.

Vanitas smiled. "That's right Aqua, there's nothing you can do for Ventus now! He's can't escape! He's going to roam around in the darkness forever!"

Hot tears were starting to escape down Aqua's face. "You monster! You'll pay for this!"

Braig sighed harshly. "Hey, Spi—Vanitas! Can we just get on with business and toss her down there as well soon? I've got another fallen Keyblade wielder waiting back for me in the Summit to hand over to you too."

Vanitas held his hand out to Braig, silencing him. "Now just a moment, Braig, it appears there's been a slight change of plans."

Braig's lone eye blinked. "Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You see," said Vanitas, "In the last several moments that I've spent conversing with Aqua, I've just made a momentous discovery about her!"

Aqua's eyes narrowed into slits. "What discovery?" she asked in a low voice.

Vanitas got to his knees. His eyes came down to the same level as Aqua's. He leaned his face dangerously close to hers. Revolted, Aqua tried to lean her own head back, wanting it to be as far away from his as much as possible.

"The discovery, Aqua," said Vanitas as he looked deeply into Aqua's eyes, "is simply this." His hand suddenly reached out for Aqua's face. Thinking that he was going to do something to her face, Aqua shut her eyelids tightly. She was genuinely surprised when instead, she felt Vanitas' fingers cup her chin and pull it closer towards him. Smirking, Vanitas said, "You, Aqua, I'm afraid, are far too beautiful to be cast away into the Realm of Darkness forever."

Aqua stared at him, dumbstruck. She thought he was lying at first when he said it. But as she continued to look deeper into his eyes, she realized that he was gazing at her. Suddenly, it all started to make sense to her—the unending hungered looks at her, the fact that she couldn't see Terra and he couldn't see her during the party, and the tour—Vanitas was behind them all! Aqua felt shocked and sickened as the truth became very clear to her: Vanitas _liked_ her.

A look of disgust grew upon Aqua's face as she wriggled her chin out of Vanitas' fingers. "You," she hissed, "You are the most diabolical, revolting, conniving—!"

Aqua shut her mouth. There were many more words and names that she wanted to hurl at Vanitas' face in that moment. But Aqua held herself back from saying them. Master Eraqus had told her that it was important for one to hold one's temper in, and to not let one's anger go out of control either.

"You disgust me," Aqua said darkly, holding her temper in. "I'd rather eat a toad than remain here as your…" Aqua paused and shook her head. Just thinking about what Vanitas was planning for her instead of banishing her to the Realm of Darkness with Ven and Terra made her skin crawl. "…Whatever you want me to be," Aqua finished.

Vanitas' eyes narrowed. He rose from his knees and looked grimly at her. "You disappoint me, Aqua."

Aqua glared. "You know perfectly well that I will never let you have me! I don't care what you do to me! I am not, NOT going to be yours! I won't!"

A wicked smile grew on Vanitas' face. "Really, now?" he asked slyly.

"You doubt my word?"

"Yes," Vanitas replied, slowly. The sly grin on his face seemed to grow wider and wider as he continued to look at her with wicked intent. "I do." Just then, he held his hand out in front of Aqua. A Keyblade, in shades of red, dark blue, and black, appeared in it.

Aqua felt her heart stop as she found herself face to face with the teeth of Vanitas' Keyblade, which were now pointing menacingly at her face. She quivered under her chains.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked in a quiet and shaky voice.

A sinister laugh rung through the air. "Forgive me, Aqua," said Vanitas. "But I always get what I want."

She didn't have any time to react. A beam of light shot out of Vanitas' Keyblade and hit her in her brow.

Everything all around Aqua started to blur. That blurriness soon began to give way to gradual blackness. Aqua winced. A weary moan escaped through her lips. Losing all sensations of herself, Aqua collapsed limply onto the ground.

Closing her eyes, everything around her went black.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, Vanitas did a mighty terrible thing to Aqua. You'll find out what he did to her in the next chapter. Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing or poorly written. Also, new character(s) will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Excitment's coming your way guys!  
**


	8. Protection and Refuge

"What just happened?" asked Braig as he and Vanitas looked down on Aqua's inert form lying on the ground by their feet.

Vanitas put his Keyblade away. "It's simple, actually," Vanitas explained. "Using my Keyblade and the power of darkness, I have unlocked all the memories Aqua has ever had of Terra and erased them."

Braig's lone eye widened. "Are you for real? You can do that?"

Vanitas smirked. "Indeed I can." Then he chuckled to himself. "It'll be as if Terra never existed in her life. And with Terra out of the way…"

"You can get the girl!" Braig finished. "I get it!"

"Exactly!" Vanitas clasped his hands together with wicked delight. "Now, if you don't mind, Braig, please dispose of Terra while I attend to Aqua."

"Right away!"

Braig left, running back to the Summit where Terra lay.

"Finally, Aqua," Vanitas bent down to his knees. He dipped his fingers into the pool of blue hair that cascading over Aqua's face. "I can call you my own."

Before Vanitas could do anything else, a portal of light opened up from behind him.

"STOP!" called out a high squeaky voice.

Vanitas peered over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

A diminutive Keyblade wielder with large round black ears and bearing a Keyblade with moons and stars was leaping towards him.

"HA!" shouted the Keyblade wielder.

With a swift swipe of his arm, the celestial-themed Keyblade struck Vanitas' head bluntly. Vanitas didn't make a sound, nor did he cry out in pain. His golden irises rolled up to the top of his eye sockets wearily. His body slumped forward, and landed on the grass next to Aqua with a quiet thud.

Aqua body stirred. She moaned softly.

The squeaky voiced Keyblade wielder got to his knees. "Get up!" he said urgently. He placed his hand on her head and rubbed it vigorously, hoping to bring her back to full-consciousness.

Aqua lifted her head off the ground. Getting up to her feet, she rose up from where she had been lying.

"Oh!" she cried as she found herself suddenly lost her foothold. The squeaky-voiced Keyblade wielder caught her hand as she suddenly stumbled.

Aqua looked at him, surprised. A tiny smile beamed at her face. Aqua looked back at him gratefully.

"Thank you," she said.

"You've got to get out of here! You're in deep danger!" The squeaky voiced Keyblade wielder pointed at the portal of light behind him. "Run into that portal! It will take you to safety!"

Aqua blinked at him. "Huh?" she asked confusedly.

"Don't ask! Just go! Run!"

Suddenly, both Aqua and the Keyblade wielder heard a groan. Their eyes were directed to a body stirring on the ground. Vanitas looked up at them in fury.

"Why you…" he growled at the Keyblade wielder. He summoned his Keyblade and leapt at the squeaky voiced Keybalde wielder, who quickly brought his Keyblade in front of him and Aqua just as Vanitas brought his own Keyblade down on him.

The two Keyblades clashed, creating a loud jarring clang.

"Run!" the squeaky voiced Keyblade wielder yelled at Aqua. "I'll hold him off!"

Aqua nodded. Her feet tore the ground as she scampered into the portal of light. Looking over her shoulder as she ran, she saw the squeaky voiced Keyblade wielder ferociously dueling Vanitas. Aqua closed her eyes in pity. She never even asked him what his name was.

_Thank you, kind stranger._

The opening of the portal closed, trapping Aqua inside the plane of light that now surrounded her. The squeaky voiced Keyblade wielder told her that this portal would take her to safety. Yet, as Aqua looked around her and saw nothing but light, she became unsure of what she should do next.

An unusually bright glint of light caught her eye—brighter than the light that was shining all around her. Aqua looked to her right. An extremely bright light in the shape of a door stood from a distance.

_Is that the way out?_

_I'll never know if I never try…_

She ran, her feet lightly stepping into the illuminated floor of light.

"Oh!" exclaimed Aqua as the light engulfed her. Her hands flew to her eyes to protect herself from being blinded. The temperature around her grew warmer and warmer.

"This light," Aqua uttered, "It's so bright and strong..."

She found herself suddenly on her knees.

Everything around her darkened as she lost consciousness.

…

"_When I finally…Keyblade … Master …this land…to..."_

_"… I want … there by …you … care…together."_

"… _Eraqus … Land of … care… have …Ven join … it…give … Ven…"_

"… _come with…"_

"_May … dance?"_

"_A Key… sho… nev.. be..."_

"_I don…how… live… some… happ… I di…get … ay."_

"…_We… ag... I pro..."_

"_I..."_

"_Aq…"_

…

Hands were reaching out for her.

"The poor thing."

"Should we get some help?"

"Hey, you ok?"

Aqua's placid face folded as she winced. She opened her eyes. A blond boy wearing a white collared shirt, a green workingman's vest, tweed knickers with suspenders and long black socks, black ankle lace up shoes, a boy with a meaty frame wearing a similar outfit as the blond boy but with the addition of a workingman's cap, and a brunette girl with ringlets, an orange flannel dress with short puffy sleeves, a straw hat, and brown ankle lace up boots were staring down at her in awe.

"Huh?" Aqua said groggily at the three wide-eyed and astonished faces peering down at her.

"You came flying out through a hole in the wall!" exclaimed the meaty boy. "You nearly gave us all heart attacks!"

* * *

**A/N: Aqua has officially been called into the adventure. (I speak in terms of Joseph Campbell's Twelve Steps of the Hero's Journey). I think it's pretty obvious as to who all the new characters are. And...*sob* poor Aqua, her memories of Terra are no more...but it has to be this way! At least she still has her memories of Ven and Eraqus...**

**We're almost at the REAL GOOD stuff! Hang in there for at most 3 more chapters! Really! It'll be worth the wait! :)**


	9. Twilight Town

The three teenagers helped Aqua up to her feet. A wave of dizziness passed through her head as she straightened herself up.

"Oof…" Aqua mumbled. She felt herself lurch forward. Her hand flew to the side of her suddenly aching head.

"Whoa there," said the meaty boy as he and the blond boy caught Aqua, keeping her upright.

Aqua gripped the blond boy's hand tightly as he and his friends helped her find her footing once more. The wave of dizziness quickly died and left her head. "Thank you," said Aqua as she looked at the three teenagers gratefully.

The blond boy grinned. His brown eyes beamed brightly at her. "Hey, no need to thank us!" He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm Hayner!" he chirped. He then pointed at the meaty boy with the workingman's cap and the girl in the orange dress. "And that's Pence and Olette!"

Aqua gazed at the meaty boy and the girl in the orange dress. Smiling cheerfully at her, they waved. Aqua amiably smiled back at them.

Hayner crossed his arms over his chest. "We've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"My name is Aqua," Aqua replied.

Hayner chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Aqua! Welcome to Twilight Town!"

"Twilight Town?"

"Our home!" said Pence, jumping in.

"Would you like us to show you around?" Olette kindly asked. "We'd be happy to do so!"

Aqua paused and thought for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say. Having only arrived in this new world, as she correctly guessed, she wasn't sure about what she should do. How safe was this…Twilight Town anyway?

Hayner seemed to sense her reluctance. He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You nervous?"

Aqua vigorously shook her head. "N-No! I'm not! It's just…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" asked Olette, coming up to her side.

Aqua sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'm just…overwhelmed right now."

A concerned look scrunched up on Pence's face. "Overwhelmed? About what?"

Olette shot Pence a disapproving look. "Pence!" she chided.

Pence's eyes widened. He looked at Olette, seemingly offended.

Olette smiled warmly at Aqua. "Don't listen to him. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

"Oh!" Aqua exclaimed. "I wasn't—"

"Hey," said Hayner. "Why don't you tell us later after we show you around town? Maybe you'll feel better then?"

Aqua shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Hayner beamed. "Great! Come follow us, Aqua! There's tons to see around here!"

Aqua followed Hayner to a door in the tiny room she had spent with them since her arrival.

An arm nudged her side.

"Hey, Aqua, have you ever tasted sea salt ice cream?" asked Pence.

Aqua shook her head. "I've never heard of it."

Pence grinned. "Then it looks like you're in for a treat!"

…

"Well, what do you think?"

Aqua took another quick and dainty bite off her sea salt ice cream. "Mmm!" she said. "It's salty, but sweet too!"

Hayner grinned as he took a bite off his own sea salt ice cream. "So, do you like it?"

Aqua nodded. "It's delicious! I love it!"

"Sea salt ice cream is one of the local specialties around here!" added Pence. "Everyone loves it!"

Olette giggled. "Even us!"

The three teenagers laughed together, and Aqua joined in. This was the most fun she had since she left the Land of Departure.

"What kind people," thought Aqua as she smiled at Hayner, Pence, and Olette. After she'd arrived at the Usual Spot—the name that they'd christened their hangout site, they took her out to Market Street and gave her a tour around the area. Aqua's eyes glowed as she took in the sights of all the various shops that sprawled all along Market Street—candy shops, armor shops, potion shops, accessory shops, and other shops of all sorts. It was upon passing by an ice cream shop that Pence insisted he and the others treat Aqua to some ice cream, despite Aqua's protests that she did not want them to give her anything. But Pence was stubborn; he told Aqua that she was officially his guest, and that he was obligated to make her feel as comfortable as possible during her stay in Twilight Town. Not wanting to offend Pence, Aqua let him buy her a sea salt ice cream.

After the four of them were finishing the last pieces of ice cream left on their sticks, Hayner asked, "So Aqua, if you don't mind me asking you…"

"Yes?" responded Aqua after gobbling up the last piece of ice cream on her ice cream stick.

"If you're not from Twilight Town, where _do_ you come from then?"

"Yeah! The fact that you came flying out of a hole in the wall is a sure sign that you're definitely not from around these parts!" said Pence.

Aqua looked nervously down at her ice cream stick. "Umm…" she began.

"This is going to be tricky," she thought. There was no way she could tell these people that she came from the Land of Departure. One of the most important rules of being a Keyblade wielder who traveled the worlds was that they were forbidden to tell common folk about the existence of other worlds. Breaking this rule was one way of disrupting the balance of order in the Realm of Light.

"I…um…I'm just from beyond this town!" said Aqua. In her mind, she groaned. Lying was not one of her fortes. "There's a really tiny town about several miles away from this town. That's where I come from!"

A surprised look grew on Pence's face. "Really? I didn't know that!"

Olette shook her head. "But that can't possibly be true. Twilight Town is the only known existing town for miles around."

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly staring hard at her. Aqua tried to sneak a look away from them, but it was hard to do so.

_Aqua, you idiot! They've caught your bluff!_

Her lips parted so that she could speak, but not a single word came out.

A lopsided grin grew on Hayner's face. "Really, Aqua, if you don't want to tell us what world you come from, it's totally fine!"

Aqua became alarmed. "Y-y-you're not supposed to know that!" she sputtered.

"And why not?" asked Pence.

The ice cream stick Aqua was holding slipped out of her fingers. "I'm sorry," Aqua whispered. "But that's something I can't tell you."

"Really?" said Pence. "Huh. That' new. Sora never told us anything like this before!"

Aqua's head perked up in curiosity. "Sora?" she inquired.

"Our friend," said Hayner. "He wields this thing called the Keyblade and uses it to protect this world and the other worlds from these monsters called the Heartless and other bad guys who want to cause harm. He told us about the existence of other worlds out there, but made us swear not to tell anyone else about it. You're probably the first person other than Sora that we know of who is aware of this knowledge too, it seems."

"Your friend is a Keyblade wielder?" Aqua exclaimed, ignoring Hayner's last couple of sentences.

The trio looked at her with startled eyes.

"Please," said Aqua with entreating eyes, "Tell me—is he a good enough Keyblade wielder?"

"Um..." Olette pondered out loud. "He certainly looks like a pretty good one."

Aqua's eyes lit up. "This is perfect," she thought. With the help of this boy, Sora, maybe she could go back to the Land of Departure and help Ven and Master Eraqus defeat Master Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Is your friend Sora around?" asked Aqua.

Pence shook his head. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "But Sora left a few days ago to visit other worlds."

Aqua's bright face fell. "Oh."

"But if you stick around," said Hayner, "He might show up again, and you and he can maybe work something out!"

Aqua sighed dolefully. _So much for getting help when it's needed the most._ She wondered what was going on back at her home. Had Master Xehanort already manipulated and tricked Master Eraqus into thinking that she and Ven were already dead? And what of the Land of Departure itself? Had the Unversed threat been vanquished, or were the Unversed still there, continuing to overrun and endanger the land?

Help or no help, Aqua knew that by now, with she and Ven out of the picture, there was nothing anybody could do to stop Master Xehanort or Vanitas from taking control of the Land of Departure. Not even that mysterious squeaky voiced Keyblade wielder with the large round ears could do anything on his own to stop the villains from launching their wicked scheme either.

It was hopeless.

"Never mind," said Aqua. "I was just hoping…" she stopped herself in mid-sentence, thinking for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Hayner.

Olette reached across the table she, her friends, and Aqua were sitting around inside the ice cream shop and placed her hands on top of Aqua's. "If there's something on your mind, you can tell us," she said kindly. "We may not know how to help you with whatever's bothering you, but, we can certainly be there to listen to what you have to say."

Hayner and Pence nodded in agreement.

Aqua sucked in her breath. "It's a rather long story," she said quietly. "But, here's how it goes…"

…

"You've been through an awful lot," said Hayner as he, his friends, and Aqua were walking down the slanted sandy red cobblestone streets towards the Sandlot, Twilight Town's town square.

Pence's face contorted with vexation. "How can somebody do something so evil? I mean, really! That's just wrong!"

"There are people like that, Pence," Olette stated. "That's just the way life is like. There are bad people and good people in every world."

After having told them the story of her traumatic ordeal of her homeland being attacked, being captured, and almost being tossed into the Realm of Darkness, Aqua had generated much discussion amongst Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Now we definitely have got to tell Sora about this!" said Hayner.

"Yeah! I'm sure he'll teach that Master Xehanort and Vanitas a thing or two!" added Pence.

"It's a good thing that Keyblade wielder came in at the nick of time to save you Aqua," said Olette.

"But now that you got away, I'm sure those guys are going to be looking for you, won't they?" asked Hayner.

Aqua nodded. "Yes, that's right." She had come to realize that just because she was now in another world, it did not guarantee she would be safe from Master Xehanort and Vanitas, who Aqua was certain wanted to make sure she was gone _completely_.

"Then," said Hayner in a serious voice, "We've got to do whatever we can to protect you from these guys! You're not going back home until it's absolutely safe!"

"Yeah!" shouted Pence in agreement.

Aqua smiled gratefully at Hayner and his friends. "Thank you," said Aqua. "You've been so kind to me since I arrived here."

"Don't mention it," said Hayner. "You can stay here with us for as long as you want and need to."

"But the question now is, while Aqua is here, where can she stay?" pointed Pence. "I know for a fact that among us three, not a single one of has extra room for another person in our own homes."

It was a question that lingered on in their minds as they set foot onto the periphery of the Sandlot.

"You know," said Aqua, "I don't really need a roof over my head to be comfortable. If there's a gentle hill nearby and a tent I could borrow, I could set up a camp and that would be enough for me to—"

Aqua trailed off as she soon suddenly found three pairs of eyes looking at her in strong dismay.

"What?" Pence cried out in horror. "Are you INSANE? Do exactly that, and you're going to set yourself up for a world of pain!"

Aqua tried not to be offended by Pence's outburst. "A world of pain?" she asked, suddenly alarmed. "I thought you said this town was safe!"

The three teenagers stared at Aqua with grave eyes.

"Of course," said Hayner in a quiet voice. "We probably should have told you back when we were at the ice cream shop, but lately, this town has not really been all that safe."

The beating in Aqua's heart slowed down. "What do you mean?" Aqua asked nervously.

"Twilight Town's got a problem," said Hayner. He crossed his arms and grimaced. "A _serious_ problem."

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked in a worried voice.

"Twilight Town's recently been getting terrorized and attacked by a mysterious and shady group of people—a creepy and frightening group they are too," explained Hayner.

Olette jumped in. "They only come at night when everyone's asleep, and they cause harm and damage and they abduct whatever or whoever crosses their path."

Pence spoke in a grim and ominous voice. "And whoever these guys kidnap never come back!"

Aqua gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"They come and go in portals of darkness and thorns," said Hayner. "Monstrous white husks and other creatures follow them under their command and do their bidding. Their faces are covered by the hoods of long black coats. And their name is…" Hayner stopped in mid-sentence and closed his eyes, not saying anything more, as if the subject matter of the conversation had become too serious for him to talk about it any longer.

"What is their name?" asked Aqua in a frightened near-whisper.

Hayner opened his eyes, frowning. "Organization XIII."

* * *

**A/N: O.O ...So...what do you think? Did this excite you? If it did, then good. If it did not, it means I'm a poor writer...**

**Starting in the next 2 chapters, you're going to meet a bunch of new characters. Who these characters are, well...you're just going to have to wait and see! ;-)  
**

**Happy reading!  
**


	10. The Mansion

"Hey! Quit loitering around will ya?"

Turning around, Aqua's eyes settled upon a tiny group of rough-looking youths consisting of a blond haired young man with a scar slashed across his face wearing a black cap, a tall burly young man with a crew cut and a huge grin, a purple-haired lanky young woman with gloomy eyes, and what appeared to be stubby looking fellow whose face was shrouded in darkness, hidden under the brim of his pointy long hat and the high collar of his jacket.

Hayner's fingers coiled as his hands tightened into fists. "Leave us alone Seifer! This is a public area! We can stand her e if we want!" he shouted at the scarred, blond haired young man.

Seifer shook his finger in disagreement. "Nuh-uh-uh!" he said in a loud condescending voice. "The mayor just announced it this morning! Thanks to those guys in black hoods, no one can loiter around in the Sandlot starting after twilight! It's a new safety measure!"

Hayner scoffed. "That's a lie!" he retorted. "You just made that up so that you can hog the Sandlot all to yourself!"

Seifer shot an amused smirk at Hayner. "Oh yeah?" he drawled. He then pulled a yellow tinted sheet of paper from the pocket of the white duster jacket he was wearing and waved the paper in front of Hayner's face, almost as if the paper was a dust cloth to wipe off Hayner's frown. "The mayor himself gave me the official notice!"

Hayner seized the paper from Seifer's hand. His large brown eyes scanned every single word, written in sleek black ink, of the notice. Pence and Olette clustered around Hayner to read the new decree as well. Aqua craned her neck and looked over Olette's shoulder.

"…by the power vested to me as mayor of Twilight Town, " Hayner read aloud, "I hereby decree that all residents and visitors to Twilight Town are strongly advised to return to their homes starting at Twilight and not remain outdoors thereafter in light of the recent incidents concerning the dangerous group, Organization XIII. Failure to comply shall result in either the endangerment of human life and many other serious consequences."

Pence pulled his workingman's cap off of his head, and he rubbed his black hair with his hand, almost as if it was his way of getting himself to relax after hearing about the newly made and worrisome decree. "Wow," said Pence. "This really isn't a joke."

Aqua couldn't help but stare at the paper that was lying in Hayner's hands, unable to tear her eyes away from it.

_That Keyblade wielder said I'd be safe here. Did he have any knowledge that I would still be walking into danger by coming to this town?_

Sighing roughly, Hayner shoved the notice of the decree back into Seifer's hands. "Well, what are _you_ still doing out here, Seifer? Shouldn't _you_ be heading inside too?"

Seifer howled in laughter. His three friends joined in shortly after. "Me? Inside? Pfft! I'm in charge of enforcing the decree and safeguarding the town! And besides, I don't need to cower in safety behind the protection of walls! Unlike you chicken wusses, _I'm_ not afraid of a bunch of dangerous, creepy, black hooded freaks! Heck, if one of those guys showed up right now, why, I'd give him the beating of a lifetime and make him run away crying like a sissy girl and hollering uncle. That'd teach him not to mess with Seifer or the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee!"

Seifer's burly friend pumped his fist high up in the air in enthusiasm. "Like yeah, y'know?" he cheered.

Hayner tried to suppress a laugh. "Like that's going to happen!" he snorted. "The last time you crossed paths with one of those guys, you where defeated _pretty_ quickly and Sora and his friends had to come and save your sorry arse."

Pence and Olette burst out in a fit of giggles and guffaws.

"Yeah, I remember that!" laughed Pence. "I took a picture of the aftermath of that episode with my old family camera! The picture is now hanging up in the wall of the Usual Spot as a memento of that day!"

Hayner hugged his belly as he erupted in laughter.

Seifer sneered. "Shut up." His eyes glowering, he shot his arm out into the air and pointed towards one of the sloping streets in the periphery of the Sandlot. "Get out of here, before those freak shows tear you apart, which is something I anticipate."

Hayner's scoffed. "Sure, whatever you say," he responded sarcastically. With a wave of his arm, he beckoned his companions to follow him. "Come on, Aqua!"

Taking one last look at Seifer's group, Aqua began to walk away, overhearing Seifer talking to his friends as she and the trio left the Sandlot.

"That loser doesn't know what he's talking about! I mean, come on! I would have taken down that guy within seconds!"

"Umm…you didn't look like you could that day, y'know."

"For crying out loud, Rai! How was I supposed to know that that guy was a psychotic _werewolf_?"

…

Aqua insisted that she could find somewhere to stay on her own, but Hayner was adamant in helping her out.

"Hayner, really, I can take care of this. You've already gone out of your way to help me too much," Aqua told him as she and the trio crawled their way through a dense woody area on the outskirts of the town.

"Aqua, you're our guest," replied Hayner. "I feel it's my job to make sure your stay at Twilight Town is as comfortable as it can be."

"Yeah, and considering that there are guys after you means that you're a really important person in your world!" added Pence.

There was no point in arguing with Hayner and his friends. Unlike Aqua, the trio had a good lay of the land and knew what went on around town.

A crackle from beneath her foot caused Aqua to jump. Her eyes fell upon a dead stick lying broken in the grass.

"Hey, keep up!" called out Pence. "Or you'll get lost. These woods can be confusing for a newcomer like you."

"Where exactly are you taking me?" asked Aqua.

"Just wait and see!" said Hayner. "We're almost there!"

A huge wave of orange sunlight hit Aqua's face as she and the trio weaved their way out of the woodland and stumbled upon a strip of unobstructed clear land.

"Well, here we are!" said Hayner.

In front of Aqua lay a sandy brown wall made of stone that extended high above her head. A gate made of thick black iron was connected to the wall. Behind the wall stood a large brown mansion with darkened windows and pointy roofs that were usually seen on castles. Jutting up from the middle of the mansion was a clock tower that looked similar to the one that Aqua had seen on her tour of the town.

"What do you think Aqua?" asked Olette.

The mansion looked radiant beneath the purple and tangerine twilight sky. Sunlight glinted across the shiny rooftops and bounced off the glass windows. To Aqua, the elegance and regality of the mansion reminded her of Eraqus' castle back in the Land of Departure,

"It's more than I expected," Aqua replied in a soft voice. She walked over to the entrance gates, looking up at the mansion as she coiled her fingers around the gates' iron bars.

Pence came up to her side. "A really powerful family used to live here," explained Pence. "But one day, many decades ago, the last remaining members of that family abandoned it. They claimed the place was haunted."

"Haunted?" asked Aqua.

Pence nodded. "The story goes that the spirits of deceased family members from generations past were lingering in the mansion. The mansion's last residents didn't like the idea of livingwith ghosts, so they left the place. No one's lived here ever since."

A shiver of fear crept down Aqua's back. "So I'm going to be living in a haunted mansion?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Hayner laughed. "The three of us decided to stay in the mansion overnight about a few years ago. We saw for ourselves that there is nothing haunted at all about this mansion!"

"Although," said Pence in a low voice. "There was one weird thing about a room of the mansion that I noticed a couple of years ago."

"What?" asked Aqua.

"There a room inside the mansion all in white," explained Pence. "When Hayner, Olette, and I first explored the mansion and saw the room, it looked like no one had been in it for a long time since the mansion was abandoned. However, a couple of years ago, after our first visit to the mansion, I went into the room and it looked like someone had been in there."

"How?"

Pence went on. "I saw a box of crayons and pencils on the desk in the room, and a drawing pinned onto one of the walls. Every so often, I come into the room again, and I see more and more drawings get posted on the walls of that room. I don't know who's coming into the room to make these drawings, but I asked around town and found out that no one from town except for me, Hayner, and Olette has dared to go inside the mansion. Everyone still thinks it's haunted."

"So you don't know who's been drawing in that room?" asked Aqua.

Pence shook his head. "I don't know. That's the only weird thing about the mansion that I know of. But aside from that, the mansion is harmless."

"Are you sure those hooded people won't come into the mansion?"

"I don't see why they should go there," Hayner pointed out. "It's an old abandoned mansion. What could those guys possibly want with it? There's nothing precious or valuable inside."

Aqua looked nervously up into one of the darkened windows of the mansion. The sheer white curtains that she saw from behind them were swaying eerily. Suddenly, the enthusiasm that she'd developed of staying in the mansion was starting to quickly fade away.

"I don't know about this," said Aqua.

Hayner and Pence pushed open the gates in the wall. "It's the only place that the three of us have for you at the moment," said Hayner. "Look, it's getting dark. Why don't you stay here for tonight and if you don't like it, just let us know and we'll find you something else."

Pence chuckled. "The worst that could happen to you is that you'll get spooked by a ghost, if there really are any living in there."

Arriving at the front door, Hayner pulled out a set of old-fashioned keys from his pocket. He inserted one of the keys onto a lock on the door. "Try not to tell anyone this, Aqua," said Hayner with a sly grin, "but I keep the keys to the mansion with me, even though I'm technically not supposed to have them."

Aqua couldn't help but laugh.

"There we go!" said Hayner as he pulled the key out of the lock and swung the door open.

Taking a few small and cautious steps inside, Aqua found herself standing in a large darkened foyer with various forms of clutter scattered throughout the dusty floor. Across from where she stood was a golden-tinted window consisting of 4 glass panes. The window was sandwiched in between two sets of staircases that extended out from a thick wall flanking the sides of the window. The stairs led to a second floor of the mansion that overlooked the foyer from above. The walls of the second floor were darkened by shadows.

Aqua walked around the foyer with a critical eye. The sound of her footsteps were amplified by the vastness of the foyer space. She wandered over to a door on the left side of the mansion and opened it. A decrepit dining room lay beyond the door, with a long wooden table broken in half laying in the center several long curtains of cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.

Sighing, Aqua closed the door of the dining room. She turned around to meet the faces of the trio. "I supposed this will be fine, for now." She sounded more unsure than she really was.

"Great," said Hayner.

Pence yawned and stretched his arms in the air. "Well, it's getting late. The three of us ought to be heading back to our own homes. Will you be ok staying here by yourself Aqua?"

Aqua glanced nervously at the trio. She shrugged. "I've never stayed in an old abandoned mansion by myself before…but I'll try."

Hayner thrust something long onto Aqua's hand. "Take this," said Hayner. "It's what we call a Struggle Bat. I don't think you'll need it, but just in case, you can borrow it."

Aqua nodded. "All right."

Hayner fished for the keys to the mansion inside his pocket. "I'll lock the door so that no one from the outside will come in. You'll be perfectly safe in here. Tomorrow morning, I'll send Olette and Pence to come fetch you, and we'll try to start helping you gather the help you need in saving your home world."

"Thank you," said Aqua.

Pence waved. "See you in the morning Aqua!"

Aqua watched as the three teenagers stepped out of the door. It closed with a heavy thud. She heard the sound of Hayner locking the door from the other side.

A draft suddenly swept across the foyer. Aqua hugged herself as she tried to stay warm.

This was going to be a long night.

…

It was already night when Aqua gathered the courage to explore the second floor of the mansion. On top of a nightstand that lay beside the four-poster bed of the small bedroom Aqua had decided to sleep in was a candle made of white wax stick into a dull bronze candlestick. Finding a matchbox and matches inside the drawer of the nightstand, Aqua lit the candle and held it tightly as she cautiously stepped out of the bedroom and into the darkened floors of the second floor corridor.

The wooden panels of the floor felt cold as her bare feet glided over them. Aqua shivered as the cold crept its way up from her toes and to her shoulders. She held the candle close to her chest, hoping that it would provide her some warmth.

After walking a few meters away from the bedroom, Aqua stopped in front of a door. Her heart beat rapidly as she slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

A gasp passed through her lips as Aqua let herself into a large spacious room. Although it was dark, Aqua could clearly see, with the help of the light from her candle and the shreds of moonlight that were passing through a very large arched window that took up most of the wall of one side of the room, that the room was colored white.

"This must be the room that Pence was talking about," Aqua whispered to herself. "The White Room."

Aqua set the candlestick down on the surface of a white table in the center of the room. The candlelight dimly illuminated the entire space. Aqua's eyes wandered across the walls and the large sheets of white paper that were pinned on them. Each of the sheets of paper beheld what appeared to be drawings of several people, building, and landscapes created by colored pencil. As she looked carefully at each of the drawings, Aqua could see that the drawing style was not very advanced or sophisticated. Rather, the drawings beheld a style of someone really young. Yet, despite the youthfulness of the drawing style, Aqua saw that each of the sketches contained a lot of detail and clearly showed what was the artist was trying to draw.

There was a landscape sketch of brown mountains and trees under a pink sky. Another picture was drawn from the inside of a room that showed a window looking out into a night sky. A third picture was of three friends sitting together on a tree. Aqua became drawn to the picture of a girl with red hair, holding something that looked like a star-shaped fruit in her hand.

_That looks like…_

Aqua dipped her hand into the pocket of the jacket she threw on the night she fled the Land of Departure. The blue colored wayfinder lay in her hand as she pulled it out. Looking back and forth from the wayfinder to the picture, Aqua saw the similarity of their star-like shapes.

"I guess I'm not the only one who knows about the legend of the star-shaped fruit," she murmured to herself.

Pulling out a white chair beside the white desk, Aqua sat down. She leaned over, resting both of her arms on top of the table next to where the candle stood on its candlestick. Gently, she placed her blue wayfinder next to the candle. The beads sparkled as they caught the candlelight.

As she looked longingly at the star-shaped charm, images of her life in the Land of Departure came flowing into her head. Aqua couldn't help but sigh as she allowed herself to visit old memories of life in her old home. She thought of Master Eraqus, who she was so sure now believed she was dead. Ven was the next person she thought of. A sharp pang sprung from her chest as she tried to imagine where he was now. Poor Ven—so young, aspiring, and determined—doomed to wander in the Realm of Darkness forever.

"Don't worry Ven," whispered Aqua as she laid her arms on top of the desk and placed her head in her arms. "I'll bring you back."

Too tired to return to the bedroom, Aqua tried to sit as comfortably as she could in her seat. A wave of drowsiness passed through her head, causing her eyes to droop. Her vision blurred, and the light of the candle slowly faded away as she drifted off into her slumber.

_Perhaps…tonight…I can sleep in peace._

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter I've written so far! I wanted this one to have a bit of humor in it, hence the appearance of Seifer and his crew from KHII. You're for a treat in the next chapter! Get pumped! :D**


	11. Night Fright

_Amid all the darkness surrounding him, he ran. He appeared to be that he was in a cave or in a tunnel underground, but there was no way out for him._

"_Aqua!" he cried desperately, in a loud voice. "Aqua!"_

_She opened her eyes and gasped. Now she, too, was surrounded by the endless ocean of dark shadows._

"_How did I come to be here?"she wondered to herself. _

_She heard a voice call her name. Twisting her body around from where she stood, she saw him run towards her. She reached to him, wanting to grab his hand. _

"_Ven!" she cried._

_Shadows began to pull themselves out of where they danced across the dusty ashen ground, taking animate form. Leaping up, they pounced on him. His feet buckled as he hit the ground hard. The shadows piled themselves up on top of him, covering more and more of his body until only his face was visible beneath the mass of black bodies._

"_No!" she screamed shrilly as a shadow threw itself over his face. As the heap of shadows accumulated, her feet took off; she had to save him from the ever-increasing pile._

_She cried out in horror when she looked down at her feet. True, her feet were moving and they looked like they were exhibiting the motion of running, but she wasn't getting any closer to him._

"_No," she said over and over again helplessly. "No…"_

_The mass of shadows disappeared before her eyes, and so did he._

"_VEN!" She collapsed onto her knees, and cried._

"_Aqua…"_

_The voice came from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a young man standing behind her. He was tall and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked unfamiliar to her, yet, for some reason, she had a feeling that she had seen him before. _

_She saw him stretch his hand out towards her, as if he wanted her to come to him. She began to reach her own hand back to him and sprung from where she had collapsed towards him. _

_Several tall-statured shadows popped from the ground and grabbed her, trapping her in her place. She struggled to break free from their restraint. The more she tried to escape, however, the tighter the shadows constricted her body. _

_Her eyes widened with fear as she saw a shadow of titanic proportions rise up from behind him. The black goliath was muscular, had large blood red eyes, and a giant hole in the shape of a heart gaping in the middle of his abdomen. As the young man serenely gazed at her and held his hand out to her, the behemoth of a shadow raised its arm up, and, with a deadly speed, brought it right back down to where the young man was standing._

…

Aqua gasped. Her head sprung her arms from which it had been resting on. Her brow had a sheen of sweat and her blue hair was messily falling all over the front of her face.

She sighed in relief as she wiped the sweat of her brow, saying to herself, "Thank goodness it was only a dream."

Pulling herself up and leaning backwards in her chair, she stretched her arms and yawned. After rubbing her eyes with her fists, she looked out the window and saw that it was still dark. There was no clock hanging on the walls of the White Room, but just by noticing how high up the moon was in the center of the sky and the tiny tints of blue in the blackness, Aqua guessed that it was just past midnight.

"I guess staying in an old abandoned mansion isn't as bad as I thought," she told herself.

A pocket of dry air rose up her throat. Aqua frowned. She hadn't drunk a glass of water in hours. Rising from her seat and picking up the still lit candle by its candlestick, Aqua decided to search for a faucet.

She briefly wondered if it would be worth her while to look around the mansion for a functional water faucet. After all, as the Twilight Town trio had told her, no one had lived in the mansion for years. Perhaps any faucet she found was rusty, out of order, or the water was barely drinkable.

Her barefoot feet made the shadowed floorboards of the second floor corridors outside the White Room creak as she stepped onto them. A staircase that led to the foyer on the first floor of the mansion was approaching her left as she made her way down the corridor in the dark. Instinctively lifted her skirts a few inches above the floor as she inched her way towards the staircase, Aqua began to climb down.

Upon reaching the foyer, a door barred by boxes, old furniture, and wooden planks caught her eye. "Perhaps there is a kitchen there," she supposed.

Grabbing the various encumbered objects blocking access to the door, Aqua strained as she lugged them out of the way. Once the doorway had been cleared, Aqua turned the doorknob open and let herself pass through. Closing the door behind her, Aqua turned around. A sparkle caught her eye as she stumbled into the very room she had been looking for.

"I knew there was a kitchen somewhere," she said, pleased.

She spied a sink lying on her right. She walked over and turned it on. Cool sparkling water spurted out of the tap—water that she could drink. On an impulse, Aqua scoured the kitchen for a drinking glass, eventually finding one in a cabinet. Placing the glass under the tap, Aqua filled the glass to the rim.

"Ah…" she said inside her head as the cool water flowed down the inside of her throat.

Holding the glass tightly in her hands, she paused and closed her eyes, letting her own mind and consciousness drown in the cascade of water that was now pooling in her stomach.

But that was when a hand came around behind her and she was pulled backwards onto the floor.

The glass of water fell silently down the floor and crashed, shattering into numerous sparkling wet shards, on the kitchen tiles.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm baaaaack...** **This was meant to be a short chapter. I told you our favorite black hooded villains would appear around now. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. Enter the Organization

A cold damp mist hung all throughout the air outside the mansion. Somewhere deep in the Woods, crickets chirped. An owl hooted as it perched atop a tree branch, its large yellow eyes blinking open and close.

Standing in front of the black iron gates outside the boundaries of the old mansion's premises was a tall man with a muscular frame. He wore a long black militaristic-looking double-breasted trench coat that extended all the way down to his calves. His head and face was hidden deep beneath his the hood of his coat. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tried to keep himself warm in the coolness of the outdoors.

The sound of branches crackling and crunching made the man's head perk. He turned his attention towards the direction of the mass of trees and bushes behind him. From the undergrowth emerged two tall figures. They too, were dressed in the same black coat and their faces were hidden underneath the hoods of their coats. Each of them had a large burlap sack slung over their shoulders.

"It's about time you two arrived," said the man standing by the gates to the two arriving figures.

"We were doing reconnaissance," replied another voice, who spoke with a Received Pronunciation-accented voice.

"Yeah, what he said," added the relaxed, casual, and cocky voice of the second figure.

"How did you two lads fare?" asked the burly hooded man.

"Quite well," answered the first figure. "We were met with some resistance but we overtook them quickly."

The second figure cackled. "What wimps."

"So, what's going on in here?"

"Marluxia's gone inside the house," replied the burly man. "He claimed he saw a light coming from one of the windows, so he went to check it."

"How long has it been since he entered the premises?" inquired the first figure.

"About seven minutes," answered the burly man. "I sincerely hope he'll be back outside soon though; we all need to RTC."

"Xaldin!" called out a voice from behind.

The three hooded men turned around. A fourth man, dressed identically as them, appeared in a burst of black swirling darkness and thorns. Slung over his shoulder was the limp and inert body of a slender young woman with blue hair and a periwinkle silk and gossamer dress. A blindfold was tied around her face, covering her eyes, and her mouth was gagged. Cords were tied all around her body, and her hands were bound behind her.

"What's that you've got there, Marluxia?" asked the burly man.

"I found this girl stowing around in the mansion," the fourth man responded in a deep and calm voice. "She wasn't here the last time we came."

"What?" The burly man walked over to the fourth figure and looked at the young girl hanging limply over his shoulder. Beneath his hood, he frowned. "How long has she been staying there?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Perhaps only a day or so," the fourth man supposed.

"What shall we do with her?" replied the first figure.

"Better we take her with us," suggested the second figure. "If she's found the secret basement, then she could be a danger to his Lordship's plans."

"Xigbar's right," said the burly man. "If this girl's stumbled upon the basement and seen what's inside there, then our plans are ruined."

"So we are taking her then?" asked the fourth man.

"Indeed we are. Good for you, Marluxia, for spotting that light inside the mansion. You have just saved the Organizations plans from potential ruination."

The burly man raised his arm up in front of him and in front of him appeared a burst of darkness and thorns. "We had better RTC. His Lordship must be informed of this new development."

…

In the dimly lit hallways walked a teenage boy. He had sky blue eyes and golden blond hair with light spikes. He wore a black double-breasted frock coat that was buttoned closed over a white collared shirt, a silk dark copper brown vest, and a silk cravat around his neck in the darkest shade of brown. He wore black pants and matching black dress shoes. Black leather gloves covered his hands up to his wrists.

"Hey!"

The boy turned around. A tall young man with bright red spiky hair and sea green eyes wearing the same exact clothing as he was came walking towards him.

"Oh. It's you, Axel," said the boy.

The young man cracked up a smug grin. "Who else did you think I was?"

"Um…" the boy's face scrunched into a frown, as if he was trying to think too hard.

Axel chuckled. "Hey, I'm just joking around. There's no need for that."

The two of them laughed together.

"So, Roxas, what exactly are you doing up right now?" asked Axel. "It's night, you know."

"It's always night, Axel…" said Roxas.

"I mean, it's night in which everyone should be in bed right now."

Roxas shrugged. "I didn't feel like going to bed. So, I decided to just walk around the castle until I'm tired out."

"Ah, I see."

As the two of them turned around a corner, a young man wearing the same identical outfit as they were wearing came into their view. He had light golden brown hair styled in an odd looking mullet at several long bangs falling over his forehead and in front of his face. He had blue-green eyes and held a blue colored instrument in his hand that looked like a guitar.

"You guys are awake too?" called out the young man.

"Yep," said Axel.

"Gosh, man, I thought I was the only one who couldn't go to sleep tonight. I don't even know why I'm staying up this late…"

"Maybe you can't go to sleep because your senses are telling you to go serenade to girls in other worlds by their windows in the night tonight," Axel teased.

An incensed look grew on the young man's face. "I am _NOT_!" he cried.

Axel and Roxas laughed.

"Relax, Demyx, it's just a joke," said Axel. "You know I like making fun of you…"

"Shut up…" Demyx muttered in a low voice.

Before Axel could reply, a loud shrill yelp came from a room located on the left side of the corridor the three boys were in.

"What was _that_?" Demyx asked.

The voice cried out again. "Ow! Not so tight you little…!"

"Hey, that sounded like Larxene!" said Roxas.

Demyx tried to suppress a laugh as a lopsided grin grew from the corners of his mouth. "What kind of drama is that witch trying to create this time?" he asked.

Axel and Roxas didn't answer him. Their feet took off towards the yelps and cries before they could give an answer. Upon arriving at a door left slightly ajar, Axel pushed it open. In unison, his and Roxas' jaws dropped open.

Demyx appeared behind them. "Hey, why'd you leave me behind so…" He stopped in mid-sentence, and his own jaw dropped wide open as well. "What the…?" he started to say.

The three boys gaped at an irritated-looking young woman in bleached blond hair and dark aqua colored eyes. Clad in a gray chemise, a corset, and petticoat, she stood in front of the foot of her bed, clutching the footboard tightly. Behind her stood a petite teenage girl with soft ocean blue eyes, pale pink lips, and long hair the color of the yellow moon. She wore a white pinafore over a cream colored linen dress with puffy sleeves and a long skirt. In her hands were the laces of the corset the young woman was wearing. The girl tugged hard at the laces, making them taut. The young woman winced in pain.

"Ow! You idiot girl! Are you trying to cut off my circulation?" yelled the young woman.

There was a mixture of fright and mortification in the girl's blue eyes as she loosened the laces. "I'm sorry!" cried the girl. "But you said—"

"I know what I said!" yelled the young woman, cutting the girl off. "But I never said pull it tight like you want me to suffocate!"

"Sorry, sorry…" said the girl.

The young woman sighed harshly. But, sensing that she was being watched, her eyes riochetted towards her doorway, where she saw Axel, Roxas, and Demyx standing with shocked faces and staring at her. She then focused her eyes solely at Demyx, and they narrowed into thin angry slits.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked icily.

Demyx became piqued. "Why are you making it sound like this is _my_ fault?"

The young woman growled. "Stop staring and get out! Can't a girl like me have a little privacy?"

"Sheesh," said Demyx. "Alright, alright, I get the message, I'm leaving. You don't have to be so nasty about it though!"

Demyx hurried away from the door and left without another word.

After Demyx had disappeared, the young woman turned towards Axel. Her angry face suddenly brightened as her eyes settled upon Axel's face. "Hi Axel…" she said, smiling playfully at him.

Axel's eyebrows rose curiously. "Hi?" he said back in a rather confused voice. He shook his head. "Larxene, why are you trying to get dressed up? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

Larxene sighed in relief as the girl finally tied the laces of her corset together and let them go. "I _was_ asleep," she said bluntly. "But then I heard a knock on my door from Saix. He said that he wants everyone to be in the Round Room as soon as possible."

Axel looked surprised. "What? Are you serious? I was never told about this."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "That's probably because it was decided upon as soon as soon as the Twilight Town raid team returned from their mission and reported back to Saix. Apparently they came back with something more than just plunder and they want to get a group consensus about it."

"Really?" Axel asked again.

The teenage girl handed over a plain black silk and lace dress with three-quarter sleeves to Larxene. "Um…yeah," she replied tersely as she pulled her dress over her head. "Namine," said Larxene to the girl, "The jacket, if you will."

A plain black double-breasted outing jacket made of lace lay in Namine's arms as she brought it over to Larxene."

Axel turned to Roxas. "Hey man, looks like we're needed at the Round Room. We'd better head on over there as fast as we can."

Roxas nodded. "Ok! See you there Axel."

He disappeared in swirl of black darkness and thorns.

Axel heard Larxene sigh. "Finally, I'm all dressed." Passing by Axel, she smiled impishly at him. "I'll see you in the Round Room."

"Yeah, see you," Axel answered as Larxene disappeared in a dark portal.

Axel was about to summon a portal of darkness on his own when a soft and gentle voice called out to him from behind.

"Hi Axel."

Axel looked over his shoulder to see Namine cleaning up in Larxene's room. A shy smile had formed from the corners of her lips. She blushed as his eyes met hers.

Axel smiled at her. "Hi Namine," he said warmly at her. Then he gave her a small wave. "I'll see you around."

Namine nodded as she blushed even redder than before upon his reply. "You too."

In a swirl of darkness and thorns, Axel disappeared with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes I forget what a really cute girl she is," he said to himself as he teleported away.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The Organization's here! And it's also so nice to shift the story towards the Organization for a change! Anyway, for this story, the Organization wears black coats more suited for a Victorian setting and they only wear the coats when they're out on a mission or whenever they're outside. Inside though, they just wear uniform black attire. And yes, I crack up whenever I imagine Larxene in a corset. That's one of the best things I love about resetting KH in the Victorian Era-I can put Larxene and Aqua in corsets and joke around about it XD. The ending of the chapter, btw, is supposed to show that I'm an Axel/Namine shipper, so I decided to have fun with that too...**

**Anyway, the bottom line is, the Organization has finally made their debut in the fanfic and now I'm closer to the point in which Aqua meets You-Know-Who for the first time! Hooray! ^^  
**


	13. Where Nothing Gathers

A sharp twinge of pain seared all throughout her head as she found her consciousness returning to her.

Aqua moaned as she opened her eyes. Upon opening them, she was surprised to see that everything around her was completely black—like her eyes had been blinded. She was also surprised to feel her hands tied behind her back, and her entire upper body bound tightly.

"What's happened to me?" Aqua wondered.

When she tried to open her mouth to speak, she found she couldn't say a single word. Something had been placed over her mouth.

_I've been captured again, haven't I?_

She felt her body lying against something hard, like she was lying on a hard floor. Hot tears burst from her blinded eyes. First, the Unversed came and made her leave her home. Now, after having settled down comfortably in another world and having made new friends there, she found herself captured and most likely taken away to yet another world. What more suffering and anguish had she yet to endure?

At that moment, Aqua wondered to where she had been taken. Something inside of her was telling her she was not in Twilight Town anymore. Twilight Town had an air of warmth and liveliness all around. This place felt cold, unfriendly, ominous, and dead.

The soft jingle of keys hitting one another caught Aqua's ear. After that came a soft sound of iron hinges creaking open and the sound of footsteps approaching her.

Aqua struggled to sit up. "Who's there?" she called out. She tried not to show whoever her new captors were that she wasn't frightened, even though she knew that deep inside, there was fear lodged in her heart.

She found herself up on her feet as she felt two pairs of large hands grab her by her shoulders and lift her up from the ground.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Quiet!" barked a deep, unfriendly voice.

"No questions!" said another cruel voice. "You're coming with us."

Aqua whimpered as she felt herself pushed along by large rough hands and led away.

…

They did not take her far. Or at least, that's what Aqua believed. The two men who were handling her had ordered her to step into somewhere and within moments they announced to her that they had arrived at where they wanted to take her. Though her eyes were blindfolded, Aqua could tell what kind of place the men had taken her to. Her ears picked up whispers that seemed to echo off walls, indicating that she was in a large spacious room with perhaps a high ceiling.

"Stop," said one of the men holding on to her.

Aqua's feet came to a halt. As she did, the whispers around her grew louder in volume.

"Who is that?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Where'd she come from?"

Higher above, Aqua heard a whooshing sound fill the entire room. Suddenly, the talking all around her ceased. Everything and everyone fell silent.

"Lord Xemnas has arrived," announced a voice. "This meeting has begun."

Aqua wished she could see, so that she could understand what was going on.

"Good tidings, my friends," said a calm voice. "I have asked you all to come together as one tonight so that we can discuss a matter that we have not yet encountered before until now."

A chorus of murmurs circulated around room. Aqua started to wonder how many people were present. From what she could tell, there did not appear to be a crowd. Instead, Aqua guessed there were no more than twenty people gathered in the room.

"Remove the prisoner's gag and blindfold," ordered the voice.

A hand came behind Aqua's head. It loosened the cloths that covered her eyes and her mouth. A wave of light washed over Aqua's eyes. Upon regaining her sight, Aqua saw that she was standing in the center of a large bright and white room that was in a circular shape. Evenly spaced around the periphery of the room were tall white thrones of varying height. Aqua counted the thrones. There were thirteen of them.

"Greetings, young miss."

Aqua's ears perked as she heard herself being addressed. Her eyes ricocheted to the tall throne that towered in front of her. There, on the throne, sat a man in black clothing. He had dark scarlet eyes and tanned skin. His hair was long and silver and it had a spiky, messy, layered style.

Aqua gasped. She'd seen this man before in one of her dreams. It was a dream she had not quite too long ago—on the night the Land of Departure had been attacked.

Aqua felt the man's eyes flicker towards her face. She looked at him, and she felt her eyes lock with his. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Aqua briefly wondered whether or not her heart was acting like that out of fear or out of anger at him and his accomplices for capturing her.

A smile grew from the corners of the man's lips. It was not a kind or friendly smile—it was a sinister and cruel one.

Aqua glowered at the man. "Who are you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The man did not seem to notice the harsh tone of Aqua's voice. "I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII and Lord of all the Nobodies."

Aqua's eyes widened.

_Organization XIII. That's the group that has been attacking Twilight Town!_

"Where have you taken me?" Aqua asked again in the same stern voice she had used before.

"You, miss, are in my castle in the homeworld of all the Nobodies, the World That Never Was."

"The World That Never Was?"

"A world of unending night!" boomed another voice. "A world situated in the Realm of In-Between!"

Aqua looked up to her left. She found herself staring at a man with long graying black hair. He had a jagged scar on his left cheek and an eye patch over his right eye. It suddenly dawned at her that she'd seen this face before.

Aqua's eyes contorted with rage. "_YOU?_" she exclaimed.

The man looked at her, snickering.

"I didn't think you'd have something to do with these people, _Braig_!"

The man's amused face suddenly faded into that of confusion. "What?" he asked, puzzled.

Aqua continued to reel at him. "Tell me, Braig! What did Master Xehanort or Vanitas say to these people? Did they make some sort of secret arrangement to have me kidnapped upon my arrival at Twilight Town?"

The man looked at her, bewildered. "What are you talking about? I don't know of any Braig!"

"Don't try to fool me!" Aqua shouted at him. "I know exactly what type of game you're playing, Braig!" If you think you and Vanitas and Master Xehanort can get away with—"

"Quiet!" barked one of the men standing next to her.

The silver-haired man gripped the armrests of his throne tightly with his hands. "Lexaeus," he said in a low voice.

Aqua turned over her shoulder to look at the man who had just spoken to her. He had auburn hair and blue eyes, and he had a very muscular frame. Aqua almost felt intimidated by his height.

The man with the scar and eye patch continued to speak. "There's something screwy going on in that head of yours, Bluebird," he said to Aqua. "Or is it your eyes that have got something wrong with them? 'Cause my name's not Braig, whoever that is! The name's Xigbar!"

Xemnas, the silver-haired man, held his hand out to Xigbar, silencing him. "Xigbar, _I_ shall do the talking here."

"Hmph," said Xigbar.

"Listen," said Aqua, "you've no right to kidnap me! I haven't done anything to you! Let me go!"

Xemnas paid no attention to her cries. "Marluxia, what are the charges you bring against this girl?"

A tall young man with layered pink hair and deep blue eyes spoke up. There was an air of elegance in his voice. "Lord Xemnas," he said. "This young lady was found wandering around in the Old Mansion in the Woods of Twilight Town. I have reason to believe that she may have stumbled upon some of our secret rooms in which we keep some of our many secret files. This girl is believed to have resided in the mansion for at least a day or so, which to me is plenty of time for a person to snoop around a house and explore its many rooms."

Aqua struggled to break free from the grip of Lexaeus and another man who was holding her—a muscular man with violet-blue eyes, black hair styled into long messy dreadlocks, a single pierced ear, and hook-shaped sideburns. "That's not true!" she cried out loudly. "I saw no such rooms in the mansion! These charges are false!"

"Silence, you impudent, brazen hussy!" barked the other man next to Aqua.

"Proceed, Marluxia," said Xemnas.

Marluxia nodded. "Because guarding the secrets of Organization XIII is of high importance, as is our activities, I strongly urge you, Lord Xemnas, and my other fellow comrades, to consider holding this girl as our prisoner, to ensure that not a soul discovers anything about us or our secrets and plans."

Aqua's eyes widened in panic. "No!" she cried. "Please, no! Don't!"

"You have heard the charges," said Xemnas, addressing the other blacked-clothed figures in the room. "Let us take the moment now to go around the room and have everyone share their opinions around the room of what shall be done to this girl."

Aqua continued to protest. "Stop!" she begged. "Please, don't do this!"

"Marluxia," said Xemnas, "You were the one who found this girl. What do you want to do?"

Marluxia looked at Aqua with piercing eyes. "Keep her here, among us. It's better that we don't take any chances and risk having her reveal information about us to the world."

Xigbar spoke next. "Ah, what the heck? I don't like the idea of being found out. I vote keeping her here too!"

Aqua listened in horror as all around the room, the members of Organization XIII spoke out against Aqua.

"Imprison her," said Xaldin, the second man besides Lexaeus who had escorted Aqua to the room with the thrones.

Lexaeus shared what his opinion was by nodding in agreement to Xaldin's decision.

"Saix?"

A blue haired, golden-eyed young man with an X-shaped scar on the bridge of his nose spoke next. "Our secrets and plans are more important than the trust of some girl," said Saix. "I vote for imprisoning her."

"I honestly have no particular preference about what to do," said the sole female of the Organization, Larxene, nonchalantly. "But whatever Marly wants to do, I'll go with it!"

"Lock her up," said the Received Pronunciation-accented voice of a blue-eyed man with pierced ears, short pale blond hair, and a goatee named Luxord. "It's better to be safe than sorry. The stakes are just too high if we grant this girl her freedom." At this, he pulled out several playing cards from his pocket and held them up in his fingers in a menacing way.

"It is indeed worrisome if this girl is given her liberty," said a long blond-haired and green-eyed man named Vexen. He spoke with an air of cleverness and intellect. "Given that the mansion holds a few records of some experiments we conducted a few years ago, I'd rather that they not be found. So, I shall have to vote for keeping this girl."

"I agree with Vexen," said the calm and composed voice a steel blue-haired young man with cerulean blue eyes named Zexion.

A low noise, amplified by the spacious round room, filled the air. All eyes suddenly turned towards a young man with light golden brown hair in an unusual-styled mullet sleeping on his throne. His head lay snug against one of his shoulders as he slouched on his throne.

"Xigbar, if you can wake him up please," said Xemnas.

Grinning, Xigbar replied, "With pleasure."

A pair of purple weapons appeared in Xigbar's hands, and something shiny, diamond-shaped, and purple appeared shot out from one of the weapons. It zipped through the air and, upon reaching the throne of the sleeping Organization member, it hit the throne's headrest with a high pitched and muted explosion.

The sleeping young man awoke with a terrified yelp. "What was _that_ for?" he exclaimed.

"You dozed off in the middle of the meeting, Demyx!" said Xigbar from across the room.

"I did?" asked Demyx. His hands flew to his mouth in embarrassment. "Whoops."

"Never mind," said Xemnas. "Demyx, what do you think we should do with this girl? Should we keep her as our prisoner or let her go?"

Aqua watched as she saw Demyx lean forward in his seat to get a better look at her. She glared as his squinting eyes settled upon her face. Soon, however, a few moments of silence had passed as Demyx looked at Aqua when his eyes slowly grew large and a goofy, lopsided smile grew from the corners of his lips and widened across his face.

"I don't know about keeping this girl in as our prisoner," said Demyx as he smiled. "But if I vote yes, can I get first priority in watching her cell?"

The other Organization members groaned in disbelief at him.

Aqua stared hard at Demyx, quickly understanding what he actually meant. There was a part of her that wanted to slap him for his remark.

"Very well," said Xemnas. "Another vote for imprisonment, then." He then turned his eyes towards a redheaded young man with green eyes sitting far on the right side of the room. "Axel…"

Hearing his name, Axel's head perked up. "Hm?"

"Your opinion is…?"

With miserable and desperate blue eyes, Aqua looked up at the young redhead, fearing the worst and preparing herself for his response.

_Another one to sentence me to imprisonment, no doubt._

"No."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room as all eyes flew towards Axel.

Aqua stared at him with large shocked eyes. She hadn't expected quite a response from a member of such a shady group, let alone a response that was so contrarily different than the others before it.

Aqua felt Axel's fierce green eyes lock with hers. She wondered if he could see the astonishment in her eyes.

"What did you just say, Axel?" asked Saix in disbelief.

Axel crossed his arms and frowned. "You just heard what I said: No. Let her go."

Everyone gasped again.

A harsh cry came from Aqua's side. "You fool!" spat out Xaldin. "If you can just imagine what would happen to us if this girl blurted out our secrets—!"

"Did you not just hear her?" said Axel in a loud voice, interrupting Xaldin. "She didn't see or find out a bloody thing!"

"Even if she didn't, Axel," Marluxia added, "She still poses a threat to us in general. We've told her what this place is and where it is. If she were to run into that meddlesome Keyblade Hero, Sora, why, he'd gather up an army against us and find his way over here with her help!"

Axel pressed his lips together into a hard line and looked away from the incredulous stares of his comrades. "You wanted my opinion, didn't you? Well, now that you've heard it, live with it, because that's what I think we should do."

Just as the members were about to protest, Xemnas raised his hands up in the air, effectively preventing any further outcries.

"Silence," he said. "This is a vote, is it not?" And then: "Axel, your vote is considered, though I personally believe it is an unwise choice."

Axel sighed harshly. "Whatever."

Finally, Xemnas turned his eyes towards the last member of the Organization sitting across from him in the room who had not voiced his opinion. "Roxas…your turn."

Aqua turned around and found herself looking up at a young teenage boy. He had soft spiky blond hair the color of light honey and sky blue eyes. And upon looking at him, Aqua let out an astonished cry of disbelief and wonder.

"_VEN_?"

Roxas looked at Aqua, confused. "M-me?" he asked.

Tears began to burst from Aqua's eyes. "Ven! What have these people done to you?"

Roxas' eyes widened. "Ven? That's not my name. My name is Roxas."

Aqua didn't listen to him. The face was so familiar to her, as was the voice. To her, this was the friend she had been worried about for almost two days now. "Ven! Ven it's me! It's Aqua!"

The boy shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I'm not the person you're talking about. My name is Roxas."

Aqua looked up at Roxas in shock. Had the Organization brainwashed Ven into thinking he was someone else?

Aqua's voice faltered as she made one final plea in an attempt to reach out to the boy that she believed was her dear friend. "Ven…please…it's me."

A worried and perplexed Roxas looked out to Xemnas for some assistance. "Lord Xemnas…" he said, unsure of what to do.

"It's all right, Roxas, you needn't say anything today," said Xemnas. Looking out at his fellow Organization members, Xemnas declared in a loud and clear voice, "The decision is clear. Whatever the case may be, this girl is presents a grave danger to the Organization. To this end, I hereby order that this girl be kept in our dungeon, never to leave this castle or the World That Never Was…ever. Xaldin, Lexaeus, take her away and lock her up."

"_No_!" Aqua cried out in horror. "No! Please, no!"

"Shut up!" said Xaldin "Unless you want to make things worse for yourself!"

Xemnas paid no attention to Aqua's cries. "This meeting has ended. Dismissed!"

Upon his word, he swiftly disappeared in a portal of darkness. The rest of the Organization members slowly followed his lead, vanishing in portals of darkness, one by one, until only three Organization members were left.

"Axel?"

Axel looked at Roxas' concerned face. "Yeah?"

"Why did you do that? Why'd you say no?"

Axel shrugged. "Because…I just…felt like it."

A deathly silence fell upon the room.

"Guys?" came Demyx's small voice.

Axel sighed harshly. "What, Demyx?"

And with a silly yet cheerful smile on his face, Demyx said, in a dreamy voice, "I think I just met the girl I'm going to marry!"

* * *

**A/N: AND...Aqua meets Xemnas! This was one of the most exciting chapters I have written so far! I had a lot of fun writing it! And Demyx...hehehe, that silly boy. I just could not ignore the fact that both he and Aqua are associated with water, so I wanted to do _something_ about it. ;). And Axel... so nice of him to stick up for Aqua. He's supposed to be friendlier than how he appears in many of the other fanfics I've read. But I'll still try to maintain the type of personality he has in KHDays, in which he is a good friend to Roxas and Xion!**

**Anyway, blah blah blah...what will become of Aqua? Find out in the next chapter!  
**


	14. A Small Act of Kindness

Aqua squealed as what she believed was a mouse scampered quietly by in her cell.

After the meeting had ended, Xaldin and Lexaeus had thrown her back into her prison cell in the dungeon of their castle, the Castle That Never Was.

"If I had a Keyblade," Aqua kept saying over and over again in the long hours that followed upon her return to her prison cell. "If only I had a Keyblade."

There were a few bright lamps inside the prison cell. Aqua had scooted over to one of the lamps and huddled close to it to keep warm. She began to wish that she'd never gone down the mansion to search for a glass of water, or that she'd gone down to the mansion's kitchen with her jacket and her shoes. A cool draft swept throughout the cell, and Aqua shuddered as a chill shot down her spine.

"This is a nightmare," Aqua whispered to herself.

She began to wonder how much time had passed since the Organization took her away from Twilight Town to the World That Never Was. A few hours had probably passed, and it was dawn back in the town. How surprised would Hayner, Pence, and Olette be when they entered the mansion in the morning and find out that she was not there and that she would not be coming back. Surely, they'd try to search for her—but all their efforts would be in vain. How could they ever know that she'd been taken to another world—one that they probably did not know of?

Aqua shivered as she sunk her head into the arms that were hugging her knees. It only seemed like yesterday that she'd been safe with Eraqus and Ven in a castle in Land of Departure. Now, she was a prisoner living the dungeon of a castle in a world of perpetual night.

Her chest heaved as she moped in her cell, feeling wretched. At that moment, Aqua wanted to cry. But after enduring so much misfortune and misery, she had probably run out of tears to shed.

…

A muted whoosh filled the air as a Corridor of Darkness appeared in a gray lounge room of the Castle That Never Was. A teenage girl with short black hair, blue eyes, a black hooded coat, a plain long black silk dress, and black shoes and gloves quietly stepped out of it. She held a medium sized pull-string bag in hands. As her feet reached the hard floor of the gray lounge room, the Corridor behind her quickly disappeared.

"Xion?" came a tiny voice from nearby.

The girl's head jerked over her shoulder. "Who's there?" she called out.

"It's me! Namine!"

"Namine?"

The pale blond-haired girl emerged from behind the corner of a wall. She held a tray of food and drink in her hands.

The black-haired girl's palm flew over to her chest in relief. "Oh! Namine! You had me scared for a moment!"

Namine set down the tray of food and drink on a coffee table nearby as she ran up to Xion and helped her remove her coat. "Shi, where have you been all day and night? I was starting to get worried about you!"

Xion yawned. "I got held up. The task that Lord Xemnas sent me out to do wasn't particularly easy…"

"You look tired, Shi," said Namine. "Take it easy today, ok? Get some rest."

"But there's always a lot of stuff that needs to be done," said Xion. "You'll need help."

"Don't worry about me," said Namine. "I'll handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Xion hesitated about accepting her friend's offer before she finally nodded, quite slowly. "Ok." And then: "What are you doing up so early? You're usually still sleeping around this time! Is something important going on in the castle?"

Just as Namine was about to give her reply, two figures clad in black appeared in a Corridor of Darkness behind her.

"Yes, Xion," said Axel. "Something is going on in the castle."

Xion's eyes grew wide. "Axel? Roxas? What on…?"

Axel ran a hand through his mane of red hair. "Right, you don't know." He then gestured for Xion to follow him to the Corridor he and Roxas had appeared from. "Come with us, and you will see."

…

Aqua groaned as she tossed and turned in a crumpled heap on the cold hard purple floor of her cell. She had tried to get in some sleep despite guessing that morning was just dawning, but her efforts were in vain.

Suddenly, her ears perked as she heard the familiar sound of a Corridor of Darkness appearing.

Gathering all the strength of her tired, weakened body that she could muster, Aqua lifted herself up from her cell's floor. "Oh!" she exclaimed as her eyes beheld the sight of a Corridor of Darkenss appearing within the confines of her cell. From out of the Corridor stepped out two members of the Organization and two teenage girls in long dresses. One of the girls held a tray containing a bowl of ht steaming soup, a roll of bread, and a glass of cold, iced water in her hands.

"Good morning," said one of the Organization members, who, by his flaming red hair, Aqua recognized as the Organization member who had voted for her freedom. A kind smile formed from the corners of his lips as he approached her.

He knelt down on his knees beside her, and his other three companions followed suit, sitting down where Aqua herself sat.

"Here," said the girl with the tray. "This is for you."

Aqua looked in surprise as the girl handed the tray with the food and drink over to her.

Aqua quietly took the tray from the girl, who smiled warmly at her.

"Eat up," she said. "You'll need your strength."

Aqua nodded as she began to gulp down the soup. It seemed almost rude to eat so noisily in front of these people, but Aqua hadn't had a good meal in days that she could not help but eat so voraciously.

The other Organization member—the one whom Aqua recognized as the member who resembled Ven—placed a warm blanket over her shoulders. Aqua looked up momentarily from the bowl of soup to the boy in wonder.

"It's to keep you warm," said the boy.

After she had finished the last of the soup and drunk the last sips of water from her glass, Aqua pulled the blanket she had been given over her shoulders tightly, wrapping it around her body like it was a cocoon.

"Thank you," said Aqua in a soft and quiet voice. "Your kindness means the world to me." She wanted to smile, but the coldness of the prison had seemingly made her face so fraught with chilliness that she didn't have the strength to even try to muster even a small smile at her visitors.

"No need to thank us," said the redheaded Organization member. "By the way, I'm Axel." He gestured his hand towards the Organization that looked like Ven, the girl who gave Aqua the tray of food and drink, and a girl with short black hair. "This is my friend, Roxas, and these are the maids of the castle, Namine and Xion. Got it memorized?"

Aqua bowed her head curtly at them. "Pleased to meet you," she said simply.

Roxas twiddled with his thumbs as he looked carefully at Aqua. "Hey," he said.

Aqua looked up.

"Listen," said Roxas, "I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but whoever this Ven guy is, I'm not him."

Aqua sighed dolefully. "I could have sworn you were him." She folded her legs together and hugged them. She leaned her head against the top of her bent knees. "I'm sorry if I confused you."

"It's ok," said Roxas.

"So…" said Axel slowly. "What's your name?"

"Aqua," she answered, looking up at Axel.

"Aqua, perhaps you'd like to tell us a little more about what's going on with you?"

Aqua hesitated. "Why are you asking me these questions? You're a member of Organization XIII, after all. Aren't you supposed to be...the bad guys?"

Axel chuckled. "Aw, we're not _that_ bad, aren't we, Roxas?"

Roxas merely shrugged in response. "Not all of us are."

"Anyway, we just want to ask you what your story is because we would like to know how you got into this mess," continued Axel.

Aqua's lip quivered as she took in Axel's words. "You do?"

"Yeah, we do," said Roxas.

Namine and Xion nodded in agreement.

"It's a really long story," said Aqua.

"Hey, we're not in a rush," said Axel. "We're listening!"

Aqua closed her eyes momentarily, and took in a deep breath. "Ok," she said, and parted her lips to begin her long tale.

But just as she was about to start, the whooshing sound of a Corridor of Darkness caught her ear.

Everybody turned around. Out of the Corridor stepped a certain Organization member with an eccentric mullet on his head, a guitar in one hand, and a bouquet of sunflowers in another hand.

Five pairs of incredulous eyes fell open the newcomer, who looked just as surprised to see that he wasn't alone in the cell with Aqua.

"What?" exclaimed Demyx. "No one told me you guys were having a party down here!"

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, and...hello Xion at Chapter 14! And another funny Demyx moment here! Yeah, he's going to be an important supporting character in this fanfic. :)**


	15. Upstanders

When Saix walked into the gray lounge room of the castle that morning, the Gray Area, he was greeted by the usual sight of the perpetually dark and sunless sky of the World That Never Was and his fellow Organization members hanging around in the Gray Area's sofas and couches.

"Why good morning, Saix," said Zexion in a tone of calm politeness.

"Zexion," replied Saix in acknowledgement as he passed by him. Zexion held a thick book with a brown leather cover and pages with yellowing edges. Sitting across from him were Lexaeus and Vexen. Lexaeus was slouched against the couch he was sitting on, his eyes closed, arms crossed, and head leaned back, looking as if he was sleeping. Vexen was furiously scribbling notes on a leather notepad filled with thinned lined paper.

"Anything in particular the Superior wants us to do today?" asked Vexen, not looking up from his notepad.

Saix then lifted up a hard brown clipboard in front of his face with papers attached detailing the tasks and missions that needed to be done that day. He paused, scanning it quickly, before answering, "Not today, Vexen. You and Zexion are to continue working in the lab, as usual."

Vexen sighed quietly. "Why do I need to even bother asking?" he muttered under his breath. Picking up a small silver rimmed teacup that was sitting atop a saucer on a glass coffee table in front of him, Vexen brought the cup to his lips, drinking the warm tea.

A Dark Corridor appeared in the center of the room. Saix turned around.

"Morning, all," said Xigbar as he walked out of the Corridor. "So, Saix, anything for me today?"

Saix looked at the clipboard once more. "You have a mission in Halloween Town, Xigbar," he replied. "The Superior wants you to take out the Heartless there with Roxas."

Xigbar's one visible eye glimmered with curiosity. "Oh? What kind of Heartless is this batch we're going after?"

"Emblems, obviously," Saix responded. "If they were Purebreds, they wouldn't have any hearts for Roxas to release."

Xigbar nodded nonchalantly, not really caring about what Saix had said. "Yeah, yeah. Right." Then he looked around the room. "Hey, speaking of which, where is the kiddo anyway?"

"Roxas? He should be up soon. It's only the beginning of the day."

Xigbar plopped down onto the couch where Zexion was sitting and reading his book, sitting down near him. "Well, he'd better show up soon, because I ain't waiting all day for him. I've got better things to do."

"Patience, Xigbar. Patience," droned Zexion as he turned over a page of his book.

Xigbar ignored him. "And where's Demyx?"

Vexen picked up his teacup to take another sip of his tea. "The boy is probably sleeping in, as he always does," he said briskly. Vexen then looked around the Gray Area, noticing that the only members who were present besides Saix, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, and himself were Xaldin and Luxord. "Perhaps last night's meeting has made everybody lethargic this morning."

A loud rumbling sound came from Lexaeus, and everyone turned around in surprise, soon recognizing that the sound was a snore.

Vexen grinned. "I rest my case."

Not long afterwards, another Dark Corridor appeared in the Gray Area. Saix stared with hard narrow eyes as Axel, Roxas, Namine, and Xion stepped out of the Corridor.

"Where have you been?" he asked them sternly.

Roxas glared. He opened his mouth to give the blue-haired second-in-command an answer.

Axel pushed the younger boy back with his hand, putting himself between Roxas and Saix. "We were at Soundless Prison asking Aqua some…" Axel paused for a moment before finishing his sentence. "…follow-up questions."

Saix's brow rose in curiosity. "Aqua?"

"The new prisoner," Axel clarified.

Saix seemed to suppress a laugh. "Interesting name."

"Hey!" Roxas retorted. "You have a problem with that?"

Axel pushed his palm in front of Roxas' mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Hey, man, I said I'll do all the talking here." He continued, frowning. "Where's Lord Xemnas?"

"He is busy and must not be disturbed," Saix replied, a cool edge tingeing his voice.

"Well, tell him me and Roxas want to talk to him, it's urgent."

Xigbar, overhearing the conversation, laughed in amusement. "And what do you guys want from him?"

Axel shot an annoyed looked at Xigbar. He was familiar with Xigbar's eavesdropping tendencies. "None of your beeswax, Xigbar."

Xigbar scoffed. "As if! Looks like you guys have forgotten that you're talking to one of Xemnas' most trusted members here, so that makes me involved. What is it that you want?"

The redhead sighed harshly. "We want to talk to him about—"

"Wait," said Xigbar, cutting him off. He then glanced over at Namine and Xion, who were quietly standing behind Axel and next to Roxas. Pointing at them, he said, "Poppet and Blondie need to leave first."

Xion's blue eyes narrowed as she looked disdainfully at Xigbar. Namine put one of her hands on Xion's shoulder. "Let's go," she whispered, and led Xion quietly out of the Gray Area.

With Namine and Xion, gone, Xigbar nodded at Axel. "So what do you and Kiddo want from Xemnas?"

Axel continued. "We think a big misunderstanding has been made and we want to bring it to Xemnas' attention. Aqua is innocent. She hasn't seen a thing in the mansion."

"Oh boy." Xigbar scratched his chin momentarily. "Ya know he's never going to listen to you."

"Well he's going to have to listen to us this time," Axel replied adamantly. "We can't keep prisoners unless they're a threat or we need them for our agenda. Aqua falls into neither one of those two categories."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" he said, jumping in. "And besides, she's been through a lot before she came here! It feels wrong to imprison her!"

Saix, who had been listening carefully to the conversation laughed. "You amuse me, Roxas," he said cruelly. "'Feels wrong to imprison her?' You're a Nobody! You haven't got a heart to feel anything!"

"Well guess what? I'm different than most Nobodies! There are some emotions I _can_ feel!"

"And that's a phenomenon I'm going to have to look into!" said Vexen from where he was sitting. "There are mysteries of our non-beings that I intend to find the answers to." Vexen then got up from where he was sitting and picked up his notebook. "Zexion, let's go. We've got work to do."

Zexion closed his book and rose from his seat. He followed Vexen out of the Gray Area, disappearing in a Dark Corridor.

"Even if I don't have a heart to feel," continued Roxas, "I do feel that it's wrong to imprison Aqua. She's innocent!"

Axel nodded. "And I dare to say that I'm sure you two know she's innocent too."

Saix's eyes narrowed. "Lord Xemnas has clearly stated his decision. The prisoner stays, innocent or not. You heard him loud and clear, Axel. The girl now knows more about us than she should."

"Oh come on, Saix! It's not like we've told her about what the Organization's plans are!"

"But she does know where we are and if we release her and she tells that dratted Sora where we are, it's over for all of us. You do realize that, right?"

Axel didn't say anything for a while. His grimacing green eyes were glued onto the sleek floor of the Gray Area. "Yeah," he finally said, his voice low. "I do." He shook his head. "But it still feels wrong to keep Aqua as out prisoner."

Xigbar got up from the couch and stretched his arms up high in the air. "If ya really thinks it's oh so important that Xemnas hears this then he'll be free in the evening in the Round Room. Like I said, I'm pretty sure he' not going to let Bluebird leave this place anytime soon, but you and she can talk to him around then."

"Ok. Thanks."

"All right you three, that's enough" said Saix firmly. "Stop worrying about the prisoner. You have missions today that you should be focusing on instead."

Roxas and Axel silently nodded.

"Saix? You there?"

All heads turned towards the hallway that opened into the Gray Area as Demyx came strutting in, a blue instrument in his hand.

Saix sighed. "What, Demyx?"

"Marluxia and Larxene are kissing it up in the hallway again!" Demyx whined. "It's disgusting! Can you tell them to stop?"

Xigbar burst out laughing.

…

"Aqua?"

A girl's soft voice caught Aqua's attention. "Yes?"

Namine appeared holding two rectangular boxes in her arms as she walked up to Aqua's cell. Aqua ran up to the metal bars of the cell, in front of where Namine was standing, and knelt down on the floor.

"This is for you, Aqua," said Namine. She slipped each of the boxes through the space of air between two of the bars of Aqua's cell.

"For me?" asked Aqua as she took the boxes. "What are they?"

Namine smiled. "You'll see. Open them up."

Aqua obeyed. The first box was only a few inches high in height, but it was quite long in length and width. A twinkle caught Aqua's eye as she pulled the lid of the first box open and saw what lay inside it. Nestled softly in a layer of white tissue paper was a dress made of yards and yards of shimmering peacock blue silk. Soft white lace with intricate designs trimmed the dress' quarter-length sleeves and its low neckline.

"This is a beautiful dress," murmured Aqua as she gently lifted the dress out of the box with her fingers and held it in front of her body. "This is really for me?"

Namine nodded. "Now open the second box."

The second box was higher in height than the first, but it was smaller. When Aqua opened it up, a smile grew on her face as she pulled out a pair of camel brown shoes with a low heel from the box. She slid them immediately onto her cold bare feet.

"Thank you so much Namine," said Aqua.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," said Namine. "It was Axel's idea."

"It was?"

"Yes," said Namine.

Aqua smiled. "For a member of a group of villains, Axel seems like a sweet person."

Namine giggled. "I wouldn't even call Axel a villain. He's a very kind and friendly boy. He's not like the other Organization members. Roxas too." Namine then paused, taking a moment to think before continuing. "Demyx has got a few bad points, but he's not all that bad either, in my opinion."

"You mean the boy with the blue guitar?" asked Aqua.

"Sitar," said Namine, correcting her. "Yes, that's who I'm talking about." She giggled again. "I think he likes you."

Amusement grew on Aqua's face as she remembered the sitar player's request to guard her cell when she was in the Round Room with him. "He sure looks like he does." And then: "If you see Axel, can you tell him I said thank you?"

"I will," said Namine.

"Where did he find such a pretty dress?" asked Aqua.

"At a shop in a world called Hollow Bastion," answered Namine. "He asked me to accompany him there and I helped him pick out the dress. He said that you'll need it anyway, when you meet with Lord Xemnas this evening."

The mentioning of Xemnas' name made Aqua's ears perk. "What does he want with me?"

"Axel told me he and Roxas talked with Saix and Xigbar this morning, since they're the two members of the Organization who Xemnas trusts more than anybody else. They told them about your situation and Xigbar and Saix said that Xemnas is available to discuss with you this evening, in the Round Room."

Aqua took the moment to absorb everything that Namine had just told her. She then sighed, saying, "Do you think he'll release me?"

Namine shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question. And even if I did, I think it would be better if you heard it from Lord Xemnas' lips himself."

"Oh," said Aqua. "I see."

Namine stretched her hand through a space in the front of Aqua's cell, reaching for her. She laid a hand on top of hers. "I'm sure everything will be alright, no matter what happens.

Aqua remained silent, pondering over what a life of captivity in a world of eternal night would hold for her. It sounded like a deplorable fate.

"Let me help you get ready to meet Xemnas," said Namine, trying to sound hopeful and optimistic for Aqua's sake. "Tonight might be one of the most critical nights of your life."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I spent the past few days making the cover art for this fanfic.  
**

**Anyway, Aqua gets to have her first more personal encounter with Xemnas in the next chapter (*Finally!*) Yeah, I'm sure some of you have been waiting for this moment to come. I know I have. :)**


	16. The Revelation

It was Xaldin who came to fetch her when the time had come for her to meet Xemnas.

"His Lordship is ready to see you," said Xaldin gruffly as he unlocked the door of Aqua's cell.

Aqua rose from where she had been sitting on the cell floor, wearing the new peacock blue gown she had been given earlier. The yards of lightless silk that made up its skirt tumbled down from her waist as she ascended from the floor and pooled at her feet.

Namine, who had stayed with Aqua to help her get ready for her audience with Xemnas and to keep her company even after Aqua was ready, walked by her side as they exited the cell.

"Good luck," whispered Namine as Xaldin led the Aqua into a Dark Corridor that opened up into the Gray Area while Namine stayed behind. When she arrived, she was surprised to find that every member of the Organization, except for Xemnas, had assembled into the lounge room, almost as if it was her they were waiting to see. Aqua felt herself wanting to shrink back as she passed by the gaping stares of several of the Organization members.

"Wait here," ordered Xaldin as he left Aqua standing near the side of the Gray Area. "Lord Xemnas will be coming to get you shortly."

Aqua nodded in understanding, before Xaldin walked away and left her standing alone.

It wasn't long before Axel approached her with a huge grin on his face.

"Someone looks pretty," he commented enthusiastically.

Aqua couldn't help but flush burning red in her cheeks. It was a surprisingly polite remark to hear from a man who was supposed to be her enemy. "Really?" she asked.

Axel nodded, looking amused. "Duh. You turned quite a few heads when you came in."

"Did I?" she asked. "I didn't notice."

The redhead laughed. "Well you did!" Then he crossed his arms over his chest, nodding to himself contently. "Huh. Looks like Namine's got a good taste in fashion."

Her blushing cheeks still red, Aqua shyly smiled at him. "Thank you for the dress and the shoes, by the way."

"Ah," Axel responded, "it was nothing!"

"But still, it was a kind gesture," Aqua pointed out. And after letting out a soft trill of laughter, she said, "You are quite a well-mannered and debonair villain, I must say."

Smiling to himself, Axel ruffled his mane of hair as if it was his alternating to turning red in the face.

"What are _you_ doing?" came a loud voice from the side.

Axel turned around and saw Marluxia and Larxene walking up to him and Aqua. "Oh, nothing," he replied casually to Larxene. "Just talking to Aqua."

"You mean the prisoner," Marluxia corrected him. His blue eyes flickered towards where Aqua was standing behind Axel. The top of her blue-haired head just peeked over Axel's shoulder, leaving the upper half of her eyes visible. From where she stood, Aqua sensed Marluxia's gaze fall over her. Her eyes narrowed into slits as they crossed paths with his eyes.

"Sheesh, come on Mar, she's got a name!" Axel retorted.

"I know that Axel. I'm not stupid," Marluxia responded coolly. "But when it comes to prisoners, you know that their identity is of no importance to me."

"Well, guess what?" Axel pointed out. "It should be." He looked over his shoulder and caught Aqua glaring at the tall pink-haired man. "So let's change that." He then seized Aqua's shoulders and gently pushed her in front of him. "Aqua, this is Marluxia. Or, to put it simply, the guy who brought you here from Twilight Town."

Aqua looked away from Marluxia's piercing blue eyes. "I'm thrilled to meet the man who abducted me," she said in a dry and low voice.

"Ah, you're a sharp one, are you now?" Marluxia remarked. "Well, I am charmed to formally meet you, _Aqua_."

He said her name so pointedly that it felt almost insulting.

"And this is Larxene," Axel continued. "She's, uh, Marluxia's girl and the Organization's lone lady."

Aqua was surprised when Larxene's hand shot out from her side and took her own hand, shaking it. "Hey there," she greeted quite amicably. "It's not every day my Marly brings home a stray girl from the streets."

"Larxene," Marluxia said under his breath with gritted teeth, "Please, don't call me _that_ in front of—"

Larxene silenced him with a curt wave of her hand. "Oh Marly, it's not as bad as what Xigbar sometimes calls you."

Aqua tugged on the sleeve of Axel's frock coat. "Who's Xigbar again?"

"He's the other Organization member you mistook for someone else like you did with Roxas," Axel answered. He then snickered with glee and whispered slyly into Aqua's ear, "Do you want to know what Xigbar sometimes calls Marluxia?"

"_Don't_ you _dare_," Marluxia said with a threatening edge. "Or else I'll—"

A deathly silence fell upon the Gray Area as the black wisps and gray thorns of a Dark Corridor suddenly appeared.

Aqua nervously swallowed a pocket of air down her throat as the silver-haired and scarlet-eyed leader of Organization XIII stepped out of the Corridor and into the sleek floor of the Gray Area.

Xemnas didn't say a word as he walked past his quiet and unmoving subordinates, making his way towards his blue-haired captive.

Aqua felt her heart thump wildly as the distance between her and Xemnas grew smaller and smaller. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear of him or out of fear of the fact that her fate now rested in the hands of this one man.

"This is it," Axel whispered as Xemnas stopped in front of him and Aqua. "Now just remember that no matter what happens, things are gonna be ok. Got it memorized?"

Aqua airlessly nodded. "Ok."

Axel then cleared his throat and in a very formal voice, said. "Lord Xemnas, may I present to you our prisoner, Aqua."

"There is no need for that, Axel," Xemnas said. His eyes then scanned the entire room, as if he was looking for someone in particular. "Saix?"

The blue-haired second-in-command stepped forward. "Yes?" he answered.

"Tell everyone to leave the lounge," said Xemnas. "I would like to speak with the prisoner _alone_."

Saix nodded. "Right away, sir."

As Saix began barking for everyone to get out, Axel asked, "Wait, don't I get to stay?"

"Why should you? You're not the prisoner, are you?" Xemnas answered.

"No," said Axel. "But Xigbar said I could join in the meeting."

"Well then, consider that there has been a change of plans and you are no longer needed."

"But Lord Xemnas, I—!"

Xemnas cut Axel off mid-sentence. "This is none of your concern Axel. Now please, go."

Axel face scrunched up in annoyance, realizing that arguing with the Superior was useless. "Fine," he grumbled. As he began to leave, he turned to Aqua for one last time before departing. "I'll see you around," he said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," said Aqua. Her eyes didn't leave Axel's departing figure until he was gone.

"Aqua."

It was in that very moment that Aqua felt her entire body stiffen as she heard the Organization leader speak her name. Turning around, she looked up at Xemnas, and her eyes became locked with his. A prickling sensation seared throughout her skin as she felt Xemnas' fierce scarlet eyes pierce deep into her figure. Suddenly Aqua began to feel herself tremble in the Superior's mighty presence.

"Perhaps you'd like to take a seat," Xemnas suggested, gesturing his hand over to a couch that lay adjacent to a coffee table.

Aqua was only too willing to comply. Moving towards the couch, she sat down on the cushioned surface and waited for him to proceed with the meeting.

She watched Xemnas in silence as he moved towards the tall glass windows that made up almost half of the wall of the Gray Area. His eyes peered deep into the darkened black sky of the World That Never Was. Though she knew it wasn't a matter of hers to be concerned about, Aqua briefly wondered what had compelled Xemnas' attention to the outside rather than to her. Judging by how intensely his eyes bore through the glass window and into the distant darkness, Aqua could not help but sense that there was something within the shadows and obscurity that he was looking for.

"So," Xemnas finally said as Aqua caught his irises inch away from the murky landscape and back at her cyaneous figure, "I've been told you have a more detailed narrative about how you came to be among myself and my cohorts."

Aqua's head bobbed in agreement. "Yes," she replied.

His feet turned, and Aqua soon found herself face to face with him. "Then would you care to elaborate on it?"

"Well," Aqua began, "This is what happened: my homeworld was besieged by creatures of fledging emotions, called the Unversed, and I was forced to flee to safety. That was when I found myself in Twilight Town."

"And by what means did you arrive there, for there such specific means a mere and ordinary human like you can traverse between the worlds?" Xemnas inquired as he took a seat in a couch across from Aqua's.

"I never got to ask him who his name was," Aqua answered, "But someone helped me. He opened a portal of some kind, and told me step in it. I was immediately in Twilight Town thereafter."

"Where is this helper of yours now?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since."

"Hm." Xemnas closed his eyes, as if he was trying to absorb all the information Aqua was providing him. "Do go on."

"When I arrived in Twilight Town," Aqua continued, "I met and befriended several of the local townsfolk. They were able to help me settle into the town upon my arrival. When evening came and seemed to be no place for me to stay, my new friends offered me temporary residence at the old mansion at woods on the outskirts of the town, so I accepted."

"Only a fool would dare to stay under the roof of such a decrepit and pitiful place," Xemnas remarked.

Containing the small pang of anger that had sprung from his biting words, Aqua replied, "It was the only place available at the time. I had no choice."

"Now then, answer this: when you first walked into the establishment, was there anything in particular that struck you?"

"Nothing really, other than that the mansion was very old and weathered."

"Was there anything else that caught your eye?"

Aqua paused for a moment to think. "Well," she said slowly, "There was this one room that I was curious about."

"Oh?" There was a subtlety of interest that emerged in his response. "Describe this room, if you will."

"It was white," said Aqua. "And there were pictures pinned all over the walls."

"Ah. The White Room. So it seems you stumbled upon, as I put it, Namine's private place."

"Is it?" Aqua was suddenly intrigued by hearing the details of the room that had both her and Pence mystified. "Does Namine have anything to do with the previous owners of the mansion? Was it her family that used to live in it long ago?"

"No," Xemnas answered tersely. "The mansion belongs to Namine in no such way, and neither does Namine belong to any family in general. She is, after all, a Nobody."

"Nobody?" Aqua had never heard of such a person.

Sensing the lack of knowledge within her outburst, Xemnas explained, "An inexistent being who was formerly a human, but lost their heart to the Darkness, leaving nothing but a heartless body with a soul that keeps it alive, memories of the life the human once lived when he had a heart, and the inability to feel any kind of emotion or feeling whatsoever."

Aqua's eyes widened. "Is there really such a person like that who exists?" her quavering and stunned voice asked.

"A Nobody is not entitled to being called a person, nor does a Nobody even exist, for without a heart, a Nobody is shunned by both Light and Darkness, thus giving them their nonexistence."

"So Nobodies…they really can't feel _any _emotion at all?"

Xemnas shook his head. "None," he answered. "Not even the most extreme of emotions."

Confusion wracked through her mind as Aqua tried to comprehend what she was hearing. "But Namine…I met her! And she seemed like—"

"A perfectly ordinary girl who exhibited emotions like sympathy for you?" Xemnas finished for her. "It's all a ruse, Aqua. Nobodies cannot feel true emotions. With memories of their human lives, they are only able to pretend they can have such feelings. Most of my subordinates employ the same trick of pretending to feel. I however, do not do such a thing. I accept my inability to feel and do not give myself trouble over what I do not have."

A dry lump rose in Aqua's throat. "You're…you're all Nobodies?" she asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, we are."

Aqua was taken aback as she absorbed Xemnas' words. In silence, she reflected at this revelation, and the more she thought about it, the more she started to realize the terrible truth.

_Namine. Axel. Roxas. Maybe even Xion too…_

_This whole time—their kindness and hospitality—really meant nothing?_

Tears started to swim in her eyes as Aqua tried to swallow the anger that was now building in her chest. "I've been played," she whispered, choking in her words.

"So it seems," said Xemnas. "But you should not trouble yourself over such a trifling detail, as it has nothing to do with you right now."

In a whirl of tears and burning anger, Aqua rose sharply from her seat, clenching her hands into fists as she found herself screaming at the Organization leader. "It _does _concern me!" she cried in a rage. Her temples were pounding wildly as her face furiously inched closer and closer towards the still and unmoved countenance which was that of Xemnas'. "Because if you're telling me that I have to spend the rest of _my_ life in captivity among a horde of emotionless people—!"

"_That_," Xemnas said, cutting her off and rising from his seat, "is something that should not even be at the foremost of what you foolish human should be worrying about at the moment!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Aqua asked with a huff. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed into fierce slits. "This is not a threat, Aqua. This is a warning for you—a warning of what lies in store for you and your wretched existence."

Aqua's eyes glowered to try to match the sight of insincere annoyance that Xemnas was now showing her. "Well my wretched existence," she fumed, "Is not going to be spent with you or your awful Organization! You are going to let me out of this castle right now, or I'll—!"

"Or you'll what?" said Xemnas with a dark edge. "Is there some darker truth about you that I do not know?"

Aqua began to wonder whether or not it was worth telling him that she was a student of a powerful Keyblade who was supposed to train her to wield the Keyblade—and really should have.

"Well?" Xemnas asked.

Aqua shook her head. "Or I'll escape on my own!" she said.

Hearing this, Xemnas began to laugh. It was an empty, cruel ring of laughter that seemed like it was forced upon him—something a Nobody would do.

A wicked smile grew from his lips. Aqua saw it, but taking the truth about Xemnas' inability to feel, she was quick to realize that it did not mean a thing.

"Escape from this castle if you so dare," said Xemnas. "But unless you want your heart consumed by the pitiful Heartless that thrive in this world…" he laughed again, but even more cruelly this time. "…I can tell you know that without proper protection you would not last more than five minutes if you stepped out there. There is a reason not a single trace of human life exists in this world."

Aqua's eyes flickered towards the window of the Gray Area. There was almost nothing that she could see outside—nothing but black ugly darkness.

"And even if you did survive," Xemnas continued, "How would you get out of this world anyway?"

Aqua gasped, suddenly realizing she hadn't thought of that.

"Yes…" said Xemnas, noticing the shock in her eyes, "So you do see why escaping this castle would be a futile act of idiocy."

She would easily get out if she had a Keyblade. But Aqua did not have the power to summon one. And there was probably no one else in this world who could. Xemnas was right. She was trapped.

As Xemnas began to revel in another ring of heartless laughter that poisoned her ears, Aqua's hands flew to cover her entire face as fat tears began to burst from her eyes.

"Whether you've seen the hidden secrets of the mansion or not, you clearly pose a danger to the Organization. At any rate, you're staying here Aqua, whether you like it or not.

Her tears felt hot as they stained her face, now red and moist with a sheen of tears. "You can't do this to me!" Aqua screamed.

"My apologies, Aqua," said Xemnas. "But I'm afraid…I can."

Aqua fell to her knees and began to sob loudly. It felt undignified and humiliating to cry in front of the Organization's Superior, but at that moment, Aqua knew that Xemnas did not care, and neither did she herself. This was too cruel a fate to stand.

The sudden sound of a Dark Corridor appearing in the room caused Aqua's sobs to cease, and she turned around towards the dark hole that was now standing next to Xemnas.

Aqua had scarcely looked at the Corridor for even a moment before she found Xemnas, who had been standing at least a yard away from her, suddenly standing less than an inch from where she had fell upon the floor and was now looking down at her with a terrifyingly towering figure. Her face, which had been scrunched in hopelessness and woe, instantly became contorted with sharp pain as the rough and pinching hold of a leather gloved hand seized her arm and hauled her up from the floor with discomfort.

"No!" she screamed, and she screamed it over and over again. But she knew there was no one but Xemnas to hear her cries as he dragged her into the Dark Corridor. He was pulling her so forcefully and quickly that Aqua felt herself almost unable to maintain her footing or balance.

Within moments, Xemnas had taken her to a hallway of the castle that was heavy painted with dark shadows at every corner. Not paying attention to where Xemnas was taking her, Aqua shortly found herself facing a heavy door with a silver doorknob. A few seconds passed and the door swung violently open, hitting the other side of the wall in which it was hinged to with a loud thud.

There was a brutal and painful push against her back and Aqua was sent stumbling and crashing into the hard floor of a darkened room. Every part of her body rattled with pain as she hit the floor.

Aqua did not give herself a chance to recover from her harsh landing and looked up from where she now lay to the doorway behind where Xemnas was now standing, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. As soon as her eyes met his, Xemnas swiftly shut the door closed with another thunderous bang.

"No!" Aqua shrieked as she peeled herself off from the floor. Her feet pounded noisily as she scampered towards the now-closed door, and turned the doorknob over and over again to open it, but to no avail. "Please!" she screamed at Xemnas as her fists began to pound and batter against the locked door. "You can't keep me in here!"

"_SILENCE_!"

Aqua jumped back, startled by the magnitude of Xemnas' raised voice.

"Shut your pitiful howling up and meet your fate with some dignity and pride!" he yelled from the other side of the door. Xemnas sounded so intimidating that Aqua almost forgot that his rage was just a farce. "This is the price you shall pay for being at the wrong place at the wrong time and you are going to accept it! And if you even think of escaping this castle and this world, and you will regret it!"

The door rattled as a deafening pound from Xemnas' fist struck it from the other side. Aqua jumped back further in fright. She wondered how someone so unfeeling was capable of scaring her so.

As she heard the sound of his departing footsteps die from beyond the door, Aqua found a large gray bed sitting in the middle of the room. Falling to her knees on one side of the bed, she buried her tearstained face in the blanketed mattress and wept bitterly into it.

Axel had told her that no matter what happened, things would be alright. Aqua wanted to scream at herself for believing in such a lie, for falling for kindness and hospitality from him and his companions that was not even sincere, and for convincing herself that she had found an ally among the Organization.

_I'm a prisoner among people who don't have hearts and do not exist. Nothing is going to be alright. Nothing will._

* * *

__**A/N: This was such a dark and long chapter. To make up for it, the next chapter is going to be shorter-and not as dark. So yes, Xemnas was a jerk in this chapter...that's going to change later.  
**

**Feel free to fave or review and for fun, (if you read this chapter carefully) why not try to guess the nickname I've chosen for Xigbar to call Marluxia? Here's a hint (and it might be too obvious): think Pacman.  
**


	17. Guard Duty

"I've caught a bit of news from the Dusks," Luxord announced the next day to several of his comrades, with whom he was playing a game of cards with.

Xaldin looked up from the deck of cards he was holding in his hand. "What of it?" he asked.

"It seems that Xemnas hasn't changed his mind about the girl," Luxord explained. "She's is officially our prisoner."

"Hm. Pity," Lexaeus remarked.

"So it looks like we'll have another mouth to feed," Zexion commented.

"Quit worrying about the prisoner," said Saix as he passed by the card-playing foursome. "She'll live."

Vexen, who had been writing nearby the card players, looked up from his notebook and said, "I must say though that Zexion does have a legitimate point. We can't let the girl starve to death."

"Relax, Vexen," Saix assured. "Xemnas has told me that he's asked Namine to be the girl's personal attendant from now on. She'll see that she is taken care of."

"Where is the prisoner now?" asked Xaldin. "Haven't seen her since I brought her out of Soundless Prison."

"She's in her room," Saix answered. "Xemnas took her there last night."

"But isn't that a little too generous of Lord Xemnas to give the girl a room of her own?" Luxord pointed out."

"It is indeed. And so is giving her freedom to wander around the castle."

Xaldin looked shocked. "Has the man gone mad?" he exclaimed. "With that much freedom, therein lies the risk of the prisoner escaping!"

"Not if she's watched over by," Saix explained.

"By who? The Dusks?"

"The Dusks have indeed been tasked with making sure the prisoner doesn't leave the castle grounds," said Saix, "But Lord Xemnas has something else in mind."

"Like what?" Lexaeus grumbled.

But before Saix could reply, a loud cry coming in from the hallway adjacent to the Gray Area split in the air.

"_HELP!"_

Everyone's eyes flickered towards the entrance to the Gray Area as Demyx came sprinting in, his blue-green eyes filled with terror.

"Demyx, what—" Saix began to ask.

Demyx cut him off. "She's gonna _kill_ me!" he cried as he pointed behind him to a glowering and enraged Larxene hot in his heels.

"You IMBECILE!" Larxene screamed. "Give it back!"

Frantically, Demyx leapt in front of a bewildered Vexen, who was caught off-guard when the young man seized him by the arms, pulled him up from his seat to his feet, and held him stiffly in his place as he ducked behind him and cowered in fear.

"Please! Vexen! Don't let her get me!" Demyx squeaked at the scientist. "Freeze her in her tracks with ice!"

Vexen looked too displeased and annoyed to comply. "Let go of me, Demyx!" he exclaimed as he shoved Demyx away from him and swiftly stepped out of the way, allowing Larxene to continue pursuing Demyx.

"Give! Me! Back! My! Brooch!" Larxene yelled each time she summoned a bright yellow and blue knife in between her fingers and hurled it towards Demyx, who tried to escape each one by running around the Gray Area.

"You don't even wear the stupid thing!" Demyx shouted in reply.

"Well it's still _mine_!"

Larxene seemed immune to the fact that she and Demyx were not the only Organization members in the Gray Area, and continued to hurl knives at Demyx as she pleased while chasing him all over the lounge.

In the midst of all the disorder going on in the room, Axel appeared, with Roxas and Xigbar trailing behind him.

Xigbar's face screwed up into a smile when he realized what was going on. "Haha!" he laughed. "Looks like Larxene and Demyx are at it again!"

Axel and Roxas watched with grins on their faces as Larxene threw another knife at Demyx, which he dodged with a yelp and the weapon hit a playing card that Luxord had picked up from a discarded deck instead. Luxord looked with astonishment as the knife sent the card out of his hand and momentarily pinned onto the wall.

An amused smile grew from the corners of Zexion's lips as he saw which card from Luxord's set had been pierced into the wall. "Looks like Larxene just killed your queen," he said to Luxord.

Luxord smirked. "Touché," he said, recognizing the wit in Zexion's remark.

Marluxia was the next to walk the Gray Area and witness the chaotic spectacle that was unfolding before him.

"What on earth?" he exclaimed.

Xigbar cackled. "Your lady's chasing Dem like there's no tomorrow!" he explained.

"What did he do this time?" Marluxia asked.

Xigbar shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know! I'm just watching and enjoying this show!"

Within moments, Marluxia also found himself entertained by the sight of Demyx in peril and Larxene tearing after him with a passion. A small laugh escaped him when Larxene finally caught up to Demyx, yanked him by the collar of his shirt, and pressed him against the wall with her arm.

"Unless you give me my brooch back right now, you can kiss your hair goodbye!" Larxene hissed threateningly as she pointed a knife menacingly at Demyx's coiffed mullet.

"Please, Larx, anything but my hair! It makes me look devilishly handsome!" Demyx implored in a high pitched voice while nervously eyeing Larxene's knife.

A weird look grew on Larxene's face. "You know what, forget about your hair! Just hand over my brooch and no one gets hurt!"

"Aw, come on Larxene! It's a gift for Aqua!"

"My stuff is _not_ a bunch of free giveaways, Demyx!"

Having seen enough of the two Nobodies acting like a cat and a dog in a chase scene, Saix stepped in from behind Larxene with his arms crossed and his eyes a pair of golden narrow slits.

"Demyx! Larxene! Separate right now!" he barked.

Xigbar let out a loud snicker that was heard throughout the lounge. "They're not even dating, Saix!" he quipped.

Almost immediately after, Axel and Roxas began to choke in fits of laughter.

Saix turned around and glared at Xigbar, Axel, and Roxas, displeased. "Xigbar…" the second-in-command directed at the eye-patched Nobody. And then to the rest of the audience in the room: "Are you all done enjoying this absurd act now, because I have an important announcement to make!"

Once eleven pairs of eyes were focused on Saix, he proceeded to deliver his news. "As some of you might have already heard, Lord Xemnas has remained steadfast in his decision to keep the prisoner at the castle—"

"WHAT?"

Saix looked sternly at Roxas' shocked eyes. Clearly he had not heard what had transpired last night.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Roxas?" Saix asked.

"Why'd he do that?" asked Roxas. "Aqua didn't do anything!"

"How many times must I tell you Roxas? It's a safety measure to ensure that she won't give us away and ruin the Organization!"

Roxas shook his head in disagreement. "But that's not fair!" he retorted. "That's not—!"

The young Nobody stopped mid-sentence as Axel's frowning face met his, signaling to him that it was useless to argue.

"As I was saying," Saix resumed, "With a new prisoner comes new responsibilities that will pertain to each one of you. Because Lord Xemnas believes it will be too much of a hassle to keep the prisoner in our dungeon and constantly make sure that she is given an adequate standard of living, he is instead going to allow her to wander around the castle as freely as she pleases, but she will be kept watched of around the clock."

"So you're basically putting her under house arrest," Axel muttered.

Saix ignored him. "In light of this new development, each one of you, myself included, are to take turns in guarding the prisoner and make sure she doesn't leave the castle. The Dusks will also be there to ensure that she stays within the castle premises. But should she ever escape from here, whoever was in charge of watching her will pay dearly for it by being reduced to a Dusk. Is that clear?"

Some of the members responded with a chorus of yeses or nods, while some others' faces scrunched up with displeasure at the prospect of watching over Aqua like it was a bore.

"Hey!" said Demyx enthusiastically and with a smile, "I'd be more than happy to cover anybody's shift and watch over Aqua for them!"

Marluxia smirked. "At least Demyx is finally showing motivation to take some initiative for once."

Demyx scowled at him. "Shut up!"

"Well, Demyx," said Saix, "since you seem so fond of the prisoner already, why don't _you_ be the first one to guard her?"

"Hah! I accept!" Demyx laughed. "Looking after Aqua ought to be a piece of cake! And don't you worry about doubting my reliability to complete this task this time, because I don't plan on letting her out of my sight!"

Saix seemed almost grateful that Demyx was looking forward to his task. "Then consider the prisoner your responsibility for today Demyx. We shall all be amazed if she doesn't escape under your watch."

"Yeah, good luck, Lazybones," Xigbar added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A smug look became etched all over Demyx's face, "Watch me," he said.

But while Saix began to assign the remaining members on guard duty, in the corridor connected to the entranceway of the Gray Area, Namine walked silently by, carrying a tray of food and drink in her hands as she made her way towards Aqua's new room.

* * *

**A/N: A humorous chapter that makes up for the darkness of the previous chapter. Meh, I don't really like how I ended it, it feels so abrupt. Anyway, we'll see more of Aqua in the next chapter.**


	18. What Wasn't Said

Aqua had not slept a wink that long dreary night. She had shed so many tears in the darkness that there weren't any more left inside for her to shed. Sitting on her bed and hugging her knees together, she passed her time of solitude silently.

A soft knock came from the other side of her door. Aqua looked up.

"Aqua?" came Namine's soft voice. "Are you awake?"

Aqua sniffed. Her were still red and sore from the evening. "Please, leave me be," Aqua murmured.

Using the keys Xemnas had given her, Namine unlocked the door and slowly let herself inside the room despite Aqua's request to be left alone. The bowl of mush that was sitting in the tray she held gently rattled as Namine stepped closer to Aqua.

"I brought you your breakfast," she said. "Why don't you eat up while it's still warm?"

Aqua shook her head miserably. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

Namine's brows arched upwards. Her ocean blue eyes softened at the sight of Aqua in despair. Setting the breakfast tray aside in a nightstand adjacent to Aqua bed, Namine pulled up a nearby chair and sat down on it by the bedside. "Aqua," she said softly, with hues of empathy and sympathy in her voice. "I'm sorry about the way things turned out. And I wish there was something I could do."

Aqua did not look up from where her face was buried in her arms. "I'm being lied to again," she thought.

"I'd let you go if I could, but Xemnas said that he'd turn anyone who defied him into Dusks. That's a fate worse than death—even for a Nobody."

Aqua sighed deeply as she finally turned towards Namine. She looked at the young blonde with hard and weary eyes. "Please, stop pretending to feel sorry for me."

A short and muted gasp escaped from Namine's lips. It was a barely audible reaction, but Aqua heard it clearly.

"Oh…he told you, didn't he?" Namine asked in a quiet voice.

Aqua's head bobbed up and down in agreement.

Namine closed her eyes. "Listen, Aqua—"

The door to Aqua's bedroom suddenly creaked open. Two pairs of eyes—one green and the other sky blue—peered in from the hallway outside.

"Hey," said Axel. "Can we come in?"

Aqua's eyes narrowed as they flickered towards Axel's face. Able to sense the displeasure apparent in her face, Axel flinched.

"You could have told me that you can't feel emotions," said Aqua's tart voice.

Axel rubbed his head, mussing up his hair as he did. "You found out?"

"Xemnas told me. He said every single one of you was a Nobody."

Moving next to where Namine was sitting, Axel said, "Aqua, there's something you should know." He gave Roxas an acknowledging look, gesturing for him to come over. "Why don't you go ahead and tell her, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, "I know Xemnas told you that none of us can feel and so we have to act our emotions out, but the thing is, that's not the case for many of us."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Ever since Roxas came into the Organization, many of us believe that we can feel some real emotions," Axel explained.

"Why?"

"Because, Roxas had a really strong heart when he was still a human. I think the stronger your heart was, the closer you are to your former humanity when you become a Nobody. And if a non-being develops an attachment to someone who has or had a strong heart, the more likely they are to regain the ability to feel genuine emotions."

"Even Namine is in a similar situation as I'm in," Roxas added. "She can feel emotions because she had a strong heart when she was a human too."

Axel grinned. "See Aqua? You've got living proof of Nobodies who have emotional capacities. Heck, without these two, I would never have been able to once more feel some emotions of my own."

Aqua grimaced, shaking her head. "And how do you expect me to believe that?" Jumping out of her bed, Aqua walked over to a large window in her bedroom and peered out through the glass at the dark landscape outside. "If you want me to trust you…you'll have to prove this all to me."

As she turned around, she saw unease settle upon the three Nobodies' faces. For a moment, Aqua wondered if they were being sincere, as they claimed to be, or if it was all another ruse on their part. The truth was, she did want to believe in them—and take their words to heart. But the weight of what Xemnas had told her the day before was still bearing down on her body—keeping her from believing in anything else.

"What?" she asked the three troubled faces.

Axel approached her, coming up to her side. "The thing is, Aqua, proving that the emotions you feel are real is not the easiest thing to do. In fact, I dare to say that showing you can't feel anything is easier than showing you can feel anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at Xemnas! He's the most Nobody-like of all of us! Have you even noticed how forced or over exaggerated he is?"

Aqua shook her head. "No. I didn't notice, actually. He looked…almost natural to me."

Axel scratched his chin. "Huh, weird. That's not how I see it. But still, compare most of the other guys around here to him and you wouldn't even think for a moment that were—or as we explained, weren't—pretending that we can't feel a thing!"

Namine joined in. "We haven't lied to you Aqua—not now, and not even before. Believe me, if anyone's been dishonest, it's Xemnas. He just didn't tell you the whole story."

"Yeah. I bet Xemnas just made it look like we can't feel anything at all because he really wanted to make you feel bad. But really, Axel's right. Most of us can feel feelings now."

Axel grinned. "That's right! And we all owe it to you, Roxas!" he said good-humoredly as he gave Roxas a friendly punch on the arm.

Roxas rubbed his arm on the spot he'd been hit and gave Axel a friendly scowl. "Don't forget Namine!"

Axel chuckled. "Of course. Namine too!"

Namine blushed bright pink at his words, giggling.

Watching the three Nobodies chatter amiable amongst each other, Aqua couldn't hide the beginnings of a smile forming in the corners of her lips. For people who supposedly couldn't feel—yet they could—they certainly knew how to cheer her up.

Axel's eyes brightened as they crossed with Aqua's. "Now that's the spirit!" he said blithely, noticing the smile creeping up Aqua's face.

Aqua laughed softly. "Thank you for cheering me up," she said. "I really needed it."

"So will you take our word that even though we're Nobodies, we can feel some emotions?" Axel asked. "It's the least you can do to make your time here with us bearable.

After a brief pause of silence, Aqua slowly nodded. "Ok, I'll believe you—but only if you show me proof."

Axel laughed again. "You really want proof so badly?"

"It sure would help."

Still laughing, Axel replied, "Ha! Well then, Aqua, let's show you some emotions, shall we?"

But Namine frowned teasingly at Axel as she crossed her arms and said, "Oh no you don't! Not without a proper breakfast at least!"

Aqua felt her stomach growl. "I guess I am a little hungry."

"All righty," said Axel. "Aqua, why don't you eat up first and then Roxas and I will take you on a grand tour of the castle!"

"Why do I need a tour?" Aqua asked, suddenly confused. "Aren't I supposed to stay here in this room?"

"Oh! That's right—you didn't hear," said Axel. "Xemnas is letting you have this room and the entire castle to wander around in, but me and the other Organization members have to watch over you."

Aqua was surprised at Axel's words. She thought that, s a prisoner, she was supposed to be more confined, but this amount of freedom wasn't at all what she was expecting. "Is that…true?" she asked.

Axel nodded. "I know. Surprising, right? It's rare to see Xemnas be so generous to someone who's supposed to be a prisoner. But hey, I don't think you're a prisoner—and neither should anybody else."

Aqua smiled.

"Alright, you two," said Namine in a playfully stern manner. "Let Aqua eat. I'm sure she's hungry." She handed the breakfast tray she had brought up earlier to Aqua, who took it gratefully. "Come back in a few minutes!"

"Will do," Axel replied. And with a quick wave, he and Roxas stepped out of the room. "We'll see you in a bit!"

They were gone after that.

"So you see, Aqua? Everything's going to be ok, eve nif you are going to stay here with us," said Namine.

Aqua sighed as she scooped a spoonful of mush from her breakfast bowl. "I still wish I was at home."

Namine put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Like I said before, I'd help you escape if I could, but I'd be turned into a Dusk for it."

Aqua shook her head. "I don't want you turned into a Dusk, Namine."

"I don't either," the blond-haired girl replied. "But if there's any wisdom I have to offer to you, it's this: this castle is your new home now. Make the most of your new life here, ok?"

Aqua nodded hesitantly, almost confident that she might be able to handle accepting the Castle That Never Was as her new home, but not sure if she was ready to forever leave behind the old home she had grown up in.

* * *

**A/N: What does everybody think of it so far? Is it going too slow-which is what I think is going on? I'm trying to reach a point in which something significant happens between Aqua and Xemnas but I also don't want the story to seem too rushed either. Anyway, some feedback other than from my own would be exetremely helpful in deciding whether I should cut out some stuff that is irrelevant to the plot. I'm sure you guys want to see some exciting stuff happening as much as I do. Hang in there!**


	19. A Grand Tour

"You ready?" Axel asked Aqua when she came out of her room and into the corridor where he and Roxas were patiently waiting for her.

Aqua nodded. "Yes," she answered.

"Good, then let's go, shall we?"

Axel stretched his arm out towards her, offering Aqua his hand. Aqua smiled at the polite gesture, and took it courteously. His hand touching hers, Axel drew Aqua abreast and linked her arm with his.

Watching Axel's chivalry, Roxas grinned amusingly. "Nice move, Axel."

Axel smirked. "Oh hush up and just follow us," he said jokingly to his younger friend.

He began leading her down the hallway they had been standing in. "So this, Aqua, if you haven't noticed it yet, is where everyone's residential rooms are. There are three whole floors of them. Me, Roxas, and the other Organization members except for Xemnas are located in the floor above the one you're staying in, and Xemnas has the entire third level to his self—for obvious reasons."

Axel led her out of the residential area and into a large, spacious hallway.

"Look over to your right," instructed Axel. "There's going to be another corridor coming up. That corridor leads to the Gray Area, which is our big lounge room. Xaldin took you there last night."

Just as they passed by the corridor that led into the Gray Area, another corridor to the left came up.

"Where does that corridor lead to, Axel?" Aqua asked as she pointed to it.

"Oh? That? That's the way to our castle's Library! You wanna check it out?"

Aqua shrugged. "Whatever you'd like."

Making a left-way turn, Axel led Aqua to the entrance of the Library. A large gray door lay in front of them as they closed in on the entrance.

"The Library is one of Zexion's favorite places, other than the Gray Area," Roxas explained.

"Zexion?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Oh, right. You haven't formally met him yet," said Axel. "Short guy about a couple heads taller than Roxas, dull blue messy hair, always has a book or is hanging around with Vexen—that guy."

As Axel opened the door, Aqua's sight beheld a large gray and spacious room filled with tall gray bookcases. Books were stacked neatly together in shelves.

It was behind one particular bookcase that Aqua heard a couple of voices speaking to each other.

"No I'm absolutely certain that folder is around here somewhere. Search again."

"But Vexen, we've already searched this entire shelf twice."

Upon closer examination, Aqua saw, true to Axel's description, the Organization member he described Zexion as, and the other Organization member whom she assumed was Vexen.

"Hey!" Axel called out.

Vexen turned around. "Oh," he said blankly. "It's you two. So what brings you here?"

"We're just showing Aqua around the castle," Roxas explained.

Gently moving aqua in front of him, Axel formally introduced Aqua to Vexen and Zexion. "Aqua, this is Zexion and Vexen. Vexen and Zexion, this is Aqua."

Vexen took Aqua's hand and shook it. "Pleasure to officially meet you Miss Aqua," he said.

"Um…just Aqua, please," Aqua said in response to Vexen's greeting.

Zexion shook Aqua's hand as well. "Welcome to the Castle That Never Was."

Surprised by the two men's courteousness, Aqua replied, "Thank you. It's nice to meet both of you as well."

"Vexen's the Organization's scientist," explained Axel. "And Zexion's just around to assist him."

"Oh. How interesting," said Aqua, trying to sound sincere in her words.

"Hey Vexen? Do you think we could show your lab to Aqua during our tour?" asked Roxas

Vexen crossed his arms. "I'm afraid the laboratory is only accessible to personnel of the Organization," he answered firmly. "However…I suppose I could make an exception—but not today."

"Sweet! Thanks Vexen!" said Axel. "Just say the word and I'll take Aqua there!"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Vexen. "Now please, Axel, Roxas, do run along. Zexion and I have got important work to do."

"Finding a lost file is not exactly important, Vexen," Zexion said in a calm, wry voice.

"Zexion, enough of your harping about and let's get back to looking for that file," the scientist chided.

"Yes, Vexen," Zexion replied in a calm and indifferent voice, as if searching for the missing file folder was of little importance to him.

"Come on, we'll show you other places," said Axel to Aqua as they departed from the Library and stepped right back out into the corridor that they entered from before. From there, Axel led Aqua out of the corridor and into a large platform that overlooked another platform several meters below. A large glass window encircled the large doming walls surrounding the area.

"Now this area is the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies," said Axel. "The Hall of Empty Memories is another one of the important places around the castle. Namely, this is where everyone goes to if they want to learn some new skills or do some training."

Axel took Aqua to the edge of the platform they were standing on. Aqua leaned against the glass railing that ran down along the platform's edge and prevented her from falling. Peering down below, she saw a large blue platform where several gray creatures where crawling about.

"Oh!" Aqua gasped. "What are those?"

"Those are Nobodies, just like the Organization. But they're a different breed of Nobody and the most common type you'll ever run into. They're called Dusks."

"Dusks?"

"Yep. They're kind of like the guards of the castle. They lurk in the shadows, just like the Heartless, ready to attack intruders…and escapees."

Aqua gulped nervously.

"Demyx!" came a harsh, deep voice. "Your form is _terrible_! Do it again!"

"What? Is that a joke?"

"You'll never perform your Limit Break correctly if you keep slouching like that!"

"Gosh, Lexaeus I'm _not_ slouching!"

"Straighten up unless you want me to put you on your last legs by a more painful way."

"Aaugh! Anything but _that_!"

Aqua watched as she saw the recognizable figure of Demyx standing in the middle of the platform of the lower level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, holding his large blue sitar close to his body and looking really peeved.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it ain't Flamesilocks, Kiddo, and Bluebird!"

Aqua's heels spun around, and she soon came face to face with Xigbar.

"Oh. It's you, Xigbar," Axel said casually. "What are you doing here?"

Xigbar cackled. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, but let me take a guess—are you flirting with Bluebird?" The eye-patched Nobody laughed again.

Axel responded to Xigbar's remark with a smirk. "I am not! But why would you even suggest that? You jealous, Xigbar?"

"Ha! Jealous? As if! I'm not that type of guy who goes around chasing skirts like you do, man."

"Shut up! I do not!" Axel retorted with a friendly scowl.

"Geez, can't you tell I'm just messing with ya? Honestly!"

"Whatever," Axel said with a shrug. "Oh by the way, this is not Bluebird. This is Aqua."

Aqua pressed her lips together into a hard line as Xigbar closed in on her and looked at her smugly.

"Something wrong Bluebird?" Xigbar asked.

"I swear, you look so much like him," said Aqua, referring to Braig.

"What? I have an evil twin now? Hah! That's a laugh!" Xigbar said in reply.

Demyx's voice called from below. "Hey Xiggy, is that you? Man, am I sure glad you're here!"

Xigbar pressed his palms onto the glass railing and looked down at where Demyx and Lexaeus were standing on the lower platform of the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Hey Mullethead! Is that you down there?"

Aqua heard Demyx groan. "Could you not call me that? That's worse than Lazybones!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Xigbar hollered in reply. "But I sure am surprised to see you down here!"

"It's not my fault!" Demyx hollered back. "X-Face sent me down here with Lexaeus to work on my _schtuff_ because he said it's not good enough."

Xigbar laughed as he teleported himself away from Aqua, Axel, and Roxas and down below to Demyx and Lexaeus. "You'll need all the skills you need if you're going to be guarding a girl, Demyx! Speaking of which, guess who just stole her from you?"

"_What_?" Demyx squawked.

Xigbar pointed at where Aqua was standing with Axel and Roxas. "Who else?" he quipped.

Looking up, Demyx scowled as he saw Aqua with Axel standing next to her. "Why you—_AXEL_!" Demyx exclaimed. "No fair!"

Axel laughed out loud. "Better hurry up and finish your training Demyx, if you want to guard Aqua today!" he said jokingly.

"Aw man!" Demyx yelled in exasperation.

Aqua giggled as she saw Demyx sulk and pout as he dragged his feet back to where Lexaeus was standing with his arms crossed, looking stony-faced and not caring a whit about Demyx's discontentment.

"Why don't we move on and see other areas of the castle?" Axel suggested.

"Ok," Aqua replied, and she let Axel lead the way.

…

"What do you make of the prisoner, Saix?" asked Xemnas as he and Saix observed Aqua being given her tour of the castle by Axel and Roxas through a large crystal orb sitting in the middle of one of the rooms of the castle.

"I'm not quite sure, sir," Saix answered. "But if there's anything I can say about her, it's that we're certainly better off without her. She's a distraction to the other members and you know it."

Xemnas bowed his head slowly. "True," he said. "But still, I can tell that there is something special about her. Who knows? Aqua could be quite useful to us."

"How so?"

"Surely you can sense the strength of that one girl's heart, can you not? And such a strong heart indeed."

Saix sighed. "I do in fact sense that strength," he replied. "But you know how critical it is that the Organization's plans are to remain hidden from the prisoner. I don't trust her at all. In fact, I'd prefer if you actually did set her free or execute her, rather than keep her here among us. And your uncanny generosity towards her by giving her the freedom to explore the castle only deepens her incentive to escape. Something disastrous is bound to happen. I just know it."

Xemnas frowned as he looked at his second-in-command. "Saix, you seem doubtful. Are you telling me that you question my decision to allow the girl to roam around the castle?"

Saix seemed taken aback. "No! I don't! But still…I do not think it was the wisest of decisions—especially from you."

Diverting his attention back to the crystal orb that showed Axel and Roxas taking Aqua on her tour of the castle, Xemnas said, "You see, Saix, since I talked with Aqua, my mind has not wandered away from the fact that the girl's heart has such incredible strength. I could sense that strength from the moment I first laid my eyes on her. Such a heart is worthy of the Organization. That's when I started to wonder: why should this girl be our prisoner, when she can help us?"

"So…you truly want her to stay here with us?" Saix asked.

Xemnas smiled. "Yes—I do. And to make sure she stays here, I only hope that my generosity makes her feel comfortable and well at home among us so that she'd want to stay in the castle, rather than leave."

Saix's eyes widened. "Ah, I think understand now. But what I still don't get is how you plan on using the girl. In my opinion, at the present time, she's utterly useless."

Xemnas ran a hand through his silver hair. "I'm not quite sure of how exactly we can use her either. But to find an answer to such a question warrants further investigation." Turning around to meet his second-in-command eye to eye once more, Xemnas said, "Continue observing her, Saix, and keep a watchful eye on her. As for me, I think it's about time I got to know more about who our little guest _really_ is…and where the strength of her heart lies."

* * *

**A/N: Chivalry from Axel! *Squee!* And yes, this is to serve as the point in which Aqua gets to be introduced or meet several of the Organization members she doesn't know that well yet. This will be continued in the next chapter, where Aqua gets a surprising invite from-you know what, I'm not going to spoil it. Read on to find out what happens next!**

**I had to watch a number of clips of playthroughs from KH2 and KH 358/2 Days to get a good picture of what the Castle That Never Was looks like, although I had to guess where the Library, Vexen's lab, the Gray Area, and the bedrooms are located, so in this fanfic, they're located in some great area between the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies and Proof of Existence. By the way, did anybody catch the 358/2 days Limit Break Tutorial reference I made here (granted that you, like I, played the game)? It had to be done.  
**


	20. Request

"That's pretty much all the important areas of the castle you need to know," Axel said to Aqua once he had declared that their tour had come to an end. "There are, of course, other places, but they're quite trivial in my opinion. I think you can handle exploring them on your own."

"Alright," said Aqua in an unsettled voice.

"You ok?" Roxas asked as he caught the shades of uneasiness in the girl's reply. "You don't sound so good."

Aqua cracked up a small smile. "Sorry. I'm still trying to recover from our visit to Ruin and Creation's Passage."

Axel chuckled. "Not used to walking on invisible pathways, I presume?"

Aqua laughed softly in reply. "I got a little queasy and frightened."

"It's almost like walking in the air. But you'll get used to it."

As Axel led Aqua and Roxas down the corridor that opened into the Gray Area, a couple of voices, talking in low, hushed whispers, emerged from the lounge and bounced off the walls.

"Oh, you!"

"Shh! Not so loud, or they'll catch us again!"

"You're the one who's being noisy!"

"Larx…"

Following Axel's lead and surreptitiously taking a peek into the Gray Area, Aqua's eyes grew wide in shock as she saw the darkened figures of Marluxia and Larxene pressed dangerously tight together and propped up against a wall. Though she wasn't the one experiencing it, Aqua couldn't help but turn pink in the face as she watched Marluxia lavishly and ravenously plant kisses all over Larxene's neck and face while Larxene crowed with heightened pleasure and delight.

"Let me guess, those two lovebirds are at it, again, aren't they?" came a low voice from behind Aqua.

Aqua, along with Axel and Roxas, sharply turned their heads around and saw Xigbar standing behind them, along with Demyx, who was looking at the two embracing Nobodies with sickened eyes and a slightly agape jaw.

A crooked smile stretched across Axel's face. "Yep," he answered.

Xigbar shook his head with an amused smile. "Tsk, tsk tsk. Those two have no shame."

"Neither do you, Xiggy," Demyx commented.

"Hey, that's for an entirely different matter! At least you don't see me hogging up an entire room just so that I can make out with some brazen lady—which, by the way, is just weird!" Xigbar shot back.

Axel placed his hand over Roxas' eyes so that the young Nobody could no longer see the intense display of affection between Marluxia and Larxene.

"Hey!" hissed Roxas in response.

"Sorry, Roxas. But I think this is a little too mature for you," Axel explain half-humouredly.

"Axel!"

Aqua felt Xigbar's head brush near hers as his lips drifted near her ear. "In case you were wondering, Bluebird, they do this all the time."

"_All_ the time?" Aqua repeated with emphasis in her voice.

"You bet. And I'm sorry you're here to see it," Xigbar said jokingly. "But no worries, because you have guys like me who are here to put an end to it!" The Nobody snickered contently at himself as he casually draped his arm over Aqua's shoulder and began to guide her along towards the entrance of the Gray Area.

"What are—?" Aqua started to ask.

"Shh!" came Xigbar's reply. "Just follow my lead, Bluebird, and watch and see!"

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Demyx said gleefully as Xigbar began to sneakily make his way inside the Gray Area with Aqua.

Aqua felt her body stiffen against Xigbar's as he and she entered the lounge and, making a single sound, nimbly crept towards an embracing Marluxia and Larxene.

"Watch me," Xigbar whispered. "I reckon this'll have humorous results." And then to the embracing Nobody couple, Xigbar said, in a loud and booming voice that was marked by playfulness, "Hey Marluxia! You know the flowers you keep in your little garden? Yeah, they do a pretty downright good job of teaching the concept of the birds and the bees, but you and Larxene do an even _better_ job of demonstrating it to Bluebird here!"

Startled, Marluxia, who was in the middle of bestowing another fervent kiss on the crook of Larxene's neck, froze in his place. A few seconds passed before the pink-haired Nobody glanced behind his shoulder and saw Xigbar with a smirk and his arm still hanging over Aqua's shoulders.

Xigbar snickered. A murderous glare formed in Marluxia's face as he loosened his grasp on Larxene's waist. "We weren't doing anything _indecent_, Xigbar," Marluxia growled darkly.

Xigbar cackled loudly. "Nothing at all? As if! You two should really get a room! Oh wait, a minute—you did! And guess how many people just saw you two eat each other up? Haha!"

At that moment, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx came pouring into the room with amused countenances as they chuckled lightly at the now darkened faces of Marluxia and Larxene, who Aqua could sense were trying to hide any supposed embarrassment they felt beneath their anger.

Larxene bared grit teeth. "You are the most immature bunch of men I have _ever_—!"

"Larxene, let's go," Marluxia simply said.

Larxene tossed her head back and left the Gray Area in a huff with Marluxia just as Xaldin and Luxord were entering the room.

"Why hello Lar—" Luxord began to say.

"Hmph!" said Larxene as she hurriedly walked past him, with Marluxia trailing behind her.

"What in blazes was that all about?" Xaldin asked aloud.

Luxord shrugged.

"Hey guys!" said Xigbar as he finally took his arm off of Aqua's shoulder.

Xaldin and Luxord directed their eyes towards where Xigbar and Aqua were with Axel, Demyx, and Roxas.

"What are you lads doing here?" asked Xaldin in his usual gruff voice.

"Nothing much! But we just finished teaching Marluxia and Larxene a lesson about kissing up in public places."

Xaldin seemed to smile smugly at this. "Good for you!" he said before adding, "Pah! Love between two non-beings! Preposterous, I tell you!"

Luxord popped out two die from the pocket of his frock coat. "It's unheard of…and unnatural," he said as he tossed up in the air repeatedly with his fingers. "But then again, strange things have been happening since Roxas and Namine came."

"It's bloody ridiculous, though," Xaldin remarked.

Demyx summoned his blue sitar with a wave in his hand and began turning its pegs to tune it. "Aw, come on, old man!" he said to Xaldin. "What's so bad about feeling just a few emotions? It's not like they're gonna hurt ya!"

Xaldin crossed his arms as he took a seat on a couch. "Emotions are nothing but meddlesome distractions for us! They keep us from focusing on what's really important out there—like, for instance, our _mission_!"

Demyx sighed as he began to strum the strings of his sitar. "I know, I know—find Heartless, kill Heartless, release hearts, create Kingdom Hearts—"

Demyx stopped mid-sentence when Xaldin made a shocked and annoyed face, and slapped his palms on his face. "Demyx!" the dreadlock-haired Nobody groaned. "Not in front of the prisoner!"

Aqua's head perked upwards upon hearing Demyx's words. She remembered time and time again, back when she was still in the Land of Departure, that Master Eraqus would sometimes mention something called Kingdom Hearts. He called it the source of all hearts and a source of great power and wisdom. Aqua had never seen such a thing in her life, but she knew from Master Eraqus' words that it was truly a great and mighty entity. And not only that, but according to Eraqus, Kingdom Hearts lay behind the door to Darkness in the Realm of Darkness beyond anybody's reach—or so she believed. But never, never had Aqua ever heard before of someone creating a Kingdom Hearts of their own—nor had she ever once heard that such a feat was even possible.

"Kingdom Hearts…can you really can make one?" Aqua asked Demyx.

Demyx shrugged. "Well, I don't know the exact specifics, but Xemnas says that he can make it happen. All we gotta do is just find Heartless for Roxas to slay with his—"

Before he could say anything else, Xigbar clamped his hand over Demyx's mouth, shutting him up.

"Mmm!" Demyx mumbled.

"You _idiot_! Did you not hear what Dreadshead just said? That's supposed to be _confidential_!" Xigbar hissed. And then with a forced grin, he said to Aqua, "Please pay no attention to what Mullethead—I mean, Demyx—says and don't you go wondering or asking about it, because that's top secret stuff!"

"Oh?" Aqua asked, now curious.

The smile on Xigbar's face abruptly faded, and for the sitar player's foolishness, Xigbar gave Demyx a clout on the back on his head.

"Ow!" Demyx yelled. "What was that for?"

"Now look at what you've done, stupid! We're not supposed to tell prisoners what the Organization's plans are!"

"She's not our prisoner," Axel said in a low voice as he leaned back against the wall of the Gray Area with his arms crossed. "Aqua's our guest."

"Guest or not, no one except for ourselves is supposed to know about the Organization's plans," said Xaldin.

"Yeesh," said Demyx as Xigbar released his hand from his mouth. "_Sor-ree_! I'll not be saying any more about our you-know-what!"

Aqua decided it was probably best not to probe any further about what the Organizations plans were. "Perhaps it involves something questionable," she thought, reminding herself that though many of the members had treated her civilly today, they were still a bunch of crooks who had many shady schemes up their sleeves.

The sound of a Corridor of Darkness filled the Gray Area. Everyone looked at it with blank eyes as Saix stepped out of its shadows.

"Aqua," he said.

It was the first time Aqua had ever heard Saix call her by her name. "Yes?" she answered.

"I have a message from Lord Xemnas that pertains to you."

"What is it?"

All eyes were on Saix as he revealed the message. "Lord Xemnas wishes to see you this evening. He'd…" Saix paused momentarily to clear his throat before continuing. "He'd like you to join him for dinner tonight."

The other Organization members present in the room looked stunned. Axel looked up with astonished eyes. Roxas did the same. Demyx stopped strumming his sitar and his jaw sharply dropped open. Xigbar pushed his jaw back in its place with his finger. The die that Luxord held in his fingers fell out of his clutch and landed on the sleek floor with a clutter. And Xaldin…he just looked back and forth from Saix to Aqua with a bwildered expression on his face. Everyone had reacted strongly to the news of the Superior wanting to dine with Aqua—everyone one, that is, but Aqua herself.

Aqua frowned, and turned away from Saix. "Tell him that I don't want to have anything to do with him," she said sternly.

Saix pursed his lips together and said. "Very well then, I shall tell his Lorship about your declination, and mark my words, he'll not be happy to hear this."

"Not happy?" Aqua repeated. There was a bold edge in her response. "He's a Nobody. What makes you say he'll even care about whether or not I'm there to see him?"

Saix frowned at her and said in reply, "Alright then, if that's the way it's going to be, then why don't I rephrase what I just said. You are to join the Superior for dinner tonight, and if you don't, it'll be the Dusks you'll be dining with instead."

Immediately Aqua felt the blood drain from her face. She remembered seeing the Dusks on her tour today, and how frightening they looked. Though she had not witnessed them making any sort of attack yet, Aqua knew that beneath their pale, wrinkly grey skin, the Dusks belied a hidden strength and were dangerous creatures. She definitely did not want to be around the likes of beings—or non-beings—such as them.

A disgusted expression now etched across her face, Aqua glared at Saix. "You're despicable," she said darkly.

His golden yellow eyes severe, Saix said, "You are to report to the Gray Area at precisely seven in the evening tonight. I shall be waiting for there to take you to Lord Xemnas. Don't be late."

His message delivered, Saix left in a Dark Corridor without a word. Shortly after his departure, Aqua felt a hand slap on her shoulder. Turning around, Aqua found herself looking straight into Axel's firm eyes.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said.

Aqua looked glumly at him. "Apparently, I don't have a choice."

"You'd rather choose Xemnas over a bunch of Dusks? They're nothing compared to what he is!"

Aqua didn't want to look like a fool or a coward in front of Axel by telling him that she was intimidated by the Dusks. "If I don't go, who knows what the Dusks will do to me? What if they do something terrible to me?"

"You know, she's got a point," Demyx's voice popped in from behind them. "I like your reasoning, girl!"

Turning around, Axel gave the sitar player a hard stare, and Demyx retreated back to strumming his sitar strings to escape the redhead's harsh green-eyed gaze.

Returning his attention to Aqua, Axel sighed and said, "Well, if this is what you're going to do, then I only hope you know what you're doing."

Aqua folded her fingers together tightly, as if it was her way of keeping herself from drowning in the uneasiness that was now surging in her chest. "I hope so too."

* * *

**A/N: Already at Chapter 20? w00t! All I can say about this chapter is this: I wanted some MarLarx humor and now you probably get an idea of why this fanfic is rated T... haha just kidding, but this is the first of many MarLarx moments in the fanfic that might catch you by surprise. And Xigbar...I HAD to make him break their moment of passion-I can SO see him doing that. As for Aqua, simply put it this way-Xemnas has technically just asked her out on a dinner date. Now THAT should be interesting! ;) And FYI, "Dreadshead" is one of two nicknames Xigbar has for Xaldin. You'll find out what the other one is soon enough.  
**

**As always, reviews/comments/faves are always appreciated! For all you Xemnas/Aqua shippers, you're in for a treat in the next chapter!  
**

**Thanks for hanging in there!  
**


	21. Dinner With the Superior

"What do you think he wants with her, Axel?" Roxas asked Axel later that evening when the day's duties had been completed and the Organization members allowed to spend the rest of the day at their own leisure.

Leaning back against a wall in the Gray Area with his arms crossed, Axel replied, "Beats me. But still, for Xemnas to have the audacity to ask Aqua to dine with him makes me curious."

Vexen, who was overhearing the two boys conversation while enjoying a cup of hot tea, said, "I'm sure it's nothing. "Perhaps it's just a formality—to get to know more about her background, for instance."

"But didn't he do that last night, though?" asked Roxas.

"Well, from the outcome of last night's events, I can only presume that I don't think Xemnas got very far in getting to know the girl," Vexen guessed.

"But why would Xemnas want to get to know Aqua? That's so unlike him!" said Axel.

"Maybe we shall learn in time," said Vexen as he took a sip of piping hot tea from his teacup.

…

"Are you nervous?" asked Namine as she was finishing arranging the hem of the skirt of Aqua's new evening gown around her feet neatly. The gown was an off-the-shoulder gown made of yards of black and white lace. White silk rosebuds gathered the lace on the neckline and on the right side of her waist.

Aqua shrugged as she fiddled with a stray strand of blue hair that fell in front of her face. "I'm not sure what to expect," she answered in a tiny voice. "But I don't even want to see his face again—not after the way he treated me the other night."

"Neither would I if I were in your place," Namine said thoughtfully. "Still, for tonight, try not to start an argument with him. I don't want another evening of yours to end badly."

Aqua pursed her lips together as she thought about her previous encounter with the Superior. "I didn't intend for things last night to get out of hand. But he made me very angry."

"Well, try not to let it happen this time," Namine advised. "You might as well make an effort to start off on good footing with Lord Xemnas if you'll be staying with us. Believe me, the last thing you want to do is make enemies here."

Aqua sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Namine rose from where she knelt on the floor by Aqua's feet and brushed her hands together. She examined her handiwork and smiled contently as she found herself pleased with the results. "You look amazing, Aqua," said Namine. She gestured towards a medium-sized vanity mirror that stood atop a gray desk near the edge of Aqua's bedroom.

Aqua looked into the mirror. Her eyes softened as she looked at her reflection and saw a comely figure in black and white lace gazing back at her. She looked so splendid in her finery that she almost thought it was somebody else in the mirror she was looking at.

Namine smiled, sensing the amazement Aqua was feeling at her radiance. "I wonder if Xemnas will be impressed too," she mused. "After all, you make a pretty sight."

Aqua laughed hopelessly. "I don't think he would, Namine. After all, he'd need a heart for that to happen."

"It's a nice thought, though," said Namine as she brushed her hands against the fabric of her pinafore apron. "Come on, let's get you to the Gray Area. Saix is waiting for you."

…

Everyone froze the moment Aqua, accompanied by Namine, arrived at the Gray Area. Looking around the lounge, Aqua captured the reaction that every member made as she stepped into the room.

Axel and Roxas, who were talking between themselves, paused in the middle of their conversation as they caught sight of her, smiling softly at her as she passed by them. Demyx, who was in the middle of strumming a string of his sitar, paused and began to look dreamily at her in a goofy way. Xigbar appeared shocked to see her in such formal attire, but Aqua could tell that behind the shock, the Nobody was sincerely impressed by her appearance. Vexen choked on his tea when he saw Aqua come in. Zexion just looked at her with wide calm eyes. Luxord whistled suavely, Lexaeus didn't even react at all, Xaldin smirked, Larxene stared at her with her eyes green with envy, and Marluxia was ogling her with a look of deeply intense fascination.

"Wow," said Xigbar in a slow voice.

"You look great, Aqua!" said Roxas.

"Impressive," said Marluxia with a sinister grin.

Flattered by the compliments, Aqua couldn't help but turn pink in her cheeks.

"You're early," commented Saix as Namine brought Aqua to him.

"Oh? Is that bad?" Aqua asked, almost boldly.

"No," Saix answered tartly. "But please, come with me. Xemnas is waiting for you."

With a wave of his hand, Saix summoned a Dark Corridor and it took form only a foot or so away from where he was standing.

"Enjoy yourself, Aqua!" said Namine as Aqua left with Saix.

In return, Aqua bestowed one last smile upon her as the Dark Corridor engulfed her and Saix and promptly disappeared out of sight.

"So…dinner with Lord Superior, eh?" remarked Xigbar. A spark of glee glimmered in his lone uncovered eye. "Now _THIS_ should be interesting!"

Setting down his teacup on its complementary saucer, Vexen said, "Don't tell me you're thinking of…" he trailed off as Xigbar grinned at him slyly.

"Do ya even have to ask, Vexen?"

Vexen sighed. "Well whatever you're planning on doing this time, good luck. I daresay you'll need it."

Xigbar laughed. "Luck? Ha! As if! I don't need luck for this scheme! I'm the king of sneakiness!"

Demyx lifted his eyes up from his sitar strings and looked at his eye-patched friend nervously. "Uh, Xig?" he asked in a whisper. "Are you _serious_?"

Xigbar snickered. "Of course I am!" he replied. "And _you're_ coming with me!"

"_Me_? Oh no!" said the sitar player, shaking his head. "Not _this_ time!"

"Oh? And why not? You _chicken_?"

Demyx scowled. "I am _not_!"

"So then what'll it be? Are you in or are you out?"

Demyx growled under his breath as he made his sitar disappear before getting up from his seat and following his partner-in-crime out of the lounge.

"I have a _really_ bad feeling about this," Demyx muttered.

"Oh, come on, man! How can you not be looking forward to our little caper?" exclaimed Xigbar. "Xemnas has practically asked Bluebird out on a date! This is something I so do not want to miss!"

…

"She is here, Lord Xemnas," said Saix as he arrived at the darkened dining room where Xemnas was waiting.

Xemnas straightened up in his seat as he carefully watched Aqua daintily step out of the Dark Corridor. Aqua caught a smile creep up from his lips as she entered the room.

"Thank you Saix, you may leave now."

Saix promptly disappeared in a Dark Corridor upon Xemnas' command.

"Aqua."

Aqua looked up when she heard her name being called. She saw Xemnas, clad in the black uniformed attire of the Organization, sitting the head of a small rectangular table where several plates with small food portions lay on top of it. Noticing this, Aqua guessed Xemnas favored light meals. Tall silver candelabras were also placed on the table, which had a damask cloth draped over it.

Xemnas gestured towards the empty cushioned wooden chair on the opposite side of the table across from his. "Please," he said, "Take a seat."

Aqua obeyed.

"Xion."

The small black-haired girl, who had been standing quietly at the corner of the room, sprung to life and approached the Organization leader. "Yes, Lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas nodded towards an empty glass sitting in front of him. At this gesture, Xion picked up a glass pitch filled with ice-cold water and filled the glass. She didn't stop there; she walked over to where Aqua was seated and filled an identical glass in front of her.

"Thank you, Xion," Aqua murmured.

Xion snuck a tiny smile that only Aqua could see as she filled her glass with water before retreating back to her tiny quiet corner.

"At least Xion is here," Aqua thought to herself, relieved that for the moment, she would not be left alone with Xemnas. As she picked up her glass and took a tiny quiet sip of water, she peeked from over the rim and saw Xemnas watching her silently with sharp eyes. The weight of his intense gaze was so strong, it sent a shiver down her spine. Aqua tried to ignore it.

"You look lovely," he commented.

Aqua's eyes stilled as she looked back at Xemnas in surprise. She hadn't expected such a compliment from a man so unfeeling as him.

"Oh…thank you." Aqua sounded wary in her gratitude as she reminded herself that the Lord Superior hadn't a heart to sincerely mean what he had said. She began to wonder if Xemnas was still thinking about what had happened between them the other night, and if he was holding it against her. It was precisely for that reason that Aqua thought it odd to be in Xemnas' presence tonight.

_Perhaps Nobodies are able to move on quickly._

Neither of them said much during those first few minutes. While Xion was present and always ready to serve Aqua her dinner, Aqua noticed that she barely attended to Xemnas. The only time she served him was to fill his drinking glass with some red liquid that Aqua guessed was some sort of wine. Other than requesting a drink, Xemnas did not even touch any of the food from any of the small platters on the table. All he did was watch Aqua as she slowly consumed her own meal in petite, dainty bites.

"Your eyes look distracted," Xemnas finally said, breaking the silence in the room. "And by observing your features, I can only assume that there appears to be something in your mind."

Aqua looked up from her plate. "Oh?" she asked, caught off-guard. She hadn't been prepared to hear him speak to her so suddenly.

Xemnas bowed his head. "Perhaps you would be so gracious as to permit me to ask you what thoughts are there that are wandering inside your head at the moment?"

Setting aside her lingering thoughts about what had happened during their first meeting, Aqua began to reflect on the advice Namine had given to her as she had prepared to meet with Xemnas tonight.

"…_Make an effort to start off on good footing with Lord Xemnas…the last thing you want to do is make enemies here."_

Putting down her silver tin fork on the damask-covered table, Aqua answered him, "Why did you summon me here? I was under the impression that I am a prisoner in your eyes, am I not?"

Xemnas chuckled lightly. "What other reason is there for me to ask you to join me at my table tonight but than simply to learn more about who you are?"

Aqua looked at him in astonishment. "Really?"

Xemnas gave her a curt nod in reply.

"What kind of a captor wants to know about his hostage?"

Xemnas laughed again. "Who wouldn't?"

"I'm not entirely sure I understand what you mean, sir."

Xemnas laid his drinking glass down on the table and leaned back in his chair. Resting his fingertips against one another as he set his hands on the tabletop, he said, "Forgive me, Aqua, but now that you are a resident of this castle, I only desire to know who you are."

"And why is that so important to you?"

It was then that Xemnas rose from his seat and slowly walked towards where Aqua was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Because, Aqua," he began as he walked behind her chair and stopped there in his tracks. Lowering his face closer to where her ears were, Xemnas murmured, "You intrigue me."

There was a smoky and rather seductive timbre in his voice that made a tingling sensation in Aqua's skin. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she absorbed the momentum of Xemnas' soft-spoken, yet unexpected response.

"I…do?" she asked, he voice a half-whisper.

Xemnas nodded and looked at her with keen scarlet eyes. "Indeed."

Aqua did not know whether or not she was supposed to be worried or flattered by his words. His lack of a heart made him hard to read. "He's so enigmatic…a truly mysterious man," she thought.

The dark silhouette of Xemnas' shadow danced across the candlelit, damask-covered tabletop as he returned to his own seat. As he settled back down in his chair, Xemnas asked, "So then, tell me Aqua, where exactly do you come from?"

"I come from what is known as the Land of Departure, sir," she answered.

Xemnas briefly scratched his chin. "I've been to many worlds," he mused, "but this one world whose name sounds unfamiliar to me. Please, if you will, tell me more about this Land of Departure."

Aqua soon found herself starting to sink in nostalgic thoughts and she began to describe her homeworld fondly. "It's a very beautiful place, and maybe the most beautiful place I've ever known. During the day, the sun is always high up in the sky and its golden rays touch every corner of the land. Even in the nighttime, the land is still so pretty. The sky becomes a deep dark blue and millions of tiny stars twinkle across it. And, every so often, I have witnessed a meteor shower from my bedroom window, but it looks even more amazing if you watch it from outside the Master's castle—"

"Castle?" Xemnas inquired, interrupting her. "Are you of noble birth, Aqua?"

Aqua shook her head. "No sir, I'm afraid I'm not. The castle was my home only because its master took me in."

"And to whom does this castle belong to?"

"The caretaker of the land, Master Eraqus. He was my guardian and my teacher."

Xemnas nodded understandingly. "Now, this master of yours, what did you learn under him?"

Aqua hesitated. Recalling the night she arrived in the World That Never Was, she remembered how Xemnas, along with a few other members of the Organization, had spoken ill of the Keyblade wielder named Sora. As she recognized this, Aqua wondered whether or not it would be wise of her to tell Xemnas that she too, was supposed to learn how to wield the Keyblade.

"What I learned under my master wasn't anything too glamorous, but I did learn much about the worlds, the Realms, Light and Darkness, and the heart."

Xemnas became seemingly interested by her response. "Is that so?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes, sir."

…

"I'm telling you, man—this is a really, _really _bad idea."

"Shh! Shut up!"

"I'm serious, Xigbar! He'll kill us if he finds out we're here!"

"Demyx, not if you _shut up_, he won't! Now, less talking, more eavesdropping!"

Demyx anxiously paced up and down by the door of the room where Xemnas and Aqua were dining. Xigbar, meanwhile, hade propped himself by the door and placed his ear against it, hoping to catch snippets of the conversation that was taking place on the other side.

The sound of Demyx's walking back and forth soon provoked Xigbar to lift his head off the door and shoot an annoyed look at the restless sitar player. "You know, it's really hard to concentrate on eavesdropping on someone when you're all apprehensive and moving like that!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry!" he said with a cringe. Then he groaned. "This plan of yours is suicidal! Why, oh why, did I ever listen to you?"

Xigbar snickered. "Relax, Mullethead, you'll still be alive by the end of the day!"

Demyx grimaced. "You know what, I just remembered something! I forgot to write a mission report for X-Face! I'd better go and do it before he gives me the ax again! Ta-ta!"

Quick to respond to Demyx' attempt to abandon ship, Xigbar's hand shot out and snatched the sitar player on the back of his cravat before he could desert. Demyx winced.

"Oh, don't you go and chicken out on me now!" Xigbar said warningly. But then he smirked and added, "However, if you really _are_ scared like a wuss and want to run away like the sissy girl you are, then please, be my guest and—"

Demyx glared at Xigbar. He tightened his hands into fists. "I am not a chicken, I am _not_ a wuss, and I am most definitely _NOT_ a sissy girl!"

Xigbar cackled. "Really? Well, then man up and come and hear what these guys are talking about!"

Throwing his arms down in defeat and scowling, Demyx dragged his feet towards the door. "_Fine_. But I swear, if we get busted, I'm blaming you on this!"

"Whatever. Now stop griping and get over here!"

Begrudgingly, Demyx obeyed.

* * *

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for: Xemnas and Aqua's first "date"! Hehehe, are things geting _pretty_ interesting. I bet you'll all want to find out what's going to happen in the next chapter, no? As for Xigbar and Demyx...heaven help them.**

**Once again, thanks for all the faves, views, reviews and whatnot and more of them are truly appreciated! All of your support and feedback is what really keeps me running and motivated to keep on writing this fanfic and I hope you'll be craving for what is to come!  
**


	22. The Beginning of Intrigue

"What do you know about the heart?" asked Xemnas.

"The heart is a mysterious thing, sir," Aqua answered. "The heart is one of the essential parts of a human being, and it is made up of light and darkness."

"And if one were to be consumed by the darkness in one's heart they would become a Heartless."

Aqua nodded, having had knowledge of that too. Master Eraqus had taught her much about the Heartless back in the Land of Departure. "Yes."

"Yet it seems that your master has failed to enlighten you with the existence—or non-existence—of us Nobodies."

Aqua shook her head. "The Master never told me anything of Nobodies, sir. He told me nothing about them at all."

"But from what you've just told me about this master of yours, he seems far too knowledgeable about the heart and light and darkness to not know about Nobodies."

"I don't know sir. It may be that perhaps he was as blind to you Nobodies just as I was."

"Hm."

The room fell silent as Xemnas seemed to become lost in his own musings. Aqua took the moment to ponder over what she had just observed. The Organization leader was rather civil tonight. He didn't even seem at all hostile to her this evening as he had been since the last few days since her arrival. Aqua really wished to know what the cause of this newfound graciousness towards her was, and whether or not Xemnas was being sincere about it. "He is, after all, the most Nobody-like of them," she thought, remembering what Axel had told her earlier about Xemnas.

"Aqua," he said.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you like it here?"

Aqua sighed. "In my heart, I desperately wish to be back in the Land of Departure—my home."

"I know. But, ignore your home for a moment. Do you like it here?"

Aqua paused and thought of an answer. "Sir," she said, "It's been too short of a time to say anything that would please you."

"It is not a matter of I, but rather, you," said Xemnas. "It's you who I wish to have a comfortable stay in this castle. Don't misunderstand me, Aqua, I don't intend for you to rot in misery here." And getting up from his chair, Xemnas said, "If you can't produce a proper answer right now, then perhaps we should make you feel at home as much as possible, so that you'll feel less of a prisoner here and more like a guest."

Aqua looked at him, shocked. "You…you really, truly mean that?"

He nodded.

"I…thank you," Aqua said. And for the first time, she managed to crack up a warm and grateful smile at him. "Thank you very much."

Xemnas bowed his head.

But then…

"Ow!" came a shout from outside the room. "You stepped on my foot!"

"Your foot was in the way, old man!"

"Why, you little—!

"OW! _OW_! Not the hair! Anything but the hair!"

The sound of feet shuffling, bodies moving, and indecipherable shouts caught Aqua's attention. Her eyes flickering towards the door, she couldn't help but recognize those two voices.

Xemnas frowned and his eyes hardened as he began to make his way towards the door. His hand reached for the door knob, and then the door open swung open and collided with the wall it was hinged on to loudly. And there, standing right outside the doorway, were Xigbar and Demyx, and both of them had grabbed each other by their clothing and were poised to throw their fists at one another when they realized Xemnas had arrived. The two Organization members froze in their place and looked up at their leader uneasily. Xemnas hardened his stare at them.

Demyx hastily released his hold of Xigbar and smiled nervously at Xemnas. "It was _his_ idea!" he said, pointing at his accomplice. And immediately after, Demyx's feet took off and the sitar player fairly ran for his life. "_Run! Run away_!" he yelped as he sped down the hallway and disappeared behind a corner, leaving Xigbar to face the music on his own.

"Hey…Xem…I…" Xigbar tried to search for a way to get him out of this mess. "I…was going to knock! Really! I swear I was!"

Xemnas was not amused.

…

"He what?" asked Namine as she finished folding Aqua's black and white dress and kept it away in a wardrobe.

"He then sent out some other breed of Nobody on Xigbar and he had him running away like a dog!" said Aqua, laughing.

Upon hearing this, Namine broke into a fit of giggles. "Serves Xigbar right for eavesdropping again!"

Aqua kept on laughing.

"So, it looks like you must have had a nice evening, for once!"

Aqua nodded. "Yeah…I guess I did." She smiled."It's funny…I didn't expect him to be so…considerate of me."

Namine shrugged. "I'll be honest, it's not something I'd expect from Lord Xemnas either."

"He's…not like this very often, is he?" Aqua asked.

"Barely," Namine answered. "But since you came…" Namine laughed to herself. "I think there's something about you that brought out a generous side of him I've never seen before."

"I don't know…" Aqua sighed. "I've got to remember that he's still a Nobody and a villain to everyone. Maybe it's another aimless saying of his that doesn't mean anything."

"You really should try to stop looking down on this," Namine suggested. "I'm not very fond of Lord Xemnas or many of the Organization members or what they do myself, but…" she trailed off. "It doesn't mean Nobodies can be surprising, can they?"

"Maybe."

Namine yawned. "Well, at any rate, it's getting pretty late. I should be turning in for bed too." The blonde made her way towards the doorway of Aqua's bedroom. "I'm glad things went well tonight, Aqua."

Aqua smiled as she climbed onto her bed. "Me too."

"G'night," said Namine as she shut the lights off.

"See you in the morning, Namine."

Namine disappeared behind the door as it shut closed.

…

_She was walking by herself in the dark when they appeared out of nowhere. They rose up to towering heights, and they stared at her in a zombie-like yet menacing way, though their yellow eyes bore no clear indication of threat themselves. _

"_Heartless!" she cried out._

_The dark behemoths closed in on her, intent on harming her, and she was powerless against them._

"_No…she whispered helplessly as she crouched down on the floor and covered her eyes, not wanting to see what was coming as the Heartless' large onyx claw came descending down on her to crush her._

_But then she heard the sound of a Keyblade striking something. Uncovering her eyes, she looked up and saw a tall figure standing in front of her. He was wearing earth-colored shiny armor, and his face was concealed behind a helmet._

_She blinked. He seemed familiar…but who exactly was he?_

_His hands reached for his helmet and he pulled it off his head. She felt her heart pound wildly as she came face to face with a young man with deep blue eyes and messy dark brown hair._

_A pain seared through her head. Her hands flew to her temples as she collapsed onto her knees._

…

Aqua woke up, cringing in pain. Her head felt warm, moist, heavy, and sore.

"Another weird dream," she muttered.

As Aqua sat up on her bed, she began to wonder who the armored figure was. "You can't dream about people you don't really know, right?" she quietly asked herself. So surely this man was somebody she knew…yet, she'd never seen him or met her before—or at least, that is what she thought.

Aqua moaned softly as another pang of pain sprung up inside of her head. She couldn't go back to sleep in this state…she needed some fresh air. Jumping out of bed, she slipped her feet into a pair of flat leather slippers and pulled over a white silk dressing gown over her white lace nightdress. In one of the drawers of the desk in her room was a matchbox. Finding the box, Aqua pulled out one of the matches and struck it against one of the box's sides, igniting a flame on the match, which she used to light a candle stuck on a candlestick.

Once the candle was aflame, Aqua picked it up and opened the door of her bedroom. Her slippered feet silently stepped out into the hallway, where she was soon met with company.

Aqua gasped as she encountered about five to seven Dusks lurking in the shadowed hallway. Sensing that they were not alone, the Dusks' heads turned towards Aqua.

"No," she whispered. "I'm not leaving the castle," she said. "I just want to get some fresh air."

The Dusks looked at her curiously before quickly forgetting about her and leaving her alone. Aqua sighed in relief. She still had to get used to being around the Dusks. They still seemed like intimidating creatures.

Aqua was thankful that Axel and Roxas had shown her around the castle. If it weren't for the two of them, she wouldn't have had the confidence she was feeling right now to try to find a good place for a fresh gulp of outside air.

"The Altar of Naught should do," she thought to herself, and began to make her way towards her destination. But just as she reached the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, a voice spoke out from behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

Aqua slipped a startled yelp and dropped her candle in the process. The candle went out as it hit the floor. Aqua turned around.

"L-Lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas stood behind her, still wearing his uniformed Organization attire. He looked at her with inquisitive scarlet eyes.

Aqua plucked her extinguished candle, along with its candlestick, up from the floor. "I –I didn't expect you'd be awake," she stammered.

"Neither did I with you," he replied. "What calls you up at this late hour?"

"I felt the need to get some fresh air," she explained. "I was on my way to the Altar of Naught when I ran into you."

"How interesting," said Xemnas. "It appears I was on my way over there as well."

"Oh. How…surprising."

"Perhaps you'd like an escort there?"

Aqua gasped in surprise. "Oh! No, I'm fine, thanks!"

But Xemnas was undeterred, and despite Aqua's objections, he held out his hand to her. "Please, allow me," he insisted.

Aqua swallowed a pocket of air down her throat. It felt rude to say no.

She lifted her trembling arm from her side and slowly, tentatively, she took Xemnas' hand. His black leather gloved fingers enveloped hers tightly as he began to lead the way to the Altar of Naught.

"Why is he doing this?" Aqua asked herself in silence. "This isn't the Xemnas I met when I first came here."

As they walked, Aqua couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed on the Organization leader. Every so often, he would turn and look over his shoulder to check on her. And every time he looked at her, she felt her entire being become engrossed in his crimson gaze.

"Those eyes…" Aqua thought. "So dark and fierce…yet, so…captivating."

Neither of them said anything to each other as they gradually ascended higher and higher up the Castle That Never Was. The entire way, though, Aqua would wonder what was running through Xemnas' head as he led her to the Altar.

"Am I really that intriguing to him?" she asked herself inside her head. "Is that all I am to him? Intriguing?" At the same time, though, she wondered why she was so preoccupied by what his perceptions of her were, as if they mattered at all to her.

_Why am I obsessing over this? I'm just being silly. It's not like he…_

She shook her head.

_No, it can't be. He's a Nobody._

* * *

**A/N: The comically famous "Run, run away" line was a must-have for this chapter. Poor Xiggy and Demy...yet, it truly does serve them (especially Xigbar) right for eavesdropping on dinner dates.  
**

**And the dream that Aqua has...she might have been wiped clean of her memories of _him_ but for some reason _he's_ not completely gone from her life...  
**

**I also think at this point, Aqua's starting to get a little mystified yet fascinated by his Lordship. What do you think?  
**

**Another interesting chapter between Xemnas and Aqua coming soon!  
**


	23. Conversing in the Dark

"We have arrived," Xemnas quietly announced.

Aqua looked around her. High above, the moonless and starless midnight blue night sky hung above. Yet, the gray marble stonework of the Altar of Naught shimmered in the darkness.

Walking towards the edge of the Altar, Aqua looked out into the Dark City. The vast landscape of vacant buildings and winding streets was teeming with tiny lights, which seemed to substitute for the absence of stars in the sky.

Xemnas came up from behind and stood right next to her. "What do you make of it?" he asked, referring to the view of the city.

"It's a haunting sight," Aqua answered, her voice soft. "I've never seen a city so empty of life…yet made to look like it was full of it." And then: "How is it that you and everyone else in this castle manage to live here knowing that you're the only sentient people in this world?"

He was quick in his reply. "It's not something we Nobodies particularly dwell on. We cannot feel sorrow for being the only living things in the World That Never Was."

"Oh. Right." Aqua had forgotten that he and the others couldn't feel.

_Maybe it's about time I started asking questions._

"So," she began to ask, though her voice was timid. "Do you…come here often?"

"More so than the others do," Xemnas answered.

"Is…is this your favorite place in the entire castle?"

"I don't have any 'favorites.' But, I suppose you could…say that."

Aqua looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"You will find out when the time comes."

"I see."

As they both fell back into silence, Aqua found her eyes drifting towards Xemnas. Her gaze became increasingly fixated and lost at the sight of how silver his hair was and how it defiantly seemed to shimmer under the lightless sky, his strong build, the way his bangs fell stubbornly yet attractively in front of his dark scarlet eyes, and his majestic stature. It was also then that Aqua realized how _close_ he was standing beside her.

"So…how long have you been leader of the Organization?" she asked.

"A while," Xemnas answered, and then added, "Since its founding."

"How many years would that be?"

"A little more than ten, I believe."

Aqua's sapphire gaze softened. "I don't know if I could ever live for 10 years without my heart," she murmured.

"It's…not as bad…as one might think," said Xemnas.

Aqua shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I can't imagine how a life without emotions is something good." She sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but…I feel sorry for you."

Xemnas looked at her, seemingly surprised. "Pity? For non-existent beings?" He laughed to himself lightly. "That's something new. Never has a human, let alone a human girl, given me their sympathies."

"I guess that's only because the things you do have wicked intent and make everyone resent you."

Xemnas frowned deeply. "We do what we must to survive," he said firmly. "When you're spurned by both Light and Darkness where else can you go? Who will lament you? Who will help you? And the truth is, there is no empathy or compassion for a Nobody. That is why we Nobodies must steal to survive—because no one else will help us live. Only we can help ourselves."

"Oh," Aqua said softly. "Now I understand. You have no choice, don't you?"

Xemnas nodded. "Aqua."

She looked at him in reply. "Yes?"

"Do you think we Nobodies have the chance to regain our hearts and become whole again?"

Her inquisitive eyes crossed paths with his. "Why do you ask me this?"

"Surely a girl with knowledge of the heart must know an answer."

Aqua sighed, and then shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, sir. But I'm afraid I can't answer that question for you. After all, I'm just a student. I still have much to learn about the heart."

"Hm," said Xemnas. "Then, perhaps…" he said slowly, "we shall find out the answers to these questions together."

Aqua looked at him in astonishment. "Together? Really?"

He shrugged. "Why not? I seek answers to the mysteries of the heart. So do you. Why don't you join me and my subordinates in our quest for knowledge?"

"Is that an offer or a suggestion, sir?" Aqua asked.

Xemnas smiled in his dark, amused way. "An offer that I hope you'll accept."

Falling back into her thoughts, Aqua didn't say anything back, using the moment to consider taking what Xemnas had proposed to her.

_Should I trust him? Or should I not? But it doesn't seem to be a harmful offer if it's just a search for knowledge of the heart. _"I suppose…it would be rude to say no," she said after a while, her voice gentle.

"So you'll take it?"

A mild smile grew on Aqua's face. "Of course I will," she replied. And gathering the courage to look at him straight in his scarlet eyes, Aqua said, "Thank you, Lord Xemnas, sir. You've been…uncommonly kind to me tonight."

"Please," he said. "You may address me without a title."

"Oh?" Aqua asked inquiringly. "Not 'Lord' nor 'sir'?"

"Just 'Xemnas' will suffice."

Aqua began to wonder why he would allow her to call him simply by his name when he required the other Organization members to address him with a more formal title when he was in their presence.

_One isn't so formal with another unless they are close to each other. But I'm not close to him at all. So then why…?_

She decided not to dwell on her puzzlement. "If that's what you'd like, then so be it, si—" she stopped herself before resuming. "Xemnas."

He nodded back at her in approval.

A gentle draft swept past Aqua. She shivered. "I, um, she began, "I think I'll head back to my room now."

"Do you know the way back?" Xemnas asked.

"Axel and Roxas showed me the way today. I think I'll be fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Xemnas made no attempt to prevent her from going back unaccompanied. "Very well. Then I suppose I shall see you again in the morning."

She nodded. "You too." Her heels spun and she proceeded to head back inside the castle. But glancing over her shoulder, she saw Xemnas watch her leave.

"Goodnight, Aqua," he said quietly, simply.

She answered by giving him a curt bow of her head. "Goodnight."

But as she turned around and began to make her way to the Altar of Naught's exit, she found herself standing as still as a statue as an odd and strange sensation unexpectedly overcame her.

"Oh!" she cried out, and her serene face gradually became contorted with agony as her knees buckled and she fell gracefully onto her knees.

"Aqua?" she heard Xemnas say, seemingly concerned.

But she didn't have time to answer him as she felt the rest of her body hit the ground hard, her consciousness slip away, and everything around her go black as misty voices began to clamor violently inside her head.

* * *

**A/N: A short but semi-romantic chapter between Xemnas and Aqua...with an unfortunately "puzzling" ending. The ending has to do with Master Eraqus. O.O You'll see what I mean. But for those of you who've read everything carefully so far, now you know why the Org. goes around towns and worlds stealing stuff...because the humans don't like them and refuse to help them. :'(**

**I also really appreciate all the feedback concerning, Terra, Ven, Mickey, and Eraqus and I promise I will address those questions in a few chapters soon...one of those being the next one.  
**

**And I have other good news! I'm seriously considering having scenes in which the Organization visit worlds that have not been seen in the KH games yet! There's also one world I'm especially thinking about having them visit even though the movie it's in is not strictly part of the Disney franchise but the movie is distributed through Disney. I'll let you know about it soon enough.  
**


	24. Questionable Dream

"_You can't fool me Xehanort! I know you've done something to them! Now I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where they are and what you've done with them!"_

_The old man laughed coldly. "I'm telling you, Eraqus, your pupils are dead! They perished on the night the Unversed attacked."_

_Eraqus growled. "No! You're wrong! I can sense them! I can sense they're still alive—all three of them— and they are in danger! And, I cannot help but feel that you have something to do with their disappearances!"_

"_Listen to yourself, Eraqus! You're talking nonsense! What could I ever want with your pupils?"_

"_I've already told you I'm not a fool, Xehanort! I have a perfectly good reason to suspect that you are behind their disappearances!"_

_Master Xehanort sneered. "Tell me. I'm listening."_

"_Terra, for one, is my successor, and you know it. And Aqua and Ven, according to Terra's wishes, are to become caretakers of the land alongside him! But I know that you too qualify for the candidacy of becoming a caretaker of the Land of Departure as well! Why should I not suspect that perhaps you seek to have the Land of Departure all to yourself instead of allowing my pupils to preside over it?"_

_Master Xehanort laughed. "That's preposterous, Eraqus! I would never do such a thing!"_

"_Oh just give it up, Master. He's discovered our game."_

_Master Xehanort looked sternly at Vanitas as he and Braig came up to his side from behind. _

_Eraqus looked shocked. "So it _is_ true! You _did_ do something to them!" _

"_That's right, you fool!" said Vanitas with an evil sneer. "But Braig and I take the credit for disposing of those three losers ourselves!"_

"_What have you scoundrels done with Terra, Aqua, and Ven?" Eraqus asked furiously._

_Vanitas laughed perfidiously. "Your precious pupils are currently sleeping with the Heartless in the Realm of Darkness! And so is their little friend!"_

"_Little friend?"_

"_That midget king with the big ears who also wields the Keyblade!" popped in Braig._

"_You—you don't mean Yen Sid's former student, King Mickey?" Eraqus asked aghast._

"_That's him, all right!" cackled Braig._

_Eraqus exploded. "How _DARE_ you?" he bellowed, and quickly summoned his Keyblade. "You shall pay dearly for what you've done!"_

_Vanitas summoned his own Keyblade and pointed it menacingly at Eraqus. "Nuh-uh-uh!" he said playfully, yet warningly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"_

"_You're just a student," Eraqus said, his eyes glowering. "Why should I fear you?"_

_Vanitas smiled wickedly, revealing shiny white teeth behind his lips. "Master," he said. "He knows too much. Shall I do as we prepared in case he found us out?"_

_Master Xehanort looked at his apprentice with a content and evil smile. "You may," he answered._

"_What?" asked Eraqus, suddenly worried. "What are you—?"_

_But before he could finish his sentence, Vanitas laughed maniacally, and a flaming purple orb shot out from the tip of his Keyblade._

_Eraqus didn't even have the chance to react and defend himself. The orb hit him squarely in the chest and the Keybalde Master was soon writhing in dread as a hard, stony material formation began to spread all throughout his body. Eraqus' struggling body stilled, and the stony material ceased its spread, and the caretaker of the Land of Departure was soon nothing more than a solid granite figure in his likeness._

…

Aqua's head violently jerked up from where it had been laying down on a soft pillow.

"MASTER ERAQUS!" she screamed, springing to life. So frightened was she by what she had seen and heard that she didn't pay attention to what she was doing as she regained her consciousness; her head almost collided with another head that was hovering a few inches above hers.

"Whoa!"

There was a soft crash that shook the floor. Realizing she was not alone, Aqua hastily rubbed her eyes and saw a familiar body plucking himself up from the floor.

"Demyx?"

"Aqua?"

"What are—?"

Demyx looked slightly freaked. "I wasn't doing anything! I swear! Well, except kiss you, maybe—"

"_Kiss_ me?" she cried out in shock.

Demyx eyed her nervously in a silly way. "I read somewhere that to wake sleeping or dead girls up, we guys are supposed to kiss them!"

An unamused sigh sounded from nearby. "That only works if you're her true love, Demyx!" came Larxene's dry voice.

Aqua titled her head to the side and saw Larxene standing with her arms crossed behind Demyx. The Savage Nymph looked lovely in a plain black gown made of silk and lace, complemented by a black velvet outing jacket.

Demyx turned around and faced Larxene. "Ok, so I may not be _exactly_ Aqua's true love but…it was worth a try! And who knows?" he then looked at Aqua with hopeful imploring eyes. "Maybe one day I _can_ be?" He flashed a weak smile at her.

Larxene cracked up a loud giggle. "You and her? In your dreams, lover boy!" she laughed as she made her way out through a doorway. Demyx followed her out of the room, protesting.

"Aw, come on, Larx! You're spoiling it for me!"

Just as the two Organization members left the room, Namine came in.

"Namine?" asked Aqua.

Namine looked relieved to see her. "Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"What?"

"We all woke up this morning and heard from Lord Xemnas that you passed out last night!"

"I…did?"

Namine sighed. "At least you're ok. But I only hope you weren't hurt when you fell."

Aqua felt slightly sore in her arms and on her side, but it wasn't anything she worried herself about. "I think I'm ok," she said, as she laid her head back onto her pillow. "Namine, do you know what happened to me after I passed out?"

"Nothing happened," she answered. "Lord Xemnas said you were out the entire night."

"I was?"

Namine nodded.

"Ugh," Aqua pressed a palm wearily into her face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Namine, her voice painted with concern.

"I…I had a dream. It was about my master from my home," Aqua explained.

"Oh?" Namine asked curiously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Aqua shook her head. "Not really, but I think this dream was somehow trying to tell me, or show me, what happened to him since I left my home. But, I don't know. Maybe…maybe it was only just a nightmare?"

Namine shrugged. "It could be. Maybe it's best that you try not to worry about it."

"I guess you're right." Aqua looked around from where she lay. Immediately, she realized that she was in a room different than her own. This one seemed larger and less empty than hers. Dark gray-blue brocade curtains hung above the top of the room's windows. An elegant desk made of wood and stained white stood at the corner. Other furniture in the room included a velvet armchair, a wardrobe closet, a trunk, a standing mirror, a small dressing table, and two nightstands. A dark gray rug made of a soft-looking fabric was spread out and covered a great amount of the floor. Even the bed she was lying on was different. It was wider, more elevated from the floor, and had a fatter mattress, fluffier pillows, and a thicker and softer blanket.

"Where…am I?" asked Aqua slowly.

"You're in Lord Xemnas' bedroom," answered Namine. "He carried you over here after you fainted and he watched over you the whole night."

Aqua's eyes stilled like glass and softened. "He did that?" she asked in a small voice.

Namine nodded. A small smile then crept up from the corners of her lips. "I must confess, but I think that's rather romantic of Xemnas to do. He's never done that before."

Even Aqua couldn't help but blush and smile to herself.

_What did it feel like, being in his arms? _

Just then the door creaked. Both Aqua's and Namine's eyes flickered towards the doorway.

Aqua gasped quietly when she saw Xemnas emerge from behind the door.

"I see you're awake," Xemnas said quietly.

"Lor—" Aqua started to say. "Xemnas," she quickly corrected.

Xemnas looked like he was about to say something, but before he could get the chance, several members of the Organization came bursting into the room, among them, Axel and Roxas.

"Aqua!" said Roxas.

Aqua smiled when she saw him. "Good morning, Roxas," she greeted him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"We all heard about your unfortunate mishap last night," said Marluxia in a calm voice.

Aqua shook her head. "It wasn't a—"

"Hey Bluebird!" said Xigbar, who was also in the room, "I heard Mullethead tried to kiss you a few minutes ago!"

Axel, who had been silently standing beside Aqua's bed, suddenly came to life. "He did _what_?" he exclaimed in an unnecessarily loud, shocked voice.

Xigbar shrugged. "What can I say? The kid does the most bizarre things nowadays."

Marluxia scoffed. "I'll say!"

"All right, everyone! Step aside! Scientist coming through!"

The Organization members who had clustered by Aqua's beside shuffled out of the way as Vexen came walking into the room with an energetic gait.

"Vexen?" Aqua asked in surprise.

"Good morning, Aqua," said the scientist briskly as he set his bulky canvas bag down on the floor beside the bed. "How fares you this morning?"

"Um…" Aqua said tentatively. She suddenly saw Vexen reach for her wrist and he held it in his hand.

"Hmm…" Vexen said, deep in thought. "Nothing seems unusual with her pulse…"

"What are you doing Vexen?" asked Aqua.

"Lord Xemnas has asked me to check up on you," said Vexen. "He wants me to try to diagnose what was the cause of your fall last night."

"I just got lightheaded, that's all," said Aqua.

"What caused the lightheadedness though, remains unknown. But I'm here to find the answers to this mystery."

Aqua looked at Vexen nervously. Noticing her anxiousness, the scientist looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong Aqua?" he asked.

"Vexen, I thought you were only a scientist, not a doctor," she answered.

"Oh, you're nervous over _that_?" he asked, letting out a humored laugh.

"Well, ye—"

"Not to worry! I've had adequate medical training from my years as a human!" he assured her. "Now just lie back and relax. This won't take long…"

* * *

**A/N: So...now you all know what happened to Master Eraqus. Ouch. Well, at least I didn't kill him! He needs to stay alive for a reason!  
**

**And honestly, what I did with Demyx here was something I couldn't resist! He really crushes hard on Aqua in this fanfic. XD  
**

**And the reason for my choosing to make Vexen the medic of the Organization is only because he is the most academically intelligent member of them all, so why not? (By the way, Vexen, who is one of my fave Organization members, is not a creep in any of my fanfics-if anyone's wondering.)  
**


	25. The Organization's Goal

"What have you found out about her?" Saix asked Xemnas later that morning in an empty Gray Area.

Xemnas smiled contently to himself. "What I have found, Saix, is that we've got ourselves a truly fascinating girl in our hands."

"How so?"

Xemnas leaned back in the couch he was sitting on. "Aqua has substantial basic knowledge about the ways of the heart," Xemnas explained. "Now that's something I didn't expect from her. Most people lack sufficient knowledge about the heart's nature."

"But sir," said Saix, "with knowledge of the heart comes knowledge of the Keyblade. You can't know about the heart without knowing about the Keyblade."

"Hm…"

"Do you think the girl…?"

"It's hard to say, Saix."

"She has an exceptionally strong heart. You said it yourself," Saix pointed out. "It could be possible."

"From my time with her last evening, it appears Aqua does not seem to know about the Keyblade, nor does she know how to wield one. However, if for some reason she can…"

One of Saix's eyebrows rose as he eyed Xemnas inquiringly.

"…then we shall have to draw that power out from her."

"But sir, in order to do that we'd have to—" Saix started to say.

Xemnas cut him off. "I don't see any problem in doing that."

Saix looked stern. "But Lord Xemnas, sir, she is not one of us! And to train her to use the Keyblade would mean—"

"—We'd have to ask Roxas for assistance," Xemnas finished for him.

"Well, yes. But the issue is, Roxas seems fond of the girl, and so does Aqua with him. And we both know that Roxas has some…defiant tendencies. Why should we not be concerned that if Roxas were to reveal his ability to wield the Keybalde to Aqua, she would ask him to help her escape from here?"

Xemnas became lost deep in thought. "If that's an issue we ought to consider…then we shall have to gain Aqua's trust more."

Saix looked doubtfully at Xemnas, who rose from his seat.

"I told Aqua that I'd do what I could to make her feel at home here. And I myself don't want her to feel miserable here as well."

Saix scoffed, laughing softly. "Lord Xemnas, don't tell me you've taken a liking to the girl?"

Xemnas glanced at the second-in-command, seemingly flummoxed. "What makes you say that?"

"Your words soften at the mention of her, and you said it yourself that you'll personally oversee to her adjusting to life here and you sound like you're concerned about her."

Xemnas remained silent.

Saix looked at him with his eyes askance. "Lord Xemnas, we need you. We can't afford to have you lose sight of the mission."

Xemnas turned around and looked at Saix sternly. "Are you telling me that you think I'm distracted by her?"

"I'm not saying you are. But if for some reason…" Saix trailed off. "Lord Xemnas, all I'm saying is that you're the one we are all depending on to regain our hearts and humanity. We can't let a meddlesome human girl cause you to lose sight of what's important to us."

Xemnas sighed. "Be at peace, Saix. Have you forgotten that I can't feel emotions?"

Saix said nothing back.

"That's right. You needn't worry about me becoming distracted by Aqua's presence among us."

Saix looked wary, but nevertheless, Xemnas' words seemed persuasive enough to put him back at ease. "All right, sir. If you say so."

Xemnas nodded. "Where is Aqua now?"

"She's been moved back to her own room. Vexen has insisted on having her get a good few hours of rest for today."

"Ah. I see. I was only wondering. Now, are Xigbar and Demyx still here?"

"I believe so."

"Before they go on their missions, please pencil the two of them in for a few rounds with the Samurais and the Dragoons in the Hall of Empty Memories. That should teach them not to put their ears in places they shouldn't be."

…

The door creaked open.

Aqua looked in curiosity at her visitor. "Axel?"

"Hey," said the redhead softly as he stood in the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Once he was fully inside the bedroom, Axel pulled up a chair and sat by Aqua's bedside.

"Hey, by the way, sorry about Demyx and what he tried to do this morning. He's a little…um, odd."

Aqua giggled. "Now that I think about it, it's rather funny of him to think he could, um, wake me up."

Axel laughed, grinning to himself as he did. "Hey, you know, today is my day to watch over you, but seeing as you're bedridden…"

"Oh, you don't have to leave!" protested Aqua. "In fact, I'd actually like the company."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"All right then," said Axel. "I've got a few free hours before a scheduled mission I have today, so I'll stay with you for as long as you'd like."

Aqua beamed at him. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel nodded. "So, you never got to tell me how your night with Xemnas went. How'd it go?"

"Pretty well, actually," Aqua answered.

"Were you scared?"

"A little. But the more Xemnas engaged me in conversation, the less afraid I became of him."

"Huh. That's nice to hear."

"You know," said Aqua, "I might only be imagining it, but…Xemnas was quite kind to me last night."

Axel laughed. "Xemnas? Kind? That's something new."

"He's not always like that?"

"I've never heard or seen him like that. Most of the time, I have to admit, he's actually pretty harsh."

"He is?"

Axel nodded.

"…Oh." Aqua looked disappointed.

"But hey," said Axel. "Maybe he's different with you only because you're our guest. Makes sense, right?"

"I guess." And then: "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Besides all the…stealing," she began to ask. "What else does the Organization do?"

Axel leaned back in his chair. "We do a bunch of other stuff. Like, for example, recon."

"What's that?"

"Whenever we visit a world, every so often, we have to go around and survey it for any type of Heartless or interesting things that go on there. And usually, if there are Heartless in that world, we send a guy or two to eliminate them."

"The Organization despises the Heartless?"

"Well…not _exactly_." Axel sighed. "It's complicated. I'd explain it in full detail to you if I could, but if I did, I'd be breaking our code of confidentiality."

"Oh...right. You can't tell me, can't you?"

Axel shook his head. "But there are other things I can tell you."

"Like what?"

"Besides slaying heartless and recon, we do other special missions. But, they involve, uh…stuff you'd probably disapprove of. You know…like spying."

Aqua sighed. "Isn't there anything, I don't know, _good_ that you do?"

Axel said nothing for a while. "If it would help us in completing our goal, we'd do it, maybe," he answered. "But…yeah, as bad as it sounds, technically, the only thing you can consider good that we do is get rid of heartless in the different worlds. I mean, after all, the worlds' residents don't like the Heartless either."

Aqua smiled sadly at him. "You really are villains against your own volition, aren't you?"

"You can say that. It's a vicious life for a Nobody, Aqua."

"Xemnas told me that."

"Did he?"

Aqua nodded. "He also said that you've all been together for quite some time."

"Yeah, we have." A nostalgic look grew on Axel's face. "I still remember the day I became a member of the Organization.

"How old were you?"

Axel shrugged. "Sixteen? Seventeen? I've lost track."

"Do you miss being a human?" Aqua asked.

Axel paused in silence. "I guess so."

"Can I ask you," began Aqua, "how you lost your heart?"

A faraway, pensive look formed in Axel's sea green eyes. "I didn't lose my heart on purpose," he explained. "A really long time ago, my homeworld got besieged by the Darkness. When that happened, I tried to hide or escape, but I wasn't fast enough. In the process, I became consumed by the Darkness …and I lost my heart as a result."

Aqua looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry," she said.

"But that's why I'm here with the Organization—to get my heart back. It's the one goal that has caused all of us to band together."

"That's the Organization's goal? To get your hearts back?"

"Yep."

"But how are you going to do that?"

Axel shook his head, with a small smile. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's a secret, remember? But hey, it appears that Xemnas seems to like you. Maybe he'll tell you."

"Axel," Aqua protested, "he doesn't—"

"Oh, come on!" said Axel, grinning, "From what you told me, and how he treats you now, it just _might_ be possible."

Aqua giggled. "You think so?"

"Don't you wonder it yourself? I mean, if it's true, I'd be amazed. Because, to tell you the truth, Xemnas has no passion for anything or anyone…except for our mission."

Aqua fell into silence. _Is that why he's being kind to me? Is it because he likes me?_

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you supposedly aren't supposed to feel anything, but…ever since Roxas and Namine…exactly what emotions can you and the others feel?"

Axel went deep in thought. "It varies for each of us, depending on our personalities. I can feel a handful of them myself. But I can tell you that a good majority of us are able to feel the most basic of emotions, like happiness, sadness, fear, surprise, and anger. But the one emotion that many of us find hard to feel is love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, love. And honestly, I don't know how Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx are able to feel it so well. "

Aqua toyed with a stay strand of blue hair that was falling in front of her hair as he pondered over Axel's response. "Maybe," she guessed out loud, "In their past, they felt love in their life, so it's easier for them to feel it now."

Axel shrugged. "Kinda makes sense."

Aqua smiled slyly at him. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but…in your past, was there someone you loved a lot?"

Axel let out a quick, hopeless laugh. "Nah. There wasn't."

"Perhaps that's why it's hard for you to feel love, because you don't have any experience with it.'

Axel looked at her curiously. "What about you, Aqua?" he asked. "Is there, or was there, anyone in your life so far that you loved a lot?"

Aqua frowned, not saying anything for some time as she plunged into the deepest parts of her memory, trying to bring out bits and pieces of her past. But lately, she felt her memory was so hazy that it was sometimes hard to remember even the most recent events of her life.

_Did I ever love someone a lot? There have been people I've cared for, but was there ever a love of mine?_

Hard as she thought, she couldn't produce an answer for Axel.

* * *

**A/N: An Aqua and Axel-centric chapter. The next one will be Xemnas and Aqua-centric and potentially romantic. Elements of Axel's past here have been made up by me, but that's the best guess I have of what happened to Axel in his past. **


	26. To Like or Not to Like

"Am I getting distracted?" thought Xemnas as he sat on his high throne in the Round Room.

It was certainly true that Aqua was at the center of much of his thoughts lately. But was she in enough of his thoughts that she was a distraction to him?

_Perhaps Saix is right. She's just another individual who has entered my life. I mustn't let myself focus too much on her. Kingdom Hearts should be of greater concern._

Still, Xemnas couldn't help but think about the time he spent with Aqua the previous night.

_She gave me her sympathies. That's never happened before. No human would have ever felt pity for a non-being._

He also remembered what had happened when he saw her faint at the Altar.

_How graceful and serene she looked even as she descended to the floor. Falling…like a leaf in the wind. _

Images of that night came flashing back into his head like a montage. He saw himself getting down to his knees following Aqua's descent, his eyes gazing softly down into her quiescent face, and then how he gently gathered her body into his own arms and picked her up to carry her back inside. He remembered how warm her own body felt as he held her against his, and how he decided, against his own judgment to return her to his own room rather than hers, because it was closer in walking distance to the Altar. He, too, saw himself stealthily enter his room and with great care and caution, deposit her on his own bed and sit by her bedside the entire night. He recalled how, more than once, he felt the inexplicable urge to sweep the clumps of blue bangs that had messily fallen over her face out of the way, and how he finally dared to do so.

_What is the reason for this indescribable affection? Have I become fond of this girl, as Saix has said?_

He remembered that didn't sleep that night. How could he, when she was there with him and all he could do was gaze at her as she lay inert on his bed?

_She is….quite beautiful. Perhaps she is the loveliest human I've ever met. And her hair…and those eyes…so breathtakingly blue that it has me entranced._

Xemnas shook his head, trying to shake off his aimless thoughts of fantasy. He was a Nobody, after all. It couldn't be.

_Of course, even if it was true, she'd obviously never return my…well, why would any human ever consider…_

As he sat on his throne and reflected on these thoughts, Xemnas felt his fingers grip the arms of the throne tightly.

"Why am I feeling this way?" he finally asked himself out loud. "How can I feel these feelings…that I'm not supposed to feel?"

…

Axel had left Aqua when Saix came into her room about an hour after he'd arrived to stay with her and barked at him to go on his mission. Now alone, Aqua tried to follow Vexen's orders to get some rest.

She still wondered about her nightmare that night, and whether or not it was simply a bad dream.

"It felt real," she thought. "What if Vanitas really did turn the Master into stone? Who'll come to save him and turn him back? And that other Keyblade wielder…King Mickey…who is he, exactly?"

But soon Aqua quickly abandoned these thoughts for others that were floating around her mind.

_I wonder where Xemnas is._

She remembered that he looked like he wanted to have a chance to talk to her earlier this morning, but he never got the chance to once all the other Organization members came to visit her.

_Maybe it was just a simple morning greeting._

Aqua started flushing pink to herself as she recalled what Namine had told her earlier this morning about Xemnas.

_Did he really watch me for the entire night?_

Aqua briefly wondered at first whether that was supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing. True, to have someone watch a sleeping—or rather, unconscious—girl for a whole night was definitely not, under many circumstances, normal. But then, did Xemnas do that because he was…worried?

Aqua laughed sadly at herself. "He's a Nobody, why would he…?" she stopped herself. It was almost frustrating to try to contemplate seeing the Organization leader, who was supposed to be the most Nobody-like of all the Organization members, with emotions. Even with Roxas and Namine around and their influence of the emotional capacities of the other Organization members, why would they have any effect on someone as apparently unfeeling as Xemnas?

Aqua sighed.

_But what if somehow, for whatever that reason may be, he can feel some emotions? What then?_

Aqua began to consider the possibilities.

_Could it be that perhaps, he actually does….like me?_

But an even more pressing question gripped her mind: _Could it be that I like him as well?_

It had only been about three days since she first met him. Three days wasn't enough time for a person to get to know or become fond of someone immensely. Or was it?

"What is there to like about Xemnas anyway?" she asked herself.

Though she didn't know him too much, Aqua had to admit that his enigmatic character, his recent suave ways, and his fierce and determined—yet undoubtedly attractive—features fascinated her.

But there was still the matter of his apparent lack of emotions, Aqua reminded herself.

"Is it right?" she asked herself aloud. "Is it right to like a Nobody—to like a man who can't feel anything?"

Plagued by the many questions ravaging her brain, Aqua wearily sunk deep beneath her blanket, hoping a few moments of sleep would take her mind away from her thoughts about the Organization's Lord Superior.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't feel like making this chapter long, so this one is short for a change. It just focuses on, well, Xemnas' and Aqua's respective opinions and views about each other. Hey, I don't know about you, but I think this is maybe the most romantic of all the chapters so far...even if it there isn't a lot of action in it. And i'm also trying to take away the infamous widespread negative opinions of Xemnas and am trying to turn him into a more attractive and charismatic character (Hey, technically, he is an older but heartless version of Terra in the canon). The next chapter will hopefully be more exciting!**

**Once again, criticism/reviews are welcomed and thank you for all the helpful reviews from all of you so far who have written to me!  
**


	27. Longing

It was twilight when Axel returned to the Castle That Never Was, along with Roxas.

"Welcome back, you two," floated a soft voice from nearby.

Axel looked to the side. Namine was waving to them. She stood by one of the coffee table and couch clusters in the Gray Area, where she set down a tray containing a teapot, a couple of matching teacups and saucers, red gingham cloth napkins, a small jar of blackberry jam, golden toasted scones, a small platter of tiny bite sized sandwiches containing cheese and ground meat, a tiny pitcher of milk, a little bowl of sugar cubes, and teaspoons.

"Namine!" said Roxas.

"Hey guys!" said Namine cheerfully. I hope you guys didn't stuff up on sea-salt ice cream at Twilight Town, because I made you some tea and food!"

Axel laughed amiably. "Don't worry, we didn't this time!"

"Then come on over! Tea is served!" said Namine.

Axel and Roxas walked over to where Namine was standing and they sat down in unison on one of the couches.

"How were your missions?" asked Namine as she handed the boys teacups, saucers, teaspoons, and napkins.

"I just went to Beast's Castle and eliminated the Heartless there. Nothing exciting at all about it," replied Roxas.

"Oh. I see." Namine then poured out piping hot tea in Axel and Roxas' teacups. "What about you, Axel?"

"Oh, me?" Axel picked up his teacup and dropped two sugar cubes into it. "Saix just sent me to a new world." He began to stir his tea with his teaspoon. "I did reconnaissance there. It looks like an interesting place."

Roxas picked up one of the scones that Namine had toasted and began to spread some jam on it. "What's the new world called?"

Axel laughed. "I honestly don't know! I saw some guys there who just call it, 'The New World,' so that's the name I'll go by!"

Roxas and Namine joined Axel in his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The laughing in the room ceased as Axel, Roxas, and Namine turned around to see who had arrived in the Gray Area.

"Marluxia."

The pink-haired Nobody smirked as he approached them. "Is that tea I see you're having?" he asked.

"Yes," Namine replied.

"Then I'd like to request for a cup as well," said Marluxia.

Namine gave a tiny curt nod. "Yes, Marluxia," and she disappeared.

"So," said Marluxia as he sat on the couch across from Axel and Roxas'. "You two seemed to be having a nice chat when I arrived."

"We were," said Axel as he took a sip from his teacup. "Where's Larxene?"

"She's resting. Her mission to Hollow Bastion today was rather tiring."

"Ah, pity. Send her my regards, then! Shopping trips following missions are unfortunate! " said Axel in a wry voice.

Marluxia dropped his smirk. "Are you being sarcastic again?"

Axel stuck up his thumb as he took another sip of his tea. "Pretty much."

Roxas laughed heartily at his friend while Marluxia glared at him.

"Hello there."

The voice came from the entrance to the Gray Area. Axel looked up, and a friendly smile grew on his face.

"Hey! You're up!" said Axel enthusiastically.

Aqua smiled as she arrived in the Gray Area, wearing a white muslin blouse and a long black skirt made of silk and gauze.

A keen look formed in Marluxia's eyes as they became fixated on Aqua's comely face. His smug smirk reappeared as Aqua approached the coffee table.

"Good evening, Aqua," he said coolly.

Aqua walked by him without a word, eliciting a disappointed frown from Marluxia.

"Hmph," he said, slightly displeased.

Axel set down his teacup on his saucer. "Feeling better, I presume?"

Aqua nodded. "Definitely," she answered him.

Axel chuckled. "Don't pass out in the night anymore. Not only are you going to worry us, but it'll carry on into the next day."

Aqua let out a small giggle. "I'll try."

Suddenly, a couple of bickering voices came flooding into the Gray Area.

"Next time you tell me to eavesdrop with you, remind me _not_ to listen to you!"

"As _if_! Just shut up, Demyx! It's over!"

Xigbar and Demyx came dragging their feet into the room. Both of them held ice packs in their hands and were pressing it against their backs or shoulders.

Axel eyed the duo with an inquiringly gape. "What happened to you two?"

"Punishment," muttered Xigbar tersely. He pressed the icepack that he was holding harder against his back and winced. "That was a pretty nasty batch of Samurais and Dragoons Xemnas sent out on us today!"

"Ouch," said Axel. "That stinks."

Demyx removed his ice pack from his shoulder. He looked like he was going to cry. "Man, I hate being pitted against the Samurais and the Dragoons against my own will!"

"At least it wasn't the Berserkers," said Xigbar with a groan.

Demyx ignored him and cringed. "Dude, Xemnas is _soooooo_ cruel!"

Marluxia laughed. "That's what you two get for eavesdropping!"

Xigbar's eyes narrowed into golden slits as he threw a scowl at Marluxia. "Ah, shut up, _Pinky_!"

Axel choked on his tea at the mention of Xigbar's nickname for Marluxia, who gave threw an extremely dark death glare at the Freeshooter.

"I told you not to call me that," Marluxia said in a low voice through grit teeth.

Xigbar ignored him and looked around the room as if he was in search of something. "Hey, where's that little flying pig guy? Isn't today the day he comes?"

"Uh, Xigbar?" said Roxas. "He's not a flying pig. He's a Moogle."

"Moogle, _Schmoogle_.I need him, pronto!"

At Xigbar's words, a cloud of pale smoke burst right next to Xigbar. The smoke cleared up, revealing a tiny creature with fuzzy cream fur, a black leather cloak with a hood, purple bat-like wings, a large round red nose, a spherical red pom-pom attached to its head, stubby paws, tiny oval ears, and brown slits for eyes, floating in the air.

"Greetings, kupos!" said the creature as it hovered above the floor next to Xigbar. "What can I—?"

"Hey! Little guy!" said Xigbar, interrupting him, "D'you think you can whip me and my pal up a couple of Hi-Potions?" Xigbar reached into his pocket as held something round and gold in front of the creature's eyes.

Aqua looked at the creature curiously. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's a Moogle," Axel explained. "He supplies us with all kinds of useful items for our missions."

The Moogle plucked the gold orb out of Xigbar's fingers and within seconds, in its stubby paws appeared two small round blue flasks with a single yellow moon and two green stars painted on its surfaces.

Xigbar looked relieved as the Moogle handed him the flasks. "Thanks, little dude."

"No problem, kupo."

"Hey! Moogle!" said Roxas. He waved his hand to try to get the Moogle's attention. "Come over here!"

The Moogle obediently flew over to where Roxas was seated.

"Hey there, little guy! How are you doing?" said Roxas.

"Moogle is doing well. But Moogle is wondering who the new kupo is right next to him," answered the Moogle.

"Oh! This is Aqua!" said Roxas. "She's new around here."

The Moogle floated towards Aqua. Instinctively, Aqua held her hands out and the Moogle landed his stubby feet on them."

"Moogle is pleased to meet such a pretty kupo," said the Moogle.

Aqua smiled and giggled. "It's nice to meet you too, little guy!"

The Moogle flew out of Aqua's hands. "Moogle can't stay too long today. Business calls. I will see you next week!"

"Wait, little guy!" said Roxas. He picked out a tiny tea sandwich from the tray Namine had left with him and Axel and placed it in the Moogle's paws. "This is payment for last time!"

The Moogle looked pleased with Roxas' gift, and disappeared in a puff of pale smoke without another word.

"He seems to like you," commented Aqua to Roxas.

Axel grinned. "Roxas is the Moogle's best customer, so the two of them are pretty tight. But some of us like to joke around and call the Moogle Roxas' pet."

Aqua laughed, amused.

Xigbar tossed one of the Hi-Potion flasks to Demyx. Holding each of their flasks high in the air, the two Organization members healed themselves of the sores and aches they received from their punishment.

"Phew!" sighed Demyx. "That feels so much better!"

…

Xemnas' eyes were glued on Aqua's face as he watched the scene in the Gray Area unfold on the large crystal ball that stood on its pedestal in the center of his study. He didn't take his eyes off of Aqua as he saw her light up in merry laughter.

"Even the Moogle seemed to like her," he murmured to himself.

Slowly, Xemnas spread his fingers out like a fan and placed his palm flat on the surface of the crystal ball—right over where Aqua was. His fingertips seemed to coil, making it look like he somehow wanted to grab her, yet she was untouchable. And the more he realized that he wasn't going to reach her by this veil of crystal glass, the more he loosened his touch of the orb's surface. The leather of his gloves made the crystal glass surface squeak as he slid his fingers away from it.

At the moment, Xemnas knew she was standing in the Gray Area with the Organization members he had become close to. But somewhere, deep inside his hollow, empty chest, a there was a tiny sensation that desired for her to be where he was and standing right beside him—just as he had been with her that previous night.

It was then that he thought hard and admitted to himself that her company gave him great content. Being with her did not feel the same as being with the other Organization members. There was a different vibe when she was in his presence.

"Perhaps it's because of her heart," he silently mused. Her heart—so strong, so benevolent, and filled with so much light it as close to being pure from darkness.

Xemnas tried to remember if there was ever a time when he still had his heart in which he felt light in his heart. But alas, all he could remember was every passing day in which he sank deeper and deeper into the darkness until the last bit of light in his heart had been snuffed out completely.

He tried to shake off his thoughts of his dark past and his mind returned to being fixed on Aqua.

"Aqua," he whispered to himself. He liked the way it sounded—cool and soothing, like water itself, and also, exotic.

Xemnas shook his head again as another thought of Aqua began to surface in his mind. "No," he said in his head, "I mustn't dwell on this. I mustn't dwell on her."

Yet, even while he said this, his mind, on the other hand, was telling him the opposite.

_How can you ignore her? She's young, she's beautiful, and she's got something you yourself don't have._

Xemnas ran his fingers through his silver hair wearily. These thoughts were overwhelming him…

...And it was all because of her.

Sighing heavily, Xemnas shuffled himself back to where his study's desk was and he collapsed on the chair behind it.

It was then that he acknowledged that he certainly was feeling something in his chest, though the exact feeling itself was hard to identify.

But there was one thing he did know and would not allow himself to be denied of it—he wanted to see Aqua again before the day ended.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I decided that one of Xigbar's many nicknames for Marluxia is "Pinky." Haha? (I think it's funny). And the world that Axel visited is supposed to be the world of "Pocahontas"-a world I hope will one day appear in the actual games. **

**And how could I forget the Organization Moogle? My only knowedge of Moogles beyond Kingdom Hearts extends to Final Fantasy VI, so I hope I made the Moogle's portrayal and mannerisms here credible.  
**

**Next chapter will be posted up soon!  
**


	28. Encouragement

By late evening, all the Organization members reported back from their missions and were now lounging around in the Gray Area. Luxord, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Lexaeus were playing a game of Poker, and Demyx sat by and watched them. Marluxia and Larxene were sitting on a couch and snuggling close together. Vexen was busy writing what looked like an in-depth report, Zexion was reading a thick encyclopedia nearby him, and Axel and Roxas were chatting with Namine and Xion, both of whom had finished their duties for the day early. Aqua, meanwhile, had placed herself on the floor of the Gray Area, right by its large window.

With wistful eyes, she peered out into the obscure night sky of the World That Never Was. It was raining bucketfuls of water outside, and the sky was constantly lighting up with bolts of lightning. Fat water droplets were sticking onto the exterior side of the window, forming dark, liquid blobs on the glass.

Aqua sighed. Her third day with the Organization was already drawing to a close. She still found it hard to imagine though, the she was expected to stay with them, forever.

"You are _so_ cheating, Beard Boy!" Aqua heard Xigbar say to Luxord.

"Nay, mate, I play my games fairly!" retorted the Gambler of Fate.

Aqua ignored them. She heaved a sigh, creating a fog of condensation on the window. Instinctively, she began to run her finger over the fog, and traced out a star-like shape on the window. She was immediately reminded of the wayfinders she made for herself and Ven. A hint of displeasure formed in her chest as she realized that she had left her wayfinder at the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. Her finger-traced outline remained on the window for no more than half a minute before it faded away.

Sighing again, Aqua shuffled closer to the window.

_Is it really always night in this world?_

She missed seeing the sun rise and set on the horizon line of the Land of Departure and all of the warm pretty palette of colors that came with them. She missed seeing the way the tars twinkled across the deep midnight blue sky like millions of bright eyes blinking. But most importantly, she missed being around the people she cared for the most.

"Ven…" she whispered. She wondered how better—or worse—off Ven was in the Realm of Darkness. "Probably worse than my situation," she supposed.

And Eraqus…_What's it like, being a statue? Can you feel anything even if you're stone?_

Without any warning, something wet rolled down her cheek. Aqua looked at her murky reflection at the window. A silvery wet tearstain had formed on her cheek, starting from her eye and extending all the way down to her chin.

_I miss…_

A loud outburst broke her train of thought.

"Don't peek at my cards, Mullethead!" hissed Xigbar to Demyx.

"I'm not even playing!" exclaimed the sitar player.

Aqua glanced over her shoulder at the Poker game that was going on in the Gray Area.

"I fold," said Xaldin sourly.

"Very well, that leaves Lexaeus, Xigbar, and me!" Luxord grinned slyly at him. "So what'll it be Xigbar? Your turn."

Aqua watched as Xigbar tossed several small golden Munny orbs into the center of the coffee table, joining a small pile of other Munny orbs and colored Poker chips.

"That's a pretty high bet you're raising," Luxord remarked.

Xigbar snickered as he held his cards closer to his face. "I'm just confident, that way!"

Demyx began to cough, gaining Lexaeus' and Luxord's attention. "He's bluffing," he coughed.

Xigbar instantaneously seized Demyx by his cravat, and he angrily jerked Demyx towards him.

"Why, you—" he said threateningly.

"Please, Xigbar," came Vexen's calm, yet firm voice. "I'd rather you didn't try to kill anyone tonight."

Xigbar released his clutch on Demyx with a scowl. "Hmph!"

"And Demyx?" continued Vexen, "The next time you try to rat people out when they bluff in Poker, I suggest you find a more inconspicuous and discreet way of doing it."

Demyx shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever," he said.

Sensing that the Poker game drama had died down, Aqua looked away and lifted herself up from the floor. After smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt, she started to make her way out of the Gray Area.

She passed by Marluxia and Larxene, and the former stirred in his seat. "Leaving so soon?" Marluxia asked casually.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air," Aqua said quietly in reply.

Noticing that Aqua was leaving, Axel asked, "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks. But I need to go." And without another word, she rushed out of the Gray Area. Soon enough, Aqua found her feet breaking into a run—a run that did not cease until she reached the edge of the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Grabbing the top of the glass railing tightly, Aqua shut her eyes and let out a loud and rather despairing sigh that was amplified by the spaciousness of the area.

_There is perhaps no other person in any of the worlds who is feeling more homesick than I am._

She opened her eyes. They felt moist with tears, but Aqua tried not to let them spill down her cheeks. As her eyes trailed down to the glass panels that made up the railing she was clutching, her eyes fell upon the faint dark bell-shaped reflection that was created by her black skirt. But then, almost half a minute afterwards, she realized that there was _another_ dark and dim reflection cast on the glass panel right next to her. This reflection took the form of the bottom of a man's black frock coat that went down to his knees, and dark black pants and dress shoes.

Seeing this, Aqua felt her heart skip a bit as her eyes grew large and she slowly turned around to discover who had joined her in the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies tonight.

"Aqua," Xemnas said quietly.

Aqua tried to hold back the beginnings of a surprised gasp. Her sapphire blue eyes became locked with his flaming fire red eyes.

"Xemnas…" she murmured.

Xemnas began to approach her in small steps. As he came to her, Aqua felt her heart beat in synch with the sound of his footsteps. He stopped about a foot away from her and looked serenely at her. She made no attempt to smile as she held her engrossed and bleary gaze on him.

Aqua swallowed a pocket of dry air that had formed in her throat. "It seems that we run into each other now all the time," she commented in a softly.

"It appears so," he responded. The tone of his voice seemed to match hers. "I've been meaning to see you tonight," he said.

"You have?" Aqua asked.

He nodded.

"Oh," she said flatly as she looked away from him and down on the blue platform of the lower level of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Was that a good or bad thing? "That's nice," she said halfheartedly. "I wasn't expec—"

"Aqua…"

She looked up at Xemnas once more. He was looking back at her curiously. Just then, she saw him slowly raise his arm and move his hand towards her—reaching out for her. Instinctively, Aqua moved back, nervous and confused as to what he was doing. But soon, she found his fingers cupping her chin, his thumb resting at the corner of her lips. The black leather of his gloves felt cool and smooth against her skin. Xemnas drew her towards him, and the close proximity of their bodies and the little space between them made Aqua's heart palpitate. Aqua closed her eyes, not knowing what was going on and afraid to see for herself what Xemnas was trying to do. She bowed her head slightly, hoping it would make him let her go, but he did not. Suddenly, she felt the touch of leather graze softly against her cheek. Aqua trembled as she felt a finger brush gently against her eyelashes. Opening her eyelids slightly, Aqua saw the blurry shape of Xemnas' thumb travel tenderly over her eye.

Finally, after this one solitary moment that felt like an eternity to Aqua, he withdrew both of his hands away from her face. Aqua saw him frown slightly but look curiously at the thumb that had touched her eye. Upon closer inspection, she saw something small, wet, and shiny on the black leather surface of his thumb. It didn't take Aqua long to identify what it was that was that Xemnas had found. And it didn't take Xemnas long to see what he'd discovered as well.

"Tears?" he asked in a half-whisper. He rubbed his thumb against the other fingers in his hand. The tear was so small, but the smear it created on the leather surface of his gloves looked like it was formed by more than that single tiny teardrop.

Aqua took a step away from him. She didn't want him to see her this way.

"It's nothing," she lied. She rubbed her eyes, ridding herself of any other tears that had pooled in them.

"I'm not so easy to fool, Aqua," said Xemnas. "You have been crying, haven't you?"

Aqua sighed. She wrapped her arms around her sides tightly as she looked up at the dark sky throught the window near the top of the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Xemnas, if you could only understand how much I long to be back in my homeworld."

"…You don't like it here?" he asked her, vaguely perturbed.

"No, it's not that," Aqua answered, shaking her head. "I'm just…" she trailed off. "…I'm just not with the people I love."

"…I see," he said softly.

A pang of pain surged from her chest, causing more tears to form in the eyes. A sob escaped from her lips before she had the chance to suppress it. "Xemnas," she said, I'd be able to endure a lifetime here with the Organization more easily if I could have the ones I loved with me."

Xemnas sighed. "Of all the things I could do for you or give you," he said, "I'm afraid this is one that I cannot fulfill for you."

Aqua felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away before Xemnas could see it, but it felt like a useless gesture. The tear felt so fat she was almost sure that he did indeed see it.

"I…" she began to say, but her voice faltered. Her hands flew to her face as her chest began to ache terribly and the tears she tried so hard to hide now began to fall freely down her cheeks. She turned her back on Xemnas as a last resort to hide her anguished face away from him.

"Aqua…" Xemnas' voice was soft. He almost sounded regretful.

"No," Aqua whispered as she wept. "I don't want you to tell me anything else."

There was an uneasily silence in the Hall of Empty Melodies as Xemnas beheld the sight of Aqua weeping in front of him.

"Master Eraqus…" Aqua choked in her words. "Ven…"

Xemnas shut his eyes tightly. He knew that he wasn't supposed to feel, but yet right now, for some reason, Aqua's sadness was affecting him in a way he'd never felt before.

He approached her quietly and kept himself behind her. "Your heart is injured," he said. "I can sense it is. But crying won't make it any better. It will only deepen those wounds."

Aqua sniffled. "If you could only understand how badly I feel right now," she said in a quivering voice. "But you never will."

Xemnas ran his fingers through his hair. True, empathy was not his area of expertise, but somehow, deep inside of him, there was a part of him that felt obligated to bestow Aqua the pity from him that she needed. And, of course, Xemnas couldn't ignore the fact that he was undeniably and genuinely moved by her words of empathy for him, his subordinates, and their unfortunate circumstances as Nobodies.

An indescribable, strong sensation spread throughout his chest, and Xemnas soon found himself placing his hand on Aqua's shoulder.

Surprised and startled by the unexpected gesture, Aqua turned around to face him. "What…?" she started to ask.

"Hush, Aqua," he whispered to her, his words calm and soothing. "Dry your eyes." He gripped his fingers tighter against her shoulder. "Darkness always finds its way into a wounded heart. You have a strong heart, Aqua—but it's in danger of being lost to the Darkness if you continue to give yourself anguish and grief."

Aqua looked up at him in amazement.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Xemnas continued, "But I will. In this world of unending night, where darkness lurks at every corner, it's so easy for it to destroy a saddened heart. The Darkness will consume you if you let yourself drown in your suffering and agony. You don't want that, do you?"

Aqua shook her head. "I don't," whispered to him.

"That's why you've got to be strong, and stop being sad," said Xemnas. "Set your heart at ease—it's for your own good. Do you understand?"

Wiping her eyes with her fingertips, Aqua nodded. "I do."

"Good." Xemnas then took Aqua' s hand into his. "Now come, I'll take you to your room. You've had a long day and need your rest."

"Xemnas?" Aqua asked.

"Hm?"

Aqua looked at him with wet, confused, imploring eyes. "Why are you giving me these words of encouragement and consolation? And why are you being so kind to me? The first time we talked, I thought you were a hostile, unfeeling Nobody. But now, when I'm with you, it feels like that first time never happened! And that's not all! Now, I swear, you've become increasingly caring and considerate towards me that it almost feels like I'm standing beside a man with a heart!"

Xemnas stiffened as he absorbed the force and desperateness of her words.

Aqua's eyes began to pool with tears again. "Please, Xemnas. I'm so confused by you and your mysterious ways! Please tell me why you're being the way you are to me! It's been bothering me all day and I honestly don't know what to think anymore!"

Letting go of her hand, Xemnas turned to the side and looked away from her, not wanting her to see how unexpectedly flustered and overwhelmed she had made him.

"Xemnas, please," she begged him, "whatever the reason for the way you've been towards me lately is, I just want to know. Please, will you tell me?"

For a while, Xemnas said nothing. He shut his eyes tightly as he pondered over what to do. But when he finally made his decision did he open his eyes once more. How could he deny her—and himself, as he now realized it—the truth any longer?

"…The reason…is…" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

Gathering his strength, Xemnas turned around to face her, and looked deeply into her eyes. "The reason, Aqua, is because…I've grown awfully fond of you."

* * *

**A/N: Xemnas/Aqua shippers, you may now start squealing with joy.**

**...  
**

**Done? Good. So here's what I've got to say about this chapter. The part where Xemnas gives Aqua encouragement when she is sad was inspired by the scene in Terra's storyline when he first meets Cinderella in KH:BbS. Hooray for allusions! And some of the lines Xemnas says to Aqua is based on what Terra says to Cinderella, so I "stole" those lines from Terra haha. I still think Xemnas knows enough, though not everything, about the heart to say those words to Aqua. And for the Poker scene in the beginning? Yeah, I had to google up "How to play Poker" just to create the scene, because I have NO idea whatsoever how to play Poker. Heck, I don't even know how to Play Go Fish...which is pretty pathetic of me.  
**

**Anyway, it's 4:25 in the morning, so when I wake up in a few hours, hopefully, my inbox will be flooded with overjoyed statements regarding Xemnas and Aqua...we'll see ;).  
**

**Good night, and I think you'll find the next chapter interesting because it's going to be pretty different! ;P  
**


	29. The Realm of Darkness

"Terra! Terra! Wake up!"

Pain sprung from Terra's shoulder as he opened his eyes.

"Oof…"

Ven knelt beside the young man as he slowly sat up on the ground.

Terra looked around. He was sitting by the shore of a beach. A low tide crashed and retreated all along the shoreline. Far away, a moon lay low along the horizon of a dark night sky. Moonlight glittered along the waves of a murky ocean.

"Ven?"

Ven sighed in relief. "Terra! Thank goodness you're ok! You've been unconscious for days!"

An astonished look grew on Terra's face. "I have?" he asked incredulously.

Ven nodded. "Yeah, you have."

Terra groaned as he felt another sore pang emerge from his shoulder. He guessed that he must have been struck down very hard.

"Ven, where are we?"

Ven shrugged. "I dunno. But…I don't think we're in the Realm of Light anymore."

Terra looked around him. Everywhere he looked, all Terra could see was darkness and desolateness. Such obscure surrounds gave rise to old memories of lectures from Master Eraqus surfacing on his head. He could hear the Master telling him of a dark wasteland devoid of light and life—a land teeming with shadows and grotesque Heartless of all shapes and sizes.

"We're in the Realm of Darkness, aren't we?" Terra asked.

"Maybe," Ven answered.

Terra frowned. "But if we're in the Realm of Darkness…" he began, "How do we get back to the Realm of Light?"

Ven shrugged. "I dunno! Shouldn't we know this?"

Once again, Terra delved into the depths of his mind, hoping to come across a memory or two that could provide him and Ven the solution to their predicament. But he could not find one.

"I don't think the Master ever prepared us for anything like this," said Terra.

"So…we're trapped here?" asked Ven, worried.

Terra sighed as he looked out into the dark ocean that lay ahead of him. "Looks like it."

Terra saw disbelief cross Ven's features. The boy plopped down onto the sand and sat there, shaking his head. "I can't believe this…"

Suddenly, Terra's face lit with worry and concern.

"Wait a minute," he said, "Where's Aqua?"

"Safe. Very safe."

Terra and Ven turned around, looking over their shoulders.

"Who's there?" exclaimed Terra, and he jumped to his feet. Ven did the same.

A lone figure was walking up to them. Terra's eyes squinted to get a better look of the newcomer. He was small and had a snout, a tiny spherical nose, a long thin tail, and large round black ears. He wore white gloves, a long-sleeved red shirt, a black, and gray, yellow vest with golden buttons, a brown belt, khaki colored pants, and small brown boots.

The newcomer smiled amiably at Terra and Ven as he came up to them.

"Hey there, fellas!" he said. "I was almost afraid I wouldn't find you! But here you two are, safe and together!"

"This guy seems friendly enough," thought Terra. "But still, I can't let my guard down, just in case. This is the Realm of Darkness, after all."

The newcomer held out his hand to them. "My name is Mickey—King Mickey, king of Disney Castle and ruler of Disney Town."

"Never heard of you," said Terra.

"I'm also a former student of the former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid!"

Terra's eyes grew. "Yen Sid?" Now that was a name he knew.

"That's right!" said Mickey. "I believe your Master, Eraqus, and Yen Sid, go way back!"

"I've been told you do," said Terra, remembering the first time Master Eraqus told him about the former Keyblade Master. Mickey's pleasant demeanor, as well as his affiliation with Yen Sid, was persuasive enough to Terra to trust him, at least for now. "My name is Terra," he said. "And this is my friend, Ventus."

"Ven, for short," the boy added.

Mickey smiled. "Terra, Ven, pleasure to meet you! Master Eraqus has told Yen Sid a great deal about you two, and Aqua as well!"

"Your Majesty," said Terra, "What was it that you said about Aqua a few moments ago?"

"Aqua isn't here Terra," said Mickey. "She's in another world where she is safe from the Unversed, Master Xehanort, and his allies, so don't you worry about her!"

Terra's ears perked at the mention of Master Xehanort. "Wait a minute," he began to ask, "What's Master Xehanort got to do with any of this?"

"Oh, right," said Mickey. "You fellas don't know." Mickey cleared his throat. "Master Xehanort is the reason you two, as well myself, are in the Realm of Darkness. He wanted to get rid of you guys and Aqua because he desires to succeed Master Eraqus as the next caretaker of the Land of Departure. When Master Xehanort heard that Master Eraqus planned to make you, Terra, his successor, he was not pleased, and thus, he began to conspire to find a way to get rid of you. Originally, he didn't have any plans for Aqua and you, Ven. However, Terra, on the night that you announced you wanted Aqua and Ven to help take care of the land alongside you, he ultimately decided that Aqua and Ven had to be disposed of as well."

Terra glared. "That monster…" he muttered. "I never suspected—!"

Mickey continued. "That's why Master Xehanort had Vanitas send out the Unversed to attack the Land of Departure. With so many Unversed around, and you three caught in the middle of the attack, he intended for it to look like as if the three of you perished trying to protect the land. And, it looks like he just might have succeeded."

Terra groaned, angry by what he was hearing. Ven looked just as upset.

"Do you know what happened to Master Eraqus, and where he is?" asked Ven.

Mickey scratched his head. "Gosh…I don't know, fellas."

Ven looked glum. "So…I guess he must think we're…" he trailed off.

"...Dead," Terra finished for him in a terse voice. Suddenly, a wave of unease overcame him as a worrisome thought surfaced in his head. "Your Majesty," he asked Mickey, "what about Aqua? Does she… does she think that we're dead too?"

Mickey shrugged. He smiled sadly. "I wish I could give you an answer," he said regretfully. "But I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry."

Terra sighed woefully. "Aqua…" he whispered sadly. He buried his face in his hand as he sat down on a rock. "She must be devastated."

Ven sat down on the sand right next to him. He pulled out the green wayfinder Aqua made for him. "And she must be alone, too," he added.

Terra pulled his own red wayfinder out from his pocket as well. He looked at hit fondly, remembering the day Aqua gave it to him. Though it was handmade and was meant to be a simple good luck charm, it had become one of his most precious belongings. To him, the wayfinder was more than just a gift and a good luck charm; the wayfinder was a token of their bond—of their love.

Mickey came up to Terra's and Ven's side. "Aw, cheer up fellas! Don't be sad! On the bright side, at least Aqua is safe and sound back in the Realm of Light!"

"Yeah…" he said halfheartedly. The news of Aqua more fortunate circumstances was indeed a relief, but he was still angry that he had let himself be defeated so easily by the very people he was supposed to be guarding the Land of Departure from.

"Was there anything I could have done to see this coming and prevent myself from ending up here?" he thought. He then began to imagine what was going on back in the Land of Departure: the Unversed roaming around and scaring the residents living down the mountains, Master Eraqus and everyone else at the mercy of Master Xehanort and Vanitas, and everyone thinking that he was dead. Terra tightened his fingers together into fists. He had to do something. He couldn't' just stay here and let Master Xehanort and Vanitas get away with their wicked plan.

A determined frown set upon his face, Terra rose up to his feet. Mickey and Ven looked up at him curiously.

"We've got to get out of here," said Terra as he peered out into the dark horizon line. He then turned around to face Mickey and Ven. "As a future Keyblade Master and caretaker of the Land of Departure, I refuse to let my home fall into the hands of these villains and allow them to get away with their selfish wicked plans. We've got to do something."

Ven got up from the sandy ground. "But Terra, we're stuck in here," said Ven. "How are we going to get out? Isn't this place inescapable?"

"Not quite." Mickey stepped out in front of them and looked out deep into the dark landscape that lay behind the beach. "You see, fellas, even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a door to the light. We just have to believe in ourselves and let our hearts lead us to it!"

"Are you sure?" asked Ven.

Mickey nodded. "I'm positive."

Terra got down to his knee to see Mickey eye to eye. "Your Majesty. You seem to know a lot about the Realm of Darkness—perhaps even more than Ven and I. Will you please help us find a way back to the Realm of Light?"

Mickey smiled cheerfully. "Well, since all three of us want to get out of here, I don't see why we shouldn't find our way back to the Realm of Light together!"

Terra smiled gratefully at Mickey. "That sounds like a plan," he said, and in gratitude, bowed his head before the King. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Mickey nodded, acknowledging Terra's thanks. "Now come on, fellas! Follow me! We have a long way to go!"

* * *

**A/N: And welcome back Terra, Ven, and Mickey! To me, the beginning of this chapter felt very Wizard of Oz-ish, especially with Ven's one line.**

**This chapter, I believe, marks the beginning of the fanfic's first sub-plot. While the main plot evolves around Aqua and Xemnas, this sub-plot revolves around Terra, Ven, and Mickey trying to escape the Realm of Darkness...and ultimately getting out of there to search for Aqua.  
**

**TRIVIA-Mickey's outfit is slightly based off of his 3 Musketeers attire.  
**


	30. Disappointment

"What's up with the stupid grin this morning, Demyx?" asked Larxene to the sitar player as he entered the Gray Area.

"None of your business, Larxene," the Melodious Nocturne retorted back at her.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "And what's up with the underdressed look too?" she continued, noticing that Demyx had forgone his frock coat and gloves that that morning, allowing him to show off his ungloved fingers and the brown vest and long sleeves of the white collared shirt he wore beneath his frock coat. "Have you suddenly decided that you're going to copycat Vexen's shabby scientist look because that's what's in-season for dorks like you?"

"Hey!" said Vexen, who was sitting nearby Larxene and having his breakfast, which consisted of a cup of tea and a small bowl of mush, while simultaneously writing up a mission report. "Now that's _insulting_!" he exclaimed. "And this so-called shabby look," he said as he pointed to his own jacketless and gloveless attire that Demyx had imitated, "Is NOT shabby at all!"

Demyx frowned at Larxene, "Yeah, and since when were you the resident fashion police in the castle, Larx? Honestly! Give us a break!"

Larxene crossed her arms as she flapped an indifferent and dismissive hand at Demyx. "Whatever," she drawled.

Just then, Xigbar came strutting into the Gray Area.

"Oh, Xiggy! Man, am I glad to see you!"

"I'm not surprised," Xigbar replied wryly.

Demyx ignored the sarcasm in Xigbar's voice. "So, guess what? Today's my big day!"

"Big day for what?" Xigbar asked, not really seeming to care at all about what Demyx was trying to tell him.

"Today's the day I make my first big move on Aqua!"

Xigbar let out a loud laugh. "Big move?"

"Come on, man! Do I have to spell it out for ya? It's where I let Aqua know how much I really, really like her!"

This only made laugh even louder. "Dude, you actually think this'll actually impress her? As if!"

"Not if I'm suave about it!" said Demyx with a grin. "See, look!" He pulled a large daisy from a pocket on the underside of his vest. "I got a flower and a message to give her! And I've been rehearsing delivering that message too!"

Reaching deep into his pocket, Demyx fished out a small index card with blue ink scribbled on one of its sides.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat as he started to read off of the card. "Aqua, I think you are the prettiest girl I ever met! Your eyes and hair shine as blue as the sea and you light up this dark world I'm living in brighter than any star in the night sky!"

Xigbar stared at his friend incredulously, his mouth agape. "Ok, dude, two words! Gag. Me!"

Demyx looked incensed. "You hate it?"

"That is literally the WORST profession of affection I have ever heard!"

"Aw come on, man! I thought it was ok! Heck, even Zexion thought it was pretty well-written." Demyx then turned around to look at Zexion, who was sitting on a couch reading a book. "Right, Zexion?" he asked him.

The Cloaked Schemer looked up from his book briefly before looking back down at it again. "Whatever you say, Demyx," he answered in a calm, impassive voice.

Demyx crossed his arms and threw a disgruntled scowl at him. "Thanks for the support, man!" he said, peeved.

Zexion ignored him.

...

There was a soft knock on the door.

Xemnas looked up from the pile of mission reports that he was in the middle of surveying on his desk in his study. "Come in," he said.

The door opened, and Saix came walking in.

"Saix."

"Lord Xemnas," said the second-in-command, "I've brought her here, just like you asked me to."

Xemnas gave a slight bow of his head to Saix as his way of expressing his gratitude. "Thank you Saix. Please, show her in."

Turning his eyes towards the door, Saix said in a clear voice, "He is ready to see you."

Xemnas sat very still in his chair as he watched Aqua daintily step into his study room. She looked fine that morning in a creamy white blouse made of lace and silk with sheer three-quarter length sleeves and a long crinkled skirt of satin and gossamer in the darkest shade of brown.

"Good morning, Aqua," said Xemnas in a businesslike tone.

"Good morning," Aqua replied.

Seeing that Saix was still in the room, Xemnas said to him, "You may leave now, Saix."

The second-in-command bowed his head and promptly left the study, closing the door behind him.

"What did you want to see me for this time, si—Xemnas?" she asked softly.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Xemnas explained. "You seemed awfully quiet after I…told you…last night."

It was true. Hearing about the truth of his recent considerate demeanor had shocked Aqua greatly. So stunned was she by Xemnas' words that she didn't say anything to him for the rest of the night. She could only think hard about what he said, and wonder what she had done to make him like her so.

Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"What is there to apologize for?"

"It's just… hearing this from you, who I've been told is the most Nobody-like of the Organization…it's still hard for me to believe it."

One of Xemnas' brows rose inquiringly at her. "You doubt me, Aqua?"

"No, I don't doubt you at all," she said. "But, it would be nice…to know why you feel this way towards me."

"Why?" he repeated.

"You know—what is it that you like about me? Surely there must be a few good reasons for it. You can't just like me for no particular reason."

She saw him stiffen as he absorbed her words. Noticing this, Aqua started to wonder if he had actually been completely sincere with her.

"Aqua," Xemnas finally said.

"Hm?"

"Perhaps…" he said slowly, thoughtfully, "…perhaps it's best if you forgot I said anything to you last night. Now that I think about it, I don't think I was feeling quite myself then."

Aqua's eyes widened. "…Oh." A sinking feeling formed deep in her chest. "So…what you said about you being awfully fond of me—you didn't mean it?"

"No," he said. "I am fond of you." And then he sighed. "But I suppose, what I was trying to say was that I'm fond of you…in a simple, amicable way."

"You mean…as if we were…friends?"

He paused before nodding at her. "I suppose you could put it that way."

The sinking feeling that had formed in Aqua chest turned into a biting, stinging pain. For that one moment last night, she thought Xemnas had just told her that he liked her…in a way that was beyond that of amicability. Now, as she was standing there in front of him at his desk, Aqua began to wonder why she had been so quick to even consider that he liked her _immensely_.

"…I see," Aqua said quietly, in an attempt to hide her disappointment from him.

_Maybe…maybe I don't want to know why or maybe it's even better that didn't even know why he thinks of me the way he does._

"Why don't we drop this whole matter and move on?" asked Xemnas, who seemed like he was in a hurry to abandon talking about what had transpired between them the previous night. "After all, I do have an important question I'd like to ask you."

"What question would that be?" asked Aqua, surprisingly glad that Xemnas wanted to talk about something else.

Xemnas folded his hands together neatly atop of his desk. "What do you know about magic?"

_Magic_. The word resonated with her, bringing up memories of many lessons by Master Eraqus back in the Land of Departure in her head.

"I know a little bit about magic," Aqua answered.

"Does that knowledge of yours happen to extend to how to cast and use it?"

Aqua shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Very well. Then would you be interested in learning how to use magic?"

Aqua's eyes grew. "Do you mean it?"

Xemnas nodded. "In light of the fact that you'll be staying with us, why not occupy your time here by aiding us in our goal to regain our hearts?"

Aqua thought to herself for a moment. Master Eraqus had intended to teach her how to use magic when he would teach her how to wield the Keyblade. Plus, being able to use magic did seem to be a perfect way of making herself less vulnerable in the face of danger. And, the Organization's goal did seem harmless—even though they had to do questionable things to meet that goal. She too, also remembered her conversation with Axel the other day. Axel—he'd seemed so earnest about wanting to be a human again, and working for the Organization with the promise of regaining his heart was his only chance. Aqua didn't want Axel to linger on without a heart forever, and neither did she want the other new companions she'd made in this castle go on without their hearts forever as well.

"I suppose…I could try it out," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Xemnas said simply. "Whenever you're ready to begin, just let me know. I'll assign someone or two to begin training you as soon as possible."

Aqua nodded. "I will," she answered. "Thank you again, Xemnas."

"No need to thank me," he said. And then he stood up from his chair. "I believe we are done here. I've got nothing else to say to you."

"All right," said Aqua. "Thank you for your offer Xemnas. I look forward to learning magic with the Organization."

He bowed his head, accepting her thanks.

Aqua began to walk towards the door, glad at the prospect of finally being able to get rid of her vulnerable self by learning magic.

"Aqua."

She had just placed her hand on the knob of his door when she heard him call out to her.

She turned around, and her eyes crossed with his. "Yes?"

"Actually, there's one last thing I'd like to say..." Xemnas then paused to clear his throat. "Please, don't misunderstand me. I may be a Nobody, but through you, I really truly believe that I'm finally starting to feel again. And what I feel for you is just simply that of amiable liking for you. That's all I want you to know."

Aqua sighed. She felt something heavy in her chest. "I can tell you are feeling something genuine inside of you. I don't question that at all. But thank you again, for telling me this. I'm flattered you think so well and fondly of me. Good day, Xemnas."

She slipped through the doorway and left without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Aqua...I have to feel bad for her and I'm sorry I had to make Xemmy say this to her because...well, I won't spoil it. You'll find out eventually. **

**Yayayay Aqua's going to learn magic soon!  
**

**Sorry for making Larxene pretty nasty in the beginning (but she's actually going to have some moments in this fanfic where she's kinder). And I also apologize for my having fun with Demyx in the beginning too (I like Demyx...he cracks me up!). Tune in to the next chapter to see how well (or disastrous) his big move on Aqua will be!  
**

**CHAPTER TRIVIA-the part about Larxene being the fashion police on Demyx and Vexen was an attempt to try to bring up the idea that some members of the Organization wear their Victorian Era styled uniforms differently. This is probably not going to matter and some of you are probably not going to care either, but I'll tell you anyway how the members who wear their uniforms differently wear their uniforms differently (haha sorry for being redundant just now!):  
**

**Xigbar-doesn't wear a cravat (makes him look more laid-back in a way)**

**Vexen-doesn't wear a frock coat or gloves (makes him look more scholarly)**

**Zexion-doesn't wear gloves (allows him to turn book pages easier ;) )**

**Luxord-folds the sleeves of his coat and shirt up to just below his elbows (I feel it suits his gambler personality)**

**Marluxia-half the time he doesn't wear his frock coat buttoned up closed (blame Larxene ;D )**

**Larxene-just wears a lot of black Victorian Era women's clothing that she won't trip on (haha :D)  
**


	31. Breaking the News

"Would it have mattered if I told him that I might possibly like him too?" Aqua asked herself.

She couldn't deny it any longer that she did have a soft spot for him. Though she knew she and he had a rocky start, she had to admit, in the past few days she had with him, she too was starting to feel something special for Xemnas. Everything about him, even his darker qualities, was starting to look more and more appealing to her.

_Could it be that I'm…?_

"Hi, Aqua!"

Aqua turned around, and immediately she found a pair of small sky blue eyes looking at her.

"Oh. Good morning, Roxas." She flashed a warm smile at him as he came up to her side.

"Aqua," he asked as they started walking together down the corridors towards the Gray Area, "what happened to you last night? I didn't see you after you left the Gray Area."

"I got a little homesick," said Aqua, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Roxas."

"It's ok, Aqua," Roxas said with a friendly smile. "I was just wanted to make sure nothing serious had happened. But are you ok now?"

Aqua nodded quickly. "I think it will take some time before I really adjust to life here. But I think I'm ok…for now."

"That's good to hear!" said Roxas. "Axel was really worried about you last night."

"He was?"

"Yeah. I've never seen him more worried before."

Aqua laughed softly. "How sweet of him. Where is Axel now?"

"He's probably in the Gray Area, where everybody else is right now."

"Well, let's meet up with him then!"

…

Demyx was pacing back and forth in the Gray Area, tightening and loosening the knot on his cravat over and over again.

"Demyx, man, you can do this!" he said quietly to himself. "Everything's gonna go well! No sweat to it!" He pulled his index card out of his pocket once more and reread it again, reciting the words aloud in an enunciated voice. "Dear Aqua—"

An annoyed groan from nearby cut him off. "Demyx, I implore you so— please _stop_. That's about the _eighth_ time we've heard you rehearse that drivel! And if you could kindly stop pacing before you create a hole on the floor—"

"Vexen, man, please! I don't wanna mess this up!"

"The worse that can happen is that she's gonna laugh at you and then reject you," said Xigbar.

Demyx covered his ears. "Gah! Please don't say that, Xiggy! You're going to jinx it!"

"As if! And will you stop calling me Xiggy? It's getting annoying!"

Demyx forced a loud laugh. "Hah! Are you serious? And you're the guy who likes giving everybody terrible nicknames!"

"Well, I have a lot more fun giving them than receiving them!"

"You are such a hypocrite."

"I am not!"

"What are you two bickering about?"

Xigbar and Demyx turned around. Saix had arrived in the Gray Area. He was standing behind the arguing pair, holding a clipboard in his hands. His arms were crossed.

"Well?" Saix asked once more.

"Ah, it's nothing you'd care about!" Xigbar answered. "Right, Dem?"

Demyx quickly nodded.

Saix looked partially convinced. "Very well, if you two aren't busy fooling around, I've got news for you. Since both of you became too beat up to attend to your respective missions yesterday, I'm expecting the two of you to complete both of your missions for yesterday and this day today. Is that clear?"

Demyx' jaw dropped in shock. "Is that a _joke_?" he asked incredulously.

"Far from it," said Saix. "So you two had better jump to them as soon as you can. You have a _lot_ of work to do today." With that said and done, Saix walked away from them.

"Aw, MAN!" Demyx cried out. "That kills! There goes my happiness for the morning!"

Xigbar snickered.

"It's not funny!" Demyx exclaimed with a pout. "And beside, aren't you even a little upset about this? Because I definitely am!"

"You're talking to the Organization's Number II, Demyx! I'm used to heavy work! And I wasn't laughing at that! I'm laughing because I'm wondering how your now-gone happiness will affect your 'big move!'"

Demyx slapped a palm on his face. "Ack! My big move! I gotta rehearse again!"

"Oh no you don't! We've all heard enough of your stupid love poem!"

"It's NOT a poem! It's a declaration of my—"

"Hey."

Two pairs of eyes turned towards Zexion.

"I hate to interrupt your argument, but if I were you, I'd be looking at the entranceway right now."

Upon looking at the entrance to the Gray Area, Demyx's eyes caught sight of Roxas walking into the lounge with a comely blue-haired figure. Seeing this, he let out a tiny yelp of surprise.

"Aqua! She's here!" Demyx whispered fiercely to Xigbar. "Quick! Tell me! Does my hair look ok?"

"It looks the same way it did yesterday!" Xigbar whispered back in annoyance.

Another yelp slipped through Demyx's lips when he saw Aqua and Roxas suddenly turn in his direction.

"She's coming this way! What should I do? What should I do?" Demyx asked Xigbar in a frantic voice.

But before Xigbar could provide an answer, Aqua and Roxas arrived and stopped where he and Demyx were standing.

"Guys!" said Roxas. "You'll never believe what Aqua just told me!"

"Wait!" said Demyx. "There's something I'd like to tell Aqua first!"

Aqua looked at him curiously. "Huh?"

Demyx grabbed Aqua by the hand and pulled her to the center of the Gray Area—a move that garnered everyone's attention.

"This ought to be interesting," said Vexen, watching Demyx and Aqua from the corners of his eye.

"Ahem." Demyx cleared his throat.

"What's going on?" asked Aqua, confused.

"Aqua," said Demyx, "There's something that I want to tell you. And, I'm not really sure what you'll think."

"Yes?"

Demyx sucked in his breath. "Aqua, I…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. His blue-green irises moved upwards, as if he was trying to remember something he wanted to say but forgot what it was.

"Uh…" His cheeked pinked. Quickly, Demyx shoved his hand down his pocket and fished an index card out of it. Holding it in front of his face, Demyx read off of the card. "When approaching Heartless more than 5 feet tall, please proceed with—" he stopped and looked at the card. An embarrassed look grew on his face. "Oh! Sorry! Wrong cue card!" he said as he hastily shoved the card back into his pocket.

There was a light ripple of laughter in the Gray Area.

Aqua watched Demyx as he pulled out another cue card from his pocket and tried to read the words written on it too.

"Aqua, I…" he trailed off once more as he looked up from his cue card to Aqua's face. Dazzled by Aqua's beauty and at the same time, nervous, Demyx tried to speak words, but nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was stare at Aqua with his mouth agape.

"I um, uh…" Demyx turned bright ted as he tripped over the words he was trying to say.

Seeing the funny expression on his face, Aqua laughed warmly. "Yes, Demyx?" she asked with a smile. "What is it?"

A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Demyx's face as he cringed under pressure. His cue card slipped through his fingers. "Aqua, you're pretty!" he said quickly. "Please," he said as he got down on one knee and whipped out the daisy he wanted to give her, presenting it to her, "will you take this flower I stole—I mean—picked from Marluxia's flower patch?"

Aqua's face beamed warmly at him. "Aw," she said as she took the flower from Demyx's hands, "how sweet of you!"

"Ugh. Gag me!" came Xigbar's disgusted voice from nearby.

Demyx got up to his feet. "Really?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do!" said Aqua, and she laughed again. "Namine was right. You're not so bad at all!" And to Demyx's utter astonishment, Aqua scooped him up in her arms for a quick hug.

"Whoa!" said Demyx in surprise. His eyes grew wide.

"Thank you Demyx," said Aqua. And as she pulled away and let him go, the sitar player fell limply forward on the floor with a satisfied and dreamy-eyed look on his face. Aqua looked down at a collapsed Demyx in confusion.

"I'm ok!" muffled Demyx from where he lay.

Xigbar sighed hopelessly and walked over to pull Demyx back to his feet. "So, now that that's over, Kiddo, what was it you wanted to say to say to us earlier?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Roxas. "While we were on our way here, Aqua told me some really cool news!"

"And what would that be?"

"Aqua's going to be helping us out soon on our missions soon! She's going to learn magic."

Upon saying this, the entire room went quiet. Aqua soon found numerous pairs of eyes staring at her, astounded.

"Huh?" Xigbar finally managed to say.

Aqua swallowed a pocket of air lodged in her throat as she tried to fight of the uneasiness that had formed from the weight of everyone's stares on her. "I'm going to learn magic," she answered him quietly.

Xigbar burst out laughing. "Who told you that?"

Aqua frowned at him. "Xemnas did."

And Xigbar stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"

Aqua nodded. "He called me to his study this morning and gave me the offer to learn magic," she said calmly. He told me it would be a good way to spend my time here, so I took it up."

Xigbar looked at her incredulously. "Are ya sure Xemnas isn't lying to you? Because that _definitely_ doesn't sound like Xemnas!"

Aqua flinched at his words. "I'm very sure he was being sincere," she replied. "He wouldn't have told me it if he didn't mean what he said."

Xigbar crossed his arms and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk,tsk. Well, if what you're saying is true then, heh, looks like he's getting ready to let you in on our big secret."

"What—?"

"Xigbar!"

Saix's barking voice caught the Xigbar's attention, as did Aqua's.

"Why are you still here?" Saix asked the eye patched Nobody. "Get to your missions!"

Xigbar sighed in annoyance. "All right! I'm on it!" he said.

"You too, Demyx!"

"Aw _MAN_!" Demyx cried out. Both he and Xigbar promptly left the Gray Area to depart for their missions.

"Aqua!"

Aqua stiffened as Saix came walking up to her. "I heard everything you just said," he explained. "Is it really true? Did Xemnas really offer to you lessons in magic?"

She nodded. "Yes, he did."

A stern look grew on Saix's face. "Tell me exactly what he said."

And Aqua did.

…

"It couldn't be helped," thought Xemnas as he stood by the window of his office and looked out into the dark sky. "Saying I merely liked you amicably is for my own good—and yours too." Still, he could not help but wonder—the way that he liked her…was it simply just that of a friendly liking or was it something more?

"No," he whispered to himself, "I mustn't let this take over my mind. Saix is right. I've been distracted by you far too much. I'm forgetting about more important matters—matters like…"

He squinted as he looked through the window. There, up in the night sky, was a dark but faint silhouette in the sky in the shape of a heart.

"Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas said softly, "Soon, you shall be ripe enough to show yourself."

His mind returned to Aqua. He recalled what had happened the night before, when he told her about the fondness he had for her.

_I truly wasn't my usual self that night. My mind was focused on you and you alone—and it shouldn't have been. My guard crumbled that night because of you. Your desperateness made me reveal something to you I would have never dared to say. _

_Lying to you now is the only way to save ourselves from forgetting what's important to both of us: for me—to lead my subordinates. For you—just because I'm afraid you'll…_

A loud knocked sounded from his door.

"Come in," Xemnas said quietly.

Upon giving his permission of entry, Saix walked in. There was vexation in the Luna Diviner's golden eyes.

"Magic?" Saix said in an unnecessarily loud and accosting tone. "To a human who has barely even been with us for a week? To help _us_? Have you gone mad, Xemnas?"

Ignoring the anger in Saix's voice, Xemnas answered, "Why not? I told you it was my intention to put Aqua to good use."

"Lord Xemnas," said Saix, his voice still stern, "What were you thinking? If we teach her magic and send her out to accompany the others on their missions, she'll be bound to discover the Organization's plans about capturing hearts for Kingdom Hearts."

Xemnas turned around to face Saix. He was frowning at him. "Aqua will find out about Kingdom Hearts one way or another." Then he pointed to the dark sky through his window. "Look to the sky, Saix."

Saix obeyed.

"Don't you see it? The shadow of our Kingdom Hearts is there. One of these days, it will take form, and then Aqua will be asking us questions about what it is and what we want to do with it. We can't hide the truth from her forever."

"So this is how it's going to be?" Saix said bitterly. "If I had my way, I would just get rid of the girl rather than have her know what we're up to or even help _us_."

"Watch your words, Saix," said Xemnas darkly.

Saix flinched at Xemnas' response, realizing he had gone too far.

"No matter how much you may loathe it, my decision is final," Xemnas said firmly. "Aqua shall learn how to use magic and use her new skills to help the other members on their missions. It's a better alternative than having her waste away in idleness in this castle."

"Magic is nothing compared to what the other members can do," Saix argued. "Aqua can't fight. For heaven's sake, Xemnas, she can't even release and capture hearts for our Kingdom Hearts!"

"True," said Xemnas, "She may not be a Keyblade bearer and she does not possess any ability to fight. But, through magic, at least she'll be helpful to us."

"And just who do you think even has the time to teach her magic tricks, Xemnas? All the members are busy. None of them will have the time or willingness to teach a mere human girl magic!"

"I'll find someone who'll agree to take her up, Saix. And if there's no one, then I shall do it."

"No, I won't let you," said Saix. "You're supposed to be leading us to getting our hearts back, not teaching the girl magic tricks!"

"Well then, if you badly wish to prevent that from happening, then you shall start asking every member if they'd be willing to teach Aqua magic."

Saix stifled a frustrated groan. There was no point in arguing with the Superior. "Fine then," said Saix in defeat, "if it be your wishes to have the girl learn her magic, then so be it. But Xemnas, I'm only telling you this as your second-in-command and as your own advisor—enough of this generosity. You've already done enough favors for the girl." Saix made his way towards the door and stopped in his tracks upon reaching it. "Please, sir, I implore you, focus on our goal of doing everything we can to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts' completion, and for our completion too—not on how to keep Aqua from boredom." Grasping the doorknob with his fingers, Saix swung the door open. "We need you Lord Xemnas—we all do. Don't ruin this for all of us."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the many days' wait for this chapter! I wanted to catch up on making art drawings for my deviantART! Anyway, so, what do you think? As for Demyx in this chapter...hehehe, him and his infamous cue cards-I loved it when he whipped out his cue card in KH2. Had me rofl-ing. **

**Again, feel free to critique/review/comment and the next chapter should be up soon!  
**


	32. You're Not Alone

It did not take Aqua very long to understand why the Organization members were deeply shocked by the news of her looming lessons in magic to help them in their missions. Xigbar had said it himself-it was an indication by Xemnas that she would soon know their secret—the secret of how they were going to complete their goal to regain their hearts and become whole again. But why was it a secret in the first place? Did it involve something terrible? And what did Kingdom Hearts, as Demyx had accidentally told her on the day of her tour of the castle, have to do with it?

As these thoughts floated in her mind, Aqua did not notice that more members of the Organization were starting to trickle into the Gray Area. When she and Roxas had arrived, only Larxene, Xigbar, Demyx, Saix, Vexen, and Zexion were there. But now arriving in the lounge were Xaldin, Lexaeus, Luxord, Marluxia, and Axel.

"Hey guys!" Axel said cheerily when he spotted Roxas and Aqua in the Gray Area. "Good morning!"

"Hi Axel," said Roxas, greeting him.

A small smile formed across Axel's face when Aqua's eyes met with his. "Aqua."

"Hey."

"You disappeared last night. What happened?"

"I was telling Roxas that it was because I got homesick, but I think I'm all right now."

Axel looked sympathetically at her. "Sorry to hear that."

Aqua sighed. "I think it will be a while…getting used to living here. But at least I've made quite a few friends—" she looked at Roxas and then Axel, "—very quickly in the past few days."

The two boys smiled warmly at her. "That's right," said Axel with a nod, "You don't have to be alone in this. You've got me and Roxas! We'll be there for you! Got it memorized?" he said, tapping his temple.

Aqua smiled back at him. "Yes, Axel, I've got it memorized. And thank you. You're sweet." And she leaned forward and gave Axel a quick kiss on his cheek. Axel's eyes grew, stunned. His cheeks turned slightly red.

"…Wow," Axel managed to say.

Aqua giggled. "You too, Roxas," and she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as well. Roxas squirmed as he received Aqua's kiss. Afterwards, when Aqua pulled away, the boy's face turned bright red—even redder than Axel's.

His cheeks still flushed, Axel ran his fingers through his red mane of hair sheepishly and said, "I think that's about the first kiss I've ever received since I became a Nobody."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And that's only because, well, who'd want to kiss a Nobody?"

Aqua looked at Axel with thoughtful eyes. "It's your lack of heart, right?"

"Most likely. I guess humans naturally favor being with people who can feel true emotions, as opposed to fake ones."

Aqua shrugged. "I'm a human. I don't mind being surrounded with you Nobodies."

"Really?"

"Of course," said Aqua. "After all, despite what you do…as people, most of you don't seem too bad."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Axel asked, grinning slyly.

He and Aqua then laughed humorously together.

"What are you two laughing at?" Larxene asked from where she sat.

"Nothing you'd care about Larxene!" said Axel.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "And that would be…?"

"Leave them alone Larxene," said Marluxia, who was sitting next to her and had his arm draped over her shoulder. "It's probably something meaningless and pathetic."

Axel threw a teasing look at Marluxia. "Really? Then I guess you think talking about hearts and feelings is pointless, Marluxia?"

Marluxia frowned at him. "No," he answered curtly.

"Well then, the next time you try to make assumptions about us, try not to make them too condescending, Mr. High-and-Mighty!"

He and Roxas burst into fits of laughter as Marluxia looked darkly at them with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, don't be mad Marly," said Larxene. She squeezed one of Marluxia's strong biceps in her hands. "That's just Axel trying to joke around with you!"

"You know I don't like it when he mocks me, Larxene," Marluxia answered coolly.

"Oh you," Larxene said, a playful edge in her voice, "You'll just have to get used to his ways."

Watching her, Aqua saw Larxene's face press dangerously close to Marluxia's. It became almost hard for her to look away when she saw the two Nobodies' lips smash together and start fiercely kissing one another.

Axel sighed, and laughed at the embracing pair. "Well, there they go again," he said, his tone feigningly disapproving.

There was a shudder from nearby. "Not again," groaned Vexen as he glanced at Marluxia and Larxene with disgust.

Roxas looked away from them, clearly revolted by what he saw. "I wish those guys would get a room," he said.

"So…how long have they been…seeing each other?" asked Aqua.

"Ever since Roxas and Naminé arrived," Vexen answered. "Before then, those two didn't even think about having a relationship. But now, they're crazy about each other and it drives us all mad."

Axel snickered. "Aqua, if I could tell you the number of times Vexen caught those two kissing up in his lab—"

"—Which by the way, is not funny!" Vexen pointed out. "My laboratory is _not_ a kissing room!"

Zexion, who was apparently hearing all of this, let out a quick laugh before Vexen's disapproving gaze made him shut up.

"But this relationship of theirs," Aqua asked. "Is it marked by sincere love? Not love created through fake emotions?"

"It looks far too real that none of us question it," Axel responded.

Aqua looked back at Marluxia and Larxene, who had just pulled away from their embrace and were now gazing amorously at each other.

For a moment, in her darkest desires, Aqua wondered would it would have felt like if she was in Larxene's place—with someone else. "What is it like?" she thought, "To be in love with someone?"

And yet, for a very strange reason, Aqua felt that the feeling of being in love was already familiar to her—like she had experienced it before.

_But I've never been in love with anyone…right?_

"So," said Axel, "Anything new today that I should know about Roxas?"

"There sure is!" said Roxas. "Aqua told me this morning that Xemnas offered her lessons in magic so that she'll help us in missions!"

"No way!" said Axel excitedly. "Is that for real, Aqua?"

She nodded.

"That's great! When do you start learning?"

"I can start whenever I'm ready. I just have to tell Xemnas."

Axel laid his hand on her shoulder. "You know, I'd love to teach you a thing or two about fire magic, since I do wield fire myself."

"Really?" Aqua asked, amused.

"I sure can. They don't call me the Flurry of Dancing Flames for nothing!"

"Hey Aqua, d'you think Xemnas would let me teach you some light magic?" Roxas asked Axel.

"I don't know," she answered, "But who knows, maybe you should ask! I'd love to have you and Axel as my teachers!" And with a good-humored laugh, she added, "Masters Roxas and Axel."

The three of them laughed together.

"Roxas! Axel!"

Saix had returned to the Gray Area.

"Hey Saix," said Axel, whose amiable tone was a stark contrast to Saix's stern, authoritative one. "You got a mission for us?"

"Yes, Roxas, you're to go to Neverland and eliminate a Heartless threat there. Axel, you're to go back to that new world you went to yesterday and continue doing reconnaissance there."

Roxas frowned slightly at Saix. "Yes, sir," he said in a disgruntled voice.

"And you—Aqua."

Aqua's eyes intersected with Saix's. "Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't take up our Organization members' precious time by distracting them with idle conversations."

Aqua frowned.

"Hey, Saix, come on, she wasn't doing anything like that," said Axel. He didn't look too pleased with Saix's accosting tone towards Aqua.

"Axel, I believe you should be going on your mission. And Aqua, I believe you should be going to your room."

Though she was ruffled by Saix's harshness, she nevertheless complied. "I guess I'll see you two later," she said to Axel and Roxas.

"Yeah, same here," said Axel.

And within moments, all three of them had left the Gray Area.

"Zexion?" asked Saix.

Zexion looked up from his book. "Yes, Saix?"

"According to my papers, you are not scheduled for any important missions abroad from the World That Never Was."

"And what of it?"

"Well, if your time permits, would you be willing to teach Aqua the beginning basic lessons of casting magic? After all, considering your fighting style, you're more magically inclined than the rest of us."

Zexion shrugged. "I don't see why not."

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me for the really uncreative chapter title. I don't think it has to do with what goes on in this chapter but I could not think up of anything better.**

**Heeheehee, Axel and Roxas get their first _cheek _kisses from a girl. It was a must. Aqua's gotten pretty close to them anyway.  
**

**And yes, Zexion is to be Aqua's main instructor in magic...but that doesn't mean he isn't allowed to bring in the other members to help him.  
**


	33. The Letter

When Aqua had arrived at the door of her room, something small, white, and rectangular-shaped had caught her eye. It was an envelope, and it was cleverly lodged in between the tiny strip of space between the wall and the edge of the door.

Prying it out, Aqua inspected the envelope with cautious eyes. There, on the front of the envelope was her name, written in neat black ink. Turning over the envelope, she saw a wax seal on the back. The seal was silver in color, and on it was a mark in the shape of a splintered, upside-down heart —the emblem of the Nobodies.

Aqua could barely contain the whispered gasp that escaped through her lips as she beheld the envelope in her hands. Her fingers trembling, she broke the seal, opening the envelope. Inside, there lay a letter, folded thrice. Slowly, Aqua opened the letter, revealing a short message written in black ink.

**_I find myself ever so entranced by your company. Please, if you will, I__'__d like to see you again. Meet me in my study tonight. I shall be waiting for you there._**

**_-Xemnas_**

The letter's contents sent her heart palpitating. It seemed that all Xemnas ever wanted was to see her. What did he want to see her for this time anyway?

Aqua started to think about Xemnas once more, and what he had told her earlier about liking her in a friendly way. It didn't seem to match up quite well with what he had said last night, where he had sounded tenderer towards her. But once again, Aqua tried not to think about it too hard.

There was still one thing though that Aqua wondered—and it had to do with what Xemnas had told her as she was leaving his office. How was Xemnas starting to feel again because of her? She was just a human girl who could barely even fight and could not wield a Keyblade—yet. How could she—of all the people in all the worlds, make the man who was supposed to be the most unfeeling of the entire Organization, feel again? And an even more important question—exactly what was he feeling because of her?

Her head hurt from all of the confusing thoughts.

…

It was late evening when Xigbar returned from his two missions.

"What a drag," he muttered as he stepped out of his Dark Corridor and into the Gray Area, which would have been empty if Lexaeus and Zexion weren't there.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked towards them.

"Evening, Xigbar," said Zexion calmly.

Lexaeus, as usual, made no attempt to say anything back.

"Hey, do you know if Demyx RTC'd yet?" asked Xigbar.

"I'm afraid he hasn't," Zexion replied. "And considering his sluggish work ethic, it might be quite some time before we see him again."

Xigbar let out a laugh. "It'll be a shame if he doesn't come back in time for Chess Night tonight. He'll miss out on Luxord versus Xaldin!"

"Yes, that would be a shame," Zexion said impassively. "By the way, guess who's Aqua's new magic teacher?"

"Pfft, you?"

"Correct."

Xigbar grinned. "I'm not surprised. But it looks like Vexen's gonna blow a fuse if he hears about this. I mean, you are practically his lab assistant—"

"—Vexen knows," said Zexion, cutting him off. "And he's fine with it. In fact, he's offered to help me out when I try to introduce Aqua to casting Blizzard magic."

Xigbar plopped himself down on a sofa. "Makes sense."

A Dark Corridor suddenly appeared nearby, and Demyx came walking out of it with a smug look on his face.

Xigbar gawked at him. "You're actually _done_?

"Like yeah, I am!" Demyx answered. And he sat down in the couch across from Xigbar's. "So, who's up for some Chess Night? Luxord is totally going to own Xaldin tonight! He always wins!"

"Wait, wait, wait—how are you done with _both_ of your missions and how are you done with them _early_?" Xigbar asked again, still baffled.

"Simple, Xiggy! I actually had something—or somebody motivate me to get me complete my missions quickly today!"

"Who, some random chick you met on the street today?" Xigbar asked sarcastically.

Demyx scowled. "No!" And he corrected him. "Aqua!"

Xigbar looked curiously at his friend. "What, so all of a sudden, you now have dedication because of her?"

Demyx summoned his sitar and began to strum its strings. "Come on, man! Who _wouldn't_ want to do anything because of her? She's pretty, she's nice, and she's _awesome_!"

"Dude, are you like, in love with her or something?"

Demyx flashed a goofy smile. "I think I am!" And after another strum of his sitar strings, Demy's eyes brightened and he said, "I think I also just found me a new muse! I'm gonna write a song, guys!" And with a snap of his fingers, several sheets of staff paper and a black-ink fountain pen appeared before him.

Just then, Luxord walked into the room, carrying a chess game box in his hands.

"Hello lads," he said. He set down the box on a nearby coffee table. "So, has everyone returned from their missions yet?"

"No," Zexion answered. "You'll have to wait a bit."

Luxord crossed his arms in disappointment. "Pity," he said. "And I was hoping we could get started soon. Xaldin is a formidable chess foe. This might be a long game tonight."

"My munny is on you, Luxord!" said Demyx.

Luxord grinned. "Thanks, mate."

At that moment, Axel returned from his mission, and Roxas was trailing right behind him.

"Looks like we're getting ready for Chess Night, huh?" Axel asked as he arrived in the lounge.

"Right, but we're not starting until everyone has arrived," Zexion explained.

"Hey, why don't we invite Aqua?" Axel suggested. "I bet she's never seen what else we Organization members do for fun."

"I doubt Bluebird would be interested in chess and would rather spend her time doing something else," said Xigbar.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Xigbar replied with a shrug. "Knitting, sewing, cooking, other girly things that make me gag."

"Cooking is not a purely female activity, Xigbar," Zexion pointed out briskly.

Xigbar snickered. "Oh right," he said sarcastically. "Forgive me for insulting you since I forgot that you can cook, _Mister_ Zexion."

"Shut up," said the Cloaked Schemer with a smirk.

Axel ignored Xigbar's and Zexion's banter. "It still wouldn't hurt to invite Aqua, you know."

"Do as ya please, Axel," said Xigbar. "After all, she's your _girlfriend_."

Axel shot a friendly scowl at Xigbar. "She is _not_ my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Whatever."

A few moments afterwards, Vexen arrived, and he was not alone. Marluxia and Larxene were with him, and he was holding the two neophytes by the collars of their jackets. And Vexen did not look happy.

"Where's Saïx?" Vexen asked brusquely.

"Not here," Xigbar answered.

"Darn!" said the Chilly Academic. "I was hoping he'd be here, because I'd like to file a complaint against these two!" he said, and he pushed Marluxia and Larxene forward and out of his clutch.

"Ow! Watch it!" hissed Larxene.

"What did they do this time?" asked Luxord as he was setting up the chess board.

"Do you even have to ask?" Vexen then pointed an accusing finger at the couple. I caught these two having incest in my lab again!"

Larxene placed her hands on her hips and glared at Vexen. "We weren't having incest!"

"Well whatever you two were doing, it looked like it!"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "I swear, you scientists are so paranoid."

Vexen looked at Marluxia and Larxene angrily. "The next time I catch you two in my lab again doing heaven knows what, Lord Xemnas shall be hearing about this!"

Larxene glared murderously at the scientist.

Marluxia placed his arm around Larxene's shoulder. "Ignore him Larx, he's just trying to intimidate us. But we know better than to be daunted by him, don't we?"

Larxene smiled slyly at her lover, agreeing with him.

Demyx looked fearfully at the couple. "I don't even want to know what you two were doing in there."

…

Aqua wondered if the letter Xemnas had sent her was now burning a hole through the drawer of her desk that she had hidden it in.

"Aqua, are you ok?"

"Hm?" Aqua's eyes flickered towards Naminé's, and saw that she was looking at her oddly.

"You look distracted," Naminé said.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" Aqua said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Naminé asked again. "I've already sewn more than ten patches and you've hardly even completed your seventh."

Aqua looked down at the quilt she had decided to spend the day helping Naminé and Xion make. She had made about a few stitches on her current quilt patch before she had become lost in her thoughts and forgotten entirely about what she had been doing. Realizing this, Aqua mumbled a "sorry" and started to rapidly sew as many stitches as she could to make up for her inattentiveness.

Xion yawned as she finished up one of the patches she was working on. "It's getting late," she said. "Do you think they've started their chess game already?"

"Maybe," Naminé answered. "Are you going to watch?"

"Well, I do want to be with Roxas and Axel, so it looks like I will. What about you, Naminé?"

Naminé jabbed her sewing needle into a pincushion. "The quilt's not done," she said thoughtfully, "but I suppose we can call it a day." She then looked at Aqua. "Aqua?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to the Gray Area. Do you want to come with us?"

Aqua froze in the middle of a stitch. "Oh…" she said, trailing off. Then she shook her head. "No thank you. I, um, think I'll pass for tonight."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Axel and Roxas will want to come!"

But Aqua shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe another time. In the meantime, I can continue working on this quilt, if you'd like."

Naminé shrugged. "All right, suit yourself." She and Xion then turned towards the door and left.

Aqua did not take her eyes off of them until they were completely gone. She sighed in relief when she knew for sure that she was the only one in the room. Sticking her sewing needle into her pincushion, Aqua rose up to her feet.

There was a tall mirror nearby in the room she, Naminé, and Xion had been quilting in. Standing in front of it, Aqua looked into her reflection in the mirror as she smoothened out the wrinkles in her blouse and skirt. Once the wrinkles were gone, Aqua noticed a few stray bangs of her hair falling in front of her eyes. She quickly rummaged through the room for a comb, and found one stored inside of a cabinet with several drawers. Running the comb's teeth through her hair, Aqua was able to tidy up her hair until it looked neat.

Looking at her reflection and turning around several times, Aqua sighed to herself.

"Well, I guess I'm ready," she said quietly.

Slipping quietly through the doorway, she began to make her way towards Xemnas' study.

She tried to memorize the route that Saïx had used when he took her there earlier that morning. By now, she had passed through the shadowed, gray hallways several times that navigating through them was now second nature to her.

Xemnas' study was located on the third floor, she remembered. It wouldn't take her long to get there. And she was correct in her assumption. For within moments, she found herself slowly getting closer and closer to a white door with the top of it in the shape of the upper half of the Nobody emblem and a small plaque with the words, "Office of the Superior" written on it.

Aqua found her heart beating wildly against her chest as she brought her fist towards the door. "Breathe," she whispered to herself. "Just breathe. He just wants to see you. Nothing else."

And gathering her courage, she brought her fist to the door and knocked softly.

"Enter," came a reply.

Aqua felt her hands trembling as she slowly turned the doorknob and swung the door open.

He was there, standing in front of what looked like a giant crystal ball on a stumpy pedestal, though it conveyed no scene, waiting for her.

Xemnas turned around and looked deeply, yet gently into her eyes. "I was almost afraid you'd never come."

And for the very first time, Aqua saw him manage a small smile for her.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? I have a nice chapter planned next in which involving a potentially romatic interaction between Xemnas and Aqua, and meanwhile, each of the Organization members except for Xemnas share their current views about Aqua and then they have what is supposed to be an interesting and sort of humorous discussion about love, and their perspectives on it.**

**Also, I've decided to start put all the proper accents and dot-thingies on Saïx's and Naminé's names just because that's their proper names.  
**


	34. What is Love?

The subtle smile that formed on her face was a rather pleasing sight for the Organization's Superior.

"You doubted my presence?" Aqua asked him.

"I didn't think you'd see the note I left on your door," Xemnas answered.

"Well I spotted it, fortunately."

Xemnas laughed lightly. He held his hand out to her, beckoning her to come to him. Tentatively, she accepted his gesture, taking his hand. He drew her close to him, not taking his eyes off of her for even a moment. He became engrossed in the blue and violet hues in her irises, the faint crimson blush on her cheeks, and the way her bangs fell over her heart-shaped face.

"I suppose you're probably wondering why I called you here tonight," Xemnas said simply.

Aqua nodded. "I am."

"Well then, you're about to find out one of those reasons." Xemnas then walked behind where she was standing, and kept himself there. He felt the tremor in her shoulders as he leaned towards her ear and whispered to her, softly, "Close your eyes."

She did.

And still holding her hand in his, Xemnas wordlessly slid a silver ring inlaid with intricate markings and designs on Aqua's right ring finger.

Aqua opened her eyes. They became fixed on the silver band around her finger.

"A ring?" she asked him, and turned around to meet his eyes. "For me?"

"Yes," Xemnas answered. "This is what we call a Rune Ring. This ring, when used with your magic, will enhance it, making the magic you cast stronger and more powerful. It will be especially helpful for you when you accompany my fellow members on their missions and you encounter powerful foes."

A small but grateful smile crossed Aqua's features. "That's very thoughtful of you," she said to him. "Thank you, it's a wonderful gift."

He bowed his head, accepting her thanks. "And now," he said, "The second reason."

"Oh?"

He pulled her close to him, not letting her hand go as he moved her closer to the door of his study.

"Come with me," he said. "I have something I'd like to show you."

"And what would that be?" Aqua asked.

Drawing one of his fingers to his lips, Xemnas shushed her. "Follow me," he said. "You'll see."

…

Saïx kept himself to the side as he silently watched the chess game that was going on between Luxord and Xaldin in the Gray Area. Usually, he would have assumed his usual position as moderator of the chess game to make sure no one cheated, but this Chess Night was different. More stoic and colder than usual, he refrained from actively partaking in the events of the night.

Luxord had chosen to play chess that night using the white set of chess pieces, while Xaldin was content with using the black-colored pieces. Meanwhile, Luxord had garnered himself a small group of supporters consisting of Demyx, Marluxia, and Axel. Xigbar, Vexen, and Zexion rooted for Xaldin only because they were the founding members of the Organization alongside of him. Everyone thought that Lexaeus would have been inclined to rooting for Xaldin since he too was one of the Organization's founding members, but since he provided no explicit answer as to whose side he wanted to support when asked, everyone assumed he decided to take a neutral stance, which was what Larxene, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion had declared themselves as.

Luxord had been right when he stated earlier that Xaldin was a formidable chess foe. For ten minutes into the game, Xaldin had managed to capture half of Luxord's pawns, one of his bishops, one of his knights, and had almost declared a check on Luxord's king. Luxord, meanwhile, had already stolen five of Xaldin's pawns, both his rooks, and came close to capturing his queen multiple times.

Several times during the chess game, Vexen offered to help Xaldin gain an advantage in the game by creating mathematical equations and formulas for him that would help him win, but Xaldin blatantly declined Vexen's offer, saying that Vexen's mathematical approaches and strategies to chess was what got him to lose in his last game when he played against Marluxia. In addition, Larxene suggested to Axel that he should set any of the captured pieces on fire on the spot they got captured in and to leave them there so that the chessboard would look like an actual battleground, but Axel declined, saying that doing so would potentially endanger everyone's lives. Demyx also insisted on playing "Taps" on his sitar every time a chess piece got captured, claiming that it was the equivalent of a soldier being killed off in a battle. No one said anything, so Demyx assumed that no one minded if he did so. But after playing "Taps" to the fourth pawn of Luxord's that got stolen, Marluxia threatened to skewer him with his scythe and Larxene threatened to electrocute him with her lightning if he dared to play "Taps" again to another chess piece that got stolen, so Demyx stopped. However, when he started singing "God Save the Queen" and strumming the music for it on his sitar during one of the times Xaldin's queen almost got captured, Luxord, annoyed, did not hesitate to turn him into a dice for mocking his home country. Larxene was tempted to draw a mustache on the dice face that had the Melodious Nocturne's face on it, but Xigbar convinced her not to attempt it, as he was sure Demyx would get back at her later for it. Seven minutes later, Luxord restored Demyx back to his original form, but Demyx was left traumatized by the experience and swore he would not play on his sitar or sing for the remainder of the game.

Eventually, the game ended with Xaldin checkmating Luxord's king and the Gambler of Fate declared that Xaldin had played the game fair and square and admitted defeat. Though he had rooted for Luxord during the game, Demyx offered to play a song celebrating Xaldin's victory over Luxord, but Xigbar threatened to shoot him before he could even start the song, so Demyx, peeved, put his sitar away, muttering that no one said anything about not killing him if he played his music after the chess game was over.

There wasn't much of a celebration for Xaldin's victory over Luxord, but Naminé and Xion suggested making Chamomile tea for everyone to wind down for the night. Saïx seemed very pleased at this suggestion, and stated that he wanted anything that could get him to sleep quickly that night so that this "blasted" day could end already.

It did not take long for the tea to brew, and while Naminé and Xion were pouring tea into everybody's teacups, Axel suggested that each of them share what they did during the day since a majority of them were present. However, Saïx, looking irritated, silenced the Flurry of Dancing Flames and convinced everyone they should talk about more important matters, such as one that pertained to a particular blue-haired girl who was notably absent from the events of the night.

"Aqua decided to continue working on the quilting project Naminé and I started today," Xion explained as she filled Saïx's teacup with tea.

"Well that's boring," said Larxene as she took a dainty sip from her cup.

Roxas and Naminé glared at the Savage Nymph for her words.

Saïx stirred his tea with a tiny teaspoon. "Considering that Aqua's been here with us for a few days, I'd like to get feedback from you all. What do you think about her?"

"Bluebird's proven herself to be a very interesting human," replied Xigbar. "I gotta admit, I'm almost glad that she's here. She hasn't done anything major yet but just having her here around us makes things a lot more livelier than they have ever been. But that's just my opinion."

"I can beat that!" said Demyx, chiming in. "I think that Aqua is literally the BEST thing that's ever happened to us!"

"You mean, the best thing that's happened to you," Larxene pointed out.

"Shut up," said Demyx with a scowl.

"What about you, Larxene?" Saïx asked. "What do you think about Aqua?"

"Hey, I don't even have an opinion, considering that I haven't been spending a lot of time around her," answered Larxene. "But I will say that it's pretty nice to have another quiet girl in the castle and not another annoying, immature boy like Demyx."

Larxene's response elicited an angry outburst from the sitar player. "Hey!" he retorted. "I am not—!"

"Will you two grow up and stop getting on each other's nerves?" Saïx snapped. "I asked for your opinions, not to start another one of your petty arguments!"

Both Demyx and Larxene shut up.

"I have no particular feelings about Aqua yet," said Xaldin. "But if what everyone has been saying about her is really true—that the Superior intends to have her help us complete Kingdom Hearts, then I say that he's made a wise decision. It's definitely better than having her laze about in the castle."

"Aqua is quite an interesting young woman," said Marluxia. "Feisty too. And, I must say, quite beautiful."

The response was enough to provoke Larxene into whacking Marluxia on his side.

"Marluxia!" she said, shocked. "Are you—?"

"No, I'm not!" Marluxia quickly assured her as he rubbed the spot where Larxene had struck him. "Come Larx, even if she is a beauty, you know I'd still pick you over her!"

"You'd better," Larxene muttered, and she sipped her tea.

Vexen gave his opinion next. "True, I too, have not spent a lot of time around Aqua. Still, in the few times I have been in the same room with her she seems like a polite, well-mannered individual. She seems to be the type of person who I wish _some_ of you—,"and Vexen eyed the younger members of the Organization, particularly Marluxia and Larxene "—would act like towards their elders!"

Larxene rolled her eyes at Vexen, clearly not caring a whit about what he'd just said.

The other members continued to give similar answers, saying how though they hadn't spent too much time around Aqua or interacted with her, she definitely seemed to have an interesting presence among them. But when it was Roxas' and Axel's turns to share their opinions, theirs were quite different.

"Aqua is a kind, caring, sweet person, "said Roxas. "Even though she knows we're Nobodies, she treats us like we're human, and I think that's one of the things I like the best about her. That, and she's a great friend too!"

Axel agreed with Roxas. "Yeah, and being around Aqua and talking to her makes me feel like I have a heart again. I gotta agree with Demyx…Aqua might be the best thing that's probably ever happened to us-all of us. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I have reason to believe that, through Aqua, if we just simply get to know her and bond with her, we might regain our hearts and humanities without Kingdom Hearts' help."

Absorbing Axel's words, Saïx let out a loud laugh. "Ha! You actually believe that one human girl and these so-called bonds with her will help us regain our hearts? That's preposterous!"

"Hmm," said Vexen as he sipped from his teacup. "I must say, though, Saïx, Axel does seem to have a good point, considering the fact that our exposure to both Roxas and Naminé has had a very remarkable effect on all of us emotionally. I would dare to say that perhaps Axel's hypothesis deserves a bit of investigation and credibility, don't you think?"

"No," said Saïx. "Kingdom Hearts will help us regain our hearts and humanities. Nothing else will! Is that clear?"

Axel scoffed. "You're just stubborn Saïx —you always have been."

Saïx frowned at Axel. "Hmph. Clearly, spending time with Aqua has messed up your head, Axel. And, what's more, you seem to speak as though you actually care for her, perhaps even, I daresay, love her."

"Well, I do care about her!" Axel retorted. "You got a problem with that? And you're crazy to think that I love Aqua! I can't love Aqua because I've never been in love with a girl in my past life! I can't feel something I've never experienced before!"

Xigbar cackled. "Are ya sure, Axel? Saïx here kinda has a point. I've been watching the way you act around Bluebird, and you so look like you're into her!"

Axel groaned. "Guys, I am not in love with Aqua, ok? We're just friends! Get it memorized!"

Xigbar laughed again. "Yeah right," he said, unconvinced.

Axel drank his tea. "I mean, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm not in love with Aqua, even though I have grown to care about her…a lot."

Demyx grinned. "I know that I'm in love with Aqua…"

"Dude, you're not in love with her," said Xigbar. "You're just in love with the idea of being in love with her!"

"Nuh-uh, man! I'm confident that I'm in love with Aqua as a person!"

Luxord looked amused. "Why, Demyx?"

"Because, like I said before, she's pretty, she's nice, and she's wicked awesome!"

Larxene snickered. "Good luck trying to get her to love you back Demyx! But seriously, even trying to imagine you being in a romantic relationship with her cracks me up."

Demyx glared at Larxene. "Why, you—!"

But before Demyx could finish what he was saying, Xaldin butted in, interrupting him. "Stop troubling yourself over trifling matters such as love, Demyx. After all, love is pointless and meaningless."

Zexion, who hadn't spoken in a while, asked curiously, "What makes you say that, Xaldin?"

"Because," Xaldin explained, "Love is just fluffy nonsense from poetry! I don't even know why people bother with love, because love never lasts."

Demyx flinched. "Geez, what's up with the pessimism, man? That is obviously so not true! Where on earth did you hear that?"

Xaldin glared at Demyx. "Just accept it as a fact, Demyx!"

Demyx shrugged, and summoned his sitar. "Nah, sorry, man, but I don't believe you!"

Xaldin set his teacup and saucer down on the coffee table and crossed his arms. "One day, you young lads will understand exactly what I'm talking about."

Roxas scratched his head in confusion. "You know, I'm still not sure I understand this business about being in love with someone."

Xigbar sipped the last bits of tea in his teacup and laughed. "No harsh feelings, Kiddo. You're on the same boat as Axel and most of us are in. A lot of us have never been in love with someone in our past lives and we probably never will be in the future. Even I'm still trying to grasp the concept of being in love but if there's anything I know about it, it's this—love has to do with mushy stuff that makes you gag!"

Vexen laughed. "Love is not mushy stuff that makes you gag! Love is a chemical in the brain inducing bliss, and it's highly addictive!"

And upon saying this, the entire room went silent and everyone stared at Vexen with an expression in their faces that showed that they clearly had no idea what he had just said.

"At least we now know why nobody wanted to date Vexen back when he was a human," muttered Larxene. "He can barely speak English."

Vexen shot a murderous look at Larxene.

"I thought love was supposed to be like a game," Luxord remarked, scratching his goatee. "Aren't there supposed to be winners and losers in love?"

Marluxia laughed at him. "It's something like that," he answered. "But I suppose you can say the only losers are the ones who fail to impress the one whom they love. And that's what you call heartbreak."

"And I'm guessing that's supposed to be the worst feelings in the world?" Xigbar asked.

"Perhaps."

As the Organization members talked more about themselves about love, they failed to notice that Saïx, who had grown sick of the discussion, had decided to take his leave and departed the Gray Area without having anybody notice him.

"Love," he muttered to himself as walked away from the Gray Area, "A truly meaningless emotion indeed. The Organization is better off without it."

Saïx headed off to his room. When he reached it, he walked over to his desk, where a small pile of mission reports that each of the Organization members had composed for that day lay on its surface.

"Xemnas will be wanting these," he said to himself.

And with a snap of his fingers, Saïx sent himself via Dark Corridor to the outside of Xemnas' study.

"Lord Xemnas?" Saïx asked, knocking on the door. "I have today's mission reports for you to read."

But there was no answer.

"How odd," thought Saïx, "He's usually still here at this hour."

He knocked on the door again, but still, there came no reply on the other side.

Frowning slightly, Saïx disappeared in a Dark Corridor, and within seconds he reappeared inside of Xemnas' study.

"Sir, why didn't you—?"

And Saïx's voice stopped the moment he saw the unoccupied office desk.

The Lord Superior was not there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the fact that only the beginning of this chapter focuses on Xem and Aqua, but that's only because I wanted the rest of the Organization to be the main focus for this chapter. Don't worry, we'll see more Xemnas and Aqua in the next chapter.**

**Also, sorry if the chapter ends kinda abruptly. It's only because it's really late after midnight right now and I'm pretty burnt out, so my mind has kinda shut down for the day. Thus, if you see any spelling errors and such, you now know why.  
**

**If there's anything I have to say for this chapter it's that I wanted the scene where the Organization talks about love to have funny parts despite it being a serious conversation, and Vexen's highly intelligent description of love is borrowed from a line that one of the penguins from "The Penguins of Madagascar" says.  
**

**And FYI, the chess scene is personally my favorite part of the chapter-so funny! XD  
**

**Anyway, I'm shutting up and going to bed! Ta-ta for now, and the next chapter will be up soon!  
**


	35. Estrangement

Somewhere, deep inside of her, Aqua yearned to tell Xemnas how much she liked being in his presence.

"What an odd companion he makes," she thought. She was mystified as to what his reasons for liking her and being interested in her were, but somehow, just knowing that his soft spot for her thrilled her senses.

And Aqua had to admit, now, more than before, Xemnas, and everything she now knew—or didn't know—about him come to charm her in the tiniest and simplest of ways. His refined way of talking to her seemed like he was reciting poetry to her. The way his deep, commanding, yet serene voice filled her ears was almost like listening to a song that sent chills into her heart. And his eyes—his fiery red eyes—whenever he looked at her, the weight of his intense flaming gaze seemed to melt her soul.

Aqua sighed quietly as she snuck a glance at Xemnas. And to her surprise, he glanced back at her.

As their eyes become locked with one another, Aqua smiled shyly at him. He seemed to attempt to smile back, but it wasn't met with much success. The corners of his lips only crept up what looked like a few millimeters. And yet, as tiny as this smile was, Aqua did not mind it one bit.

"Are you all right, Aqua?" Xemnas asked her.

She nodded. "Of course I am."

"... I just wanted to make sure."

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the Altar of Naught.

"Well, here we are," said Xemnas.

Aqua looked around her. The Altar still looked the same way it had looked since she was there the last time.

They walked to the edge of the Altar together, resting their hands on the parapet at the edge of the Altar, and stood next to each other.

"So," said Aqua, "What have you brought me up here for this time?"

"You're about to find out," Xemnas answered. "Look, over there, up at the sky," he said, pointing his finger to a spot in the sky.

Aqua obeyed and saw where Xemnas was pointing to.

"What do you see?" he asked her.

Aqua squinted as she tried to make out what looked like a murky shadow or a cloud in the sky in the shape of a heart.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That, Aqua, my dear, is our Kingdom Hearts, still in its infancy."

"_Your_ Kingdom Hearts?" she asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes. This is not the true Kingdom Hearts that is made up of the hearts of the worlds, but a synthetic version created by the hearts of men."

"Why have you created your own Kingdom Hearts?" Aqua asked him. "What for?"

"To regain our hearts and, in turn, become whole and human again." Xemnas then looked away from the sky, turning towards Aqua.

Aqua stared at him, her eyes like glass. "Through Kingdom Hearts," she asked slowly, "you can do that?"

Xemnas nodded again. "I'm certain of it." His eyes then narrowed as he held his gaze on her, his eyes becoming serious. "I'm sure you probably wouldn't know anything about a certain weapon called the Keyblade, would you?"

Aqua's heart nearly stopped upon the mention of the Keyblade. She felt every muscle in her body become rigid.

_Should I tell him? Or should I not?_

She shook her head. "No," she replied.

"Then allow me to enlighten you of it," said Xemnas. "The Keyblade is a truly marvelous weapon. It has the power to release and capture hearts from slain Heartless, to seal or open barriers between worlds, and to lock a world's keyhole and stop Heartless from attack the heart of that world."

Aqua obviously knew all of this already, but she nodded to him as if she was understanding it for the first time.

"Organization XIII, however, is only interested in the Keyblade's ability to release and capture hearts because, by this ability, we can acquire the hearts released by the Keyblade for our Kingdom Hearts. This underdeveloped Kingdom Hearts that you now see up there in the sky is the product of two years' time worth of slaying Heartless, and is now almost ready to enter into its first stages of maturation. And, once our Kingdom Hearts has been completed, we will become one with it, regain the hearts we lost, and be able to truly, finally exist."

"So this," Aqua started to ask, "is the secret that you've all been talking about that you didn't want me to know?"

"Correct."

"But I don't understand," said Aqua. "If I'm not supposed to know this, why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Xemnas explained, "In a matter of weeks, perhaps even months, Kingdom Hearts will soon reveal itself in the sky. Now that you'll be staying with us, you will inevitably see it too. That's why I thought it was about time we shared the secret with you."

"But who exactly is capturing these hearts for your Kingdom Hearts?"

"That, I'm afraid, is one thing we still cannot tell you. But this one particular Keyblade wielder has proven himself to be our saving grace. With his Keyblade, he will bring us closer to realize our goal of becoming whole once more."

"I wonder who this Keyblade wielder is."

Xemnas shrugged. "Knowing who he is shouldn't be of any concern to you. After all, you needn't Kingdom Hearts to give you a heart."

"I guess you're right…"

There was a long silence that followed thereafter. Aqua used this moment of quietude to gaze admiringly at the man standing next to her.

A chilly gust of wind blew past Aqua, and she shivered. Xemnas seemed to notice this, and as a result, he moved behind where she was standing and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sliding his hands down to the uppermost part of her arms, Xemnas gently pulled Aqua closer to him, and soon, the front of his body became pressed against her back. The white lace of her blouse contrasted sharply with the black fabric of his coat.

Aqua gasped slightly at Xemnas' touch. She felt the warmth from Xemnas' body transfer to her own, and almost instantly, her shivers ceased beneath his hands. Aqua glanced over her shoulder, and saw him holding her, and how their bodies were touching. She'd never been this close to him, nor had he ever held her in such a tender way before.

Aqua looked up into his eyes, surprised by his gesture. "Why…?" she started to ask, her voice in a whisper.

He gently silenced her, placing his finger to his own lips. "Hush," he whispered. He tightened his hold on her, warming her even more.

At that moment, Aqua briefly wondered if Xemnas could hear, being so close to her, how hard, fast, and loud her heart was beating because of him.

"What am I, really, to you?" Aqua wanted to ask him. "What do you really feel for me? And why?"

They stood there together, beneath the moonless sky, with neither of them saying anything to one another but relishing in each other's company. Xemnas bowed his head, allowing his face to lean closer to Aqua's. Aqua seemed to sense the close proximity between their faces, and turned towards him, and her eyes met with his. She felt the tips of Xemnas' silver bangs—the ones that fell in front of his face—brush against her cheeks. She blushed pink as they tickled her skin.

Xemnas dared to rest his chin atop of Aqua's blue-haired head. He closed his eyes contemplatively as he did. "Aqua…" he murmured.

Aqua felt her heart beat even faster than it had before as she felt the touch of Xemnas' chin. In her growing excitement, she felt her blood rush to the top of her head. She pulled away from Xemnas, hoping to calm her nerves down as a daring and bold thought entered in her mind.

_No, he couldn't possibly be…_ She shook her head. _No, feelings or no feelings, whatever I've done to make him feel anything, he still hasn't got a heart._

"Aqua?" She watched as Xemnas came close to her again, taking his hands into hers. Aqua didn't feel as elated as she had been upon feeling his touch once more. "Is there something wrong?"

She forced herself to part with his hands, and started walking away from him. "Why do you like me?" she asked him. "I asked you this earlier. Surely now you have an answer?"

Xemnas remained silent as a small frown formed in his face.

Aqua looked at him inquisitively. "There is no answer, is there?" she asked.

Xemnas sighed. "No," he said, "there is an answer, but…" Aqua watched him as he brought his palm to his face and buried his face into it in frustration.

"Xemnas?"

Xemnas shook his head regrettably. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But perhaps I've gotten too carried away with my affection for you."

Aqua eyed him in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't under—"

"Stop."

His Aqua flinched, surprised by his suddenly cold brusqueness towards her.

Xemnas turned away from her, focusing his sights only on Kingdom Hearts.

All the bliss that Aqua had felt by being so close to him, and all the confusion that had come afterwards from Xemnas' elusiveness, quickly melted away and transformed into stinging pain that seared through her chest.

_Is he just playing around with me? Has he just been toying with my feelings—with my heart?_

"He was right, I have become distracted by her," she heard him say to himself in a hushed tone.

"Xemnas?"

"Aqua, I…" he stopped, pausing to clear his through before resuming. "I think it's best if perhaps we didn't see or talk to each other for a while."

His words made that stinging pain in her chest grow and intensify. "We…should?" she asked him, while at the same time trying to choke down the pain that he had made her feel.

He nodded. "Yes."

Stung, she lost the will to say anything back to him.

"Come," said Xemnas, "I've shown you what I wanted you to see. Let me take you back to your room now."

Aqua shook her head. "No thank you," she answered. "I can do it myself."

Noticing the cheerlessness in Aqua's voice, Xemnas made no attempt to argue back. He watched her silently as she made her way back through the entranceway of the Altar of Naught and disappeared into the shadowed passageway that led back to the depths of the castle.

Alone, Xemnas sighed, and bowed his head in regret. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But this is for our own good."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm so mean to you, Aqua! I really am! :'( But this is going to be worth it, I promise!**

**Anyway, blah blah blah, criticism/reviews/comments are always welcomed and thanks to everyone already who has given me their feedback! I'm really glad that so many people like this fanfic-I never expected it to get this popular, and hearing how much you like it brings a smile on my face! :') Bless you all, and thank you!  
**

**Next chapter coming up soon!  
**


	36. Melancholy

"I'll get out of here, Aqua," Terra said to himself. He held his orange wayfinder tightly in his palm. "For you, I will."

"Terra! Hurry up!"

The sound of Ven's voice broke Terra's train of thought, and as he looked and saw the boy a considerate distance away from him, Terra put the wayfinder away and ran to catch up with Ven and King Mickey.

"Hey, Mickey, I have a question," said Ven.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"Don't you have armor like Terra and I have to protect yourself from the Darkness?" asked Ven. "If we're going to be here for a while, you might get into danger of the Darkness overtaking your—"

"Aw, thanks for your concern Ven," said Mickey, interrupting him, "but I've got nothing to fear about the Darkness taking over my heart! Because, you see, before I went to find you, Master Yen Sid cast a magic spell on me that would protect me from the Darkness wherever I go!"

"That's smart," said Terra. Then he sighed. "So, Your Majesty, tell us exactly how we're going to get out of here if our Keyblades alone won't help us escape?"

"Well," replied Mickey, "Like I said before, there is always a way to the Door to Light. We just gotta let our hearts lead us to it!"

"How do we do that?" asked Ven.

But before Mickey could reply, small grotesque dark forms rose from the ground and surrounded Terra, Ven, and Mickey.

Mickey gasped in surprise. "Oh no!" he shouted. "Heartless!" Mickey's Keyblade appeared in his hands in a brief flash of flight. "Come on, fellas!" he said to Terra and Ven. "We got some fighting to do!"

Mickey ran off, his Keyblade raised high in the air, to defeat their shadowed foes. Terra and Ven followed suit, summoning their own Keyblades.

…

Axel was on his way to the Gray Area when he encountered Naminé along the way. He was turning around a corner, but failed to see Naminé behind it coming towards him from the opposite direction. He only saw her when it was too late, and the two of them collided together. Naminé, who had been carrying a rather large stack of papers, tumbled unceremoniously to the floor as she crashed into Axel, sending paper sheets flying in all directions. Axel's landing was just as bumpy.

"Ow…what the…?" Axel winced as a brief pain passed through his palms and knees. After he recovered from the collision, he picked himself off from the floor.

"Naminé?"

Naminé got up to her knees. "Oh, it's you Axel." She looked at him in embarrassment. "I didn't see you, sorry." After getting up to her feet, Naminé started to pick up all the papers that she had been carrying earlier from the floor.

"Here, let me help you," Axel offered as he started helping her retrieve the fallen papers.

Naminé opened her mouth to protest but shut it closed quickly after she saw Axel shoot an adamant look at her. "Thank you," she said quietly after Axel had finished picking up his share of the fallen papers.

"No need to thank me," said Axel as he handed over to her the paper pile he was holding in his hands. "What are you doing with this stuff anyway? These are old mission reports."

"Saïx asked me to help him clear out some old stuff from his desk," Naminé explained as she and Axel walked down the hallway together, side by side.

The redhead stifled a laugh. "Shouldn't he be doing this by himself?"

Naminé shrugged. "I just do what I'm asked to do without questioning it."

Axel grinned mischievously. "Hey look, he's just misusing you. The next time this happens, you just tell me about it and I'll give Saïx a nice little talking to, ok?"

"He'll torch you if you do that, Axel," Naminé said warningly.

"Actually, I believe _I'm_ the torching expert in this castle."

They laughed together afterwards.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Naminé asked him.

"Sure. What about?"

"It's about Aqua."

Axel stopped in his tracks. "What of her?"

"I'm—I'm worried about her," Naminé replied. "She hasn't been the same since Chess Night. She's been unusually silent and she won't go very far beyond her room. I think something's bugging her, Axel."

"Where is Aqua right now?" Axel asked.

"She's in her room."

"Can I talk to her?"

"You can try."

Axel followed Naminé to Aqua's room. Upon opening the bedroom door, Axel frowned slightly as he saw Aqua sitting on a chair by her window, looking up at the dark sky through the glass pane. Her arms were crossed and resting atop the windowsill.

"Aqua?"

Aqua made no attempt to turn around and acknowledge Axel's presence.

Naminé sighed. "I tried talking to her too, but I'm afraid I didn't get much out of her."

Axel crossed his arms. "Why don't you go back to work, Naminé? I'll take care of this."

As Naminé left the room, Axel quietly approached Aqua, stopping at her side.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

Aqua didn't answer.

"Are you homesick again?"

This time, Aqua answered with a shake of her head and a very terse "No."

"So then what's wrong?"

Aqua buried her face in one of her hands. "Nothing, it's just…" she trailed of, shaking her head. "It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?" Axel asked, clearly unconvinced.

"Yes."

"It doesn't look like it."

"Please," Aqua said, this time with moist eyes, "I just want to be left alone."

Axel sighed, recognizing that whatever was wrong with her was bothering her greatly and that his efforts to reach out to her were, at the moment, useless. Respecting her wishes, Axel started for the door.

"Hey," he said, forcing a small smile, "I don't know what's going on, but if you need somebody to talk to about it, or anything else, my door is always open." Axel tapped the side of his head with his finger. "Got it memorized?"

Aqua nodded without even looking at him.

His hopes to pinpoint the cause of her melancholy dashed, Axel left Aqua's room without another word.

…

"Depression—a state of mind producing serious, long-term lowering of enjoyment of life or inability to visualize a happy future that is caused by the lack of three major neurochemicals called serotonin—"

"Vexen, I know what depression is. You don't have to get out your medical dictionary and define it for me," said Axel, cutting the Chilly Academic off.

"Sorry, force of habit," Vexen quickly apologized.

Axel sighed. "I just wanted to help her."

"Well, at least you tried," said Vexen. "Isn't that all that matters?"

"Trying isn't enough," Axel answered. "I want actually help her, but I can't do that if she won't talk about it."

"How long has she been like this?"

"According to Naminé, since Chess Night."

"That was five days ago, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Vexen rubbed his chin with his fingers, deep in thought. "Hm…"

Axel collapsed onto a Gray Area sofa near where Vexen was standing, and waited for a response. "Well?"

"My best advice," Vexen said slowly, "Is to wait it out. Clearly something has been bothering her and your attempts to talk to her have been futile. Thus, that is why I'm recommending that the next best course of action is to just give her time and wait until her mood has lifted. Perhaps only then is when you can finally talk to her."

"Ha! Easy for you to say, Genius! What if Bluebird still decides to be all down in the dumps even after that?"

Vexen frowned. "Xigbar, this is the best advice I've got, and I'd rather you didn't criticize me for it!"

Xigbar shrugged. "Whatever," he said, indifference painting his words.

"Perhaps you should let me talk to her," Marluxia suggested. "After all," and then he cracked up an arrogant smile, "it just so happens that I have a way with the ladies."

Demyx, who was tuning his sitar strings nearby, cracked up laughing loudly. "Marluxia, man," he said, "Every part of that sentence just sounded so messed up!"

"Messed up?" asked Marluxia with a smirk. "Please, Demyx, you're talking to the _only_ member of Organization XIII who has managed to successfully acquire a girl for himself, unlike _you_ and the rest of you pathetic fools..."

"Only?" Demyx laughed again. "Not for long! When I finish this song that I'm writing for Aqua—"

"—You're going to sweep her off her feet, profess your love for her, win her over, and then marry her?" Xigbar quickly finished for him in a joking voice. "As if!"

"Ok, the marriage part is a _bit_ of a stretch, but, yeah, that's what I'm going for!" Demyx replied with a toothy grin.

Vexen groaned. "Oh, Demyx, you truly are hopeless."

Marluxia scoffed. "Agreed."

Axel leaned back hard against the sofa he was sitting on and looked at his comrades, his green eyes serious. "At any rate," he said, "No matter who talks to Aqua, I don't think any one of us will have much luck getting something out of Aqua today. Naminé and I already tried talking to her and Aqua didn't say a lot. Still I really just wish I knew what's bugging her. I've never seen anyone more miserable in my life than Aqua right now."

"Like I said," said Vexen, "leave her be. I don't doubt that in a few days, she'll come around."

"I hope," said Axel.

"Hey Vexen?" Demyx asked.

"Yes?"

"What _is_ a neurochemical, by the way?"

Everyone groaned at Demyx, annoyed.

…

Ven let out a shout as he leapt towards a Shadow and took it out with a swipe of his Keyblade. The creature disappeared into smoke as the Wayward Wind's teeth tore through its body. His foe defeated, Ven smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

"Ven! Behind you!"

Terra's raised voice made Ven swiftly look over his shoulder, and he came face to face with an abnormally large Gigas Shadow.

"Argh!"

The Gigas Shadow jumped on Ven, pinning him onto the ground.

"Get off!" yelled the boy. But it was no use. The Heartless was way too heavy.

Just as Ven thought he was done for, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Terra running towards him, his Earthshaker raised and ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Terra said as he swung his Keyblade around and thrust it into the Gigas Shadow's side with deadly force.

Feeling the weight of the Gigas Shadow disappear as it turned into dark smoke, Ven pulled himself up to his feet.

"Thanks Terra," said Ven. "For a moment I thought I was a goner."

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Terra replied.

Ven smiled. "And I got yours." And then: "Where's Mickey?"

Terra turned around. King Mickey was walking towards the two boys with a relieved smile on his face.

"Nice teamwork fellas! Your master taught you well!" said Mickey as he put away his Keyblade. "But I gotta warn you though—now that we're in the Realm of Darkness, expect to do a lot of fighting! There are Heartless lurking everywhere in here!"

Terra and Ven cast worried looks at each other. They didn't seem too thrilled at the prospect of constantly having to defend themselves from the Heartless at all times.

"Aw man!" said Ven as he rubbed his head wearily with his hand.

"Your Majesty," said Terra to Mickey, "Before the Heartless came, you were about to say something about how we can let our hearts lead us the Door to Light. Do you remember what you were going to say?"

"Oh, of course!" said Mickey. "To find the Door to Light, you just need to find the light in your hearts. once you find it, the Door to Light will reveal itself to you!"

"How do we find the light in our hearts?" asked Ven.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question for ya," said Mickey. "You need to find out whatever will power the light in your heart and make it shine!"

Terra sighed. "Looks like we'll have to search for more than just a door out of here, then."

"Don't worry," said Mickey. "I have faith in you two that you'll find out whatever it is that makes the light in your heart shine!"

"Thanks, Mickey," said Ven appreciatively. "So, where to now?"

"We keep on walking," Mickey answered. "We'll need to find a nice peaceful place to rest for the night where the Heartless won't be likely to attack us. Come on!"

And Terra and Ven followed him.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter in which we get to see what Terra, Ven, and Mickey, are up to. My decision to have them use the light in their hearts to get them out of the Realm of Darkness is supposed to be just like how Sora and Riku get out of the Realm of Darkness in the ending of KHII.**

**Trivia: the first part of Vexen's definition of depression is taken off of wikipedia! XD  
**

**Poor Aqua, she is definitely not homesick-not this time! We'll see her again in the next chapter and as of this chapter, she has spent 9 days with the Organization. (Time has passed since this chapter and the previous one).  
**

**Next chapter coming up soon, and I would now like to take this moment to have a KH die-hard fan moment: OMG KH: DREAM DROP DISTANCE IS OUT ALREADY IN THE U.S. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! SO HAPPY!  
**


	37. Love

Xemnas sat motionless on his throne at the Round Room when he saw Saïx appear in a Dark Corridor in his own throne.

"I have news for you, Lord Xemnas," said Saïx.

"And what would that be?" Xemnas asked.

"It concerns Aqua."

"Oh?" Xemnas sat up in his throne. "Elaborate, please."

"I've been told that it appears Aqua is unwell."

When he heard this, Xemnas felt something inside of his chest stop. Though he was definitely troubled by the news, he tried to hide it, and maintained an impassive façade before Saïx's eyes. "Is that right?" he asked.

"It looks like it," Saïx answered.

"Where did you hear this?"

"Xigbar told me about it, but he heard it from Axel first."

"Very well then, please fetch Axel for me and tell him to come here. I'll be asking him questions about this matter."

Saïx nodded, and disappeared in a Dark Corridor. He returned a few minutes later in his throne, but he was not alone. Axel appeared in his own throne as well.

"You asked for me, sir?" asked Axel.

"Axel," Xemnas said, "Saïx has told me that Aqua has not been feeling well lately."

Axel nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

"Are you the one who is most familiar about this than anyone else?"

"Well, there's me, Naminé, and kind of Roxas and Xion…and Vexen too."

"Nevertheless, you still know more about this matter than the others?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me," said Xemnas, "When exactly did this start?"

"As of today, about eight days ago," Axel answered.

_Eight days ago? But that would have been the day of the night I told her…_ "Are you certain of it?" Xemnas asked.

"I sure am."

Xemnas sighed. "Do you know what exactly wrong with her?"

"Well, she's not sick," Axel explained. "She's just…she's been really solemn and she looks really…really sad. Vexen thinks she's depressed."

Xemnas hoped that Saïx and Axel did not see that he was clenching his hands into fists very tightly. "Depressed?"

Axel nodded.

Xemnas sighed. He didn't have to ask himself what was the cause of her misery. He knew very well what, or rather whom was behind it all.

"Is there anything else about it that I should know?" Xemnas asked, his voice flat.

"What else is there that you want to know?"

"For example, her mannerisms. How exactly has she been behaving since this…depression…began?"

"She doesn't come out of room a lot," Axel replied. "She doesn't even come to the Gray Area anymore. And even if she does leave her room, it's to walk around the area aimlessly. She won't talk to anyone either, not even me."

Xemnas ran his fingers through his silver hair, trying to compose himself. "I…I think that will be all. Thank you, Axel. You and Saïx are dismissed."

At his word, both Saïx and Axel disappeared in Dark Corridors, leaving Xemnas alone in the Round Room. When he was absolutely sure that he was the only one in the room, Xemnas bowed his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Forgive me, Aqua, for what I've done to you," he murmured into his hands.

…

Zexion was sitting on the floor of the Library with his back against a bookcase, cross-legged, reading a book. There were three more tall piles of thick books that lay adjacent to him. One would have dared to ask him whether the piles were of books he was planning to read, or of books that he had already finished reading.

As the Cloaked Schemer read silently to himself, a shadow coming from his right side fell over him.

"Zexion?" asked a tiny voice.

Zexion looked up from his book. Aqua was there, holding her hands together as she stood looking at him.

"Good morning, Aqua," Zexion said to her, his voice calm. "I've heard you have not been yourself lately."

Aqua sighed. "I think I might be feeling a little better today. She cracked up a faint weak smile.

"That's good," said Zexion. "So, what brings you here this morning?"

"Well, I've been told that Saïx asked you to be my magic instructor."

"Yes," said Zexion as he closed the book he was reading. "That's right."

Aqua fiddled the Rune Ring Xemnas gave her, twirling it around her finger. "I was wondering," Aqua said timidly, "If perhaps I could start learning magic tomorrow, if it's possible."

"Tomorrow?" Zexion seemed to smile, but it was hard to tell. "Why not today?"

Aqua blinked. "Huh?"

Zexion rose to his feet and started putting all the books in the piles around him away in the bookshelf. "I've been waiting for days to get started teaching you," said Zexion. "After all, as I am one of the more magically inclined members of Organization XIII, utilizing and explaining magic has always fascinated me and is something I've yearned to do for quite some time."

"Oh. That's nice," said Aqua. "So…you really mean it? I can actually start learning today?"

"Why not?" replied Zexion as he pushed the last of his books back its place on the bookcase. "I've already completed my work for the day. I've got nothing else to do."

"Ok then," said Aqua. "If you say so."

"Why don't you head over to the lower level of the Hall of Empty Melodies?" Zexion suggested. "There are some items I'll need to bring with me, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"All right. I'll be seeing you then."

Aqua left, hoping that some magic lessons would take her mind off of a certain silver-haired Nobody who had become like a plague in her thoughts.

…

"Are you all right, Lord Xemnas?" Xion asked in a tiny voice as she finished sweeping up the floor of Xemnas' study with her broom.

"Hmm?" Xemnas looked up from the pile of papers he was busily trying to read through.

"Forgive me," said Xion, "but as I was sweeping, I noticed you have not moved on from the current mission report you are reading to the next one during the last hour or so."

"Nonsense," Xemnas said, "I—" his voice died as his eyes fell upon the current mission report sitting atop the pile on his desk. Written by Xaldin, this report, he remembered, was the first one he laid eyes on when he received the pile from Saïx earlier that morning. "Oh," he said, half-surprised. He quickly started to read through Xaldin's thick, black ink handwriting, realizing Xion was right and that he had indeed been doing nothing but idly stare at the report for quite some time.

One of Xion's brows rose up suspiciously as she watched Xemnas attempt to make up for his inactivity. "Sir, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Xemnas insisted. "Now please, Xion, away with you."

Xion picked up her broom and dustpan and quickly scurried out of Xemnas' study. The door slammed loudly behind her as she left.

Xemnas sighed wearily as he pushed away Xaldin's mission report, revealing another report that was written by Luxord underneath.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself. He got up from his chair and walked over to his large crystal ball in its stumpy pedestal. "Show me Aqua," he commanded it. A brief dim light glowed inside the ball, and within moments, the image of Aqua daintily making her way for the Hall of Empty Melodies appeared in it.

"Aqua…" Xemnas said softly. He gently laid his thumb and the two fingers closet to it onto the surface of the glass, and started to trace them around Aqua's moving image like it was a stencil.

Though he had told her to keep her distance from him, at that very moment, seeing her in the crystal ball made him desperately wish that she was in his study with him.

"Your heart is hurting now because of me, isn't it?" he asked the image on the crystal ball. Xemnas placed his hands on the surface as the image of Aqua turned around to face him. He got down to one knee to meet Aqua's image at eye level, and slowly, he allowed his face to lean forward, bringing himself closer to the image. He pressed his forehead where Aqua's forehead was on the glass surface, his nose where her nose was, and his lips a few millimeters above from where her lips were shown.

"Aqua," he whispered again, his voice tender.

A part of him now wished he had never told her to stay away from him. And it wasn't out of guilt for causing her depression—yes, he was very much aware that he was the cause of it. It was also out of thirst—a desirous thirst—for her.

Every moment, second, minute that he thought about her or stayed away from her made Xemnas only want her even more. He never wanted anything more than her in his whole nonexistence. He wanted to take her hands into his, perhaps even hold her in his arms. He wanted to brush her bangs away from her sparkling blue eyes with his fingers and whisper into her ear how much he actually wanted to be beside her. And, in his darkest desires, a part of him wanted to pull her face close to his, so that their lips would meet.

"What is this feeling?" Xemnas whispered to himself as he allowed the distance between his lips and the image of Aqua's to close in. At that moment, he wished it was warm skin he was touching, and not cold glass.

He tried to remember what it was like to have her in his hands. The night he told her to keep her distance was the first time he ever held her so closely against him. He'd never felt anything more warm and wonderful in his nonexistence, or even in his life as a human. And neither had he been in the presence of anybody more compassionate or kinder than she to a non-being like him.

He knew that from the moment she said she felt sorry for him and the others, a spark had been lit between them. It was her kindness that had made him feel the way he was feeling now.

It was her kindness that had made him become so fond of her.

"But I can never tell you that," he whispered, "because of what you have that I don't have."

Somehow, in the time that he'd spent with Aqua, he'd grown to realize how much acknowledging the fact that he didn't have a heart was infuriating to him. He had now become ashamed that there wasn't a heart inside of him.

Gone was the most Nobody-like member of Organization XIII who did not try to pretend that he could feel. Because now, Xemnas knew that he was feeling the one emotion that he knew every one of the the Organization members, save for Marluxia and Larxene, had difficulty feeling.

It was love. And he knew what that love was for.

It was for her.

* * *

**A/N: Xemnas/Aqua shippers, you may now start squealing again. **

**Ah, so much fluff and sappiness and romance!  
**

**So recap, Xemnas has fallen in love with Aqua because she's the first human to ever feel sorry for him and the other members of the Organization and show kindness towards them even though she is aware that they lack hearts and have done terrible things. Makes sense, right?  
**

**So, next chapter, we'll see Aqua start to learn magic from Zexion and she will continue to explore her own growing feelings for Xemnas...and perhaps even become scared of or confused by them. O.O  
**

**Happy reading guys! I'm sure you'll be dying for the next chapter after you read this one!  
**


	38. Magic

Aqua paced up and down the blue platform of the lower level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, waiting for Zexion.

"What if it turns out I can't do magic?" she asked herself nervously. "What will Xemnas think of me then?"

_Xemnas…how much I long to be beside you…_

"So, you finally decided to step out of your cave, haven't you?"

Aqua looked up at the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies. There, looking down at her, was Marluxia.

"What are _you_ doing here, lovely Aqua?"

Aqua frowned slightly at the "lovely" that Marluxia had attached to her name. "I'm here to learn magic with Zexion," she said brusquely.

"Hmph. About time you did," said Marluxia with a devious smile that made Aqua's skin shiver. "I anticipate the day Saïx sends you out on a mission with me and we can fight, you and I, side by side."

"I can't wait," Aqua said wryly.

"Oh, Marly!" came a loud, playful voice.

Aqua squinted as she saw Larxene appear next to Marluxia's side and give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"What are we doing here? I thought you said we were going to go cause Vexen some grief."

"Larxene," said Marluxia, "Look who's finally up and about."

Aqua saw Larxene's eyes drift towards her own. "Oh," said Larxene, "It's just you."

"Hello…Larxene," said Aqua in a soft voice that was still loud enough for the Savage Nymph to hear.

"Aqua just told me that she'll be learning magic this morning," Marluxia told Larxene.

Aqua didn't expect Larxene to burst out laughing loudly.

"Seriously?" Larxene asked, "In _that_ dress?"

Aqua looked down at her front. Today, she had decided to where a plain navy blue dress made of billowy linen that flowed down to her feet with tightly fitted sleeves that went down to her elbows and had thin lace trimmed on the edges and along her square-shaped neckline.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Aqua asked, trying hard not to turn red at Larxene's criticism.

"Um, hello! Whoever said that when casting magic out in the field or in the training arena, you won't be running?"

Aqua wasn't sure what Larxene meant and confusion formed in her eyes.

Larxene sighed. "Okay, let me rephrase what I just said—you're going to trip wearing that outfit!"

Aqua's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh." She looked down at her feet, and couldn't see them, as they were hidden behind the fabric of her dress' long skirt. "I don't have anything else," Aqua said feebly. "This is the simplest dress Naminé got for me."

Larxene put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

Aqua blinked, puzzled as to what to do.

Larxene sighed again, this time harshly. She disappeared in a Dark Corridor from the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, only to reappear a few seconds later in the lower level where Aqua was.

"Whoa!" Aqua almost tripped over her dress as she found her arm seized by Larxene's hand and was very quickly dragged towards the Dark Corridor she came out of.

"Come with me," said Larxene, and she and Aqua disappeared in her Corridor.

…

Axel rapped on Aqua's door twice.

"Aqua?" he called out to her. "Aqua, I have somebody who wants to see you!"

Demyx tucked the body of his blue sitar underneath his arm and held his other free hand on its fretboard to keep it steady in his clutch. "Hey, maybe she's not here."

Axel scratched the side of his head in bewilderment. "That would be odd, considering she doesn't get out of her room very often now that she hasn't been herself."

Demyx sighed, and randomly struck a chord in his sitar strings as Axel's calls to Aqua remained unanswered. "Listen," he said, "I don't want to have X-Face barking at me again if I'm late for my mission. Maybe we can try again this afternoon."

"Wait," said Axel. "Just give me a minute. Stay here, will ya?"

The redhead disappeared in a Dark Corridor he conjured, and sent himself to the inside of Aqua's room.

"Aqua, I—" Axel's voice stopped as he saw that the room was vacant of its occupant.

"Aqua?" Axel called out, even though he knew she wasn't there. He then opened the bedroom door and came face to face with Demyx waiting out in the hallway. "She's not here," said Axel.

"Dang!" said Demyx. "And I really hoped I'd be able to give her a bit of music before I left for my mission…"

"Are you two chaps looking for Aqua?"

Axel and Demyx turned around. Luxord was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Do _you_ know where she is?" asked Axel.

"I just passed by Zexion," said Luxord. "Apparently he's going to be teaching her some magic today in the Hall of Empty Melodies."

"Really?"

"Quite right," Luxord answered.

"What are you three still doing here?"

Three pairs of eyes looked to the side and saw Saïx standing with his clipboard tucked in his crossed arms.

"We were just—" Demnyx started to explain.

"Enough loitering around," said Saïx, "You're wasting valuable time that you could be spending on your missions right now!" he then pointed a finger in the direction of the Gray Area. "Get to work!" he barked.

…

Standing in front of the tall mirror that lay by the wall, Aqua wasn't sure what to say to Larxene and her uncommon display of hospitality towards her.

"There," said Larxene as she stood next to Aqua in front of the mirror. "Now, you're ready to cast some magic."

The Savage Nymph had dressed Aqua in a black linen dress that had a portrait neckline and a long skirt with ruffles on its back, giving it a bustle effect look, that went down to her ankles, allowing her black boots underneath to be shown. Over the dress was a black figure flattering outing jacket with puff quarter sleeves, a notch collar, and black buttons.

"Thank you," Aqua said quietly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror in surprise. Her new outfit looked excellent on her and fit her quite well.

"Pssh, I just saved you from potential embarrassment" said Larxene as she handed to Aqua the dress she had worn before she changed. "Believe me, tripping on your clothes when you're out on the field is so unattractive."

Aqua spun around a few times in front of the mirror. "When do you want these clothes back?" she asked.

"Just keep 'em," replied Larxene. "I have a bunch of others just like those anyway."

"Oh," Aqua eyed Larxene in surprise. "That's very kind of—"

"You can thank me later. You got a lesson to attend, right?" With a flick of her hand, a dark corridor appeared in Larxene's room. "You'd better get going."

Giving Aqua a gentle push, into her Corridor, Larxene took Aqua back to the Hall of Empty Melodies. Upon arriving, Aqua saw that Zexion had arrived, and appeared to be in the middle of a conversation with Marluxia.

"Where were you?" asked Zexion as Aqua stepped out of Larxene's Dark Corridor.

"She was with me," Larxene answered off-handedly. "Just a quick change of wardrobe. Nothing serious."

Marluxia flashed an arrogant grin at Aqua. "Don't you look wonderful?"

Aqua pretended she didn't hear him.

Marluxia frowned in disappointment from the snub. "Come Larx," he said as he offered his arm to Larxene, who took it while beaming a wide lighthearted smile on her face. "We have work to do."

And the two of them walked away together.

"Shall we get started with your lessons, then?" Zexion asked Aqua once they were the only ones left in the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"Sure, I'm ready," said Aqua.

"Good," said Zexion. "Now, I hope you won't mind, but I've asked Lexaeus to join us and watch your lessons, as he'll be taking notes of your progress."

"I don't mind."

"All right then, let's begin. First, magic, if you don't know, can be used by anyone if properly trained," Zexion explained. "Second, magic can be used to either defend yourself or to launch attacks. Today, we shall begin with the defensive magic spells. The first one is Cure."

Zexion handed Aqua a blue tipped rod with a lavender handle that was about the length of her arm. The head of the rod had an ornate golden heart in its center and was surrounded by two pale blue wings that coiled around the heart's base. "This is a magician's staff," said Zexion. "It will help you command and direct the spells you cast."

"Ok," said Aqua as she turned the staff around several times to examine it carefully.

"Now, there are three types of Cure spells that you are going to learn about today: Cure, Cura, and Curaga. We shall learn about Cure first." Zexion then pulled up an easel with a large open notepad with a badly drawn figure representation of a caster performing the Cure spell.

"Cure," Zexion explained, "Is the most basic of Cure magic spells there are. It is a very important spell too, as it will restore your strength if you become seriously injured or weakened when out in the field. Casting Cure, and perhaps any other of the magic spells, is easier than it looks. The key, though is that you have to concentrate, but don't put too much thought into it."

Aqua nodded, understanding.

"Why don't you give it a try?" asked Zexion.

"_Now_?" Aqua asked, startled.

"Why not? As I said, learning magic is easy."

"I don't know if I'm—" Aqua started to protest.

Zexion cut her off. "You'll never know if you never try."

Aqua forced an air pocket down her throat and said reluctantly, "All right."

"Hold your staff out in front of you," Zexion instructed. "Now, when I say, 'Go,' I want you to raise your staff high up in the air above your head and say, the word 'heal' In a loud voice. Understood?"

Aqua nervously nodded as Zexion backed up.

"Three…two…one…go!"

On his word, in a loud voice, Aqua cried out, "Heal!"

A flash of green light with two rotating balls of light appeared right above Aqua, coming out of the head of her staff. When this occurred, Aqua felt her senses sharpen and she felt unusually stronger than usual. She looked in awe as the light from the spell she had just cast above her faded away.

Her ears perked as the sound of clapping came from nearby. Her eyes darted to the side, as did Zexion's. There stood Lexaeus, quietly giving Aqua a round of applause.

"I didn't notice you arriving, Lexaeus," Zexion remarked.

Lexaeus replied with a wordless shrug.

"Excellent work," said Zexion as he came towards Aqua. Aqua saw what appeared to be the beginnings of a tiny smile on the Cloaked Schemer's face. "You just performed your very first magic spell."

"I did, didn't I?" Aqua said, smiling to herself with a sense of accomplishment.

"I told you learning magic is easy. If you learn quickly, we might even start getting into the other types of magic spells today."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Aqua as a wave of excitement swiftly passed over her. "Let's do it!"

And the usually impassive Zexion smiled good-humoredly as he began to teach Aqua the mechanics of casting Cura.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I lied, maybe we'll see Aqua explore her feelings for Xemnas in the next chapter. But here, Aqua quickly learns how to cast her first magic spell (which is no surprise since in KHBbS, she is more magically adept than Terra and Ven are). And yes, we have a nice Larxene in this chapter and we now see that Marluxia's a bit of a bad boy, flirting a little bit with Aqua without Larxene knowing.**

**Also, on a side note, a revelation I learned from KH3D has actually helped me fully flesh out an important sideplot I've been planning for the story near the end! Just thought you'd like to know that! :)  
**


	39. Denial

It was raining in Twilight Town that late afternoon when Axel and Roxas finished their respective missions, so the two of them decided to have their usual routine of eating sea salt ice cream with Xion in the afternoon in the Gray Area instead. The three of them were now sitting adjacent to each other on one couch by a coffee table, eating their ice cream, with Roxas sandwiched in between Xion and Axel who were on his left and right, respectively.

"I'm glad to hear Aqua's finally becoming more talkative again," said Roxas as he bit off a piece of his ice cream bar. "That means things are getting back to normal for her, aren't they?"

"It's possible," said Axel.

"Why don't you ask her?" suggested Xion. "You'll never know if she's fully recovered from her depression unless you ask her."

"Right." Axel nibbled off the top of his ice cream bar, revealing the tip of his wooden ice cream stick. "Maybe now's the right time to finally ask her what's going on with her."

"And here she is," said Roxas, using his ice cream to point it towards the entrance of the Gray Area, "coming this way."

Axel looked over his shoulder. Aqua was indeed there, with Lexaeus and Zexion trailing behind her. Axel's entire face lit up when he saw what looked like a smile on Aqua's face and a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Somebody looks happy," Axel commented.

"Guess who just learned magic today?" said Aqua.

"You?" Axel guessed jokingly.

"That's right!"

Cheers from Axel, Roxas, and Xion filled the room.

"We should celebrate!" Roxas chirped.

Aqua shook her head with a smile. "Aw, there's no need for that—really."

"You sure?" Axel asked.

"I'm positive," said Aqua. "Besides, I think you guys should be giving Zexion some recognition since he _is_ the one who taught me everything I learned today!"

"Me?" Zexion looked surprised.

Axel laughed and got up from the couch. "Of course," he said in a teasing voice as he slapped his hand on Zexion's shoulder. "You did well, man!" And with his remaining free hand, Axel gave Zexion a friendly punch on his arm.

"Ouch," said Zexion, slightly displeased. He rubbed the spot where Axel had punched him with his hand.

"So, what kind of spells did you learn?" Roxas asked Aqua.

"I now know the three types of cure spells, as well as the basic Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, and Aero spells," she answered.

"May we see?" asked Axel.

"Sure!"

"Wait!"

Aqua made a startled jump as Zexion's raised voice broke out.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," said Zexion. "You're still a beginner—you might accidentally destroy something in here."

"Oops." Aqua turned pink in the face. "I forgot about that. Sorry"

"Hey, now that you're no longer depressed, why don't you come on over and tell us how life has been?" asked Axel. "After all, we haven't had a decent conversation with you in a long time."

"Oh…" Aqua had not realized for how long she had been giving everyone the cold shoulder. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "It's complicated."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Aqua smiled weakly at Axel, Roxas, and Xion as a reluctant laugh passed through her lips. "I mean… I'm not sure exactly if you'll understand it or anything but…"

"C'mon," said Axel encouragingly, "it can't be that terrible. Just shoot. We're listening."

Aqua sighed. "Ok. This is going to sound silly, but, let's say there was this one person who really liked you, and you kind of really liked that person back—"

Axel let out an amused laugh, "Oh, so _this_ is what's been giving you grief, huh?"

Aqua blinked in confusion. "What?"

Axel laughed again. "So let me get this straight, there's some two-sided liking going on between you and this one other person, correct?"

Aqua blushed at Axel in embarrassment. "You can say that."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Xion lightly whapped Axel on his arm. "Don't be so nosy, Axel!" she said in a chastising tone. Then she shifted her voice into a more sympathetic one. "You don't have to say who it is, Aqua." And she smiled. "So there's somebody you like…?"

Aqua sighed, half-dreamily. "A part of me tells me I shouldn't like him, but another part of me can't help but yearn for him." She closed her eyes contemplatively. "Everything about him charms me, even his flaws. Oh, I've grown to love it all."

Hearing her muse about her anonymous admirer prompted a gentle laugh from Axel. "I don't know about you, Aqua, but it seems to me that you're lovesick over this guy."

Aqua found herself almost choking in her own breath. _Lovesick?_ "Oh no, you've got the wrong idea—!"

"—Are you sure?" Axel asked, interrupting her. "Listen to yourself, Aqua. You're talking about how much you love everything about this guy and how everything he does or is makes you go crazy over him. Aqua, you're in love, and I don't even need a heart to know that."

But Aqua kept on shaking her head. She couldn't be possibly be in love with Xemnas. For crying out loud, he didn't even have a heart. Yet, he felt something special—for her.

"And besides," Axel continued, "What kind of girl becomes depressed over someone she simply likes for eight days? No, you'd have to be in love with him for that to happen. I'm sure of it."

"No," said Aqua adamantly. "There is no love, just liking."

"That's not what it looks like," he said in a teasing sing-song voice.

Aqua knew Axel wasn't trying to be mean, but as much as she did want to believe him, she couldn't believe it herself.

Falling in love with the leader of Organization XIII was the last thing she had in her mind.

…

"There's nothing wrong with being in love," said Naminé, whom Aqua had found in her own small bedroom, sewing snowy linen sheets in a chair near the corner and had told about her predicament.

"I'm telling you, it's not love," Aqua insisted.

"There's a certain look in your eyes that's telling me otherwise," Naminé pointed out kindly.

Aqua's hands fingers flew to her brow as she rubbed it in frustration. For people without hearts, these Nobodies sure knew how to read her feelings like a book, even if she disagreed with what they thought her feelings were.

"Are you afraid, Aqua?" asked Naminé.

"Of what?"

"Of this person whom you harbor special feelings for."

Aqua shook her head. "I'm not," she said quietly, before quickly adding, "Or at least, not that much."

"So you _are_ afraid of him."

Aqua sighed. "It's really complicated."

"In what way?"

"You see," Aqua explained. "In the beginning, when I first saw him, he wasn't kind to me. Now, because of something I did, he sees me as a friend. He told me it's me he has to thank for making him change. And I believe him. I do believe he has changed—and I like that he's changed. But…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

Aqua sighed again. "But his personality, and what he says…oh Naminé, he's so fickle in what he says or does when he's with me that I'm beginning to think that he's just toying with my feelings and not really meaning whatever affection he has for me."

"How is he being fickle towards you?"

"He once told me that he was awfully fond of me that I thought…" at this Aqua felt a pang of pain rise in her chest. "…that I thought he was smitten with me. But then the next day, he told me he just liked me as a friend. On that same night, he started being so affectionate to me, it felt so much more than just simple friendliness. And then after that, when I asked him to tell me why he thought so highly of me, he told me not to speak with him and to stay away from him—like his feelings towards me had just disappeared because of that one question."

Naminé sighed and gave Aqua an earnest look. "That sure does sound pretty complicated." And then she started to laugh gently and sympathetically. "Oh Aqua, whoever this man is, I think he's in love with you. And I know you are definitely in love with him."

"But I can't be in love with him!" Aqua cried out. "And he can't be in love with me!"

"Why not?"

Aqua shook her head vigorously, causing her temples to feel sore. "Just because!" she said obstinately.

It seemed almost hypocritical of her to believe that though he had no heart, Xemnas liked her, but yet, she couldn't believe, for even an instance, in the notion that Xemnas was in love with her.

Then again, with his inconstancy, did he even sincerely like her anyway?

He told her to stay away from him and not to talk to him.

Maybe he didn't like her after all.

"I am not in love with him," Aqua insisted. "I'm not."

…

After hours of careful thinking, Aqua had come to the conclusion that, given his request she should make no attempt to have any further contact with him whatsoever, Xemnas did not really like her.

"I mean, if he really did genuinely like me, he wouldn't have said such an unkind thing," she said to herself in her head.

_Is this what heartbreak feels like? Because if it is, I've never felt anything more awful._

After talking to Naminé, she meandered throughout the castle, not really wanting to do anything but walk on aimlessly, until she arrived at the lower level of the Hall of Empty Melodies and decided to try to practice the new magic spells she learned from Zexion that morning.

However, she soon found out she would not be alone. The soft sound of a stringed instrument being strummed caught her ears, causing her eyes to drift upwards towards what appeared to be a pointy, ornate parapet-less balcony with winged decorations protruding from the second floor.

"Demyx?"

The Melodious Nocturne was sitting on the edge of the balcony, his legs hanging down over the edge, playing his sitar.

"Huh?"

Upon spotting Aqua, Demyx's face lit up brightly.

"Aqua!" he said, jumping to his feet.

Aqua would have made an effort to greet him back if it weren't for the misery she was feeling over Xemnas.

Demyx jumped down from where he stood, and he smoothly plummeted down to the floor of the lower level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, landing on his feet. "Hey there!" he said enthusiastically. "Axel and I were looking for you this morning!" He walked towards her, holding his sitar close to his side.

"Well…I'm here now. What did you want?" she asked him feebly.

"Axel wanted to try to cheer you up so he asked me if I could play you some music on the Arpeggio."

"Arpeggio?"

"My sitar."

"Oh."

Catching the terseness in her words, Demyx's face scrunched up in puzzlement. "You're still bummed over what's been bothering you, aren't ya?"

Aqua turned red. She didn't mean to publicize her unhappiness to the entire Organization. "It's nothing you should be worried about," she said quietly.

Though he looked unconvinced, Demyx shrugged, "If you say so." And he started blaring out chords on his sitar.

After silently watching Demyx thoughtfully, Aqua called out to him. "Demyx?"

His fingers stopped moving over his sitar strings. "Yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

She saw Demyx' eyes widen. He even lurched back in shock a few inches. And then, his lips parted in a tiny grin. "You actually want to know?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded.

"You'd be the first," he remarked as he laughed lightly to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not like other girls I've met in my past life, or in this life," he explained. "Aqua, I think you're the prettiest, nicest, kindest, most awesome girl I've ever met."

Hearing this, Aqua couldn't help but produce a heartfelt smile at the musician. "Aw…you mean it?" she asked.

"Pfft, yeah," Demyx answered.

Aqua blushed. _Why couldn't Xemnas be as honest as Demyx?_ Moved by his candidness, Aqua leaned forward and, to Demyx's great surprise, gave him a peck on his cheek. The Melodious Nocturne's face turned as red as a melon as Aqua's lips came into contact with them. His jaw fell open after Aqua pulled away from him and in a daze, he limply fell backwards onto the floor, landing on it with a loud clatter.

"Oh!" Aqua winced lightly as she saw Demyx's back hit the floor hard. But to her relief, Demyx smiled, lifted his arm high in the air above him, and raised his thumb up while curling his other fingers into his palm.

"I'm ok!" said Demyx from where he lay.

Aqua laughed hopelessly at the sitar player and started to walk away from him, heading for the doors beneath the winged balcony of the Hall of Empty Melodies that led to Naught's Skyway. Though Demyx's words had lifted her spirits, the pain of Xemnas' uncalled-for coldness towards her still tugged at her chest. Perhaps tonight wasn't a good night for practicing magic.

As Aqua's departing figure disappeared behind the doors, Demyx sat up from where he had fallen, and a whimsical smile formed from his lips.

"I wonder if Vexen or Zexion know how much an engagement ring costs today?" he asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say, but as I was writing this chapter, I was listening to the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from "Hercules" at one point. It was so fitting.**

**Ah, we have a sweet lovable Demyx in the end of this chapter...and he has no cue cards! Gah, I love that guy. And yes, in the beginning, there is no Axel-Roxas-Xion moment without sea salt ice cream!  
**

**This is just a warning, but due to her confusion over her feelings, Aqua's going to do something really desperate—and stupid—to escape from her feelings over Xemnas. And that's going to happen sometime really, really, soon—in about one or two chapters from now. You have been warned!**

**Next chapter coming up soon!  
**


	40. Falling in Love

"Xem! Come on, dude! You've locked yourself up in that room for hours! And dinner's getting cold! Open the door man!"

Xemnas tried to ignore Xigbar's calls from outside the door of his drawing room. He sat inertly on his armchair, warming himself by the fire that was blazing in the fireplace in front of him.

Xigbar continued to repeatedly ram his fist on the door. "Come on, you know you can't stay in there forever!" he said in an annoyingly loud voice.

But Xemnas continued to ignore him.

"All right, suit yourself. I'll be back Xem! And this time, I'll bring Poppet with me with your supper, and hopefully her cute little face will convince you to leave your cave!"

Xemnas did not feel daunted by Xigbar's less-than-impressive threat.

"Actually, scratch that! Why don't I bring Bluebird up to your room with your supper instead of Poppet? Haha! I'm sure you won't refuse _her_ at _your_ door! She's a looker anyway! Haha!"

After a wave of panic seized him, Xemnas rose angrily from his armchair and violently swung his door open and met Xigbar's smug, laughing face.

"Haha! I knew that would—"

Xemnas had grabbed the Freeshooter by the lapels of his frock coat before he could get the chance to finish his sentence. He slammed Xigbar back against the wall and held him there while glaring furiously into his golden eyes.

"Whoa! Easy there, Xem! I was just teasing ya! No harm do—"

"_Don't_," said Xemnas darkly, "you _dare_ say rubbish like that to me ever again." He released his hold on Xigbar, pushing him unnecessarily hard away from him. "Now be gone."

"Huh! Whatever you say, Your Lordship!" said Xigbar with a laugh. He walked away from the doorway, laughing jokingly to himself like nothing had ever happened.

"Hmph." Xemnas returned into his drawing room and slammed the door shut. He collapsed back into his armchair. His eyes drifted towards the fireplace, where the flame was getting low. Xemnas threw in another small log into the hearth of the fire to keep it ablaze. The log crackled loudly as it got engulfed by the flames.

Feeling the soothing warmth of the fire burning in front of him, Xemnas closed his eyes. The blackness of his darkened vision was soon replaced by that of a shimmering, dazzling figure in pale blue standing in a plane of darkness.

_Aqua…_

He had to remind himself that the Aqua before him was just a figment of his imagination—a figure in a vision –and not the real person. But though she really wasn't with him, just seeing even an illusory likeness of her warmed him even more than the fire from the hearth was.

He stood there in the blackness, looking at him with gentle, serene eyes, not smiling at him. Perhaps it was because of his distantness towards her. Still, her breathtaking illusion gazed at him so endearingly that he yearned to reach out to her and take her hands into his, and never let her go.

"Have I made a mistake?" he asked himself in his mind. "Was it right of me to tell her to no longer see or speak to me?"

At the time, he admitted that it was because of what Saïx had told him about being distracted by Aqua—and had warned him against it. And, it was also because it was out of shame for his incompleteness and lack of heart. But now, he was so very much in love with Aqua that he started to wonder whether or not these concerns of his mattered to him anymore.

He recalled the night he and Aqua were last together. They were so close—so very _close_—to each other, and he took pleasure in every second of that closeness. To be in her presence again, to be that close to her, and feel the warmth of her body against his, the silkiness of her hair beneath his chin, and to gaze into her beautiful face—he'd forsake a thousand hearts for Kingdom Hearts just to experience a treasured moment like that with Aqua once more.

He couldn't go on like this.

He had to see her again.

He'd ask her for her forgiveness for his coldness towards her—even beg if he had to—and then he'd tell her how much she truly meant to him and the depth of his feelings—these feelings he wasn't supposed to have—for her.

There was a quiet knock on his door.

"Lord Xemnas, sir, it's Saïx."

Xemnas' eyelids flipped open, and the figment of Aqua disappeared from his sight. He frowned in disappointment. Rising from his chair, Xemnas walked over to the door and opened it.

"Saïx," he said quietly as he admitted the Luna Diviner into his drawing room. "What brings you here?"

"I just checked our calendar, sir," Saïx explained. "It appears that tonight we're scheduled for our final raid of Twilight Town this year before we move onto another world."

Xemnas' eyes widened. He'd forgotten all about the next raid.

"So it seems," he said slowly. "Very well. Have you assigned members to conduct the raid yet?"

"Not yet," Saïx answered.

"Then you may proceed to assign anyone who didn't go the last time to tonight's raid. This time though, tell them that it is imperative they try not to be caught. I have a feeling someone will want to catch them and interrogate them about a certain someone's disappearance. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," answered Saïx, nodding as he understood perfectly who that "certain someone" was.

…

"Am I in love with him?" Aqua quietly asked herself. "Am I?"

She had convinced herself that Xemnas did not sincerely like her, reminding himself that he would not have been so cold to her if he actually did like her. But the question now was, even if he didn't like her, did she still feel for him?

And were those feelings love?

Aqua sighed. She did still like him an awful lot. And she wanted to be by his side again. She wanted to feel his hands hold her again, to look at Kingdom Hearts with him in the Altar of Naught, and to gaze into his fiery eyes and to relish in all of his little charms that delighted her senses.

Aqua shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. She wanted him, _wanted_ him—so much. She wanted to see him, wanted to be with him, wanted to talk to him—wanted to do everything he had asked her not to do.

Maybe she was in love with him after all.

"Xemnas…" she whispered quietly, desperately.

She felt tears building up in her eyes. _No_, she told herself. _Don't cry for him. Don't cry your heart out for someone who doesn't have a heart!_

Jumping off from her bed, Aqua walked towards her door. Perhaps a walk would get her mind off of Xemnas. But upon stepping out in the hallway, she had no idea that there was a disaster awaiting her.

Or at least, to her, it felt like a disaster.

After reaching the end of the hallway she was walking on, she turned a corner and her eyes fell upon a rather uncomfortable sight. For there, in front of her, was Marluxia and Larxene. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, with their mouths were smashed together, and they were kissing each other—wildly.

Aqua's first instinct was to look away and not impede on the neophytes' romantic moment. But that did not happen—not this time, for Aqua could only stare at them dumbly with glassy eyes at the lovers as they relished in each other's company and affection.

"They may not have any hearts," Aqua whispered to herself, "But at least they have each other and each other's love."

Aqua slipped silently past Marluxia and Larxene, not wanting to disturb their moment. As she left them alone though, Aqua tried to shake off an envious wish to have what Marluxia and Larxene shared for herself too.

…

"Well, it's about time we crossed paths again, Aqua."

Aqua was surprised to see that Vexen was the only one in the Gray Area that night. The only company, if it was to be considered company, that the scientist had with him was a tray containing a white porcelain teapot and matching teacups and saucers on the coffee table in front of him. Even Zexion, whom Vexen was usually not seen without, was not there.

"Good evening, Vexen," Aqua said quietly as she stepped into the room.

Seeing as there was no one else in the room, and that Vexen was not one of her usual Organization companions, Aqua decided to sit across from where he was seated.

"Tea?" he asked, holding up a cup and a saucer towards her.

Aqua slowly nodded. _Why not?_

As she watched Vexen pour her tea, a loud rumble from above made her jump and gasp in fright.

"Relax," said Vexen reassuringly, having seen her startled reaction. "It's just thunder. Apparently we're supposed to have quite a nasty storm tonight."

Vexen set the teapot back into the tray and handed Aqua her tea.

"Thank you," said Aqua, and she sipped from her cup.

"So," said Vexen. "I suppose you're feeling better, considering you're up and about tonight."

Aqua looked up from her cup, her eyes curious. "Not really," she admitted.

"Oh?" Vexen asked. "What do you mean?"

Aqua sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

Vexen shrugged. "Very well, suit yourself." He took a sip from his own teacup.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Aqua asked.

"I haven't the faintest clue," Vexen answered. "They're all over the place. Some of them are asleep, some of them are loitering around in the castle, and some of them are getting ready for tonight's raid."

"Raid?"

"Yes, a raid. Simply put, it's like a little shopping trip we Organization members do…without paying for anything. We had one the night you arrived."

"Oh." Aqua took another sip of her tea. "I hope they'll be ok out there."

"Same here."

Aqua put down her cup and saucer on her lap. "Vexen, can I ask you a question?"

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"It's about Xemnas."

The scientist's brows rose suspiciously. "What about Xemnas?"

"This is going to sound silly," she started to ask, "but, do you ever think Xemnas is capable of caring about anything, or anyone?"

Vexen laughed. "Xemnas? Care? I'm not even sure if those two are compatible!"

Aqua's face fell. "You mean…?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Vexen explained, "The only thing Xemnas seems to care about more than anything is Kingdom Hearts and its completion."

"Is that…true?"

"From what I've observed, that's what it looks like. What else were you expecting?"

What was she supposed to tell Vexen? That maybe, possibly, Xemnas was capable of loving a person even if he didn't have a heart? He'd only laugh at her if she told him.

"Never mind," said Aqua glumly. "Forget I said anything."

Just then, the sound of several footsteps came from nearby. Turning around, Aqua saw Saïx walking into the Gray Area, looking stern as usual, being followed by Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas. All four of them were wearing black militaristic-looking double-breasted trench coats that went down to their calves.

"Ah, it appears tonight's raid party has arrived," said Vexen.

Aqua watched silently as Saïx briefed the four Organization members on their objectives for the night.

"You know the drill," the second-in-command told them. "Don't talk to anybody you encounter, discuss nothing about our plans, take down any resistance you meet, and whatever you do, don't get caught. Understood?"

Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas nodded. "Yes, sir," they answered in unison.

"Very good. Put your hoods up. The time has come. Good luck."

With a wave of his hand, a Dark Corridor appeared behind Saïx. Aqua watched as she saw Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas pull their hoods over their faces. She caught Axel cast a friendly smile at her before his face disappeared beneath his hood.

"Stay safe," she whispered as the four Organization members bravely stepped into the Dark Corridor and disappeared in it.

Saïx laughed amusingly at himself as the Corridor vanished from sight. "Hopefully this time they won't come back with extra baggage," he commented.

…

The heavy rain battered loudly against the window. Frequent flashes of lightning filled the dark night sky with bursts of light. The rumble of thunder almost made the ground shake.

Aqua lay quietly on her bed, ignoring the forces of nature outside the castle.

"Am I really in love with him?" she wondered aloud. She had asked herself the same question so many times now that she was close to becoming convinced that it was, indeed, true.

She pulled her blanket up to her chin, taking in its warmth, and became lost in her thoughts once more. She closed her eyes. There, in the black obscurity, she saw him. Xemnas was standing there, almost as still as a statue, with his back towards her. He started to turn, slowly, as if he was allowing her to take pleasure in admiring his dashing appearance in every angle. Finally, he faced her.

She took in the sight of him—his fiery red eyes, sparkling silver hair, tanned skin, broad shoulders, and his perpetually fierce, determined, yet attractive face. His lips curved upwards, and he flashed another one of his miniscule smiles at her. That small was so tiny, yet to her, it was the most perfect smile in the world.

Aqua sighed deeply, smiling to herself as sleep overcame her. If only that that perfect illusion of him, just smiling at her like that, would stay with her and remain with her forever.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that desperate and stupid thing I mentioned in my last note that Aqua's going to do is going to happen in the next chapter. BRACE YOURSELVES!**

**So, what do you think? BTW, loved having fun with Xigbar in the beginning, I can imagine him so annoying Xemnas like that.  
**


	41. Desperate

"_You have arrived," he said as he saw her. His face was hidden beep beneath the black hood of his coat. He was sitting on a rock, and had silently watched the tides rise and fall along the darkened shoreline._

_Slowly, cautiously, she walked towards him._

"_I've been wanting to see you," he remarked. "And I know you've wanted the same, have you not?"_

"_Is it him?" she asked herself in her mind. The voice sounded so familiar._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_My name is of no importance," he replied. "But why should you have to ask?"_

_She looked at him, flummoxed._

"_After all," he said, "you have been with us for twelve days now." He rose from his rocky seat. "You should know who I am."_

_He started walking towards her, very slowly. His feet made soft sounds as he stepped over the wet sand of the beach and stopped right in front of her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew, beneath his hood, he was looking at her the same way she was looking at him._

_They said nothing to each other as their eyes met. The sound of waves crashing on the beach and their own breathing made up for the lack of words they shared as they beheld each other's sight._

_He reached out to her. She did not move back, as his gloved fingers slid underneath her chin, gently allowing him to cup her face in his hands. The leather of his gloves sent a tingling sensation searing through her skin._

"_Aqua…" he whispered tenderly._

_She watched him with her eyes wide open, as his hand reached for his hood and he slowly pulled it off his head._

_That's when she saw his face._

"_Xemnas…" she murmured._

_He pulled her close to him, allowing their faces to draw near._

"_Say you'll love me," he whispered as he gazed deeply into her sparkling blue eyes._

_She gasped, choking in her joy and delight and her hands moved to his stalwart chest. "I will," she whispered back._

_Her face burned with ecstasy as they captured the last bit of space between their faces. His lips curved into hers, and the tips of his silver bangs brushed sensitively against her cheeks._

_She closed her eyes, allowing herself to become lost in his embrace as the ocean waves crashed in the background._

…

"I love you," Aqua whispered as she pressed her face deeper into the cushion of her pillow. "I love you."

She gently opened her eyes, wanting to see his face. But to her utter disappointment, she saw not a dashing face that she believed she had been kissing a few moments ago, but a white fluffy pillow with crumples that indicated where her face had been buried.

"No!" Aqua cried out, unnecessarily loud. Her hands flew to her face as she found tears starting to spill from her eyes. "No…"

She sobbed quietly as her fantasies started crashing down on her. The warmth of his body, the touch of his leather gloves on her cheeks, and the softness of his lips against her own that had felt so incredibly real was nothing but a dream—a dream, she realized, that was unreachable.

"Xem…" Aqua choked as she tried to say his name. She closed her eyes, hoping to return to her sleep and once again be embraced by him, but her reality had killed the dream she dreamed.

"It really is true," she whispered to herself frailly. "I really _am_ in love with you."

She shook her head in despair as she pressed her palms against it. What did Xemnas mean when he said, "a while?" Did he really mean a while? Or was he really saying forever?

To never see him or talk to him again…the very thought of it was unbearable.

If he really meant forever, she'd never endure it. How could she, when she knew that she was so utterly in love with him?

Aqua closed her eyes, allowing her memory to replay every moment she had spent with Xemnas since she came to the World That Never Was, inside her head. Her heart hurt and it ached with longing as each moment unfolded within her closed eyes. She saw herself meeting Xemnas, being reduced to tears by him, dining with him, and just being with him—all over again.

She tried fruitlessly to keep her tears at bay when the image of Xemnas on the last night she ever saw him arose. The first time he told her to keep her distance from him created a stinging pain in her chest. But now, hearing him say it again produced a pain that was the equivalent of a sword running tearing through her heart. How stupid she had been, to not realize that in that moment he had uttered those words, what he was trying to say was that he did not want her.

Yet, though Aqua believed Xemnas no longer wanted to have anything to do with her, every part of her yearned for him.

Her distressed sobs broke the silence of the clammy air in her room. She pulled her hands away from her face, and found them as wet as if she had been running her hands in water. She had told herself not to cry her heart out for this one man, but now she could not help herself.

Living in the Castle That Never Was, in this world of unending night, forever, was hard enough. The pang of homesickness still ached in her chest. But now, that pain seemed to double with the harsh realization that Aqua could never, ever be near the one man whom her heart now longed for.

"How can you expect me to live here, forever, knowing that while I love you, you don't want me?" she screamed in her mind.

She started to shake her head ceaselessly as she whispered to herself in agony, over and over again, "I can't do this anymore."

Xemnas had told her that carrying an injured heart would beckon for the darkness to come and consume her. But she wasn't ready to let the darkness have her.

"I can't stay here," she said out loud, wiping away more salty, burning tears that stung her cheeks and eyes. "Not like this."

If she stayed here any longer, she'd die from not having her love returned.

To die, brokenhearted, among a pack of Nobodies—some of whom still did not care that she was even living with them?

Aqua wasn't going to let that happen.

"I can't stay here," she wept. "I can't."

…

It was two hours past midnight when the raid party returned from Twilight Town. Each of them were carrying bags and bags of necessary items they'd plucked out from various stores.

Saïx looked at Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas with a sense of accomplishment. "Excellent work," he said. "I suppose you were met with resistance, I expect."

"Yep," said Axel. "That punk with the hat and scar doesn't give up."

"Axel threatened to burn his hair," Roxas added. "And he did."

"It was only his hat," Axel pointed out. "I wouldn't dare to do anything _that_ cruel."

Saïx harrumphed. "Perhaps you really should have set that man's hair alight," he said. "That ought to show him that one should not dare to mess with Organization XIII."

"He was just doing his job though," said Roxas. "He just wanted to make sure we didn't hurt anybody."

Saïx laughed. "You're defending him, Roxas?"

Roxas frowned. "I've run into that guy before and from what I've observed, he's a total jerk," he said. "But at least he feels a sense of duty to protect his home, and that's what I think is nice about him."

Crossing his arms, Saïx cast a suspicious glance at the boy. "Perhaps your newfound compassion for humans comes from spending way too much time around Aqua." he muttered.

"Hey, Saïx," Axel dumped the bag he was carrying on the floor. "Leave him alone. He'll think what he wants to think." He glared at the Luna Diviner. "And Aqua has nothing to do with this, so watch it."

After casting an evil-eyed look at Axel, Saïx walked away without a word.

"And speaking of Aqua…" began Axel.

"What about her?" asked Roxas.

"Back when we were in town, I snuck this out of the flower shop." Axel reached into one of his coat's inner pockets and pulled out a yellow rose from it.

Roxas stared at him, wide-eyed. "Whoa…" he said. "Why'd you do it, Axel?"

"Because she's been going through a lot," Axel explained. "I figure somebody ought to do something nice for her after everything that's happened to her. And besides, Naminé told me that yellow roses symbolize friendship!"

"What a perfect gift for Aqua! She's gonna love it, Axel."

Axel grinned, "Hey, you wanna help me sneak this into her room? I want her to be surprised when she wakes up."

Roxas smiled mischievously. "Sure."

…

Aqua ran as fast as she could down Twilight's View. Nobody had seen her so far. All was going according to her plan.

At least, for now.

"I'll be long gone before they find out," she thought to herself. She then shook her head. _Would they even care if I left anyway?_

Axel probably would. Roxas too, as well as Naminé and Xion. And, of course, Demyx.

"I'm sorry," she wished to tell them. "But I can't stay here when I'm feeling this way."

Just as she reached the middle of Twilight's View, several white husks popped up from the ground, causing her to stop in her tracks.

The Dusks had arrived.

Aqua gasped.

The Dusks stared at her in their usual, zombielike way before they sprang into action and darted towards her.

Aqua was now glad that Zexion had offered to teach her magic earlier that day, and that she was a fast learner of his lessons too.

"Fire!" she cried, summoning the magician's staff that Zexion had given her—Save the Queen—as the Cloaked Schemer had called it, and pointed it at the Dusks. Bright bursts of orange flames shot out from the head of the staff and sped towards the Dusks. Aqua's casts of fire hit the Dusks squarely on their chests, causing them to disappear into nothingness.

Having cleared her path of her foes, she continued to take her flight.

…

"Shh! Don't run so noisily like that! We'll wake everyone up!" said Axel as he and Roxas made their way towards Aqua's room.

"Whoops," said Roxas apologetically. "Sorry!"

"Her room's right there," said Axel, pointing towards a door. "Now come on. And be quiet!"

The two friends tiptoed their way towards the door. Upon reaching it, Roxas placed his hand on the knob and started to turn it, only to find out that it would not budge.

"It's locked!" he hissed.

"Looks like we'll have take the alternative route then." With a wave of his hand, Axel summoned a Corridor of Darkness. He and Roxas quickly stepped into it, reappearing inside of Aqua's room.

"Man!" Axel whispered fiercely. "It's dark in here!"

Sticking his hand out in front of him, Axel snapped his fingers together. Lo and behold, a tiny flame appeared right above his palm, acting as a lantern for him to guide him through the darkness of the room.

"Where's the nightstand?" Axel wondered to himself under his breath. "Ah, here it is—"

"_AXEL_!"

Axel jumped in surprise as Roxas' loud voice rang out in the air. "You idiot!" he hissed. "I thought I told you to be quie—"

"Axel, she's _GONE_!"

* * *

**A/N: AND...Really desperate and stupid thing that Aqua is doing is happening right now! She sure ****is ****pretty confused and out of her head right now...O.O I hate to have the chapter end with a cliffhanger, but it's for the sake of drama and suspense! Find out the outcome of this incredibly desperate and foolish act of Aqua's in the next few chapters!**

**On another note, anybody catch my "Les Mis" reference here? If you did, kudos to you. Also, the dream in the beginning is supposed to be** **reminiscent of the iconic scene in the Dark Beach between Roxas and Xemnas that we see from KHII and KHDays.**

**Enjoy! Next chapter coming up soon!  
**


	42. Emergency

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Saïx asked, his voice raised.

"We just dropped by in her room and we saw that she wasn't there," Axel explained.

"Are you sure she's not somewhere in the castle?

"Roxas and I just combed the entire place. She's nowhere to be found."

Saïx's eyes narrowed into golden slits. "This is serious," he said in a deathly grim tone. "Wake up the others," he ordered the two friends. "Tell them it's an emergency. Have them report to me at once!"

Axel and Roxas nodded, running off.

Saïx snapped his fingers together. At his call, a Dusk appeared before him. "Wake up Lord Xemnas," he ordered it. "Tell him that the prisoner is gone. Now go!"

Bowing its head, the Dusk disappeared in a cloud of thorns.

"Dratted humans," muttered Saïx as he ran off to join Axel and Roxas in alerting the other Organization members. "I knew she was too much trouble!"

…

Vexen was slumped over his desk in his laboratory when Axel burst into the room.

"Vexen!" he yelled, running over to the scientist's inert form. "Wake up!" He shook him vigorously by his shoulder.

"Hmm," Vexen groaned as he got shook. "The square of the length of any side of a triangle equals the sum of the squares of the length of the other sides minus twice their product multiplied by the cosine of their included angle," he mumbled tiredly in his slumber.

Having absolutely no idea what Vexen had just said, though he guessed it probably had something to do with science, Axel leaned his head closer to the sleeping scientist and yelled, loudly, into his ear, "WAKE _UP_!"

That did it. Vexen jumped in his seat in surprise and was awake in a heartbeat.

"What the dickens?" he exclaimed as he looked at Axel in displeasure. "Can't a scientist get some sleep?"

"Please," said Axel with a sense of urgency in his voice. "We have an emergency. Aqua's gone."

"What?"

"No time to explain!" said Axel. "Right now, we gotta wake up the other members! Now come on!"

…

While Axel had succeeded in waking up Vexen, Roxas, meanwhile, had bumped into Lexaeus and Zexion, who were still unloading all of the items they had brought back with them from the raid, and notified them about Aqua's departure. Afterwards, he, Lexaeus, and Zexion ran into Xigbar and Xaldin, who were still awake, informed them what was going on, and they went off to help retrieve the remaining Organization members too. Finally, once everyone was up and about, they all met up in the Gray Area, where Saïx was waiting.

Demyx let out a long, tired yawn, stretching his arms out in the air above him as he lethargically dragged his feet into the lounge. Larxene looked irritated, as she didn't want to be out of bed at a late hour. Luxord was seen smacking himself several times in the face to try to stay awake.

"This had better be a real emergency," Larxene muttered, "or I'm going back to bed."

"For those of you who don' t already know," began Saïx, "Aqua has escaped the castle."

"_WHAT_?"

Everyone stared in surprise at Demyx. The sleepy look he had worn a few moments ago had disappeared.

"Yeah, she flew the coop, dude!" said Xigbar.

Demyx looked horrified. "Was it because of something _I_ did?"

Every groaned with annoyance at the musician.

"What?" Demyx asked innocently.

Without any warning, Xaldin struck Demyx in the back of his head.

"Yeow! What was that fo—?"

"Stop joking around!" Xaldin growled. "This is serious business!"

Luxord smacked himself in the face again.

"Half of you," instructed Saïx, "will go out into the Dark City and search for Aqua."

"And if we find her?" asked Axel.

"You bring her back here at once. Lord Xemnas will decide what to do with her. Hopefully, this time, he'll be less merciful and do what he should have done with her a long time ago."

"You don't mean—?" Axel started to asked with horror.

Saïx smiled viciously, nodding at the redhead. "That's right."

"But he can't!" yelled Roxas, who was just as dismayed as Axel was when he realized what Saïx meant.

"What is decided of Aqua is none of your concern. You shouldn't have become attached with her in the first place. Your loyalties lie with the Organization, not her." Saïx glared at them before turning to Xigbar. "Xigbar."

"Yeah?"

"I'm placing you in charge of tonight's search party. Take Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, and Roxas with you."

"And what shall we do?" asked Vexen, motioning to himself, Luxord, Demyx, and Larxene.

"The rest of you will stay here and await further instruction from me," replied Saïx. "Now listen up," he turned to the search party. "I'm expecting you to come back with Aqua. Failure is _not_ an option. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Good. Now go, you don't have much time."

"All right. You heard him!" said Xigbar in a loud voice as he and his comrades started to walk away. "I'm the leader here! And I say we comb through the city and search in every nook and cranny! We haveta find Bluebird, no matter what! I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for this, and I bet neither do you!"

As Xigbar and his party members left the Gray area to head out to the Dark City, Axel pulled him aside. "Come on man, you seem to like Aqua too," he said gravely under his breath. "You wouldn't let Xemnas or Saïx harm her, would you?"

Xigbar chuckled to himself slyly. "Relax, dude. I've got this covered."

…

Xemnas was half asleep on the velvet armchair in his bedroom when the sound of several Dark Corridors appearing in his room made him stir. Rubbing his eyes with his fingers and sitting up on his chair, he opened his eyes and looked around him. He was surrounded by several Dusks.

"What is the meaning of this?" he wondered quietly out loud.

Just then, one of the Dusks approached his side.

"_Master_," said the Dusk in its soundless voice. "_There is an emergency. The prisoner is gone._"

Xemnas frowned. "What?"

Quickly rising up from his chair and getting onto his feet, Xemnas grabbed his black frock coat, with was conveniently draped over the footboard of his bed, threw it on him without even bothering to button it up, and whisked himself away in a Corridor of Darkness. He reemerged in the hallway where Aqua's room was located, and raced towards where her door was. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it twice, but it didn't open. Unfazed, he spread his palm out, and thin bright blue jagged lightning-like lines of light that emitted a cloud of glowing, darker blue light appeared around his hands and wrists. Grasping the door, with his Nobody powers enhancing his strength, Xemnas forced his way through.

The door banged loudly against the wall as it was swung violently open. The room was deathly quiet as Xemnas stepped in, and started to look around it. His eyes eventually settled upon a bumpy form on Aqua's bed, beneath the blanket. He walked towards it, reached out and seized the blanket, and pulled it out of the way. What he found was not a sleeping girl underneath the covers, but the bed's pillows, made to look like a person curled up in slumber.

_So it's true. She IS gone._

Staring at the empty bed, Xemnas felt the temperature in his body start to rise dangerously high. He shut his eyes closed and gritted his teeth, trying to hold in the rage that was now burning inside of him. His shoulders shook, and his fingers curled tightly into his palms as he stood there, unable to accept that Aqua had left him, just like that.

The Dusks that had woken Xemnas up appeared behind him, watching their master as he seethed in anger. Turning around slowly, Xemnas faced them with narrowed eyes, his brow crumpled in fury.

"Find her," he growled at the Dusks. And then, with his voice roaring at dangerously high levels, he sent them away. "_FIND HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR_!"

…

The thunder rumbled loudly and the lightning flashed ceaselessly in the night sky of the World That Never Was. Heavy sheets of rain plummeted down through the air and battered the streets noisily.

Aqua shuddered coldly as she tore down a darkened strip of road. Vexen had told her the weather would be terrible tonight, but he never told her that the air would be so _cold_. A strong gust of wind blew rainwater into her face. Aqua shut her eyes tightly as her cheeks became soaked. She pulled the hood of her black woolen cloak tighter over her head to prevent the rain from splashing into her face any further, but it was no use. Every part of her body was waterlogged, and her cloak did little to keep her dry.

Her body shivered as her sopping clothes stuck onto her skin. An unexpected heaviness lugged at her chest, making it incredibly sore. More than once, Aqua had to stop in her tracks as she became besieged by a fit of coughs. Even her joints shivered and ached with every step and breath.

"No," she said to herself as the last cough that came out of her mouth died away, "I must go on."

She resolved to find a place dry enough for her where she could catch her breath.

* * *

**A/N: A very serious chapter with little humor, except from Vexen and Demyx. By the way, what Vexen says when Axel tries to wake him up is the Cosine Rule in Trigonometry (Ah, memories of being in my AB Calc class... :P) and it is NOT science (which is what Axel thought) but science and math do go hand in hand, but I'd be curious as to wonder what Vexen was dreaming about.**

**Xem is so upset...we'll see what happens to him in the next chapter, which is coming up soon. And yes, according to KHII, for those of who who forgot, the Dusks talk in a silent way.**

**And Aqua...things are clearly not going well for her so far.**


	43. Into the Dark City

"Bleh!" Xigbar spat out. "It's hell out here, guys!"

Marluxia groaned. "Of all the times she had to escape, she had to choose tonight!" He buried his head deeper under the hood of his trench coat to keep his ruffled hair from taking on water. "Ugh! Blasted rain!"

Xigbar took a few steps forward from the Brink of Despair, and surveyed the surrounding area.

"She can't have gone too far," Xigbar guessed. "Not in this weather."

"Perhaps I may be of any help?" offered Zexion, speaking out. "I can detect people's scents, remember?"

"You can try," said Xigbar.

"Hmm…" said Zexion as he began to take small steps around the area, changing direction every so often.

His comrades watched him with curious eyes.

"I've found a scent coming in from that direction," said Zexion as he pointed at a darkened street nearby.

"All right, let's start there then," said Xigbar. "Lead the way, Bookworm."

"Right. This way, everybody."

The party followed Zexion as he led them down the darkened street.

…

"Saïx?"

"What, Vexen?"

"We have company."

Five pairs of eyes darted towards the door of Vexen's lab as Xemnas came strolling in.

"Lord Xemnas," said Saïx. "I assume you've heard the news?"

Xemnas pushed Demyx, who was standing in his path, out of his way, sending him bumping into an irritated Larxene, as he approached his subordinates, who were clustered around a crystal ball that sat on a box-like pedestal on one of the tables of Vexen's lab and were watching it intently.

"How long has Aqua been gone?" Xemnas growled at Saïx.

"We're not certain, sir," Saïx replied calmly. "Axel and Roxas discovered her disappearance about an hour and a half ago. She could have left long before then."

Xemnas groaned in frustration.

"You, um, seem very upset by this, Lord Xemnas, sir," commented Vexen with an anxious expression in his eyes that indicated he was quite uncomfortable being in the presence of his Superior when he was in an unpleasant mood. "I've…never seen you more upset before."

Xemnas ignored Vexen's remark. "What is this showing right now?" he asked, gesturing towards the crystal ball that everyone was looking at.

"It's showing the search party I sent out to retrieve Aqua," replied Saïx. "And it appears they're on to something."

"It had better be her," Xemnas said bitterly, and he watched the scene in the Dark City unfold before him with sharp eyes. "Larxene."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Fetch Naminé for me," he ordered. "Bring her here at once."

Sighing in exasperation, Larxene obeyed and scurried out of Vexen's lab.

"What do you need Naminé for?" Luxord asked curiously.

"There are a few questions I'd like to ask her," answered Xemnas, not tearing his eyes off of the scene that was being presented in Vexen's crystal ball.

…

Zexion stopped in his tracks.

"What?" asked Xigbar.

"The scent's gone cold," said Zexion with a frown. "We've lost her."

"Well that's just great," said Xigbar, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What now?" asked Roxas.

"Hmph. Simple," said Marluxia. "We split up and search the entire city. We'll find Aqua in no time."

"Whoa there, Pinky," said Xigbar. "Tell me again, _who_ was put in charge of this mission?"

Marluxia scoffed. "You were?"

"That's right! _I_ give the orders around here! Not you!"

"Well sometimes, Xigbar," said Marluxia, "_I_ have better leadership skills then you do."

"Ouch," remarked Axel as he listened to the exchange between the two men.

"Why you—" Xigbar started to say threateningly, but was interrupted by an annoyed Xaldin.

"We don't have time for your petty squabbling!" said Xaldin harshly. "Marluxia, Xigbar is the one in charge here, not you, so get back in your place!"

"Ha!" said Xigbar as he threw a proud and smug look at Marluxia, who glared at him furiously.

"And Xigbar?" continued Xaldin.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes you _do_ have bad leadership skills!" Xaldin pointed out. "But that's besides the point!"

Marluxia smirked and shot a conceited look at Xigbar. "Ha!" he said.

Xigbar looked like he wanted to murder Marluxia at that moment.

"Enough."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the usually silent Lexaeus.

"Let's just split up and start searching," said Lexaeus, "Or we'll never find her. The Heartless will get her before we do."

Zexion nodded in agreement. "I concur!" he said.

Xigbar sighed in annoyance. "Fine," he said, and started pointing in different directions. "Xaldin, you and Lexaeus go that way. Zexion, you and Pinky will go that way."

"It's Marluxia," Marluxia muttered darkly under his breath.

Xigbar ignored him. "Axel, you, me and Kiddo will go that way," he said. "Search all over. When we're done, we'll rendezvous at Memory's Skyscraper. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now let's roll!"

With that said and done, everybody departed their own ways.

"So dudes," said Xigbar to Axel and Roxas when they were the only ones left with him. "Shall we go and catch our escaped Bluebird?"

"Why can't you just call her Aqua?" asked Roxas.

Xigbar cackled. "Where's the fun in that?"

Suddenly, without any warning, several dark and shadowed forms popped out from beneath the ground and surrounded the three Organization members.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Roxas, frowning.

"Well whaddaya know? Looks like we got some fighting to do first," said Xigbar, and he summoned his twin purple arrowguns. "Let's go!" he said, and ran off to engage the Heartless in battle.

"Come on, Roxas!" said Axel as he summoned his red and silver chakrams. "Let's take these guys down!"

"Right!" replied Roxas with a nod, and summoned two large keys, one of them black and one of them white, in his hands.

Keyblades.

The two friends took after Xigbar, joining him in the fray.

…

Naminé walked into Vexen's lab, wearing a flannel white nightgown that went to her ankles, showing her barefoot feet, and a knitted blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"She's here," said Larxene.

Naminé's hand flew to her mouth as she let out a tired yawn. "You called for me, Lord Xemnas?" she asked.

"Ah, Naminé, may I have a word with you?"

Xemnas beckoned Naminé to follow him as he walked away from the group and found the most secluded corner of Vexen's lab.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Naminé asked the Organization leader.

"Naminé," Xemnas said sternly, "Aqua is gone."

The blond-haired girl's eyes widened with shock.

"Now," said Xemnas, "Seeing as I assigned you to be Aqua's attendant, you are therefore the one person in this castle who has the closest connection to her. Thus, there are a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with this!" Naminé said quickly, shaking her head.

"I never said I was accusing you of anything," said Xemnas. "But here's my first question. Have you noticed anything particularly odd in Aqua's behavior that might have caused have caused her to flee this castle?"

"Well, she has been very sad these past few days," Naminé said carefully. "Most likely it was due to homesickness."

Xemnas sighed. He started to wonder if any of the favors he'd done for Aqua or if anything he had said to her had any effect on making her less homesick as he had originally hoped. "Is that all?"

Naminé paused, frowning. "There's nothing else that I can think of, sir."

"Very well, then. Onto the next question." Xemnas cleared his throat. '"Has Aqua said anything to you about me?"

"You?" Naminé looked at him in confusion. "She's said nothing of the sort, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…she did mention to me something about someone. But I'm not sure it had anything to do with you."

"What did she say?"

"Sir, I can't tell you. Aqua asked me not to tell anyone about it."

"This is serious business, Naminé," said Xemnas said firmly. "Is there a way you can tell me this secret of Aqua's without revealing too much?"

"I…" Naminé hesitated, looking flustered, but then came to her decision. "Aqua did tell me something about someone, but she wouldn't tell me who. I specifically remember her telling me that this person was quite affectionate to her, but then he told her to stay away from him and to stop speaking with him."

A lump rose in Xemnas' throat. That person sounded awfully familiar…

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Not really sir. But I must say, if Aqua's gone, then I think it's because of this person. I think she's running away because of him. And, by the looks of it…I think this person, as unbelievable as it seems, is somebody living in this castle."

Xemnas said nothing; he only absorbed the sense behind Naminé's response. He did not doubt that this "person" Naminé was referring to was him. It sounded so much like him to be anybody else.

"Thank you Naminé. I had more questions, but I think that will be all. You may go now."

Naminé nodded, and obediently left the lab. Xemnas started to depart as well.

"Saïx."

"Yes?" Saïx asked, looking up from the crystal ball.

"Keep watch of what's going on out there," Xemnas instructed. "Notify me if anything new develops. I'll be in the Round Room."

"Yes, sir."

Xemnas whisked himself away in a Dark Corridor, reappearing on his throne in the Round Room. He sighed harshly as he leaned back on his seat. He did not doubt that everything that was happening right now was partly because of him. How could he have not foreseen this? Was this even possible to have predicted anyway?

"What was she thinking?" he asked himself. "Where else in this desolate world did she think she could go to?"

He remembered his very first conversation with Aqua, the second night she had stayed in the castle. He recalled how she told him she'd escape on her own if he did not give her freedom, and how he warned her that even if she escaped, there was nothing out there for her.

Xemnas suddenly found himself burning with rage once more over Aqua's flight. At that moment, he no longer cared about the role he had played in causing this mess. Right now, he was more angry at Aqua than he was at himself.

How could a woman so warm, loving, and compassionate just leave him, after everything he'd done for her?

He had gone out of his way to make sure she felt comfortable in the castle. He arranged for her to have magic lessons. He even gave the only ring he had in his possession with the highest magical stats to her. For heaven's sake, he practically made a fool of himself when he confessed to Aqua his affection for her just so that she'd stay in the castle with knowledge that there was somebody who was looking out for her and would be there for her.

And this was how she thanked him?

Xemnas stifled the beginnings of an angry shout as he disappeared in a Dark Corridor and reemerged in his bedroom. Walking over to his wardrobe closet, he flung open the doors and pulled out his black hooded trench coat.

_Very well then, if she's running away because of me, then I'll be the one who'll bring her back._

* * *

**A/N: Another serious chapter. What will happen next? Tune in to to the next chapter to find out!**_  
_

**Coincidentally enough, it's raining really badly in the events that occur in this chapter, and I have the same weather happening outside my house. :P  
**


	44. Rescue

Having found no luck in finding a dry place to rest, Aqua found a darkened alleyway and sat at the end of it. The ground beneath her was wet but she didn't care. After all, she looked like she had come out of a lake. Pressing her back against the wall and enveloping her knees with her arms, Aqua tried to use whatever warm body heat she had left of her to keep her from the cold.

Her body shook violently with chills. Even her breath no longer felt warm. Water dripped ceaselessly down her back.

"Better here," she thought to herself, "Than over there, with him."

What would Xemnas say when he found out she was gone? Would he care?

A fit of coughs seized her once more. The heaviness that had developed in her chest seemed to take on more weight.

"Go away," she wanted to say to the heaviness. "Just go away."

She tried to imagine herself being in front of a hot, burning fire. Even the image of Axel's flaming red hair seemed to dispel the cold chills in her muscles.

Shuddering in the cold and rain, she coughed again.

"What was I thinking?" she thought. "Where did I think I could go?" Another fit of coughs, and she whimpered in pain. "What a joke." A wave of dizziness passed through her head, and she buried her face into her knees, pressing her brow against it. Her skin made a squishing sound against the soaked fabric of her skirt.

Xemnas had once told her that only an idiot would escape the Castle that Never Was.

She sure felt like an idiot right now.

Perhaps she should have thought this through more carefully.

As she lifted her head up and stared out into the alleyway, Aqua's ears caught the sound of something moving through the air, to her left. Looking over her shoulder, her tired, weary eyes flipped wide open.

The alley was dark, but yet, she could see them, their white skin defiantly sparkling in the dark.

"The Dusks!"

Jumping to her feet, Aqua called forth her staff and cast Blizzard spells to take out the Dusks that had found her.

"Freeze!" she yelled. And then she stopped and touched her throat. She was surprised by how sore it was when she talked. It wasn't feeling sore a few minutes ago.

More Dusks appeared as Aqua took the first ones out. After she defeated the newer ones, even more Dusks came in to replace them.

_They must have found out about me._

Though her head throbbed, her chest ached with heaviness, and pain sprung from her joints with every move, Aqua did not stop fighting. Using every one of the magic spells she learned, she defeated as many of them as she could until no more of them came.

"Ugh…"

She dropped to her knees, and tried to catch her breath, only to experience another fit of coughs.

_I've got to get out of this alley, before more of them come._

There was a street that lay beyond. Aqua did not know where it would lead to, but she took off on it anyway.

"I hope it leads to shelter," she said to herself as she ran. "Or someplace dry."

The street was littered with puddles that Aqua's feet splashed over as she ran, trying not to mind the ever-growing heaviness and soreness in her chest and the dizziness passing through her head. She even fought the urge to stop as the dizziness sent her head on a whirl.

"Don't stop," she told herself. "Just run."

And she did.

…

After swinging his Keyblades to slice through the last Heartless crawling about, Roxas fell to his knees, worn out.

"Roxas!"

Seeing his friend down, Axel ran over to him, pulled him by the arm, and helped him up to his feet.

"Come on, Roxas, not now!"

Roxas winced beneath his hood. "I can't…" he said, out of breath.

Axel dragged him over to the side of a nearby brick building and had him sit back against the wall. He then stuck his hand into his coat pocket, fumbling around for whatever it was he was searching for, until he felt it with his fingers and pried it out.

A Hi-Potion.

Pulling the cork of the potion out and tossing its contents into the air above Roxas' head, Axel watched anxiously as the potion took effect. Roxas stirred as he regained his lost strength.

"Thanks…" said Roxas in low tones. He started to get up, but Axel pushed him right back down onto the sidewalk.

"Don't," said Axel. "Take a rest. You need to catch your breath."

Roxas leaned his head back against the wall as Axel hovered close by to him.

"Xigbar?" Axel yelled over the sound of the pouring rain and growling thunder. "Xigbar!"

"Yo!" a voice called back.

Axel lookedover to the side. He spotted Xigbar confidently walking up to him and Roxas, putting away his purple arrowguns with ease.

"Lost sight of ya in the middle of the fight," Xigbar explained. Then he looked down at Roxas. "What the heck's happened here?"

"Roxas got swamped," Axel explained. I'm letting him rest for a bit before we continue looking for Aqua."

Xigbar looked up momentarily at the dark, cloudy sky. A bolt of lightning flashed overhead. "What a night," he mumbled.

Axel sighed. "Seriously, what was she thinking?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Beats me, dude. Humans are complex." And then he laughed to himself. "Especially women."

"No they're not," said Axel. "They're just…complicated."

"More like a double dose of complicated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Roxas from where he sat.

Xigbar laughed comically. "We'll tell ya some other time. First, we gotta get your friend's girlfriend back."

Axel glared. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Xigbar added for him teasingly.

"Shut up."

"Seriously, dude, you _so_ like her. I can see it in your eyes and I know you're definitely thinking about her right now."

"That doesn't mean—!"

A roll of thunder cut Axel off.

Xigbar snickered, continuing to tease Axel. "I have a feeling that pretty soon you'll be falling for her. I'm willing to bet a dime on it."

"Give it a rest, will you?" Axel muttered with an annoyed scowl.

"Whatever," Xigbar replied, and turned his heels around, looking out into the dark street they were about to head out into. "So, shall we go on?"

Roxas got up to his feet. "I'm ready."

And out into the dark street they went.

…

Aqua's tired eyes brightened when a wave of light hit her face.

"Shelter?" she croaked.

In front of her lay a tall building that was illuminated with windows that glowed pale green, and large rectangular screens on the top in shades of blue light. The short flight of steps that led to the building's entrance door had turquoise lights embedded into them, and the doorway had yellow and blue lights decorated on it. It was the brightest building Aqua had seen so far in the Dark City.

"Perhaps I can lie down for a rest inside it," thought Aqua. "After all, these buildings are supposed to be unoccupied. I won't be intruding if no one's in there."

She ran up the front steps, and her hands reached for the door. But, to her dismay, the door was locked and would not open.

Frustrated, Aqua banged her head against the glass door and shut her eyes tightly as her head started to throb and spin once more.

Wasn't there anywhere in this world she could stay in?

She turned around to leave, dragging her feet back down the front steps of the skyscraper until she reached the street pavement. Suddenly, her eyes suddenly fell upon something dark and black in the ground.

And it was staring at her with bright round yellow eyes.

Aqua gasped as she saw dark, tall forms with slim, human-like arms and legs and long crooked antennae on its head that fell behind its back start to rise from the ground and surround her at an increasing fast rate. These were creatures that Aqua had never seen the likes of before. Yet, by their appearance, she knew immediately what they were.

"These must be the Heartless," she said breathlessly.

A sharp pain rose in her chest and made her knees buckle.

"No," she told herself. "I must fight. Or else…they'll finish me."

And holding Save the Queen out in front of her, Aqua began to engage the Heartless in battle.

"Thunder!" she rasped out as the Heartless began to lunge at her, only to be struck down by her magic spells.

Aqua looked around. From what she saw, there looks like there were hundreds of Heartless in the throng surrounding her.

She moaned as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Would she have to spend all night fighting the Heartless, in this weather and in her awful condition?

_What choice do I have?_

Sucking in her breath, Aqua continued to hurl a series of Thunder spells at the Heartless, taking them out. She even tried to cast a Curaga spell on herself several times in an attempt to rid herself of the awful and terrible feeling that was gripping her entire body, but it had no effect on her.

"Could it be that Cure magic is meant only for battle injuries and ailments?" she thought to herself.

An intense pain struck her side and stopped Aqua's train of thought. She screamed out loudly, and fell into a wet puddle. Her entire body ached as she hit the ground, and it seemed to become numb as the icy cold water of the puddle she fell into touched her already soaked skin and clothing. Clutching her side where a Heatless had struck her with its claws, Aqua tried to hold back whimpers as she saw the Heartless who had hurt her lurk nearby. She didn't realize how sharp the creature's claws were. They felt like really sharp pocketknives.

A fit of coughs suddenly had her distracted from trying to find her staff, which had fallen to the ground. She groped around for it, and found it nearby.

"Hea—" she started to say, but a sharp heavy pain in her chest and a throbbing soreness in her head stopped her from casting her Cure spell. "Hea—" she tried again, without any success as well. Her entire body hurt too much for her to even try to cast any more magic.

Aqua moaned, hugging her painful body. Her vision started to blur, but she could see the many golden eyes of the Heartless that were now advancing towards her, ready to make her into their prey.

"No…" she moaned weakly. "No…"

With groggy, blurry eyes, she saw them leap towards her ferociously.

This was it. This was the end.

She shut her eyes tightly. Hopefully not seeing them devour her and her heart wouldn't be so bad or would pass quickly if she did not watch it.

She waited for the pain, for the darkness to come.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Another second more to keep her heart.

_Well, what are they waiting for? _Where was the pain she was expecting? And where was the darkness?

In her dizziness and confusion, Aqua opened her eyes. That's when she saw a tall dark silhouette cast over her crumpled form.

Noiselessly, Aqua struggled to lift herself off the ground and look over her shoulder. What she saw made her weak eyes widen with shock. For there, to her great and utter surprise, stood a tall figure, clothed entirely in black, with a hood covering his face.

Aqua watched as the hooded man stepped in front of her, shielding her from the hordes of Heartless that surrounded her. The Heartless jumped towards him, intent on harming him too. But they never got the chance. For at that moment, the man pushed his hand out towards the Heartless, and a blue orb of glowing lightning-like light shot out from it. The Heartless vanished upon being hit.

A long bright, glowing red beam of light about an arm's length appeared in each of the man's palms as he started to run towards the Heartless. Watching in silence and awe, Aqua saw the man take out the Heartless with ease. He sliced his way through the throng, slashing his red beams of light through the mass of black bodies, causing them to evaporate in puffs of darkness.

This went on for a few more minutes until the man jumped off from the ground, levitating in the air above the Heartless, and from his hands came flying out tens of hundreds of tiny red beams of light. They struck the black mass, taking them out in an instant. Within moments, the last of the Heartless evaporated into darkness. The battle done, the man lowered himself to the ground, and turned and walked back towards Aqua.

Aqua coughed harshly and moaned in pain as the man knelt down beside her. His leather gloved hand moved to her shoulder, and he turned her over to her back, causing her to look up at him. She saw the man laid his fingers over her wet and throbbing brow. Immediately, her cold, waterlogged, shaking body ceased its quaking upon his touch.

As blurriness and blackness started to obscure her vision, Aqua squinted deeply into the opening of the man's hood. There, in the dark shadows within, she could see the familiar glint of fiery red eyes looking down at her.

"Xem…" she murmured.

She fainted before she got the chance to complete his name.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? Tell me! Was it epic enough? I'm sorry if I'm not good with creating epic battles.**

**On another note, this fanfic has reached over 10,000 views! (-happy screaming-) Thank you so much! Bless you all!  
**

**Trivia: The short conversation among Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar over how complicated women are is based off of a conversation (one of my favorites!) that Roxas and Axel have about girls from KHDays and Aqua's lines in the beginning of the chapter of her realizing how foolish she was for thinking she had somewhere to go to in the Dark City is taken from lines that Roxas says before his battle with Xion in KHDays.  
**

**And, of course, the battle between Aqua and the Neoshadows at Memory's Skyscraper is supposed to mirror Roxas' Deep Dive Battle. :)  
**

**Next chapter coming up soon!  
**


	45. End of the Emergency

Xemnas stared silently down at Aqua as she lost her consciousness. It was a good thing he had arrived to step in and save her from the Heartless just in time, or else she would have been harmed.

"The scream came from this way!"

Xemnas looked over his shoulder as he caught the sound of a familiar voice coming in from his left. A darkened street met his eyes, and he could make out the dark silhouettes of three figures running thorugh it. As they neared the large open lot in front of Memory's Skyscraper, waves of light illuminated their obscure bodies, allowing Xemnas to identify who they were.

"Hey, wait a minute, is that…?" one of the newcomers skidded to a halt as he and his comrades spotted Xemnas kneeling on the ground.

"Xigbar," Xemnas said quietly.

Xigbar grinned beneath his hood, recognizing the sound of the Organization leader's voice. "Xem! Dude!" he said, talking to the Superior like they were old chums, "I didn't know you were out and about!" His eyes then drifted towards Aqua's motionless form. "Hey! And I see you've found Bluebird!"

Axel and Roxas stared at the unconscious Aqua. Though no one could see their faces concealed by their hoods, the two of them were gaping at the young woman in shock.

"Aqua!" Roxas gasped. He started to run towards where the inert young woman lay.

"Not another step closer, Roxas."

The sharpness in Xemnas' voice made Roxas flinch, but nevertheless, he kept his distance.

"What happened to her?" Axel asked in concern.

"The Heartless," Xemnas answered curtly.

"Will she be all right?"

"That remains to be seen." Xemnas' flame red eyes then flickered towards Xigbar. "Where's the rest of your party?" he asked.

"They're out in the city, still searching for her," Xigbar answered. "But obviously they don't realize that—"

"Call them back," ordered Xemnas, cutting him off. "And tell them that the search is off." He gently laid his hand under Aqua, placing it below her neck, and the other hand under her knees.

"You um, uh, want me to do that for ya?" asked Xigbar as he noticed how Xemnas was preparing to pick up Aqua. "I mean, you're the leader—you shouldn't be doing heavy-duty work like tha—"

"I'll manage," said Xemnas. Slowly, he lifted Aqua up from the ground. He held her as close as he could to his body, hoping that the warmth of his body heat would keep her warm, even though she would not be conscious enough to feel it. "Once you find the others, report back to the Gray Area at once. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Right away," said Xigbar, nodding in understanding. Then he, Axel, and Roxas watched as Xemnas disappeared in a Dark Corridor, carrying Aqua away with him.

Once Xemnas was gone, Xigbar turned towards his comrades with an amused grin hidden under his hood. "All right, dudes, Operation: Rescue Bluebird was a success!" said the Freeshooter with enthusiasm as the rain battered down on him, Axel, and Roxas. "Looks like we don't have to worry about making a failing grade tonight! Who's up for a celebration?"

An incredulous look crossed Axel's features as he stared back at Xigbar. "Celebration?" he spat out. "Did you not just see what's happened to Aqua?"

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Xigbar asked as he crossed his arms together. "Does this have to do with how you're oh so worried that Xemnas and Saïx'll do something unfortunate to her? 'Cause if you are, just chill. I don't think anything's going to happen to her tonight."

"I wasn't talking about that," Axel snapped. "I was talking about the fact that Aqua's been knocked unconscious and all you can think about is celebrating the fact that we're not going to get turned into Dusks tonight?"

Xigbar crossed his arms and cocked his head from side to side in contemplation. "Yeah, you pretty much got it."

The indifference in the Freeshooter's cocky voice infuriated the green eyed redhead. Axel sighed harshly. "Xaldin's right. You are a terrible leader sometimes." With a wave of his hand, Axel summoned a Dark Corridor, and he and Roxas stepped into it, leaving Xigbar on his own.

"Hey! Wait!" Xigbar yelled as he caught his two comrades leaving, "We still gotta find the oth—"

But the two friends were too busy departing to listen to what the eye-patched Nobody had to say, and left Xigbar to stand in the pouring rain all on his own.

"Aw, cripes," he muttered as he started to slink away to find the other members of his search party.

…

Having gotten bored of watching the search party through Vexen's crystal ball, Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene were slumped back against the couches of the Gray Area. They looked like they were half asleep but no one could really tell.

However, when a Dark Corridor appeared from out of the blue in the room, the three Organization members' eyes flew wide open.

"Who's…?" Demyx said drowsily as he stirred in his couch.

Out of the Corridor stepped Xemnas, carrying a motionless and soaking Aqua in his arms. After he'd garnered the attention of his three fellow Organization members, Xemnas reached for his hood and pulled it off of his head, revealing his face and causing them to stare at him.

"Where's Saïx?" Xemnas asked grimly.

"He's still in Vexen's lab," said Luxord.

"Fetch him and bring him here, now."

Luxord hastily ran off, leaving Demyx and Larxene to stare at the wet and unconscious young woman lying in his arms.

"Is she—?" Larxene began to say.

"—Dead?" Demyx finished for her.

"She's still alive," Xemnas answered. And then he added, "For now."

Those words did not seem to register very well into the two Nobodies' minds, especially Demyx's. "You're not going to…" Demyx had to gather his courage and gulp down a lump in his throat to say what he was going to say next. "…Kill her for anything, right?"

Xemnas' eyes became lost as he looked down at Aqua's still face. "I have no intention to do such a thing," he responded.

Demyx sighed in relief.

Luxord reappeared in the room moments later with Saix at his heels, and Vexen too.

"Oh my," the scientist uttered as his green eyes fell upon the sight of a waterlogged, unconscious Aqua.

Saïx could only smirk as he looked at the inert young blue-haired woman. "The Heartless got to her, didn't they?" Then he shook his head disapprovingly. "Serves her right for—"

"Shut up!"

Saïx glared as he looked up and found Axel and Roxas glaring darkly at him. The two friends had returned to the castle so quietly that no one had noticed their arrival at the Gray Area. "How dare you speak to one of your commanding officers like tha—"

"I said, shut up!" growled Axel as he met Saïx's condemning countenance.

From afar, Demyx winced at the exchange between the Luna Diviner and the Flurry of Dancing Flames, clearly seeing where this was going.

"Enough, the both of you!" Xemnas said harshly. The glint of annoyance in his eyes was enough to make the Organization's Numbers VII and VIII effectively shut their mouths.

Xemnas walked over to nearest couch he saw, and with careful and gentle arms, he laid Aqua down on it. A dark mark from where her wet clothes came into contact with the cushioned seat formed underneath her.

"Vexen…"

The scientist nodded as the Lord Superior called for him, and he knelt down on the floor beside the couch where Aqua lay. Immediately, without even having to ask Xemnas what to do, he set out to work. He laid his hand over Aqua's forehead, and a coolness crept up the tips of his fingers. Feeling this, Vexen frowned. His hand then moved to the crook of Aqua's neck, resting his fingers on it too, before frowning even more and pulling his hand away.

"Well?" Xemnas asked.

"She's awfully cold, Lord Xemnas," Vexen explained, his voice grave. "Being in the cold and rain for far too long has made her ill—very, very ill."

Concern etched into his eyes, Xemnas rubbed his brow with his fingers to try to compose himself from the worry that was starting to build up inside of him. "What do you recommend should be done?"

"Get her to someplace warm," said Vexen. "And get her in something dry too. Being in those wet clothes of hers won't do her any good. If it so pleases you I shall attend to her sickness once she's dry and tucked in bed."

"Yes, that would be nice." Xemnas murmured. "Thank you Vexen." Then he turned towards the two Organization members whose quiet appearance had surprised everyone. "Roxas, Axel."

The two friends stepped forward.

"Yes, sir?"

"Roxas, get Naminé and tell her to report to Aqua's room immediately. Axel, please, if you will, take Aqua and put her to bed."

"May I stay with Aqua, Lord Xemnas?" Axel asked carefully.

Xemnas paused momentarily. "I suppose I could allow it."

Axel quickly bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you, sir."

"May I stay with Aqua too?" asked Roxas.

"You have heart collection duty tomorrow, Roxas," said Xemnas. "You need your rest."

"But—"

"It's ok, man," said Axel, cutting his friend off. "I'll make sure she's all right."

Roxas looked displeased, but nevertheless consented.

Xemnas turned around, facing Saïx. "Xigbar and the others will be reporting back soon. Await their return." He then turned and looked at the other Organization members. "As for the rest of you," he said, "You have duties tomorrow as well. Get to bed." And with a wave of his hand, he dismissed them.

Larxene yawned. "Finally, I can go back to sleep," she mumbled and dragged herself out of the Gray Area.

Axel walked over to the couch where Aqua lay, lifted her up carefully, and summoned a Dark Corridor to get her to the warmth of her bed as quickly as possible. Roxas, doing as he was told, ran off to find Naminé. Vexen left to get his supplies, and Demyx and Luxord left the Gray Area without a word, leaving Xemnas and Saïx to have the Gray Area to themselves.

"I thought you said you'd be in the Round Room," Saix remarked in a low voice. "You never told me you were going to head out to the city to retrieve her yourself."

Xemnas sighed under his breath. "I felt the obligation to do so."

"Why?"

Xemnas cast a hard look at the second-in-command. "That's none of your business."

"What shall we do with her now? Under no circumstances should she be given mercy for the trouble she's caused us tonight."

Xemnas frowned. "I'll be the judge of that, Saïx."

An incredulous look formed in the second-in-command's face. "You wouldn't," he said in a low voice.

Xemnas' response was even lower, with an edge of boldness set in it. "I would."

And with that, the Lord Superior turned around, summoned a Corridor of Darkness, and disappeared into it, leaving Saïx to glower on his own.

* * *

**A/N: So, Aqua is back in the castle.**

**For the next chapter, we'll return to see Terra, Ven, and Mickey, before we find out what's going to happen to Aqua next.  
**

**Keep on readin'!  
**

**By the way, I'm seriously thinking of writing a new KH fanfic (obviously not right now, since I'm doing this one) about the Organization, in which by unfortunate circumstances, they get sent to go to high school. Yes. High School. XD If anybody seems to find this idea interesting, would you read it?  
**


	46. Awakening

Having found a shallow ditch hidden behind some rocks, Terra, Ven, and King Mickey decided to take their rest. With Mickey's help, Terra and Ven were able to start a small campfire going. It wasn't perfect but it would be enough to keep them warm.

Upon setting camp, it was decided that one of them would stay up and keep watch of the campsite while the other two slept, in case any Heartless happened upon them. Ven offered, but Terra refused to let him do such a thing, saying that since he was the youngest member of the trio, he would be one of the two who would sleep that night.

In the end, Terra was the one who offered to keep a nightly watch of the campsite. Mickey asked him several times if he was really sure he wanted to do this, and Terra said he was.

The hours passed on. Terra tried his best to fight off drowsiness, reminding himself that at any moment, the Heartless could attack. He watched the slumbering Ven and King Mickey carefully. He smiled. If he was going to be stuck in the Realm of Darkness for a while, he was glad that at least he had them.

Out of curiosity, even if it was a risk, Terra quickly discarded his armor and pulled out the tiny bronze pocket watch inside his coat. The watch read two hours past midnight. Terra sighed, put the watch away, and covered himself in his Keyblade armor once more. This was going to be a long night.

Feeling another wave of drowsiness emerge in his head, Terra decided to take a walk around the campsite. Moving his body around would hopefully be more effective in keeping himself awake. Pulling himself out of the ditch, Terra started to walk around the area. He tried to stay as quiet as possible out of concern that even the tiniest of noise would cause a random Heartless passing nearby to appear.

Pacing up and down the ditch nearby, Terra pondered over what Mickey had told him about finding the Door to Light.

"_You just need to find the light in your hearts. Once you find it, the Door to Light will reveal itself to you!"_

"The light in my heart," thought Terra. "I wonder how I can tap into my inner light."

What was it that powered the light in one's heart anyway? What was strong to make that light shine through?

As Terra pondered over these thoughts, his mind fixated on one important concern.

Aqua.

He began to wonder how long it had been since he'd last seen her. It had been days, of course, but the exact number he did not know.

"I wonder how she's doing," he thought.

Terra started to haul himself to the top of the tallest rock that hid the ditch Ven and Mickey were sleeping in, and sat on top of it as more thoughts about Aqua emerged in his mind.

"Is she thinking about me, as much as I am thinking about her?"

Surely she must be. After all, she never stopped thinking about him while he travelled the worlds.

Terra sighed deeply to himself. He took out his orange wayfinder, and looked at it longingly as it lay in his palm. Beneath the visor of his helmet, he smiled to himself, remembering the very night Aqua had given it to him.

"_One for each of us!"_ she had said to him and Ven, and the three of them held out their wayfinders in their hands together, orange, green, and blue.

He then remembered how Aqua had started telling him and Ven the story behind the star-shaped charms. _"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart…"_

"You'll always find your way back to each other," finished Terra as he said the remainder of Aqua's speech to him and Ven aloud.

Maybe that was it. Maybe the wayfinder, and the unbreakable connection it represented between him and Aqua, would get him out of the Realm of Darkness. It would light the way back to her.

A large smile that would have been bright enough to light up the Realm of Darkness grew in Terra's face.

He couldn't wait until Ven and Mickey woke up so that he could tell them about his epiphany.

"Aqua," Terra whispered as he clutched the wayfinder to his heart. "I will see you soon. I know I will."

…

_She felt herself falling through the air. She wondered when it would stop. Was there even a bottom?_

_She opened one eye slowly. Then she opened the other. That's when she realized that she was falling in darkness._

_She gasped, frightened. The cry that escaped through her lips created an echo as she fell deeper and deeper into the blackness._

_She looked at herself. The clothes she was wearing were unrecognizable: a sleeveless gown of dazzling white made of a flowing type of fabric with a sheer overlay and separate white sheer bell-sleeves. The skirt of her dress fell to her ankles, revealing bare feet._

_"What is going on here?" she thought._

_Soon enough, her descent stopped, and her feet touched a smooth, cool ground. She looked around, not knowing where she was or what to do._

_But then, as she took one petite step forward, a puddle of light erupted beneath her foot, and it grew larger and larger in size, revealing a very colorful floor. As more and more of the floor was exposed, white petals flew all around her, scattering in every direction. She watched in wonder as this amazing spectacle unfolded before her very eyes._

_The petals soon vanished into the air, and she found herself standing on a large, circular platform made of stained glass. A scene was depicted on the platform. It was of herself, sleeping, in front of a background that looked like her homeworld. An inner circle featuring a blue star-shaped emblem surrounded by orange and green emblems of the same shape lay in front of the scene of her homeland and was partially covered by the image of herself in slumber._

_"What is this place?" she whispered._

I've been waiting to meet you.

_She jumped, startled by the soundless voice speaking to her._

_"Who's there? Who are you?" she asked._

I am a friend.

_"What?" she asked in confusion._

An incredible power sleeps within you.

_At that moment, three trapezoidal-shaped pedestals with square bases appeared around the rim of the platform. On one of the pedestals, a red and black shield appeared, floating above it. Above the second pedestal appeared a staff with a green handle and a blue head. Above the final pedestal appeared a sword with a silver blade and a gold and blue hilt._

If you give shape…it will lend you strength.

Choose wisely.

_Deeply puzzled, she decided to step forward, and started examining the three objects floating above the pedestals around her. She picked up the staff first, looking at it with a critical eye._

The power of the mystic.

Inner strength.

A staff of wonder and ruin.

_This she also did with the shield._

The power of the guardian.

Kindness to aid friends.

A shield to repel all.

_And then she finally came to the sword._

The power of the warrior.

Invincible courage.

A sword of terrible destruction.

_She closed her eyes as she held the sword in her hand. Somehow, by just holding it, she felt braver, stronger, and less vulnerable._

Is this the power you choose?

_With a serious look set upon her face, she pulled the sword away from its pedestal, clutching it tightly in her fingers._

Your path is set.

_The three pedestals and the remaining two items disappeared in a flash of bright light._

You've gained the power to fight.

Use this power to protect yourself and others.

_"But…" she began. Didn't she already have the power to fight? Why did she need a new one?_

_Suddenly, dark shadows rose from the ground, taking form, and they started to crawl towards her._

_She gasped. Instinctively, she raised the sword she was holding up high and ran towards the Heartless that had arrived, swinging the sword through them. Cutting, slicing, and slashing, her sword caused the Heartless to disappear in puffs of darkness._

_After the Heartless had been taken care of, a large pink arched double door appeared to the side._

_Why did it appear? Was she supposed to go through it? What was beyond it?_

_Tightening her grip on the sword, she took a few steps forward. As she neared the double door, it swung open, and shreds of bright light shone through it. She shielded her eyes with her arm to keep herself from near-blindness as she curiously walked through it._

_On the other side of the door, she found herself standing in her homeworld. Looking around, she saw three people standing nearby._

_"Ven…Eraqus…and…"_

_It was a handsome brown-haired young man she'd never met before…or so she thought._

_She cautiously walked towards him, still holding her sword by her side._

_The young man turned around to face her. Calm, deep blue eyes became locked with hers._

_"What are you so afraid of?"_

_It was a strange question, and one she did not expect. Nevertheless, she paused, thinking carefully, before coming to her decision._

_"I'm afraid of losing the people most important to me, forever."_

_"Losing the ones those most important to you…is that really so scary?" He turned around, facing away from her. And that was the end of their conversation._

_"Master…" she murmured as she approached her teacher standing nearby._

_He smiled simply at her, and asked her, "What is most important to you?"_

_Once again, she thought carefully before answering._

_"The people most important to me whom I care for and love."_

_"Is that really what matters to you the most?" he asked, before looking away._

_Finally, she approached Ven, who also asked her a question._

_"What do you wish for?"_

_And she answered, "I wish to be with my friends, and the people who matter, always."_

_"So that's what you really wish for, huh?"_

_She suddenly found herself enveloped by white light, and the three people she had talked to and her homeworld disappeared before her very eyes, fading away. Moments later, she was standing in the platform of stained glass once again._

You have friends from the light…

_At this, the brown-haired man appeared to her side, standing near the edge of the platform._

_"Huh?"_

…And friends from the dark.

_She turned around. There, standing behind her, was a tall man whose face was concealed underneath the hood of his black coat._

With your newfound power, you hold the mightiest weapon of all.

_The two men stared at her with vacant eyes. All she could do was look from one man to the other, trying to meet each of their faces._

But for whom will you fight for?

_The man with the black hood held his hand out to her—a gesture for her to reach it._

One day, the time will come for you to make your choice.

_The brown-haired man held his hand out to her just the same._

And whatever you decide will shape your destiny.

_Black puffs of darkness burst from the floor, and she suddenly found herself pulled into it. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out._

_Suddenly, fingers grasp her hand. She tried to open her eyes to see who it was._

_But she saw nothing but darkness._

* * *

**A/N: I think it's obvious what's going on with Aqua in this chapter. In actuality, I was going to have her Awakening much later in the story, but I guess it makes no difference whether or not I tell it now or later. **

**I watched a vid of Sora's Awakening from KHI as used it as the my main source for for creating Aqua's Awakening. Several of the lines of the mysterious Awakening voice in this chapter are based off of what it says to Sora in his Awakening. The descriptions of the Dream Sword, Shield, and Rod whenever Aqua examines them are identical to their descriptions in Sora's Awakening. Even the three questions that Aqua gets asked by Terra, Ven, and Eraqus are based off of questions asked in Sora's Awakening and when Riku is in the Soul World in KH3D. Also, I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted Aqua to fight off a Twilight Thorn or a Darkside, so I decided to do something different. She still gets swallowed up by Darkness in the end of her Awakening.  
**

**And now I have "Destati" stuck in my head. :P  
**

**Hmm...maybe I might get started on my new fanfic idea about the Organization in high school, but I won't update it as frequently as I do for this one. Maybe I'll only update it once a week. :\  
**

**Also, I just realized-it's apparently Axel Day today-8/8! Happy Axel Day, guys! :)  
**


	47. Out of Slumber

Somebody was poking her on the side of her head. Aqua moaned softly in annoyance as she slowly woke up, wishing for the prodding to end.

"Will you _stop_ that? She's a person, not a plush toy!"

"Heh heh heh! Dude, you _so_ like her."

"Shut up."

Stirring in her bed, Aqua drowsily yawned and opened her eyelids. The dim light of a kerosene lamp flooded into her eyes. She had to rub them with her hands to clear up her vision, upon which, she saw three and a half pairs of eyes looking down at her.

She gasped, startled by the faces.

An amused, cocky laugh filled her ears. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Or should I say, Sleeping Bluebird?"

Aqua moaned. "Xigbar?" she croaked.

The Freeshooter grinned. "That's right. Welcome back to consciousness, Bluebird."

"What?" she asked, suddenly alarmed.

"You've been out for days," Axel, who was standing by her bedside, explained.

"Not to mention that you're as sick as a dog," Xigbar added.

"I am?"

"Yeah," said Axel.

Aqua pushed her head deeper into her pillow as she felt a quick soreness pass through it. She did feel rather off.

"Some of us have been really worried about you," said Axel. "Like myself, and Roxas, Naminé, and Xion."

"Ahem!" came a voice from the side.

Axel sighed. "And Demyx too."

The Melodious Nocturne, who was carrying his sitar in his arms, casually struck a chord on his strings as he smiled amiably at Aqua. "That's right!"

Aqua would have smiled at them if it weren't for the fact that her face felt numb at the moment. "That's kind of you…" she murmured, and yawned.

"Oh, by the way," said Axel, and her gestured towards the nightstand that stood right beside her bed, "I got you a present."

Looking at the top of her nightstand, Aqua saw a thin glass vase filled with water halfway through. Sitting inside the vase as a single yellow rose in full bloom.

"…For me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I got it just as a simple gift of friendship for you a few days ago. But you, um, weren't conscious enough for me to show it to you."

"…Thank you so much," said Aqua. She struggled to smile at the redhead, managing to curl the corners of her lips up by only a millimeter. "You're sweet."

Axel smiled at her. So did Roxas, who was standing next to him.

"Blech, sappiness. Gag me," Xigbar muttered in disgust.

"What are the four of you doing here?" boomed a voice from the doorway.

Aqua craned her neck in the direction of her door, where she saw Saïx, standing with his arms crossed and holding his ever-present clipboard in his hand.

"Hey Saïx! Look who finally woke up!" said Xigbar. "Now isn't that just swell?"

Saïx's face hardened. "The four of you should be out on your missions, not horsing around in this room," he said sternly.

"Aw, come on, Saïx, be a pal!" Demyx protested. "We only just wanted to check on Aqua and see if she was still ali—"

"That's inexcusable!" the blue-haired second-in-command said harshly. When I assign you to your duties, I expect you to get started on them the moment you receive them. Now get to work!"

Disgruntled looks from Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas scrunched up on their faces as they trudged out of the room and through the door.

"And _you_."

Aqua pushed herself deeper under the blanket that was covering her body as Saïx sent her the nastiest glare she had ever received from him.

"Thanks to the little stunt you pulled a few nights ago, you will now be kept watch of around the clock to ensure that you don't do anything of the sort ever again, and if you should, I assure you, the consequences will not be pleasant."

Aqua groaned. "Of course," she said inside her head. Being out cold for a few days had made her mind hazy and out of touch with her memories, even the more recent ones, like the one of how she had tried to escape the Organization.

"You can thank your lucky stars that his Lordship has decided not to kill you, even though I know that he would have. Then again, he thinks you're so special that he's willing to keep you alive. But let me tell you, if I were the leader of this Organization, I would have—"

"You would have what?"

Turning around, Saïx found himself face to face with a stern-looking Vexen, who was carrying a bulky canvas bag in his hands

"That's none of your business," Saïx replied in a low voice, and he briskly left the room, brushing by Vexen, who looked at him suspiciously before diverting his attention towards Aqua.

"Good morning," he greeted her in a businesslike tone. "I see you've awakened already."

"How long have I been out?" asked Aqua as Vexen pulled up a chair by the side of her bed and started laying out the items inside his bag on her nightstand.

"Five days," he answered.

"That long?" she exclaimed.

"That's right." Vexen fished out a tiny bottle from his bag. The bottle was made of glass that had a green tint and a cork fastened on top of it. Aqua watched as Vexen pulled the cork out from the bottle and poured its contents into a glass. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Tired," Aqua replied.

"Do you feel pain or discomfort anywhere?"

"Just in my head and throat."

"Do you feel cold?"

"No."

"Good." Vexen handed her over the glass he'd just poured liquid into. "Now here, drink this."

Taking the cup from Vexen, Aqua drank. Her face twisted. Whatever it was that Vexen had given her did not have a very pleasant taste. "What is this?" she asked as she forced herself to swallow the liquid.

"It's a concoction that I made to remedy any sickness that befalls the Organization," Vexen explained. "A consistent consumption of it guarantees the restoration of one's health within a week to a week and a half."

Returning the now-empty glass to Vexen, Aqua asked, "Are you sure it works?"

"I wouldn't be giving you it if it didn't."

The sharp, bitter tang of Vexen's concoction lingered in her tongue, making her brow crumple in disgust. Aqua briefly wondered what the scientist used in the making of the remedy to make it taste so terrible.

"You certainly have been doing better than you have been doing these past few days," said Vexen as he started to put his belongings back into his canvas bag. "When we first brought you back, you were very sick. Some of us didn't even think you'd pull through. And Axel especially has been very concerned about you, but I'm probably sure I don't have to tell you that. It appears he's always been looking out after you since arrived."

"He has," she murmured.

"But now that you're awake," said Vexen, "I must ask—what were you thinking, trying to escape the castle?"

Aqua's chest rose and fell as she heaved a deep sigh. "I couldn't stay," she said, her voice quiet. "If I did…" she trailed off, and shook her head in regret. "I'd be lost if I did."

"Elaborate on what you mean by 'lost,'" said Vexen.

"I'd be lost in the dark if I stayed here," she explained. "Isn't that what happens to an injured heart?"

"Well, yes, but what on earth does this castle hold for you that made you want to leave?"

Uneasiness crossed Aqua's eyes as Vexen's question registered in her ears. She couldn't tell him it was because of Xemnas—and that she was afraid her love for him, unrequited, would send her to her downfall. After all, the Chilly Academic had already told her that he didn't think Xemnas was the type of man capable of caring about anything or anyone, except for Kingdom Hearts.

"I'm sorry," Aqua apologized, "but I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm a scientist, Aqua. I think I'm capable of understanding many things."

"No Vexen," she said firmly. "I really, _really_ cannot tell you why."

Vexen looked at Aqua in confusion for a moment, not understanding what was making her hold back. "And why no…" he stopped mid-sentence as he took one look into Aqua's solemn eyes and finally realized what at the heart of her evasiveness. "Ah, this is something private, isn't it?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes."

Vexen laughed lightly to himself. "Very well, I won't ask any more questions. I'll only assume that whatever it was that made you take your flight was serious. Am I not right?"

"You can say that it was."

"Well, nevertheless, what matters is that you're back here, safe and sound, and in one piece." Vexen got up from his seat, picked up his bag, and started to head for the door. "I'll be off now," he said. "But I'll return tonight to check up on you, and give you more of that remedy I just gave you. Meanwhile, you just get some rest. It's imperative to your health."

"Vexen, wait!" said Aqua, and she sat up on her bed.

The scientist turned around. "Hm?"

"Is he mad at me for what I've done—for trying to run away?"

A puzzled look crossed Vexen's eyes. "He?"

"Xemnas," she answered. "Is he mad at me?"

"Ah…" Vexen looked thoughtfully at a blank section of the bedroom wall. "It's hard to say," he answered. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Who knows? You should ask him the next time he visits you."

"Visits me?" Aqua asked, genuinely surprised.

"Sure," said Vexen. "I've seen him hovering over your bed since we brought you back. It's like he's worried about you, which is quite odd, I must say. I've never seen him like that before. Oh well. Get some rest Aqua. You'll need it." He slipped through the door and was out of sight in an instant.

"He's been visiting me?" Aqua whispered to herself in wonder.

She lay back down on her bed, her head sinking into her pillow as she pondered over whether or not what Vexen had just told her was a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: So...Aqua's awake. And, we get to see more Xemnas in the next chapter. That, and also, in the next chapter, Axel starts to wonder something interesting. ;)**


	48. Am I Nothing?

There was a knock on Xemnas' study door that made him break of his gaze from the dark shadow of Kingdom Hearts in the sky, which had now attained a midnight blue tint.

"Come in," he said quietly.

The door creaked open, and Vexen's pale blond head popped in through the opening. "You summoned me, your Lordship?" asked the scientist.

"Yes, I did," said Xemnas, then he motioned for him to come and stand in front of his desk. "How is she doing?"

"She's awake," said Vexen.

Xemnas sighed in relief, though his face did not seem to show it. "And her illness?" he asked.

"Progress is slow," replied Vexen. "But she's faring a lot better than she was a few days ago. Hopefully, in a few days' time, she should be back to normal."

"That's good," said Xemnas.

"Oh, and Aqua hopes you're not mad at her for what she did a few nights ago," Vexen quickly added.

Xemnas' ears perked. "Oh?" he asked.

"Well, actually, it was more of a question," Vexen explained. "She asked me if I knew if you were mad at her, but of course, I'm not you, so I wasn't sure."

Xemnas remained gravely silent as he listened to the scientist's words.

"But…are you mad at her?" asked Vexen.

Xemnas sighed harshly. "I tried to do all I could in my power to make her feel at home in the castle as much as possible, but now, after what happened a few nights ago, I can only see that my efforts do so have amounted to failure."

"So…you are upset at her after all, right?"

A displeased glance from Xemnas that met his eye confirmed his supposition. Vexen quickly looked away from the Organization leader to escape his irked eyes. "At least you tried your best." Vexen said thoughtfully, hoping a few words of encouragement would lift his mood.

Xemnas sighed again, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I told her that escaping the castle was an act of idiocy."

"The heart can compel a person to do anything he or she desires, Lord Xemnas, even stupid things." said Vexen. "But I don't need to tell you that."

"I know," said Xemnas.

"Well, is there anything else you'd like me to report to you regarding Aqua's condition?"

Xemnas shook his head. "No, I believe that will be all. Thank you, Vexen. You may leave."

Vexen headed for the door, but then stopped in his tracks before he could reach it. "By the way," he said. "I know I'm in no position to tell you this, but I'd watch out for Saïx if I were you. He seems very opposed to your decision to spare the girl. That, and I caught him threatening her. Of course, I'm sure it's nothing you'd care about. After all, Kingdom Hearts has, as far as I'm concerned, always been your top priority."

Vexen stepped out through the door, leaving Xemnas alone in his study.

Xemnas walked over to his chair and collapsed on it. He briefly wondered if he was a madman, for still wanting Aqua even after what she did to him. Yes, perhaps he might be to blame for her flight, but what she did on that stormy night told him that all the favors he did for her meant nothing to her.

_But does that also mean that I'm nothing to you?_

The prospect of rejection had never seemed more terrifying to Xemnas in his non-existence. He'd certainly dealt with rejection in his past life as a human—rejection of his ideas, aspirations, philosophy, values, intellect... But this time, it different—he was dealing with the woman he'd grown to love. Oh, he'd never endure it if he were to find out he was of no importance to her.

_Was it what I said that made you leave me, dearest Aqua?_

He remembered noticing how stunned and hurt she looked when he told her to stay away from him.

_But I had to do it. I was distracted by you._

Xemnas shook his head. What Saïx had told him about the disturbance Aqua had created in his life and for his plans no longer meant a thing to him anymore—not ever since he'd realized and admitted to himself his love for her. Because now, he was always found himself distracted by Aqua, no matter how great the distance was between him and her.

_Oh, but what if it's too late to mend what I've broken?_

What he'd said to Aqua had certainly affected whatever fragile tie there was that existed between him and her. But Xemnas knew very well there was nothing he could do in his power that could make him take those words back. Was Aqua's escape attempt a sign that any hurt and pain he'd caused her was beyond repair?

_Please don't be telling me that I am nothing to you, after all I've done to try to make you happy in this castle. Because… I already am nothing. Oh, don't reduce me to something beyond what I'm not._

…

Axel was unusually silent when he and Roxas sat down on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town with Xion that late afternoon when he had finished completing his mission.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked his friend when he noticed that Axel wasn't even bothering to take a bite off of his ice cream, and it started to melt under the heat of the afternoon sun.

"What?" Axel asked absentmindedly.

"I just asked you if you were ok," said Roxas.

"Oh. Yeah, of course I'm ok," Axel answered, though the distracted tone of his voice indicated otherwise.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxas. "You haven't eaten your ice cream yet."

"And it's melting," Xion pointed out.

His green eyes quickly flickering towards his ice cream, Axel saw wet blue drops sliding off of the ice cream stick and onto his gloves.

"Shoot," he muttered, and wiped his hand on the low limestone parapet he was sitting on with Roxas and Xion. "Sorry," he apologized, "I'm just…thinking hard about something right now."

"What are you thinking about, Axel?" asked Xion.

Axel sighed. "Ok, so you know how Xigbar has been making jokes about me liking Aqua?"

"Yeah," his two friends answered.

"Well, Xigbar's been doing it more and more lately. But the more he does it, the more I wonder...I don't know…what if Xigbar's right?"

"About you and Aqua?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah," said Axel. "What if, for some reason, I _do_ like her, and I just don't realize it?"

Xion laughed. "Aw, Axel, there's nothing wrong with liking Aqua!"

"Yeah," Roxas agreed, "and besides, what's not to like about her? She's kind, she's caring, and she's beautiful too."

Axel chuckled to himself. "Yeah, she sure is," he murmured as he started to finally nibble off of the top of his ice cream.

"And you did get her a flower," said Roxas.

"That was out of friendship, though," Axel explained. And then he paused, before muttering, "Well…maybe there might have been something else but I don't know…" he trailed off when he saw Roxas and Xion smiling humorously at him. "What?" he asked.

"You know, I'll admit, ever since we took Aqua around the castle, I've always also thought that you liked her a lot too," said Roxas.

"Really?"

"Yep. I mean, you never let go of her arm, Axel!"

"I didn't notice…" Axel then smacked himself in the face. "Oh man, what if I do like her?"

Xion started giggling at him. Even Roxas started laughing.

"What?" Axel asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yep, you definitely like Aqua, Axel," laughed Roxas.

The redhead found himself blushing as a thought of Aqua crossed his mind. "Ok, so I _might_ like her…" he said. But then he shook his head and the pink on his cheeks faded. "You'd better not tell Aqua or anyone else about this, and especially not Xigbar! He'll mock me if he finds out!"

"We won't say a thing, Axel," said Roxas.

"You'd better not. Otherwise, I'll torch your heads! Got it memorized?"

"We got it memorized, Axel," said Xion. She and Roxas continued to exchange snickers between themselves as they saw Axel's cheeks turned red again, revealing who he was thinking about.

"Stop that!" Axel hissed.

They didn't.

* * *

**A/N: So, we discover an interesting revelation here from Axel...**

**Poor Xem, I know I've reduced him to a not-so-evil villain when it comes to his feelings over Aqua...I gotta feel bad for him, naturally. But I think in the next chapter, things _might_ get better for him...and Aqua too. **


	49. Kiss

Aqua had been on naps on and off throughout the entire day. Before she knew it, a whole day had passed, and evening had come.

Under Vexen's orders, she was to remain in bed until her sickness had passed. The thing was though, whatever it was exactly that Vexen had given her earlier in the morning—whatever it was—it _worked._

The heaviness in her head had lightened considerately, and the soreness in her throat had died. What's more, the remedy seemed to give her a burst of energy that made her want to get out of bed and stretch her legs.

A brief walk around the castle wouldn't hurt her, would it? After all, she had been in bed for the entire day.

But then she remembered what Saïx had told her—she would be kept watch of around the clock because of her escape attempt. And she was supposed to stay in bed…

Who was supposed to watch her during the night anyway?

"What are you doing here?"

Aqua's ears perked as she caught Saïx's voice coming from the other side of her door, talking outside in the hallway.

Another voice responded. "I self-appointed myself to be Aqua's night guard! You should be proud of me X-Fa—I mean, Saïx!"

Demyx.

"There's no need for that. That's the responsibility of the Dusks and the other lesser Nobodies."

"Aw, come on, Saïx, just let me do this for tonight! Please? I won't let you down! And besides, she's sick! She's not supposed to be out of bed anyway!"

Aqua heard Saïx sigh harshly. "I suppose I could allow it—but just this once."

There was an ecstatic cheer from Demyx out in the hall.

"Aw, thank you for being nice for once! This means a lot! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You'd better take this seriously, Demyx. No falling asleep on the job. Should she attempt to escape now that she's awake—"

"Hey, that won't happen on my watch! You can count on me!"

"My, aren't you the confident one…how unusual. I suppose I should tell you to enjoy this, since this is the first, last, and only time I'll allow it."

"I will! You can bet on it!"

There was the sound of footsteps walking away from her door before they finally died away.

So, it was Demyx was going to be guarding her door, it seemed.

Well, having gotten to know what kind of person Demyx was, Aqua had a feeling the Melodious Nocturne would not stay awake for far too long.

…

It was past midnight when Xemnas slipped quietly out of his study and into the darkened hallways of the Castle That Never Was. Naturally, at this time of night, he expected his subordinates to all be peacefully asleep in their beds—everyone, that is, except for Saïx, who would often, without telling anybody, remain awake to make sure there was no one or nothing to disturb the peace of the night.

However, there was one thing Xemnas wanted to do that night—something he knew that he really shouldn't ever do—yet, he was going to do it only because he believed he would go mad if he continued to be in the dark about it. But, if he were to do it, he had to make sure everyone was asleep—just because he wanted no one to know what he was he was going to do. And Saïx—especially Saïx—could not know of this.

From the third floor, Xemnas walked down a flight of stairs until he arrived at the second floor where his subordinates' residential quarters were located. He quietly walked down the darkened hallway, looking back and forth from his left and right as he passed by doors with plaques bearing one of the numbers from II to XIII. Beneath tiny gap between the bottom of each door and the floor, Xemnas saw nothing but shadows—indicating, or so he believed—that the member who occupied it was slumbering. However, when he came past the door that bore the plaque with the number VII on it, he looked at it warily. There was no light coming out from the space between the door and the floor, but he had to make sure that the Luna Diviner was not wandering elsewhere in the castle that night, as he frequently did.

When he had safely concluded that at least _eleven_ of his twelve subordinates were deep in their sleep, Xemnas went off to do a quick but thorough sweep of the entire castle for Saïx.

This was one night he was really hoping his second-in-command wasn't up and about.

…

"He's probably asleep by now," thought Aqua as she rolled over her side on her bed. It had been quiet out in the hallway for a while. Perhaps now was her chance to go and stretch her legs.

Peeling her blanket off of her legs, Aqua jumped out of bed, stepped into some slippers, and started for the door. She placed her hands on the doorknob, and as noiselessly as she could, she opened her door only slightly, and peeked out through it.

A small relieved smile grew on her face as she saw Demyx sitting on the floor with his back propped up against the wall across from her room. His head was tilted against his shoulder, his eyes were closed, and his jaw was dropped open, letting out quiet, hushed snores.

In silence, Aqua passed through her doorway and tiptoed past the sleeping Demyx. She held her breath until she had walked a good distance away from him, almost afraid that even the sound of her breathing would wake the sitar player up.

And so began her nightly walk. It was for the first time that Aqua never realized how good it felt to walk. After all, for someone who had been bedridden for five days, being able to use and move around her legs was perhaps the only thing she wanted to do at the moment.

Navigating her way through the many corners, turns, twists, and passages, Aqua walked and walked to her heart's content, before she finally decided that, though she was too awake to go to bed, it was time for her to return to her room. However, as she started to head back, she became distracted when she noticed a dark shadow cast over one section of wall at the end of the hallway she was in that was dimly illuminated by a low-flame gas lamp attached to the wall.

The shadow was tall and took the shape of a broad-shouldered man's body. The top of the shadow, which resembled something like a head, bore a spiky look—a look that made Aqua hold back a gasp as how very familiar it appeared to her.

She walked towards the end of the hallway where the shadow was, her feet taking petite, cautious steps as she approached it. Arriving at the wall, Aqua felt herself tremble as she laid her hand over the man-shaped shadow, placing it right where the chest appeared to be—in the spot where one's heart would be located.

Aqua was far from stupid; she knew that any shadow that took the form of a person obviously belonged to a person. Someone was standing behind her, and from the size of the shadow, which was neither too big nor too small, and its not too blurry outline, that someone was standing relatively close to her from behind.

Slowly, but nervously, Aqua turned around. Immediately, she felt all the muscles in her body stiffen as her blue eyes met the flame colored eyes of the shadow's owner standing only a few feet away from her.

"Xemnas." She spoke so quietly and softly, but the spaciousness of the hallway she was standing in seemed to amplify her gentle tone, and it broke the silence of the night.

The Organization leader remained as still as a statue as the sound of Aqua's hushed voice uttering his name swam into his ears. He said nothing back to her, but only gazed back at her with wintery eyes.

Aqua was the first to break the silence as Xemnas finally sprung into motion, walking towards her until he stood about half a foot away from her. "It's been so long…" Aqua murmured "…since I last looked into your face."

Maintaining his silence, Xemnas continued to wordlessly hold his gaze on Aqua as she stood before his very eyes.

"Xemnas," she said again. "I never thought I'd ever see you or talk to you again." She found her voice breaking as her eyes started to become moist. The sight of him and his dashing but cheerless face brought tears to her eyes, which she tried to hold back as she shut her eyelids tightly, causing furrows to form in her brow. "I never thought…I never…" her voice trailed off as she suppressed a sob that was about to burst from her throat.

"…Why?" Xemnas finally asked. His voice was tinged with something that sounded akin to agony mixed with disbelief. "Why did you leave? How could you…how could you do such a thing to me?"

Aqua's hand flew to her mouth as a sob escaped out through her lips. "I'm sorry," she said. She started shaking her head. "I didn't mean to…to hurt your—" she stopped, and corrected herself. "I didn't mean to hurt you. At least, not this much. But I didn't think you'd care."

Xemnas drew in his breath sharply as Aqua's words rang in his ears. He found his shoulders shaking, and a scowl setting in on his face.

Seeing this made Aqua look at him with regret, as she came to realize how much she had hurt him. "Xem…I—"

She stopped, for in that moment, Aqua felt fingers clamp tightly around her neck and her feet lift off from the floor. Aqua wriggled in Xemnas' clutch, gasping for breath, and looked at him with fear and sorrow.

"So you didn't think I'd care?" Xemnas asked darkly as he held Aqua up high with his raised arm. "You're _wrong_. I did so much for _you_. And this…this is how you repay me?"

A glare met Aqua's eyes. She didn't even try to hide from it.

Xemnas closed his eyes tightly in anger. "You know, I have the power to kill you for this. But I won't." He dropped her, and she slipped from his fingers, falling noisily to the floor. As she gasped and wheezed to regain her breath, his heels clicked, and he started to walk away after casting one final look of anger and regret at her.

"Xemnas, wait!" Aqua cried out.

He kept walking.

Watching him leave her was what finally got the tears Aqua had been holding back to start spilling down her cheeks. "Xemnas please, don't go!" she wept. "There is a reason behind what I did! There is!"

Xemnas finally stopped. He turned around, and his eyes met hers. He saw the tears staining her face. This was now the third time he'd seen her cry. "Tell me," he said.

Aqua plucked herself off from the floor, and slowly rose to her feet. She wiped away the tears from her face. Her voice was trembling as she gave him her reply. "I did it because…" she trailed off.

"Because, what?" Xemnas asked.

"…Because," she whispered, but loudly enough for him to hear. "…I think I love you."

There was a deathly silence between them that followed, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"What?" Xemnas asked.

Aqua nodded, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "I love you," she said, louder this time.

She watched as the anger on Xemnas' face started to melt and give away to shock. Another round of silence came to pass between Xemnas and Aqua. This time, it was Aqua who broke it.

"Everything about you," she started to explain, "Everything—I've grown to love. From the way you talk to me, to the way you act when you're around me, to your mysterious ways, to your dedication to become whole again—I love it, Xemnas. I love it all."

She was unable to tear her eyes away from him as she continued to make her confession of love.

"But when you told me to stay away from you, and to not to talk to you, I thought that you were trying to tell me that everything you meant before—about you liking me—that you didn't actually mean it."

Aqua saw a look of guilt and regret cross Xemnas' features.

"When that happened, I became confused. Back then, I wasn't sure if I loved you, but I soon realized that I did. And when I did, I just…I didn't know if you really meant it when you said that you didn't want to have anything to do with me for a while. I started to become afraid that what you actually meant was that you didn't want to see me or talk to me for good.

"I didn't know what to do if I could never be able to talk to you or see you ever again. I realized that doing so would break me—and my heart. That's why I tried to run away. And when I remembered what you said about darkness finding its way into an injured heart, I realized that, with the way I was feeling, I didn't have much time before the darkness would find its way to me. I couldn't let that happen. I had no choice but to leave."

Xemnas said nothing. The initial shock that had settled on his face was gone. All that remained were soft but solemn eyes as he looked at her.

Aqua started to cry again. "Xemnas, I am so sorry. I have not forgotten everything you've done for me since I came to be with you. I am grateful to you—I truly am. And I'm just so sorry if I made you think otherwise. I know that, because of what I've done, I am unworthy of your forgiveness, or of even having my love be returned. But please, know this—even if I am to stay here, I will spend the rest of my life—the rest of my days here—helping you and the other members of the Organization get your hearts back. I will—I promise you I will. And I hope that, in doing so, I can regain your trust and your respect again."

At this point, Aqua finally ripped her eyes off of Xemnas and turned around so that he wouldn't see her cry again. She didn't want him to see that she was crying for him.

"Aqua…"

She felt gloved leather fingers touch her shoulders. Looking tearfully over her shoulder, Aqua saw Xemnas standing close behind her. He turned her around, making her face him. A soft tender fire-colored gaze penetrated deep into her eyes.

"You're not the only one who has some apologizing to do," Xemnas said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Aqua.

Xemnas sighed. "I only told you to stay away from me because I was starting to feel that I was getting distracted by you," he explained.

"Distract you?" Aqua asked in confusion. "How have I been…distracting you?"

"Since you came into my…non-existence, you have been in my thoughts—always. And the more I thought about you, and the more I spent time with you, the more I realized…how much I care about you."

Aqua stared at him, her lips dropping open and her eyes growing large in shock. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

Xemnas brought himself closer to her, his feet stopping almost an inch away from hers. He gently cupped her chin with his hand and began to run his thumb down her cheek, wiping away the wet, silvery stains that her tears had left behind on her flawless skin.

Aqua closed her eyes as she felt his gentle touch. "Xem…" she whispered. There was a tremor in her voice. "I…"

But Xemnas laid a finger to her lips, silencing her. And clearly and quietly in the darkness, Xemnas whispered the three words that Aqua never, ever imagined she'd ever hear him say.

"I love you."

And feeling him draw her face closer to his, Aqua held her breath and closed her eyes as Xemnas leaned in and pulled her forward for his tender kiss.

* * *

**A/N: We have a KISS! Yes!**

**Xemnas/Aqua shippers, not only do you have my permission to scream/squeal with joy, why not throw a few "awws" in as well?**

**This was the moment I've been waiting for-and that maybe you've all been waiting for too! Yayayayayay!  
**

**Y'know, for some odd reason, I like to imagine the Romeo and Juliet love theme playing during this chapter. :)  
**

**Considering that this is one of the most important chapters in this fic, I hope to hear some really good things from anybody who wishes to review this chapter!  
**

**Next chapter will be up soon! I bet you'll all be dying to find out what happens next now that they've declared their love for each other!  
**


	50. Jerk

Master Xehanort leaned back comfortably as he sat on the middle throne in the throne room of Eraqus' castle. With observant eyes, he watched as Vanitas and Braig came trotting into the throne room with confidence set upon their faces.

"Hey, Mister New Caretaker! We're back!" said Braig enthusiastically, though his enthusiasm did not seem to move Master Xehanort in any way.

"Anything to report?" the old Keyblade Master asked.

"Everything is in order," came Vanitas' smooth reply. "All the denizens living down the mountain are frightened stiff of the Unversed."

Braig snickered. "More like scared out of their lives!"

Master Xehanort smiled. "Excellent work, lads." Then he laughed wickedly to himself. "With all of the Land of Departure under my yoke, I can run it more to my…liking."

"And I'm the head of the law enforcement," said Vanitas with a smirk.

"Or…"

Vanitas looked at Master Xehanort with a spark of curiosity in his golden yellow eyes.

"…You can have a promotion."

"Oh?" Vanitas inquired.

"Just think, my boy—you, at the head of the Land of Departure's new army of Unversed—now doesn't that sound more interesting than simply keeping the new order around here?"

Vanitas crossed his arms and scoffed. "Huh. Those two sound like the same thing to me. However…" and then he chuckled darkly to himself. "There is a bit of a ring to the name, 'General Vanitas.'"

"Give yourself any title you want, my boy," said Master Eraqus. "You've earned it."

Vanitas grinned. "Oh, I think I'm going to like this," he remarked with a dark coolness tingeing his voice.

"Hey! What about me? I helped ya take over this world too, ya old coot!" exclaimed Braig.

"Of course…" and Master Xehanort laughed quietly. "Now _you_ can be head of law enforcement."

Braig scratched his head in contemplation. "I guess that's fair." And then: "Do I get to sit on one of those chairs?" he asked, pointing to one of the three thrones in the castle throne room.

"No," Vanitas said tersely.

"Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Idiot? As if! Let me tell ya something, Spiky!" At this, Braig pulled out one of his arrowguns and aimed it at Vanitas.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing," said Vanitas with narrowed eyes. "Or you might hurt somebody."

"Yeah, that's right! Who's an idiot now, huh?"

"That's enough, the both of you!" said Master Xehanort in a gruff voice. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't see the two of you not starting an argument over something petty. Now will you two stop all this nonsense, for heaven's sake?"

Braig obediently put away his weapon with a scowl set on his face. He shot a dirty look at Vanitas.

Master Xehanort rose from his throne. "Now then, listen up you two," said Master Xehanort, "As we're done conquering this world, I have a brand new task ahead of us."

Braig groaned. "Please don't tell me it involves taking over other worlds. We already went through so much trouble in taking over this one."

"You haven't even heard what this new task is," said Master Xehanort. "Allow me to explain. You see, in my opinion, light and darkness should be in perfect equilibrium, and that includes the worlds. However, throughout my years, I have come to realize that there are way too many worlds associated with the Realm of Light, outnumbering the worlds that have been plunged into the Realm of Darkness. That is why I seek to correct that."

"And what's our role in this?" asked Vanitas.

"There are a number of worlds that I have discovered that are vulnerable to being plunged into the darkness because of certain circumstances from within. What I want you to do is to go about these worlds and send the Heartless on them so that eventually, they'll fall and become part of the Realm of Darkness."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Braig. "Neither of us can control the Heartless."

"I shall teach you both how to control them," said Master Xehanort, and then he laughed to himself. "Soon, with these worlds falling to the darkness thanks to the Heartless, the balance of light and dark that I wish to achieve will finally be made possible. And of course, should anybody try to stop you two…well, don't let them stop you."

Vanitas laughed, looking smug as he did. "Like anyone would dare to even try to do that."

"Don't be so confident, my boy," said Master Xehanort. "After all, there's talk of a certain Keyblade wielder who's not afraid of getting in the way of anyone who tries to interfere with the ways of the worlds."

"Oh don't you worry about that," said Vanitas as he summoned his Keyblade and held it confidently in front of him. "I'll teach whoever this Keyblade-wielding loser is to not meddle with other people's business."

…

"Psst! Get up!"

Xigbar nudged his foot into the sleeping Demyx's rib, which caused the slumbering musician to teeter and fall over to his right on the floor, but he continued to sleep despite the disturbance. Sighing in annoyance, Xigbar crossed his arms, unsure of what to do. However, an instant idea that popped into his head sparked a glimmer in his solitary visible eye. Xigbar ran off, and a few moments later, he returned with a pewter bucket filled with water and a huge and mischievous grin on his face. Snickering, Xigbar threw, with all his might, the bucketful of water onto the sleeping Demyx. He quickly disappeared in a whirl of darkness as the poor sitar player awoke with a yell and jumped up from the floor.

"Who DID _THAT_?" Demyx demanded. His head bobbed angrily, sending cold wet water droplets flying.

"Yo!"

The cocky, laid-back voice was too familiar for Demyx not to recognize. "_Xigbar_?" he spat out. "It was _you_, wasn't it?"

A cackle rang out in the air, but Demyx could not pinpoint from where it was coming from. He summoned out his sitar and held it raised up in the air like a sword, fired up to pick a fight. With a scowl, he started walking down the hallway, looking left and right, intent on finding Xigbar.

Unfortunately, this was not Demyx' morning.

"Boo!"

"_AAARRGHHH_!" Demyx yelled in fright as an upside down head came popping out in front of him, from above. He jumped in fright and fell backwards, landing bumpily on his rear.

Xigbar laughed and pointed at Demyx from where he stood on the ceiling. "Man! Two pranks in one morning? I got it _good_!"

Demyx groaned in annoyance. He looked up at Xigbar angrily. "What kind of a friend _are_ you?" he exclaimed.

"The kind that likes to joke around!" said Xigbar with another laugh.

"Gosh, at least my mother from my past life taught _me_ some manners, unlike yours—!"

"Oh, do _not_ even go there, dude!" Xigbar said threateningly as he summoned one of his arrowguns and pointed it at Demyx, who muttered an "eep" upon seeing it and shut his mouth tightly.

"What are you two doing?"

Xigbar and Demyx's eyes drifted towards the end of the hallway where, they saw Saïx standing and looking at them, unimpressed. For once, he was not holding his clipboard with him.

"We're doing nothing but hanging around!" answered Xigbar, but the reply was made to sound more facetious than it was supposed to be, as Xigbar was still standing on the ceiling when he had said this. "Hey, get it—hanging around? Haha! Oh, that's a good one—"

"Cut the jokes, Xigbar," Saïx snapped. "I really ought to expect a higher level of maturity coming from someone your age—and especially from a member of your rank and number."

Now Xigbar, who was the type of man who did not usually take things too personally, became rather peeved by Saïx's remark. "C'mon, Saïx, we all need a good laugh every once in a while! Isn't that right Dem?"

Demyx nodded vigorously.

"We're Nobodies," Saïx said bluntly. "Don't you forget that. We're not supposed to laugh out of amusement."

Xigbar and Demyx made no attempt to reply.

"Now Demyx, how did last night go?"

Demyx's eyes suddenly became filled with fretfulness as he realized that he had dozed off while he was on duty and as a result, had nothing to report.

"Uh…" he hesitated and tried to think of something good to say, scratching the back of his head as he did. "It went…well?" he topped his lie off with a lopsided, nervous smile.

Saïx stared at Demyx. "You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"I might have," the Melodious Nocturne squeaked.

Saïx exhaled a chagrined sigh. "You imbecile…can't you do anything right?"

Demyx winced. "I'm sorry, man! But I got way too tired last night to stay awake!"

"Why did I even consent to this?" Saïx muttered under his breath.

"You didn't stay awake even for Bluebird?" Xigbar asked Demyx. Then he shook his head in apparent disappointment, though the response that followed it indicated otherwise. "Man, am I _shocked_," he said sarcastically. "And I thought you liked her!"

"I still do!" Demyx retorted. "But now that I think about it, it sounds a little creepy to watch somebody's door while they're sleeping inside of it. And besides, I got way too sleepy!" He yawned and stretched his arms up in the air above his head. "And I'm _still_ sleepy!" Demyx cast a glare at Xigbar. "And I would have caught a few more minutes of Z's if _you_ didn't wake me up!"

"Does that explain your wet appearance, Demyx?" Saïx asked, pointing to his damp clothes.

"Pretty much. Blame Xiggy for it."

"Hey!" Xigbar yelled.

"Is something going on over here?" asked a timid voice.

Saïx, Xigbar, and Demyx turned towards the side. There, peeking her head out of her door, was Aqua.

"I heard talking outside the door and thought I should check it out," said Aqua.

"Nothing is wrong," Saïx said brusquely. "Now go back to sleep. You're sick."

"Oh, actually, I'm feeling almost as good as—"

"No one asked for your opinion."

Aqua's jaw dropped, stunned by the second-in-command's harsh tone.

"Whoa, Saïx, that's no way to talk to a—"

"No one asked for your opinion either, Demyx!"

Demyx opened his mouth to protest, but Xigbar shot a warning look at him, indicating for him to keep his words to himself.

"Excuse me," said Aqua quietly, and then she disappeared behind her door as it closed shut.

"So…what now?" Xigbar asked slowly.

"You are going to get down from the ceiling," Saïx said to Xigbar in the same harsh tone. "And you, Demyx are going to get into something dry." Saïx started to walk away. "Oh, and Xigbar?"

"Yeah?" the Freeshooter inquired.

"Not a word of what just happened to Lord Xemnas."

"How come?"

"Don't ask. Just don't say a thing."

Xigbar raised a suspicious eyebrow at Saïx.

"Be down at the Gray Area as soon as possible. I have missions for you two." And Saïx walked away.

Demyx crossed his arms and frowned once Saïx had vanished. "Now that was just plain rude."

"I'm starting to get a feeling that Saïx doesn't like our little Bluebird, don't you think?" said Xigbar as he dropped down from the ceiling.

"Looks like it," said Demyx. "Man, what a jerk!"

"Shh! Shut up!" hissed Xigbar. "He might still be around!"

"Oh. Right."

The two Nobodies started to walk away. Yet, at a remote and shadowed section of the hallway, a pair of green eyes was watching, and had seen everything that had gone on.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I've spent the last few days creating a youtube video for a parody trailer (that happens to feature Terra/Aqua and Xemnas/Aqua :) ), which was why I was gone. (By the way, so as to not let all my hard work on my video go unwasted, would anybody like to see it? Just type up "Kingdom Hearts~Phantom of the Opera Trailer" on the youtube search bar thingy and my video should be the second video that comes up on the list of search results, and the preview picture of the vid is of the opera house in KH3D. Thanks!)**

**Anyway, there are no Xemnas/Aqua moments in this chapter, but there will be in the next one! That's a promise! I also tried to reference Master Xehanort's obsession with making sure there is a perfect balance of light and darkness from the games in the beginning of the chapter.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will definitely be posted soon!  
**


	51. Secrecy

Aqua made a quick recovery from her sickness within days. Before she knew it, she was able to walk around the Castle That Never Was once again.

Once she was back on her feet, however, there was one task she felt she needed to do—regain the Orgnaization members' trust. Having talked to Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, Vexen, and Demyx during her sickness, they did not seem mad at her one bit for her trying to escape the castle. But there were still the other members of the Organization that hadn't been accounted for.

The first member she found out who did not appear to mind the fact that she had escaped was Zexion, for he asked her one day if she wanted to resume her magic lessons with him now that her sickness had cleared. Aqua was especially surprised by Zexion's lack of ill will, and she simply asked him why he did not hold her escape attempt against her, especially when she had used magic spells he taught her when during her flight.

"I'm not the type of person who likes to hold grudges," Zexion explained to her while teaching her how to cast Gravity magic. "It's unhealthy, in my opinion."

Lexaeus was the next member Aqua found out who did not seem to resent her for trying to run away, and getting the answer out of him was fairly simple and easily done. All it took was for Aqua to ask him the question, "Are you mad at me for running away?" And Lexaeus shook his head.

Xaldin seemed annoyed at Aqua upon being asked the question of whether or not he should be mad at her for trying to escape, and gave her a longwinded lecture on it. At the end, however he simply said, "Just don't do it again."

Luxord's reply was more prompt than Xaldin's, as he simply admitted, "It was inevitable. But I can't say for certain whether or not I should be mad. Besides, your presence among us certainly makes living in this dark world more interesting."

Larxene's answer didn't even make sense. "Well, seeing as I've always considered myself and my feminine charms among the sea of maleness in this castle to have always been on their own, I can't really say whether or not I mind the fact that you tried running away. But surely you had your reasons for doing it, though I won't ask. It's none of my concern, anyway."

And Marluxia…Aqua didn't even ask for his opinion, since she generally still despised him not only for being her original captor, but for his conceited persona, and thus did not care for what he had to say. Nevertheless, the Graceful Assassin found out that Aqua had asked his fellow comrades for their opinions, and not wanting to be left out, he chased her down and tried to tell her that he wasn't mad her and that he was apparently more than relieved that she had been brought back, though he wished it was he who had found her and not the Lord Superior.

Saïx was another story. Aqua, in fact, like Marluxia, didn't bother to ask him, not because she disliked him, but because she already knew that he loathed her and thus was very likely furious that she tried to run away. Besides, the harsh words Saïx uttered to her during the two days that followed her awakening out of her slumbering and sick state confirmed his antagonism towards her.

And then there was Xemnas.

Since the night she'd confessed to him, Aqua hadn't seen much of the Organization leader, nor had she even spoken so much a word with him. Soon, she started to wonder if that night even happened at all, and if it was just another dream of hers.

However her fears and anxieties were set aside when one day, while she was in the middle of a magic lesson with Zexion and learning how to cast Reflega…

"Yo! Bluebird! Front and center!"

Aqua's eyes darted towards one of the entrances of the lower level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, where she spotted Xigbar waltzing out through it.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Xemnas wants to see you in his study, pronto!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! So go!"

Aqua nodded and turned to Zexion. "I'll be back," she told him, and she promptly departed for Xemnas' study.

On her way there, though, she found her feet practically gliding over the floor, her heart pounding rapidly, and her cheeks blushing pink.

"What does he want?" she asked herself.

She saw the ever familiar door of Xemnas' study coming up on her right, and her feet slowed down to a steady walk as she approached it. She rapped gently against the door and waited for a reply.

"Who's there?"

The sound of his voice made Aqua smile. "Me," she replied.

A few seconds later, the door swung open, and Aqua found herself staring up at a pair of eyes the color of fire.

"I've been expecting you," Xemnas said quietly. "Please, come in."

The door closed loudly behind her. Aqua's eyes lingered on Xemnas as he walked away from her and towards the large crystal ball in his study. He had his back to her, and his eyelids shut closed in contemplation. Aqua looked curiously at him, wondering what he was thinking about, and if it was her he was thinking about.

She caught him turning his head slightly over his shoulder, and their eyes met once more. Aqua blushed pink, and she shyly looked away from him, chuckling softly to herself. "Xemnas," she said as she bashfully brushed her bangs away from her face, "it's been a while."

Xemnas turned around, facing her. "It's only been a few days," he murmured.

"But it still feels like it's been a long time since we last saw each other," she said in response. And then she looked up at him earnestly. "Xemnas?"

"Hm?"

"Did that night—_that_ night—really happen?"

Xemnas paused for a moment before answering, "Yes, my dear. It did."

"And that kiss…was it real too?"

He walked up to her slowly. "More real than I could ever be."

"What are you saying?" Aqua asked as she felt Xemnas' gloved fingers slide beneath her chin.

Xemnas let out a short muted laugh and leaned closer to her, allowing his brow to press against hers and the tips of their noses to brush against one another. "I don't exist, remember?" he said, and he drew her lips to his.

The kiss felt almost as wonderful as the first, and perhaps even more. It mesmerized her and sent every part of her body into a rapturous trance. Losing all sensations of the world around her, Aqua closed her eyes and returned the embrace. Mindlessly, her hands moved to Xemnas' shoulders, gripping them tightly so that her fingers dug into the fabric of his frock coat. Xemnas' own sturdy hands moved south, securely clasping around the narrowest part of Aqua's slim waist. Enthralled by Xemnas' touch, Aqua moved closer to him, and so did he, their kiss growing more and more impassioned with every passing second.

Aqua suddenly felt her feet moving backwards until a hard wall was pushing back against her. At the same time, she felt Xemnas pulling her closer to him still, to deepen the kiss, as if the now already fervent affection both of them were exchanging between themselves and were sharing with each other wasn't enough for him. The blood in her head and her heart began to race, and still very much lost in their embrace, Aqua briefly wondered if Xemnas, being so incredibly close to her, could hear how loudly her heart was beating because of him, as it always did.

She didn't dare to pull away from him, for this moment was too perfect to put to an end—too perfect to spoil. But of course, all good things must come to an end, and though her heart told her not to break away from Xemnas, Aqua forced herself to, and she slid her finger between her lips and his, effectively ending their embrace. They gazed at each other with wide eyes, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"Aqua…" Xemnas said breathlessly, quietly. He laid his brow against hers, and closed his eyes.

"Xem…" Aqua whispered. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You exist to me."

He sighed. "Saying it won't make it any truer."

"I don't care," she answered, her arms tightening their hold around him. "I don't care…"

"I've never felt anything as strong as this before," Xemnas murmured, enveloping her in his own arms. "Not even as a human."

"Is this the first time you've ever felt love before?" Aqua asked.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Oh don't be ashamed…"

"There was once a time I told myself that the heart is made up of only of anger, rage, and hatred. I never imagined that within the heart, there existed a feeling much stronger and more powerful than those. This feeling…love—it puts those other feelings all to shame. Oh, that just comes to show how much I realize that in the little I know of the heart, I have misjudged it. But you—you've taught me…"

"I've taught you so much more," Aqua finished for him.

"Indeed you have."

In silence, they remained where they were, holding each other in one another's arms and basking in each other's company in the dimly lit study.

Suddenly, however, Xemnas sharply pulled himself away from her and looked towards his door.

"Is something—?" Aqua started to ask him, but she stopped as Xemnas held his palm out to silence her.

"Shh," he said, and he opened his door by a smidge and looked out it, before closing it again quickly. "I thought I heard somebody outside," he explained.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"No, it's just…" he trailed off, and shook his head. "Aqua, come here."

She followed him as he walked over to his desk and sat on his chair.

"I…" Xemnas started to say, only to stop himself once again. He cleared his throat before resuming. "I'd rather we kept any knowledge of our love between ourselves."

"How come?" Aqua asked.

Xemnas sighed. "You know very well why."

"I'm not sure I—" she stopped and paused, suddenly realizing what he meant. "Oh. I see. It's because I'm your…prisoner, right?"

"You're no prisoner in my book. Not anymore. But yes, that's…partly the reason."

"What else is there?" Aqua pressed on, surprised that the explanation was more than simple. She looked at him solemnly. "Does pride have anything to do with it?"

"This has nothing to do with pride," Xemnas answered. "It's far from it."

"Then tell me why this should be private."

"It's just that…I'm only concerned that if the others knew…they'd never accept it."

"What's so wrong about me loving you?"

"Well, I'm the leader of the Organization, aren't I? My sole duty is to command the other members and lead them to get all their hearts back. If they were to find out I was seeing you, instead of doing my duty, they'd accuse me of…" he trailed off. "Believe me, Aqua. It wouldn't look good for the both of us. And Saïx—he'd especially never take well to it if he knew. He's so dead intent on getting his own heart back. He'd be furious if he found out about us. Don't you understand, love?"

"…I do," Aqua answered. "So, we really can't tell anyone?"

"No one," Xemnas said seriously. "Not even Naminé or Xion. Not a _single_ soul living in this castle must know about us."

Aqua held her breath. She never realized that loving Xemnas was more difficult and complex than she'd imagined. Were the members of the Organization really that judgmental? Still, Xemnas had a point. She didn't want the other Organization members to rebuke him for loving her, nor did she want them to start seeing him differently because of what she and he now shared.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Aqua finally said. She saw a look of relief cross Xemnas' features when she said this.

"Thank you, my dear," he said. "And really, this is for the best."

"I believe you," she said. "But I just wish loving you could be so much easier. I never realized how complicated it actually was."

"Everything's more complicated when you're a Nobody, my dear, and when you're the leader of Organization XIII." Xemnas held out his hand to her from where he sat, and Aqua took it. "But don't fret, I shall find a way to make this work out."

"So will I," she said hopefully. She tried smiling. "After all, I do know that when the heart loves, there is always a way to make that love known, no matter what stands in the way."

"Then, let your heart lead you to me," said Xemnas as he pressed his lips onto the back of Aqua's hand.

"I will," Aqua whispered as the kiss Xemnas planted on her hand made her blush and her skin tingle.

Rising from his seat, Xemnas walked up to Aqua and took her into his arms once more. "Oh, Aqua…" he nuzzled his face into her head, and he talked through her hair.

Aqua smiled and closed her eyes as she felt him breathing softly onto her head. "Xem…" she said, gasping as she felt his hands gliding down to her hips, "I must go."

"Must you go now?" Xemnas asked in disappointment.

"I told Zexion I'd be back," she explained. "I haven't finished my magic lessons with him yet."

"If that's so," he said, "Then I'll not keep you away from your lessons any longer."

"Oh, but when will we see each other again?" Aqua asked. She turned around and looked at him imploringly.

"Tonight," he said, managing a tiny smile as he spoke.

"Where?"

"Meet me at the Altar of Naught. I'll be there, waiting for you. And if you don't come, well, then I'll just come to you."

Aqua laughed quietly in amusement. "No, I'll come," she said. "I promise you I will."

"Then until tonight, I bid you farewell." He kissed her hand again.

Aqua smiled, and pulled away from Xemnas. She stole one last glance at him before she slipped through the doorway and was out of sight.

…

"Are you sure, Terra?" asked Ven.

"Aqua said that the wayfinders symbolized an unbreakable connection among the three of us, Ven," Terra explained. "So if Aqua's still in the Realm of Light, our wayfinders should spark the light in our hearts, allow the Door to Light to reveal itself to us, and lead us back to Aqua. Do you understand?"

Ven paused for a moment of contemplation. "I guess we could try it out. Only, how exactly will our wayfinders make the Door to Light reveal itself?"

"Why not simply believe in the light in your hearts?" King Mickey suggested. "After all, sometimes, simply believing is just enough!"

"Are you sure, King Mickey?" asked Ven.

"I wouldn't be telling it to ya if I knew it didn't work!"

"So then let's try it out," said Terra. He took out his wayfinder and held it in his hand. "You ready, Ven?"

Ven nodded. "Right!" He pulled out his own green wayfinder and held it tightly in his hand.

The two boys closed their eyes, trying to delve deep into their hearts, find their inner light, and implore it to guide their way back home.

"Uh, guys? Fellas? I think we have company!" said Mickey's alarmed voice.

Terra and Ven opened their eyes, and through the visors of their helmets, they saw a large black monstrosity of a Heartless with giant yellow eyes and a large gaping heart-shaped hole in its abdomen staring down at them.

"Heartless!" Terra cried out, and he summoned his Keyblade, as did Ven.

"Come on, Ven! Let's take this guy out!"

And the two of them charged into battle.

* * *

**A/N: The affair has officially begun. Let's see how it goes ;)**

**Next chapter will be up soon!  
**


	52. Nocturnal Drama

"Hey, Axel!"

Axel's head turned to the side the moment he heard his name being whispered. He looked up from the mission report form he was currently filling out. Soon enough, his eyes met with Larxene's, who was sitting nearby him and writing her own mission report.

Having gotten the redhead's attention, the Savage Nymph smiled mischievously at him and gave him a wink.

Axel blinked and stared at Larxene, confused by her impish gesture. Larxene laughed teasingly at him.

"Hey! You two! Cut that out and finish your mission reports!"

Larxene's eyes narrowed at the sound of Saïx's domineering voice. "We weren't doing anything."

"Don't try to fool me," said the second-in-command. "I saw what you two just did with my own eyes. Now enough batting eyes at each other and finish those mission reports! Lord Xemnas is expecting them by midnight and you know how cross he will be if he finds less than thirteen reports on his desk tonight!"

Larxene scoffed. "Fine, fine! And then under her breath, she muttered, "As his Royal Bossiness commands."

Axel tried not to laugh.

"Batting eyes at each other?" came Marluxia's low, suspicious voice. Axel looked to the side where Marluxia was sitting and writing his own mission report. A pair of skeptical deep blue eyes crossed with his.

"Oh come on, Mar, it was just a silly little game Axel and I were having," Larxene whispered loudly.

Marluxia's eyes hardened. "It had better been just a silly little game." He cast a glare at Axel before returned to finish writing his mission report.

Though slightly annoyed at Larxene for almost getting him into trouble, Axel shrugged off the whole incident and laid his fountain pen on his mission report form to complete the sentence he had been writing.

Saïx let out an irritated sigh that could be heard by everyone present in the Gray Area. "Has anyone seen Demyx?" he asked. "I need to have a word or two with him about his mission report."

"He's most likely in his room," said Xaldin, who was hastily scribbling away at his own mission report form.

"And he's probably sleeping too!" said Xigbar with a laugh.

Saïx sighed in annoyance once more. "Why that little—" he stopped. "I'll be right back." Saïx disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness. But just as he left, another Corridor of Darkness appeared in the lounge, and out stepped the Organization member Saïx had gone to look for.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" said Demyx excitedly. "I have great news!"

"This had better be great," mumbled Xigbar as he looked up from his mission report form and at his comrade. "What, Demyx?"

Soon, all eyes were on the musician, who stood in the middle of the room with his hands held behind his back and an ecstatic look on his face. "You'll never believe what I got today during my mission at Hollow Bastion!" He then pulled out his hands from his back, revealing two objects he was clutching tightly with his fingers. "Ta-da!"

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Your great news is that you got yourself a stinkin' violin?" Xigbar said dryly.

"Yeah! You should all be glad!" said Demyx. "You see, I've decided to take a break from the Arpeggio for a while since you're all complaining about it anyway, so I thought I'd do you all a favor by temporarily replacing it with a different instrument!"

Another groan filled the air.

"Aw, come on guys! You haven't even heard me play it! I've been practicing since I RTC'd, and I think I mastered it pretty quickly! See, look!"

Demyx lifted up the violin he was holding and tucked it under his chin, and started to play. A loud, discordant sound filled the air that caused everyone to wince. Whatever Demyx was playing on his new violin sounded like it was something famous, but the Melodious Nocturne was pressing the bow of the violin too hard on the strings that it made the musical piece sound worse than it was supposed to be.

"Ok, so maybe I might need a little more practice…" Demyx admitted sheepishly in the midst of his violin playing.

"Will you shut that thing up?" Larxene screeched as she jammed each of her index fingers into her ear holes in displeasure. "We're trying to work here!"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" said Demyx in a sing-song voice. "Not until you say the magic word Larx!"

Demyx's response caused yet another chorus of exasperated groans from the Organization members in the Gray Area.

Larxene, who had heard enough of the Melodious Nocturne's cacophonous violin playing, glared darkly at Demyx and snapped her fingers together. Almost immediately afterwards, a bright jagged bolt of lightning shot down from above and struck Demyx, causing him to jump and yelp in surprise and pain before falling and landing on the floor facedown. A crackling sound could be heard coming from his hair.

Several of the Organization members started snickering at the sight of the downed musician, who slowly lifted his face off from the floor and glared painfully at Larxene.

"You're evil, Larx!" Demyx hissed. "_EVIL_!"

"I know," Larxene said with a smirk. She then stood up from her seat with an amused smile and started and bowing before the laughing Organization members. "Thank you, thank you," she said while trying not to laugh herself. "It was my pleasure."

"All right, guys, that's enough," said Axel, who went over to help Demyx back up to his feet.

"Ow!" squeaked Demyx as he straightened himself up.

"There you are!"

Saïx had returned to the Gray Area.

"Oh, it's you X-Fa—I mean, Saïx!"

"Where were you?" Saïx asked sternly. "I was told I'd find you in your room but you weren't there!"

"He came in just as you left, Saïx," Axel explained.

Saïx ignored Axel's comment. "Demyx, I'd like to have a word with you about your mission report!"

"What mission report?" Demyx asked.

"_This_ mission report!" said Saïx as he pulled a slip of paper out from his clipboard and held it in his fingertips in front of Demyx's face. "The one you left on my desk this afternoon!"

"Oh, _that_ mission report!" Demyx answered as he scratched the back of his head and stared at the report's contents. "Well, what about it?"

"Are you _blind_?" Saïx asked the Melodious Nocturne harshly. "Just look at it! Do you honestly expect me to accept it?"

Demyx's brow crumpled as he took another hard look at the mission report Saïx was holding in front of his face. "I don't see what's wrong."

Saïx made a face that looked like he wanted to erupt in anger, but he restrained himself from letting it happen. "Your report isn't even half complete!" he barked, and started to read what Demyx had written on the report form aloud. "Location: Hollow Bastion? Objectives: Uh…recon? Observations: Heartless—lot's of them?"

Demyx laughed nervously.

"You have an hour left before midnight! Fix it, NOW!"

Saïx thrust the rejected mission report into the hands of a frightened and mortified-looking Demyx before disappearing into a Dark Corridor.

"Geez! He could have asked nicely!" Demyx hissed as he slunk towards a free spot on the couch Xigbar was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"Ya know, he's been sounding crankier lately," said Xigbar as he handed over a pen to Demyx.

"I know! What's gotten into him?" Demyx grumbled as he started rewriting his mission report.

"Beats me," said Xigbar.

…

A tiny noise outside in the hallway made Aqua's hands freeze and drop the straps of the ribbon of her white silk dressing gown that she was about to tie together. Her entire body tensed, and she slowly looked at the door, keeping as quiet as a mouse to see if the noise was still there, but she heard nothing.

Sighing in relief, Aqua started for the door. "He's probably there now, waiting for me," she whispered to herself. As silently as she could, she turned the door open. She peeked through the tiny opening she had made and saw no one in the hallway outside.

"Now's my chance," she whispered.

Aqua took one tiny step out of her room, bringing her first foot out into the hallway. The other foot met the hallway floor shortly afterwards. She started to walk quietly, on the tip of her toes, holding her breath with every step. In her mind, she was telling herself that with every step she took, she was one step closer to Xemnas. All she had to do was make it to the very last one, and then she'd be with him—in his arms, under the dark silhouette of Kingdom Hearts.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Aqua gasped and jumped, startled by the loud, stern voice that boomed from behind her. Slowly, she turned around, and her blue eyes crossed paths with a pair of golden yellow ones.

"I'm…"

Saïx didn't even let her finish her explanation. "Mind you, but you're under a curfew now."

Aqua frowned. "Since when?" she asked, flummoxed.

"Since the night you tried to escape the castle," he answered.

"No one ever told me that," said Aqua.

"Well I'm making it known to you right now." Saïx pointed back to the door of her bedroom. "Get back to your room."

"Oh, but I can't!" Aqua protested. "I—" she stopped, suddenly remembering the vow of silence she'd made to Xemnas earlier that day. "I…must…stretch my legs," she lied.

"Well you can do that in the morning. From now on, you're not to leave your room once midnight comes," said Saïx.

"What? That's not fair!" Aqua cried. "You can't do this to me!"

"I most certainly can," Saïx replied rigidly.

"And who issued this curfew of mine?" Aqua asked daringly. "Lord Xemnas? Or you?"

"Don't be fresh with me," Saïx said in a raised voice. He started to walk towards Aqua. Once he reached her, he clapped his hand on her shoulder and led her back to her room.

"Hey!" Aqua exclaimed as Saïx gave her an unexpected rough push into her room.

"And don't let me catch you outside for a second time!" The door banged loudly as Saïx shut it closed.

Aqua let out a harsh sigh of exasperation. "How will I see him now? I promised I'd meet with him."

She fell back on her bed, and stared at the dark ceiling above her, unsure of what to do.

…

"Lord Xemnas?"

Saïx rapped on the door of the Superior of the In-Between's study once more.

"Lord Xemnas?" he asked again. "I have today's mission reports all ready for you to read."

He knocked again and waited. But still, there was no answer.

"Lord Xemnas, are you there?"

After waiting a few more minutes outside the door with still no reply from the Lord Superior, Saïx sighed tiredly and came to the conclusion that Xemnas was not in his study. He slipped the stack of reports he'd been holding in his hands under the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor, hoping Xemnas would see it and find it the next time he came into his study.

Saïx turned around and started to head back for his quarters. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar figure leaning back against the wall to his side.

"You should be in bed by now," Saïx said in a low voice.

"Sleep can wait," said Axel as he straightened himself up. "Besides, I'm far from sleepy at the moment."

"Hmm." Saïx continued walking and brushed past the Flurry of Dancing Flames wordlessly.

"We need to talk," Axel said brusquely before Saïx could walk away any further.

"Is it important?" Saïx asked.

"I wouldn't have tried to track you down if I didn't think this was such a pressing issue."

Saïx turned around and met the redhead eye to eye. "Very well, then. I'm listening."

Axel crossed his arms and gave a serious look at the second-in command. "I saw what you did, Saïx. I saw and heard everything."

"Saw and heard what?"

"What you did to Aqua the morning after the day she woke up. You were with Xigbar and Demyx that morning."

Saïx's eyes narrowed as the memory of that morning remained vivid in his mind. "Were you eavesdropping, Axel?"

"That's not what I intended, but that's what ended up happening."

Saïx remained silent.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but that's no way to treat someone, especially somebody like Aqua's who hasn't even done a thing to you," said Axel through grit teeth.

"Have you not forgotten who she is, Axel?" Saïx reminded him in a low voice. "She's our prisoner."

"No she's not!" Axel retorted in disagreement. "She's our guest."

"A guest who clearly showed that she was unsatisfied with her stay here by choosing to leave that one stormy night," Saïx pointed out firmly.

Axel glared. "I'm sure she had a good reason for it."

"Reason or no reason," said Saïx, "What she did was unacceptable. She's still our captive, no matter what she is in your eyes, and captives are meant to stay within their confines."

"So that's it, huh? You think that's what justifies your awful treatment of her?"

"I'll treat her however I want, Axel, whether you like it or not."

Axel stared at him incredulously. "You're unbelievable."

Saïx threw him a questioning, dirty look.

"Why do you hate her so much?" asked Axel. "What did she ever do to you to make you just not like her?"

Saïx didn't respond.

"Are you jealous of her?" Axel asked daringly. "Do you hate her because of what she has that you don't have?"

Once again, Saïx found himself incapable of a reply.

Axel scoffed angrily, realizing that Saïx's silence confirmed his question. "That's just sad, man. And that's pathetic and shallow too."

Axel started to walk away, glaring at Saïx as he did.

"You actually do _really_ like her, don't you, Axel?"

Axel stopped in his tracks.

"Listen to yourself—you're defending her, so clearly you care about her."

Axel turned back around and frowned at the Luna Diviner. "So what if I do?" he responded.

Saïx laughed. "You've barely known her for a month and yet you've developed something special for her?"

The redhead didn't answer.

"You once said that you couldn't love her because you've never been in love with someone before. But look at you now. From what I can tell, this is beyond merely just friendly 'feelings' you have for her, if you should even call them feelings."

"I think they are feelings," Axel mumbled.

A smirk crept up Saïx's face. "See—you just admitted that you've become extremely fond of her." He walked up to his side. "And it's almost to the point of _loving_ her, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Axel snapped.

"Believe me, I can tell." Saïx laughed again. "A human prisoner and a Nobody of Organization XIII. Ha! Now, if I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter."

From where he stood, Axel's hands tightened into fist and began to tremble with fury—genuine fury.

"I doubt she'd return your alleged 'feelings', Axel. Why would she anyway? After all, you haven't got a heart. Who'd ever want to love a Nobody—to love someone who does not exist?"

"I said, shut up," Axel growled.

Saïx started to walk away. "I highly advise you to snap out of your hopeless 'adoration' for Aqua, Axel. Your duties to the Organization are more important than some fake love for a mere human girl who will not even return it." He turned around a corner at the end of the hallway and was out of sight.

Axel stared glaringly at his feet. "I might be in love with her, or I might not be," he muttered to himself, alone in the darkness. He sighed unenthusiastically. "Why must this be so complicated?"

* * *

**A/N: The scene with Demyx and the mission report is based on a scene from the KHDays manga. XD And then his violin...Poor DemDem...**

**And Axel...oh, this is going to be interesting.  
**

**Will Aqua and Xemnas meet as aranged? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! (Lol, I sound like a TV announcer)  
**


	53. Tonight

"Aqua…Aqua…"

Aqua stirred in her bed. After being caught trying to leave her room by Saïx, a wave of drowsiness passed through her head and sent her to her slumber. But now, she felt somebody softly shaking her shoulder and lifting her out of her sleep.

She opened one of her eyes slowly, before opening the other. That's when she found a pair of fire red eyes gazing down at her. It may have been dark in her room, but the eyes still glowed as bright as embers in a hearth even in the obscurity.

Aqua gasped as she saw the shape of his shadowed body standing over her by her bedside. Almost instantly, she lifted herself up from where she lay and sat up on her bed. "Xem!" she cried out softly, throwing her arms around his neck.

Xemnas moved his lips near to her ear. "I told you I'd come for you if you didn't show up."

"I was going to come. I told you I would. But Saïx wouldn't let me go."

Aqua felt Xemas' shoulders stiffen. "He knows?" he asked.

"Of course not," Aqua answered. "But he caught me outside my room on my way to see you. He said I wasn't allowed to be wandering around the castle after midnight."

Xemnas' eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

Aqua nodded.

"Well, that won't do," he breathed.

"What shall I do now?" Aqua asked him.

"I'd speak on your behalf," Xemnas explained. "But unfortunately, I don't think I can do that—not anymore. Saïx believes I've done already too many favors for you. I'm certain he'll start to become suspicious if I do anything else for you."

"So you can't override his orders?"

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I'd call forth his suspicions if I did."

Aqua sighed in disappointment.

"Fret not, Aqua," Xemnas said reassuringly. "Everything shall work out. You will see."

"But how?" she asked. "I won't be able to see you under these circumstances."

"You said yourself that the heart always has its way when it loves. Surely you have faith in what you believe in?"

"I do…but I never imagined it would be this hard."

"Don't doubt yourself, Aqua." Xemnas pulled her close to him and held her tightly. "We shall figure something out. I assure you, we will."

"I hope so." Aqua looked deeply into his eyes, not taking them off him for even a moment. She wanted to relish in the fact that he was here, with her, and she was in his arms, just like she imagined she would be.

Xemnas sat down next to her on the side of her bed, right next to her, and pulled her closer to him. Slowly, Aqua laid her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. She felt him bend his head over to the side, allowing his head to rest against her own. His lips came to settle near her ear, just close to its edge. She could hear him breathing softly, and she felt the warmth of his breath as it came drifting past her ears.

Her head rolled over to the side, so that she faced his neck. Her brow was soon met by the soft, wispy, feathery touch of his silver hair, which still shimmered dimly in the darkness of her room. They tickled the skin of her face and made her smile brightly at their touch.

Leather-covered fingers started to trail gently up and down along the length of her neck, at the side, like he was tracing the outline of her neck. Aqua's breaths deepened each time his fingers returned to the edge of her neck, where it met her chin, and repeated that short but tender journey down to the base of her neck.

And then, he stopped.

Aqua opened her eyes slowly, half disappointed that his fingers' caress had ended but at the same time, half curious as well.

_Why did you stop? Oh please, do go on._

"Aqua."

Hearing Xemnas' voice, Aqua lifted her head off his shoulder and sat up straight on her bed, facing him. "Hm?"

"Do you remember the night we first dined together?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she answered. "I remember it well."

Xemnas continued. "I asked you that night if you liked living here. You couldn't produce an answer for me, because you'd only been with us for a few days at that time. Almost a month has now passed since you came to live with us. So I will ask you again, as I did before. Do you like it here?"

Aqua didn't have to think hard to know what she should say. "I do," she said clearly. "I do like it here."

"And why do you like it here?"

"Because," she explained. "I've learned to care for the people who I once thought were my enemies. You and my new friends—you all have given me the will to go on, even in this world where I may never see the sun or daylight again. You make living here better than I could have ever imagined."

"Is that right?"

"It absolutely is."

"Then, dearest Aqua, will you stay here?"

Aqua smiled gently and let out a muted laugh. "Of course I will stay. I couldn't leave now, even if I wanted to."

Xemnas managed a miniscule smile. "And why is that so?"

"Because, Xem, I have you. Why would I give you—of all people—up? Today, I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you."

Xemnas tenderly laid one of his hands onto Aqua's cheek. "I feel the same exact way."

Aqua's response was a smile that was radiant and beyond her control. "Oh Xem…" she murmured. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist as he held her cheek. She scooted over, moving herself closer to him, and allowed her arms to embrace him. He did the same and cradled her in his arms.

His fingers finding their way to Aqua's chin, Xemnas lifted her face up. Their eyes met and locked with one another. Neither of them dared to tear their gazes away.

She saw his face draw closer and closer to hers. Closing her eyes, Aqua waited silently until Xemnas' lips met hers. And she didn't have to wait for long. She welcomed the touch of his lips against hers, and returned his sweet embrace. She brought her hands to his chest. He brought his to her waist.

Within moments, Aqua found herself dipping backwards, and soon, before she knew it, her back was flat on her mattress. Her head sunk deep into her pillow, and her shoulder-length hair formed a textured, azure pool around it. The weight of Xemnas' head over hers was strong, but his kiss was stronger, and she refused to resist him. She felt his long silver hair falling all over her face and tickling her skin; Aqua couldn't help but playfully sweep them out of the way of his dashing face. Her hands moved to his cheeks, and she tried to pull him closer to her than he already was, though the gesture seemed useless as there was barely any space left between their faces.

Minutes had passed before they finally pulled away from each other. Aqua looked up at Xemnas, and he looked right back down at her. The expression on the Organization leader's face was serene and sincere, and his eyes were aglow with soft tenderness. Seeing him look at her in such a calm yet affectionate way, Aqua couldn't help but manage a warm smile at him.

Xemnas rolled over to his side, and propped himself on his elbow as he lay down beside her on her bed. His black clothing contrasted sharply with the white of her dressing gown and nightdress and the paleness of her bedsheets. If there was anything dark in Aqua's room, he was probably the darkest thing in it at that moment—maybe even darker than the shadows of the furniture that were cast along the walls and the floor.

He slowly and wordlessly leaned himself closer to her, and bent his face towards hers. His silver bangs fell over her face and tickled her cheeks again, and with an amused smile, Aqua pushed them out of the way with her fingers as she did before. Xemnas lowered the raised part of his body to the mattress, nestled his head on her pillow, and faced her.

The close proximity between their bodies made Aqua blush and her stomach flutter. She never imagined seeing him lie down right next to her on her bed—never, even in her wildest dreams, did she ever think it would happen. But it was happening now, before her very eyes—and she was content with it.

She wriggled herself nearer to him, bringing herself only a few inches away from where he lay, and laid her hands on his chest. In response, he cupped her cheeks with his hands, and drew her face to him. He pressed his soft lips on her brow, kissing her on her forehead. Aqua smiled again upon receiving Xemnas' loving kiss.

"Aqua?" he whispered to her, finally breaking the long silence between them.

"Yes?" she whispered in reply.

"Have I ever told you…that I think you're beautiful?"

A hushed sigh of delight escaped through her lips as his words swam into her ears. "No," Aqua said quietly. "I don't think you have."

"Well now you know," said Xemnas, still holding her face in his hands.

"I don't spend a lot of time thinking about my appearance," she admitted. "But thank you. That's really sweet."

"I mean it, Aqua. With all my—" he stopped himself as he realized the word he was about to say, and corrected himself, as it would not make sense for him to use it. "I mean it with all sincerity, Aqua."

Aqua cast a heartfelt glance at him. "I think you're attractive too, Xem."

He gathered her into his sturdy arms, and the little space left between their bodies closed in. He tucked her head underneath his chin, and dipped his fingers into her tresses, combing through them affectionately while still holding her.

"Aqua," he began to ask, "tell me, what do you want more than anything right now?"

"What?"

"I want to give you something—a gift to show you how much I love and care for you. Name whatever it is your heart desires and I swear it shall be yours."

"Oh Xem," Aqua started to say. "You don't have to give me anything. You're enough for me."

"Are you sure?" he asked again. "Surely there is something you must want."

Aqua lay silently for a moment, thinking carefully to herself before speaking again. "Well…I suppose there is one thing you can give me."

"Tell me," he said.

She pressed herself more intimately against him, and gave him her answer. "Sunlight," she whispered.

"Then you shall have your sunlight." A tiny smile came to rest on Xemnas' lips. "I have, in fact, already arranged for it."

"You have?"

"Of course I have. Have you not forgotten? With your new skills in magic, I'm letting you accompany my subordinates in their missions."

"Oh." Aqua felt silly for having forgotten. She then sighed contemplatively to herself. "I wonder what it will feel like, seeing day again. It's been a while."

"Yes it has," Xemnas murmured. "I've denied you the joys of the sun for far too long."

"You have…" she said quietly. She suddenly found her lips parting, and she let out a long drowsy yawn.

"You are tired," Xemnas commented softly.

"No I'm not," she lied through a delicate smile.

"You are," he insisted, and placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "It's time for you to return to your slumber."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep now, not with you here with me, like this."

"Then I shall leave."

"Don't." She looked at him imploringly, her blue eyes wide. "I don't want you to leave." She brought her hands to his broad shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly. "Stay with me, please."

He paused, and remained quiet for a moment. "Only if you'll sleep, my dear."

Aqua sighed softly. She couldn't refuse him—not if she wanted to have him grant her his company tonight. "Very well," she said, half disappointed, before she let out another languid yawn.

Enveloping his arms around her body, Xemnas allowed her to nestle her head on his chest and curl herself, warm and relaxed, against him. Her azure locks crumpled into waves against his silk cravat. He began to affectionately run his hand up and down the length of her back, the soothing, loving strokes calming her breath as she breathed against his breast. He watched her closely, with soft eyes, not taking them off her for even a moment—not even when he saw her eyelids start to droop and her blue irises disappearing behind them.

"Good night," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

Xemnas could feel her chest gently rise and fall with every breath, and he smiled as he looked at her resting beside him. He quietly sighed contently to himself as his eyes lingered on her, admiring her beauty, the soft pink blush on her cheeks, the feel of her silky blue hair. She still looked so graceful and lovely in her sleep—perhaps even more so than when she was awake.

He buried his face into her hair, his lips touching strand after strand of silk. He savored her company, her touch, the beating of her heart deep within her chest. Xemnas never imagined a moment more perfect than this one he was sharing with her, under the blanket of darkness. Never in his nonexistence was there ever a moment more sublime than tonight's, and he started to think about how many more moments like this one he'd have with her. Their love was so young—it was a sleeping bud that had just burst into bloom, with so much room and time to blossom. If she was going to stay here with him for the rest of her days, why, there'd be so many more instances like this one he'd share with her, and perhaps they'd be even better. This one moment now that they had together would not be their last.

As his hollow chest started to soar with so much unimagined emotion, Xemnas' mind snapped back to reality as the very thorns and dangers of the newfound love he now shared with Aqua came flooding into his head. His comrades—well, perhaps with the exception of Marluxia and Larxene—they'd never understand this powerful feeling—they'd never understand what it meant to be in love. They'd scoff at the very thought and sight of their leader and this wonderful girl who was technically still their captive as a pair. And Saïx…he'd literally go berserk if knew about their love.

This was a dangerous affair indeed—for him and for her as well. If caught, Aqua, Xemnas knew, didn't have so much to lose, but he, on the contrary, knew he did. He was taking so many big risks just to be with her. Even right now, as he lay with her in her bed, he realized was risking so much. As much as he wanted to grant her desires, he knew that he couldn't stay with her—not for a whole night. The details of how they were to let their love play out and see each other still had to be thought out and planned carefully. Even the smallest mishap and the slightest suspicion from any of the other Organization members spelt disaster for her and him.

Xemnas pulled his face away from Aqua's hair and looked back at down at her motionless figure curled against him. After spending minutes and seconds of deep thought, he discovered how quickly the young woman had fallen asleep in his arms, and he realized that this was his chance to leave her while he could. He didn't want to spoil this tender and tranquil moment with her, and he wanted to honor his end of the deal that he'd stay with her if she slept, but he knew that he had to part himself from her, for the sake of the secrecy of their affair.

As quietly as he could, and trying not to move Aqua and wake her, Xemnas detached himself from her. She moaned gently as he freed himself from her and her bed, his feet returning to the floor. Standing by her bedside, Xemnas moved the blanket Aqua had kicked off herself earlier and draped it over her slumbering body, warming her. He bent towards her, and whispered to her one last time in her ear.

"Good night, love," he whispered. "Sleep well and when you dream, dream of me tonight."

Xemnas pulled away, walking backwards from the bed. And after giving himself one last moment to look at her, he disappeared in a Dark Corridor, vowing silently that they would not be apart for long.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh here's 6.125 (yes, I'm sure I counted carefully) pages worth of Xemqua sappiness and fluff! I hope it makes nobody gag, and if it does, you have my sincerest apologies. :| I'm starting to wonder how many more scenes like these I can come up with without making them sound identical, hmmm...oh dear lord, I also hope I don't make the romantic parts of this story sound like Twilight either because then that would be TRAGIC-very, very, very TRAGIC.**

**Chapter is appropriately named for its nightime setting and for the West Side Story song I listened repeatedly to while writing it. The last verse of the song is even referenced to at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	54. The First Tastes of Freedom

"You look tired," Naminé commented to Axel, whose head lay lethargically against the back of the couch he was sitting on, his eyes closed.

"I couldn't sleep," Axel mumbled.

Naminé placed the tea tray she was carrying on the coffee table and sat down next to Axel. "What happened?"

Axel sighed tiredly. "Nothing." He lifted his head up and opened his eyes. He saw Naminé looking at him skeptically, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

Axel gave in to the doubtful expression in her eyes. "It's complicated, Naminé," he explained. "But it has to do with…" he hesitated, stopping himself, before finally finishing his sentence. "…Aqua."

"Aqua?" Naminé repeated, puzzled. "What about her?" And then a look of concern crossed her features. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Of course not," Axel said. "But….I think I—"

"Naminé!"

Axel's and Namine's eyes sharpened and drifted towards the center of the Gray Area, where Saïx was standing.

"Yes, Saïx?" she asked him. Axel noticed her voice was a few pitches higher than before, and he immediately recognized that the young blonde bore signs of fright in her voice.

"Stop wasting time talking to Axel and get back to work!"

Naminé plucked herself off the couch and started to walk away. "Tell me later, maybe?" she asked Axel.

"Yeah, maybe." He watched her as she picked up the tea tray she was carrying and walked out of the Gray Area. Roxas walked in as she left, and the two of them greeted each other as they passed by one another.

"Morning, Roxas," said Axel.

"Morning," the young Nobody answered. "I heard Saïx yelling as I came in. Did something happen?"

"Saïx was just being Saïx," Axel told his friend. He then let out an extremely long and tired yawn.

"Tired?"

"_Very_ tired. I couldn't sleep."

"Yikes. Sorry to hear that."

Just as Axel was about to say something back, a loud whoop rung out in the air, and everybody's attention turned towards the Gray Area entrance.

"What in blazes was that?" asked Xaldin.

Vexen came waltzing into the Gray Area with an energetic gait and a wide grin spread across his face. Several of the Organization members, Axel and Roxas included, looked at him oddly, mainly because never before in their time in the Organization had they ever seen the Chilly Academic so….well, happy.

"What's going on, Vexen?" Saïx asked dourly.

"I've got it everyone! I've got it!" Vexen declared merrily.

"Got what?" asked Marluxia.

"I've got a new project to work on! The very idea of it had me awake the whole night and I finally worked out some of the details of it just only this morning!"

"No wonder you're acting like you just lost your sanity," said Larxene sarcastically.

"Oh no," said Vexen, "I am far from insane. But know this: this project might be the magnum opus of my entire scientific career!"

"Vexen, you don't even have a career. You just work here with us," the Savage Nymph pointed out.

"But technically speaking, isn't that considered a career?" Luxord wondered aloud.

Vexen ignored the comments of his fellow members. "I don't know what the results of this project will yield, but I swear, on my brain, this is the work of brilliance!" He started laughing to himself in a manner that was characteristic of a crazed man.

At that moment, Zexion came walking into the Gray Area, unaware of what was going on in the room and completely absorbed in a book he was reading.

"Oh, Zexion! Zexion! My good, dear Zexion! Am I glad to see you!"

Without any warning, the scientist, who was basking in his state of elation, grabbed the young Cloaked Schemer by his forearms and, like they were old chums, pulled him in for a very brief manly but bumpy hug. The unexpected gesture, which Zexion was _rarely_ subject to, made him yelp out in surprise and displeasure and caused him to drop his book, which clattered loudly onto the floor.

"Vexen?! What is the meaning of—?"

"Zexion! I was just telling everyone the good news of my greatest project ever that I just came up with last night!"

"What?" Zexion looked at Vexen in bewilderment.

"Oh, this is simply too much! I must get started on it right away! If you've got time later I shall tell you all about it! But it's genius, I tell you! Genius!"

Zexion stared gapingly at Vexen, who cracked up a huge grin as he bade him and the other Organization members in the Gray Area farewell.

"Tah-tah!" With a snap of his fingers, a Dark Corridor engulfed Vexen, and he disappeared in a wink.

"…I think he had a tad bit too much tea last night," uttered Luxord in a small voice once Vexen was gone.

"A tad bit? As if!" scoffed Xigbar.

Marluxia shook his head. "That crackpot old fool's project is going to end in failure…again. I just know it."

Larxene nodded in agreement.

"What is a magnum opus, anyway?" Demyx asked aloud.

"You're a musician! Shouldn't you know?" asked Xaldin.

"Hm…I'd be interested in finding out what the outcome of this latest endeavor will be."

Everyone stared at Lexaeus the moment they heard his comment escape his lips. It was probably the first words they'd heard him say in days.

"…Well, now that that's over," Saïx started to say to the group, "For today—"

Saïx found himself interrupted as another Dark Corridor took form in the Gray Area. Everyone froze as out of the Corridor came one Organization member that they were not usually accustomed to seeing in the lounge.

"Lord Xemnas!" Saïx said, seemingly surprised.

Wordlessly stepping out into the Gray Area, Xemnas' eyes scanned the room and met the stiffened forms and stares of his subordinates. Eventually, his eyes fell upon the two particular members that he had come to the Gray Area to seek out, and he approached them.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other curiously as they saw Xemnas coming towards them.

"You two," Xemnas said simply.

The two young men looked at him sharply.

"I have an important mission for you both today…"

…

Aqua yawned when she woke up that morning. A smile rested on her lips as she recalled her night with Xemnas, and being in his company.

She rolled to the side, and reached her arms out for him, thinking he was beside her, as she believed, only to come in contact with thin air. Confused, she rubbed her eyes with her hands and saw that she was alone in her room and the Organization leader was notably absent from it.

Aqua sighed in disappointment as she sat up. "He must be awake already if he's gone," she thought. She jumped out of bed and started getting ready for the day, pulling on a blue blouse, a black skirt that extended down to her ankles, and a pair of heelless black walking boots. As she did dressed, she wondered when the next time she'd see Xemnas would be. They hadn't figured out how they'd see each other with Saïx constantly on the prowl, as well as, Aqua suddenly realized, the Dusks and other lesser Nobodies lurking around.

"Will it be tonight?" she thought. Oh, but it would be rotten luck if the night was the only time of the day she could see him. Surely there was a plan they could devise to see each other more often.

Setting her thoughts of Xemnas aside, Aqua decided to focus more of her attention towards the large task she faced for the day: her first mission with the Organization.

"Who will I accompany today?" she thought. "Where will I be sent? What will I do? What will I see?"

So many thoughts and questions were circling in her head that Aqua didn't notice herself almost walking into a wall that she would have normally avoided.

The rest of her way towards the Gray Area was uneventful, but the moment Aqua stepped into the lounge, she found herself gaping in surprise as her eyes came across a certain tall, silver-haired figure.

"Xemnas?"

It was not every day that Aqua saw the Lord Superior in the Gray Area with his fellow members.

Xemnas' eyes locked with her briefly, if only for a moment, with the affectionate gazed he used when he was alone with her, before changing into a look that was businesslike and devoid of tenderness.

"Aqua, today you shall be going with Axel and Roxas on their mission." He then turned towards the two young men who were standing nearby. "Axel, Roxas, I am entrusting that you'll make sure she comes back unharmed. The site of your mission today is sure to be teeming with Heartless. Don't let anything happen to her."

"We wouldn't dream of it, sir," Axel answered.

Aqua's eyes momentarily flickered to Xemnas' side, where Saïx was standing. She wasn't particularly thrilled or in the mood to be in his presence, especially not after her confrontation with him the previous night. Saïx seemed to sense her staring at him and looked back at her coldly. Aqua quickly looked away.

Axel summoned a Dark Corridor behind him. "Well, you ready, Aqua?"

Aqua cast one last look at Xemnas, who nodded at her to step into the Corridor and be on her way. "Thank you again, for giving me some freedom," Aqua said to him. And then to Axel and Roxas: "Coming!" said Aqua. She placed her foot into the blackness of the Dark Corridor and vanished.

"Heh heh heh," snickered Xigbar once Aqua had left with Axel and Roxas. "The two lovebirds and Kiddo have left the house."

Xemnas cast a shifty look at Xigbar, the latter of whom caught Xemnas' gaze and quickly quieted up.

"Lord Xemnas," said Saïx as he saw the Organization's Superior about to depart from the Gray Area, "Are you sure about this?"

Xemnas seemed to laugh. "You still doubt me, Saïx?"

"She might escape," Saïx pointed out. "I know for a fact that Axel is very fond of the girl. He'd do anything for her—even liberate her from our clutches."

"Set your concerns aside, Saïx. We have nothing to worry about Axel," said Xemnas with a tiny smile of confidence. "What's more, I'm very certain that at this point, Aqua is sure to never try to run away from us ever again."

"And how do you know that?" asked Saïx.

"Trust me on this one, Saïx," said the Lord Superior, and he disappeared from the Gray Area in a whirl of darkness.

A skeptical look remained on Saïx's face even as Xemnas left. He sighed resignedly, hoping that the Superior's intuitions were correct.

"Can somebody send for either Naminé or Xion to get me some tea, please?" he asked his fellow members aloud and he leaned back against a wall.

"I'll do it," said Luxord, who got up from where he was sitting and left the lounge for the maids.

"And Zexion?" Saïx continued.

"Yes, Saïx?" replied the Cloaked Schemer.

"Can you please go to Vexen's lab and make sure he's not doing anything incredibly stupid?"

"Right away, sir." And Zexion was quickly gone as well.

"Psst, Mullethead!"

"Hm?" Demyx lifted his eyes off of his staff paper where he was furiously scribbling music notes on and looked at Xigbar.

"Did Saïx assign you your mission yet?"

"Yeah, and it's to some place boring. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm going to offer you a deal."

The sound of a deal made Demyx's ears perk up interest. "I'm listening."

"I'm totally willing to cover whatever your mission is for today tomorrow—all for just one _tiny_ favor!"

"And what's that?"

"I need your help in spying on Axel and Bluebird today!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Demyx said sharply. "That favor does NOT sound tiny at all!"

"Come on, be a pal!" said Xigbar persuasively.

"No _way_! I am, not going to get myself beat up again for another one of your stupid schemes!"

"I'm not asking much, Dem! We're just going to see if we can prove my suspicions about whether or Axel's actually got a little something _special_ for Bluebird! That's all!"

"I am no doing that! Axel's gonna set my hair on fire if he catches us!"

"Relax! And even if he does see us, we'll just say that we've been assigned on a mission to the same place! He'll never know! Besides, if we _do_ find out that Axel and Bluebird actually have a thing for each other…well…" Xigbar laughed to himself. "You're gonna have to give her up!"

A look of horror grew on Demyx's worried face as Xigbar's words swam into his ears. "Me? Give her up?" the musician quivered. "No! I'll never give Aqua up!"

"So what'll it be? Deal or no deal?"

"Oh, those two had _better_ not like each other!" Demyx muttered under his breath as he got up with his seat and started walking away with Xigbar.

…

Axel snuck behind Aqua and clamped his hands over her eyes just as the two of them and Roxas were about to make their way out of the Corridor of Darkness.

"Hey!" Aqua said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I want to add an element of surprise to where we'll be taking you!" Axel answered.

"But I can't see!"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you. Just trust in me."

Aqua allowed Axel to gently take her by her shoulders and lead her through the end of the Dark Corridor.

"So…can you at least give me a hint as to where we're going?" asked Aqua.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you that this place used to be called the city of light back in its heyday," Axel replied.

"The city of light?"

"Yep."

A familiar whirring sound caught Aqua's ears, and it signaled to her that she had reached the end of the Dark Corridor and that she had arrived at her destination.

"Keep your eyes closed," said Axel as he took his hands off her eyes. "Now come forward."

Aqua obediently did as she was told.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

She heard Axel laugh. "You ready?"

"Of course I am."

"Alright—now!"

Slowly, Aqua's eyelids rose. Upon opening them, her eyes became filled with waves of bright light and began to sparkle with delight. A large smile grew spread across her face as she started to look around her and take in the sights she was seeing—a peach colored sky, quaint-looking houses made of stone with brown-shingled roofs, cobblestone streets, and a large dilapidated castle that loomed in the distance.

"Wow," she breathed.

Axel grinned. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion, Aqua."

* * *

**A/N: Mind you, Vexen's new research project will prove to be important later on. And, I must reiterate this as I am a fan of Vexen and feel an obligation to defend him from KH fans who dislike him-he is not a creepy character in my fanfics and he is not supposed to be acting creepy in this chapter-he's just a little crazy here because he's very excited about his upcoming venture and is not afraid to show it. :P**

**And yes, I like thinking of Vexen as something along the lines of a friend of Zexion's.  
**

**Just to let everyone know without spoiling anything, in the next one or two chapters, another important subplot in the story will be introduced. Also, I think one of those next 2 chapters might be longer than the others, so you might not hear from me for a couple of days, but I don't think the long chapter will be the next one-it might be the one after.  
**


	55. The Target Arrives

"We've been here for days," said Braig with an annoyed tone in his voice. He paced up and down atop the roof of the old castle of Hollow Bastion that he and Vanitas were standing on. "Can't we head back already?"

"This is a city awash with light…" uttered Vanitas. "We're not going anywhere until our Heartless has caused it much strife."

"Then send more Heartless in!" Braig complained. "One stinkin' Heartless won't get the job done quickly!"

"Mind you, I'm still trying to get the hang of controlling the Heartless!" said Vanitas. "Summoning a big powerful one is the best I've got right now!"

Braig sighed in irritation. "Man, what a _drag_!" He continued pacing. "Why can't you just use the Unversed to drag this world to the darkness?"

"Because the Unversed aren't as powerful as the Heartless are, that's why!" answered Vanitas. "And besides, the Unversed are beings of emotions, not beings of darkness."

"Well, that sucks."

"So, Braig, if you don't mind being more patient, we're going to wait until our Heartless does this town more damage, and _then_, we can leave!"

"Hmph. Fine, fine! Whatever you say, Your Royal Spikyness."

Vanitas summoned his Keyblade and pointed it menacingly at Braig. "I thought I told you to cut it out with the names!"

"Easy, now! Don't go pointing that thing at me!" said Braig.

Vanitas lowered his Keyblade, giving Braig one last warning look as he did.

"Man, who knew I'd end up working with an annoying kid like you?" Braig muttered under his breath.

"Shut up," said Vanitas.

…

"You like this place?" Axel asked Aqua in surprise as the two of them and Roxas started walking down a street.

"Of course I do!" Aqua replied, her voice bubbling with enthusiasm. "For someone like me, who's never been to other worlds before, well, this is quite a nice place!"

"Really? 'Cause to me, this place is a little…well, rundown," said Axel.

"I didn't notice," Aqua replied. "Well, aside from the castle…it doesn't look that bad!"

"Guys?" came Roxas' sharp voice. "Watch out!"

Both Axel and Aqua instantly froze the minute they looked up and saw something large and moving hurtling their way. Realizing a collision was on the way, the two of them jumped out of the way just as the moving object rushed right through the spot they were standing on.

"What was that?" asked Aqua as she recovered from her initial shock.

"You almost just got run over by a horse-drawn carriage!" said Roxas.

"Ich, that would've been messy," muttered Axel as he smoothened wrinkles off of his frock coat.

"Looks like this is a busy place," noted Aqua as she spotted several shops close by. "So, what are we supposed to do here?"

"First, I think I ought to give you the 411 on the basic but important things each of us Organization members must keep in mind during a mission. Technically speaking, you're not an Organization member, but seeing as you'll be helping us, you might want to know this info too," said Axel, and he started explaining. "One: we operate under a veil of secrecy. This might sound strange seeing as we're in a pretty busy town, so in the event that it's hard to keep ourselves hidden, we try to be as inconspicuous as possible and do our best to blend in with the crowd. Two: if we find ourselves mingling with residents of a world, we must never ever tell anyone who we are, anything about the Organization or that we work for them, or what we do or what we're doing. Three: to not attract any attention to ourselves, make as little use of our access to the Corridors of Darkness as possible—though, frankly, you don't have to worry about that. The same goes for our weapons—we must keep them hidden at all times, and only take them out when it's absolutely necessary to use them. Four: don't get distracted. Our mission for the Organization comes before anything else. And five: eliminate anything or anybody that gets in the way of our task or goal, no matter who or what said obstacle is."

Aqua felt herself stiffen and become awfully quiet at the mention of the fifth point. She didn't agree with it entirely. What if the obstacle was an innocent person who wasn't in accord with what the Organization was doing?

"Is that all?" asked Aqua asked under her breath when Axel looked like he had finished talking.

"Well there _are_ a few more points, but the ones I've just explained are the essentials. Do you think you have them memorized?"

"I think so," she answered.

"Good," said Axel. "Now, for today's mission, Aqua, we're on the lookout for a particularly big Heartless threat that's apparently been giving this town problems lately. No one has been able to defeat it—not even the town's most capable fighters. That only means this Heartless must be pretty powerful, and a powerful Heartless means one large heart for our Kingdom Hearts. So, the Organization needs to seek out this Heartless and defeat it before somebody else does. Got it memorized?"

"But where is this Heartless?" asked Aqua.

"We have to find it," said Axel. "And when and if we do find it, we have to help Roxas defeat it."

"Why Roxas?" asked Aqua.

Roxas shuffled up and down in his feet. "I'm the Organization's resident Keyblade wielder."

Aqua gasped in surprise. So it was Roxas who Xemnas was referring to as the Organization's saving grace. He was their special Keyblade wielder who was capturing hearts for them!

"You…you wield the Keyblade?" Aqua uttered wondrously.

"I do," said Roxas with a nod of his head.

"Xemnas told me a while ago that there was a Keyblade wielder capturing Hearts for the Organization. He just didn't tell me…that it was you."

"Well I am," said Roxas with a shrug. "I don't see why Xemnas had to keep that a secret from you. And wait—how do you know about the Keyblade?"

Aqua mentally gasped to herself. She had forgotten that she was supposed to keep the fact that she was capable of wielding a Keyblade a secret, even though the power to wield it was still sleeping within her. "I, um…" she tried to make up an excuse. "Xemnas told me everything I needed to know about the Keyblade, and I've been curious about it ever since."

"Oh," said Roxas. "I see."

Aqua sighed in relief as Roxas seemed to accept her "explanation."

"Hey, you two ready to start finding that Heartless?" asked Axel.

"I am," said Roxas.

Aqua nodded.

"Heartless tend to go wherever hearts are," Axel guessed. "So, our target will probably be in the most populated or visited places in this town."

"Like the Marketplace?" Roxas asked.

"Most likely. Let's start checking there."

The three of them started walking away together.

…

Xigbar and Demyx came out of a Dark Corridor and their feet landed atop the roof of one tall house.

"Well, now what?" asked Demyx.

"We find 'em," answered Xigbar.

"They could be anywhere in here!" said Demyx

"Shh! Keep your voice down! We're on a roof! We don't anybody to look at us!" Xigbar hissed. He started heading towards the back of the house and leapt down from the roof, landing smoothly on his feet. Demyx followed suit, though his landing was wobblier than Xigbar's.

"So, um, where to?" asked Demyx.

"Hm…" Xigbar closed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment. "Not sure," he answered.

"Maybe we can ask around town if anybody's seen them?" suggested Demyx.

"Sure, that's a _great_ idea! Let's go around and ask if anyone's seen two shady looking guys in black—one who's a redhead and the other who's a midget and who are actually not supposed to be seen by anybody! Yeah, I'm sure people would _love_ to answer to that!" said Xigbar sarcastically and with a mocking grin.

Demyx pursed his lips into an angry pout. "It was only a suggestion," he said flatly.

"And a real stupid one!" said Xigbar.

"Sheesh! _Sor-ree_!" said Demyx as he crossed his arms together.

"We're not supposed to be seen, remember?" Xigbar reminded his friend.

"Y'know, that little rule doesn't even seem applicable anymore now that there are a bunch of worlds who are now on the lookout for us," said Demyx.

"Well let's not have this world discover us now!" Xigbar waved his hand as a gesture for Demyx to start following him. "Now c'mon! Let's find them!"

Demyx sighed unenthusiastically, throwing his arms down over in front of him and bending down. "Seriously, Xiggy, why do I ever listen to you?"

…

"The streets are pretty populated today," whispered Axel to Aqua. "Remember, try to act as normal as possible, if you know what I mean, and don't attract any attention to yourself."

Aqua nodded as they entered the Marketplace of Hollow Bastion, which was abuzz with activity. Everywhere she looked, she saw people lining up to make purchases from various shops, while others were walking around or congregating in a plaza-like area that the shops were surrounding.

"Oop!" Aqua let out softly as in her distracted gaze at the Marketplace's many sights and sounds, she nearly bumped into a middle-aged lady who was wearing one of the most larger-than-life hats Aqua had ever seen, which was lavishly bedecked with silk, netting, lace, featherss, and flowers. "Sorry…" the blue-haired girl muttered as she received a miffed look from the woman.

Roxas looked back at her with a questioning look, wondering if something was wrong. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aqua responded. "I just got a little distracted."

Axel stopped in the middle of the open area, and scanned his surroundings. "Huh," he said, crossing his arms. "Looks like our target's a no-show here."

"Maybe it's gone?" Aqua guessed reluctantly.

"Can't be," said Axel, shaking his head. "According to Xemnas, that big Heartless is still lurking around, so it should be here. The question, though, is where?"

A cry of alarm suddenly sounded out in the air and startled every person who was in the Marketplace, who then looked in the direction the cry came from.

"Ach! Help! Help! Oh help us all!"

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know," said Axel. He then eyed a narrow alley between two shops in the area and beckoned Aqua and Roxas to follow him into it. "But let's see what's going on."

From where she stood, Aqua watched as what looked like an elderly duck with white feathers wearing pince-nez glasses, a red frock coat, a black top hat, gray spats, and holding a brown cane with a gold tip in his hand came running into the Marketplace. The duck stopped in his tracks, panting and gasping for breath. Everyone in the marketplace came crowding around him.

"Scrooge, old chap, what's all the ruckus about?" asked one member of the growing crowd who approached the Duck's side. This fellow was an elderly man with white hair, bushy eyebrows, a mustache, a very long beard, and circular spectacles. He wore a blue robe with matching pointed slippers and a tall, floppy, conical hat. He also held something that looked like a long brown rod in his hand.

The duck quivered in fear. "Ach, Merlin! I saw it! The beast! The beast! The beast is here again!"

A collective gasp and anxious murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"Where?" asked someone frightfully.

"It's in the Central Square!" said the duck. "And what a mighty terrible sight it is too! Ach, run me lads and lassies! Run, I say, before it gets ye!"

With that, everybody startled bolting for safety out of the Marketplace.

"Now, now, everyone remain calm!" said the old man in the midst of the frenzy. "I'll go get Leon and the others to handle this! Just don't panic!"

But no one listened to him, and continued fleeing from the area.

"Eh…do what ye must Merlin, but I'm going to hide, if ye ask me!" and the two elderly figures swiftly parted ways.

Roxas looked up at Axel with wide eyes. "Do you think…?" he started to ask his friend.

"I think our target's arrived!" said Axel. "C'mon, guys! To the Central Square!"

Aqua and Roxas nodded, and the threesome broke into a run.

Being a newcomer to this world, Aqua didn't know where the Central Square was located. However, it appeared that Axel and Roxas were familiar with the town, she was confident that they were headed for the right place.

After a few minutes of running time, Axel's and Roxas's feet skidded to a stop, and Aqua's did too the moment she and the two young men arrived in the Central Square of Hollow Bastion.

"Whoa…" Roxas breathed, looking up in the air.

Aqua's eyes went skyward as well and widened as they fell upon the sight of a large Emblem Heartless with multiple legs, a pair of wings, and giant golden eyes floating in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Scrooge McDuck and Merlin! And in the next chapter, we meet the rest of the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!**

**Note: this is the Hollow Bastion from KH2, but it does feature some areas seen in KHBbS, but they'll have a more "ruined" look to them to show how they were changed when Radiant Garden fell to the darkness.  
**

**Ok, so I take back what I said in my previous A/N...I think the next 2 chapters after this one might be quite long and in one of those chapters, another important subplot will be introduced. So, with the next 2 chapters very likely being quite long, you might not hear from me for a few days, but I'll try to complete them without having you all wait for too long.  
**


	56. Discovery

Aqua could barely move as her eyes continued to linger on the Heartless. It was probably the hugest creature she'd ever seen in her life.

The Heartless let out a loud screech that seemed to make the ground shake and startled flying towards Aqua at a dangerously fast speed.

"Aqua!" Roxas yelled out in alarm.

Thinking quickly, Aqua pulled out Save the Queen and cast a Fira Spell at the Heartless, which let out another deafening screech and recoiled upon getting hit.

"I'm ok!" she yelled out.

Axel stretched out his arms and summoned his chakrams. "Come on, Roxas! Let's finish this thing!"

Roxas nodded, and summoned the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion before he and Axel charged into battle.

Aqua continued casting various magic spells at the Heartless as she pleased, though at the same time, she couldn't help but look with fascination at the Keyblades Roxas was holding.

"He has _two_?" she asked herself in her head.

Master Eraqus had certainly never told her it was possible to wield two Keyblades simultaneously.

Aqua couldn't resist but cracking up a tiny smile of admiration at the dual-Keyblade bearer. Oh if only Ven could see this!

"Aqua!" Roxas shouted, "Look out!"

Breaking out of her stupor of absorption at Roxas' Keyblades, Aqua's eyes swerved towards the Heartless. It had opened its jaws and out of it came large violet balls of glowing fire.

Gasping in surprise, Aqua dodged out of the way, and landed bumpily on the ground. She winced as her body hit the cobblestone pavement, and pangs of pain emerged from where she had landed.

Recovering from her fall, Aqua got up to her feet. Seeing bits of dirt on her skirt, she dusted them off with her hand. In her mind, she told herself how glad she was that Naminé had started providing her clothing that was more suited for battle.

Roxas ran up to Aqua's side. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered. She then cringed as the Heartless let out another horrific scream that violently ripped through the air and caused her to cover her ears.

Roxas' face crumpled into a scowl as he ran towards the Heartless. He jumped high into the air and unleashed a series of swipes and slashes at the creature's face, causing it to cry out loudly once more.

The young Nobody landed back on the ground on his feet. He and Aqua watched as the Heartless started shaking its head from side-to side, as if it was in pain, before it lifted one of its large arms, its claws bared.

"No!" Roxas yelled, pushing Aqua out of the way as the Heartless' large claws hurtled towards him and shoved him away. Roxas yelled out in pain as he was thrown into a wall of one of the buildings surrounding the area.

"Roxas!" Aqua cried out as she watched the young Nobody slump limply to the ground after taking the Heartless' attack. "Heal!" she shouted loudly as she casted a Curaga spell on Roxas while running up to him at a frantic speed. Aqua's spell did its wonders, and Roxas was soon back up in his feet, though he was wobbling as he did, and Aqua quickly knew that he was still suffering from injuries. "Roxas!" she gasped, "Are you—?"

She never got to finish her sentence. For in that moment, the Heartless opened its mouth and threw its large head back. Seeing this, Aqua realized the creature was preparing for another attack. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled, and cast a Reflega spell on herself and Roxas, effectively protecting them both from another onslaught of purple glowing fireballs that the Heartless was launching from its mouth.

"Hey, Ugly! Over here!"

Aqua watched as Axel tried provoking the Heartless into attacking him and not his fighting companions. Axel threw one of his chakrams at the Heartless. Upon receiving Axel's attack, the Heartless turned around and looked menacingly at him.

"Come and get me!" Axel said tauntingly. In response, the Heartless reached out for Axel and grabbed him, clamping him tightly with its claws.

Not seeming to expect this, Axel grimaced and squirmed, struggling to free himself from the Heartless' grasp, but to no avail.

"Axel!" Aqua cried as she watched him slowly being crushed from within the Heartless' claws. Pointing her staff at the Heartless, she called out for another magic spell to save Axel. "Good night!" she yelled out, and cast a Sleep spell on the Heartless. The Heartless slumped and collapsed onto the ground, letting go of Axel as it did. The redhead slipped through the Heartless' loosened grasp and landed on the ground with a thud.

Knowing she barely had a minute before the Heartless would awaken from her spell, Aqua quickly ran up to Axel's side, and helped him move away from the Heartless.

"Thanks," Axel said gratefully to Aqua. "For a moment I actually thought I was a goner."

"I'd never let that happen to you!" said Aqua.

"Uh, guys? Behind you!" yelled Roxas, who was pointing at the Heartless.

A loud roar that sounded from behind Axel and Aqua indicated that the Heartless had awoken. They rapidly sprung into their battle stances, and charged at the Heartless once more.

The fight went on for minutes. Aqua continued casting her strongest magic spells. Axel and Roxas unleashed their most devastating attacks. Yet, as hard as the threesome tried, the Heartless did not seem even largely affected by their attacks. If anything, their attempts to bring the Heartless down only provoked it into wanting to eliminate them, and its own attacks became much more dangerous and harmful.

"Man! This guy's tough!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas, who had been thrown to the ground, struggled to get up to his feet. "Xemnas…wasn't kidding when he said that no one in this town has been able to defeat it!"

Aqua fired a Blizzaga spell at the Heartless. "How are we going to beat it?" she asked.

Axel sighed wearily, and rubbed a spot on his back where he had taken a nasty fall. "We can't keep fighting it at this rate. We'll get tired out."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Roxas, who wiped off a sheen of sweat from his brow.

"I don't—" Axel suddenly stopped. His eyes grew large. "Look out!"

The threesome turned around to see that the Heartless was trying to launch purple glowing fireballs from its mouth at them again.

Just as Aqua was about to cast another Reflega spell to protect them, Roxas sprung into action. He ran in towards the Heartless and kept himself in the line of fire.

"Roxas, no!" yelled Axel in something akin to horror.

Roxas didn't listen to him. But just as the purple fireballs were about to hit Roxas, the young Nobody held his Oblivion out in front of him. The fireballs hit the Oblivion instead, and like a mirror, deflected and were sent zipping back towards the Heartless. The Heartless screeched loudly as its own fireballs struck him in the face. It recoiled, shaking its head as if it was in pain, and it went crashing onto the ground. The ground shook as the Heartless hit the pavement.

An expression of shock grew on Roxas' face as he bore witness to what he had just caused. "Whoa…" he breathed in awe.

Aqua, too, looked at what had just happened with wide eyes.

Upon seeing what Roxas had just done and its aftereffects, Axel's face lit up and he grinned. "That's it!" he said excitedly. "Roxas! You're a _genius_!"

"I am?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"That trick of yours that you just did—it downed the Heartless!"

"So?"

"It's no wonder we or anybody else haven't been able to stop this guy! Don't you see—this whole time, we've been using our attacks to try to stop his guy, but they've done little to defeat him. But thanks to you, Roxas, I think we just discovered what the Heartless' weakness is!

"Its breath of fire!" Aqua finished for Axel.

"Exactly!"

"So you want me to keep doing what I just did until it falls?" asked Roxas.

"It's worth a shot," said Axel.

Another thunderous roar from the Heartless caught the threesome's attention as it recovered from Roxas' attack.

"Aqua, why don't you come with me and we can try to provoke it into spitting out its purple fire?" suggested Axel. "Roxas, you just stay on the ground and do your thing!"

"Got it!" said Roxas.

The three of them jumped right into action. Following Axel's lead, Aqua proceed to cast an array of magic spells at the Heartless. Meanwhile, Axel continued spewing taunting remarks at the Heartless to make it upset, that is, if Heartless were even capable of getting mad.

Axel's plan worked, for soon, the Heartless once again unleashed an assault of purple fireballs all over the Central Square, intent on destroying the threesome. Roxas was quick, and following along with the plan, proceeded to deflect as many of the glowing purple projectiles as he could. Aqua watched as the Heartless shrieked and writhed with every one of Roxas' deflections.

"It's working!" she said. "Keep it up Roxas!"

Roxas threw Aqua a quick grin as he deflected another one of the Heartless' fireballs. However, Roxas stopped in his tracks and his grin faded. "Aqua!" he yelled out in horror. Before Aqua knew it, Roxas went from being meters away from her to being right next to her. The young Nobody gave out a loud cry, thrusting one of his Keyblade-bearing arms out above him as one of the Heartless' large claws came plummeting down on them.

"Gah!"

Roxas' move barely did anything to stop the Heartless from crushing himself and Aqua, but it was enough to lessen whatever amount of harm the Heartless had intended to inflict. The attack left a shallow depression on the ground, and Aqua found Roxas and herself lying in it.

"Roxas! Aqua!"

Aqua's joints shook with soreness as she managed to lift herself up from the ground. From where she was, she saw Axel sprinting towards her and Roxas in a hurry. But Axel did not hurry fast enough; for the moment he reached the edge of the depression that his companions were lying in, the Heartless blasted him away with one of its fireballs, sending Axel flying and crashing into a wall.

"Axel!" Aqua screamed.

Her eyes quickly darted back and forth from Roxas to Axel, and saw that both of them were struggling to get up, but no matter how they tried, they could not stand.

Just as she was about to heal Axel and Roxas, Aqua heard the Heartless roar behind her. Turning around, Aqua found herself staring face to face with it, its large yellow eyes penetrating hers.

Her face became contorted with a mixture of determination to defeat her foe and anger at the Heartless for hurting her companions. "I won't let you win!" she said resolutely to it.

The Heartless roared loudly into her face. The roar was like a blast that sent her hair flying behind her. Aqua watched as the Heartless opened its mouth and saw a purple glow come out from it.

She gasped in horror as she realized it was preparing for another attack. Here she was, with two downed fighting companions and only a magic staff to defend herself. But she knew that any magic spell she cast would not be enough to protect herself from the coming assault. Frantically, she started dragging Roxas out of harm's way, but before she could get far, the heartless started firing another round of fireballs at her.

Acting quickly, Aqua managed to cast another Reflega spell around her and Roxas. However, these fireballs seemed stronger and more powerful, and to Aqua's shock, her Reflega spell crumbled from the force of the fireball's attack.

Aqua felt the smoldering remains of the fireball sweep past her face, and she covered herself with her arms in an attempt to protect herself. Recovering from the attack, Aqua moved her arms out of the way and saw the Heartless throw its head back to launch another barrage of fireballs at her.

As she tried to remind herself not to panic, a shiny glint from down on the ground caught Aqua's eye.

Roxas' Oathkeeper lay beneath his motionless hand.

The Heartless roared, and throwing its head foreword, a fireball burst out of its mouth and hurtled towards Aqua.

"No!" Aqua cried, and without thinking, she pulled the Oathkeeper from where it lay and thrust it in front of her. The fireball met the Oathkeeper's blade, and upon contact, it was sent hurtling back towards the Heartless and hit it right on its chest.

Still holding the Oathkeeper in front of her, Aqua watched as the Heartless writhed and screamed in the air for a few moments before it burst into multiple fragments of light, releasing a large shiny pink heart in the process that ascended into the air.

Aqua's gaping face was glued onto the heart as it ascended high up into the air before it disappeared out of sight in a flash of light.

A soft gasp behind her made her break out of her distracted state. Turning around, she saw that Roxas had managed to get to his knees. But as her eyes crossed with his, she realized that he was staring at her with his mouth agape and his sky blue eyes with something akin to shock and wonder.

"No way…" he breathed.

Another surprised gasp from the side caused Aqua's heels to turn once more and she was soon face to face with Axel, who was looking at her with the same expression that was written on Roxas' face.

Upon a closer inspection of the two young men's eyes, Aqua realized they weren't staring directly at her face, but at something lower that was in the same spot she was in.

Namely, Axel and Roxas were starting at the Oathkeeper that Aqua was now holding in _her_ hand.

Seeing the looks on her companion's faces, Aqua soon came to realize what her quick act of defense had cost her.

At the same time, little did Aqua know that from afar, standing on the roof of a nearby house, two pairs of golden eyes were staring at her in incredulity. But it wasn't just her whom these pairs of eyes were staring at.

They were also staring at the blond-haired boy on the ground right next to her.

…

"You're a Keyblade wielder?" Axel asked Aqua in shock after he, she, and Roxas, had scrambled out of the site of their battle and came to an area of Hollow Bastion called the Bailey, where the three of them found respite following their fight.

Aqua, who had just finished casting Curaga spells on all three of them, nodded with a feeling that was analogous to remorse. "Yes," she answered quietly. "I am."

Axel shared a gaping look of astonishment with Roxas, who had been extremely quiet following the end of their battle with the Heartless.

Aqua sighed. "I'm sorry," she said regretfully. "I wanted to tell you, but I've always thought that it wouldn't have mattered whether or not it was right to let you know."

Axel smiled sympathetically at her. "What's there to hide? Isn't being a Keyblade wielder a good thing?"

"I'm not even a true Keyblade wielder yet," Aqua said ruefully. "I can't even fight with a Keyblade or summon one of my own. All I can do is hold one. That's it." She sighed again. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

Roxas moved a hand to Aqua's shoulder and gave her a look of compassion. "That's not pathetic," he said. "You just haven't been properly taught yet."

"But I should have been," said Aqua as she brushed one of her bangs away from her face. "My master told me, before I was forced to leave my homeworld, that he believes one day, I will be a great Keyblade wielder. But the thing is, if that's true…why has he never given me proper lessons?"

"He probably had his own reasons Aqua," said Axel. "And I'm pretty sure it's not because he thinks you aren't Keyblade wielder material.

"My master said the reason he won't train me is because he thinks I'm not ready," said Aqua. "But I've long started to doubt that's the real reason why he won't give me lessons."

"What other reason you think there is?" asked Axel.

"I don't know," said Aqua with a shrug. "But one possible reason I've thought of but never really considered is he won't teach me is because I'm a girl and am thus unsuited to fight," Aqua guessed.

"What? That's crazy!" exclaimed Axel. "Whatever makes you think that?"

Aqua shrugged again. "It was just a thought. But I will tell you, back when it was first discovered that I was capable of wielding a Keyblade, my master told me that I was the first female Keyblade wielder my homeworld has probably ever known."

"You should be proud of yourself," said Roxas. "And so what if you're a girl? That makes you even extra special!"

Aqua couldn't help but smile. "I wish you told that to my master." Then an element of disappointment arose in that smile. "But I still wish I knew why my master never thought I was ready, and I wish I was able to summon my own Keyblade and learn how to fight with it."

"Let your master think what he wants to think, Aqua," said Axel. "And besides, you're with us now. I don't think your master's opinions should matter to you anymore."

"Hey," said Roxas, "If you want, I could lend you one of my Keyblades and teach you how to fight with it."

Roxas' offer sounded like a wonderful opportunity, but Aqua knew she had to refuse. "I'd love to accept your offer, Roxas, but I'm afraid I'm going to say no."

"But…don't you want to learn?" asked Roxas.

"I do," Aqua answered, "I really do! But, to do that, you'd have to find the time to train me, and that would be too risky, don't you think? I don't want you to get into trouble with Saïx if he found out you were taking away time from going on missions to teach me how to use the Keyblade."

"Or Xemnas," said Axel. "Don't forget Xemnas."

"…Yeah," Aqua said reluctantly. "Xemnas too."

Roxas' head fell. "Oh…right. I guess I didn't think about that."

"Thank you for offering though Roxas," said Aqua.

"You know, I just realized something," said Axel, his voice now serious. "I think you were actually smart to not tell us about the fact that you're a Keyblade wielder."

"Why?" asked Aqua.

"Because, if the others were to find out—especially Xemnas—you'd become exactly what Roxas is in his eyes."

"Which is what?" Aqua asked, suddenly worried.

"Someone who is only valued for what they possess rather than who they are on the inside," answered Axel. "In fact, Saïx told me that's how both he and Xemnas see Roxas. They just see him as a tool to the Organization because he wields a Keyblade and is thus the only one in our ranks capable of capturing hearts for our Kingdom Hearts. They don't care about who he is on the inside—heart or no heart. They just like him and value him only because he's got the Keyblade."

"Is that true?" Aqua asked, quite shocked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I was mad when Axel first told me about it. But since then, I've learned to accept it."

"That's…sad," said Aqua. She started thinking to herself, would Xemnas have thought of her differently if he knew she was capable of wielding a Keyblade, even though she could not use it yet? Would the love he developed for her have been any different? "I guess I wouldn't want that to happen to me," said Aqua.

"That's why your secret is safe with us," said Axel. "Isn't that right, Roxas?"

The young Nobody nodded. "Don't worry, we won't ever tell anyone you can wield the Keyblade."

Though still shocked by what she had just heard, Aqua managed a grateful smile at the two Nobodies. "Thank you, Axel, Roxas. Your kindness means a lot to me."

"Hey, I'm always out to help my friends and keep them safe. Got it memorized?" said Axel as he tapped the side of his head.

Aqua laughed. "I got it memorized."

She, Axel, and Roxas started laughing together.

"Hey," said Axel, "Seeing as we completed our mission, I think it's time we started heading back."

"So soon?" Aqua asked.

"You want to stay here?"

"Why not?" asked Aqua. "After all, it's been a while since I've seen sunlight. I want to make the most of this day."

Axel crossed his arms and momentarily closed his eyes ponderously before opening them. "I don't see why not." He then turned towards Roxas. "What do you say, Roxas? Are you up for spending a day in town today?"

Roxas grinned. "Sure!" he answered.

"You seem to have been here before," said Aqua to the two Nobodies. "Perhaps you can show me the best places in town?"

"Gladly," said Axel with a grin. And he and Roxas started to lead the way.

…

"I thought you both said that Aqua and Ventus were out of the picture!" Master Xehanort said furiously to Vanitas and Braig, who had returned to the Land of Departure, reported to Master Xehanort what they had seen in Hollow Bastion, and were now both looking back at him sullenly. "You assured me that they had been properly disposed of!"

"Hey, look old coot, we didn't think they'd escape!" said Braig defensively. "No one's ever escaped the Realm of Darkness before!"

Master Xehanort glared darkly at Braig.

"Master," said Vanitas, "I know for sure that Terra and Ventus were tossed into the Realm of Darkness the night of our takeover, but I will admit and clarify that I never said that Aqua was with them."

"Well, boy, I told you that I wanted all three of them to be sent into the Realm of Darkness!" growled Master Xehanort. "So if you're telling me that only Terra and Ventus were cast into the Realm of Darkness, then what happened to Aqua?"

"That little mousy king came in and meddled!" said Vanitas. "He opened up some portal and Aqua ran into it. But I figured that was just as good as being trapped into the Realm of Darkness, since Aqua is unable to use a Keyblade yet—rendering her unable to unlock the Lanes Between to traverse the worlds. I thought that wherever she ended up, she'd be stuck there for good and would no longer be a threat to us!"

"Wait, dude, we saw her holding a Keyblade in town today when she deep-sixed that Heartless," added Braig. "Don't you remember?"

"_What_?!" roared Master Xehanort.

"Why did you have to tell him that?" Vanitas hissed at Braig.

"What, you weren't planning to tell him?" Braig asked incredulously. "Huh! Some right-hand man _you_ are!" said Braig.

"Enough!" said Master Xehanort before Vanitas and Braig could start and argument. "Did you really see Aqua holding a Keyblade?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Xehanort," answered Vanitas coolly. "I did."

Master Xehanort gritted his teeth together in anger. "That brat…" he seethed. "So she knows how to fight now? Well, that certainly won't do! Vanitas! Braig!"

"Yes?"

"I have a new task for you two," said Master Xehanort.

"And what would that be?" asked Vanitas.

"You are going to go back to Hollow Bastion and find Aqua and Ventus. And when you find them, _kill them_. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master, we understand."

"Good. Now be off with you!"

Braig and Vanitas left without another word.

"If Ventus escaped the Realm of Darkness, then that means Terra must have escaped too," Master Xehanort muttered underneath his breath. "Those three must be more troublesome than I thought…"

* * *

**A/N: Yep, here's the long chapter I warned you I was going to make! The next chapter's probably going to be long too, and maybe the chapter after it as well.**

**So...what do you think? I did say that there would be another important subplot introduced, and here it is! I hopes this adds to whatever suspense this story already has!  
**

**By the way, I know I said we'd see the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee in this chapter, but I have since moved their appearance to the next chapter.  
**

**On two other note, the Heartless that Aqua, Axel, and Roxas fight here is supposed to look like a six-legged dragon (because I am bad at coming up with original Heartless designs)(-shot-), and the thing with Aqua and the fact that she thinks Eraqus won't actually train her is because she's female is suppose to be in tune with the fact that this version of the KH universe has been reset in a Victorian Era-like universe, just as a reminder in case anybody forgot. (-shot again-)  
**

**Ok, done rambling, next chapter will be up as soon as it can and I think you'll like it!  
**


	57. We Meet Again

Axel and Roxas stood patiently outside a shop in town that Aqua had went into and waited for her to come out. As they waited, they casually listened to the latest word that had gotten out among the townsfolk.

"Did you see it—the giant heart that floated up into the sky?"

"It came from the monster that's been frightening the town for days!"

"Somebody must have killed it!"

"Who? No one's been able to stop it!"

"But whoever did must be someone of great strength and power!"

Axel grinned to himself as he caught snippets of the townsfolk's conversations. "D'you hear that, Roxas? They're all talking about us!"

Roxas sighed in amusement. "We can't take the credit, Axel! It was Aqua who defeated the Heartless."

"Hey, we helped!" Axel pointed out.

The two young men then laughed together.

"Another Keyblade wielder…" said Axel. "Remarkable, don't you think?"

"You mean Aqua?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah…" Axel replied.

There was a spark in Axel's sea green eyes that caught Roxas' attention. "You…really like her, don't you?" the young Nobody asked his friend.

Axel tried to suppress a laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"…Yeah, Axel. It is."

The redhead looked out into the sun that was starting to set in the distance. "It's weird," he said, "I've never seriously liked someone as much as Aqua before in my past life. So technically, I shouldn't be able to feel the way I'm feeling now."

"I can't answer that for ya," said Roxas. "But maybe, you should stop questioning it. Why don't you try to explore it instead?"

Axel laughed. "Funny, I'm supposed to be the one giving you advice—not the other way around."

The two Nobodies laughed together again.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Roxas. "Are you going to, you know, try to see if she feels the same way?"

"How, though?" asked Axel. He then kicked a pebble that was on the ground away. "I've never dealt with anything like this before."

"Hm…" Roxas closed his eyes in deep thought. "Why don't you just be yourself?" he suggested. "Aqua already likes you as a friend, so why don't you just continue being a good friend to her?"

Axel scratched his chin. "Yeah…maybe you're right." He grinned at his friend and gave him a friendly pat on his head, tousling his spiky hair. "Thanks, Roxas."

"Stop that!" Roxas said in an annoyed but friendly manner as he shoved Axel's hand off of his head.

"Hey."

Axel and Roxas turned their eyes towards the shop's entranceway and saw Aqua standing in it with a small pouch hanging in her wrist by its straps.

"Done already?" asked Axel.

"Yes," Aqua answered.

"What'd you get?" asked Roxas.

Aqua put a finger to her lips. "That's a secret."

"Maybe you can give us a hint?" Axel asked with a warm grin.

"Nope," said Aqua. "My lips are sealed."

"So…where to now?" asked Roxas. "Is there any other place we should show Aqua?"

"Perhaps there is one last place," said Axel, and he beckoned Aqua to follow him. "Come with us, Aqua."

She followed them.

…

"Try to ward off any attention to ourselves," said Vanitas to Braig under his breath.

Braig tilted the brim of his black derby slightly downwards, creating a small but dark shadow over his golden eyes.

Vanitas pulled together the flaps of his frock coat, which was the color of a very dark shade of maroon, together as a soft breeze blew past him and Braig. "Those two should be here somewhere," said Vanitas as he looked around the short street he was walking on. "If we have to, we'll comb through the whole town. It's not very big anyway."

"So, Spiky," Braig started to say.

"Cut it out with the nicknames, Braig," Vanitas said in a low voice.

Braig seemed to ignore Vanitas. "Now that Aqua's back in the picture, you still gonna, you know, make her fall for you?"

Vanitas smirked. "Perhaps there is time for that, granted that we don't kill her like the Master wants us to."

"Well, that's gonna be tricky," said Braig.

"Shouldn't be," said Vanitas. "I'm pretty good with convincing old Xehanort to look in the other direction if I have to."

"Ya sure about that?"

"Very sure," said Vanitas with a sinister muted laugh. "Now, where are you, Aqua?"

"Hm… now, if I were a puny little Keyslinger who likes to glare and his blue-haired brat of a friend, where would I be?" Braig wondered aloud.

"Wait, a minute!" said Vanitas.

"What?" asked Braig.

"I just thought of something! Instead of trying to search for them, why don't we make them come to us?"

"How are we gonna do that?"

Vanitas snickered perfidiously to himself. "Simple! I think it's about time this town said hello to the Unversed."

…

Axel and Roxas led Aqua to a remote area of town that was enclosed by crumbling walls made of gray stone. Within the area lay several old weathered sets of steps made of stone and elevated platforms that jutted up from the ground. On the most level parts of the area grew low-lying grass, a few shabby trees, and some tiny bushes. A scarce amount of flowers sprung from the ground, and the walls were covered every so often with vines and moss.

"These are the town's Gardens Aqua," said Axel, referring to the area he and his companions had just arrived in. "Or at least, this is what remains of them."

"What remains?" Aqua asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Axel, Aqua, and Roxas sat down together on the top step of one of the set of steps in the Gardens area. "A long time ago, Hollow Bastion used to be this really beautiful place. However, that ended when the Heartless came, along with the Darkness, overran this world, and caused much destruction. And this, I know because…I used to live in this world."

"This is your home?" Aqua asked softly.

"This _was_ my home," Axel corrected her.

"No wonder you know your way around town," Aqua murmured.

Axel nodded. "What you see before you is what remains of the Gardens after all the destruction occurred. It looked a lot worse a long time ago, before the surviving residents of this place started rebuilding. But you can see that the plant life has started to gradually grow back," he said, pointing to a small cluster of flowers that grew from afar.

"This must have been a really beautiful place," said Aqua.

"Sure was," Axel replied. Then he smiled. "You know, you never really told me or Roxas what your homeworld is like, Aqua. Do you think you can give us a description?"

"Yeah, tell us!" said Roxas.

Aqua smiled. "Well, I suppose tell you a little bit about it…"

But before she could say anything else, Axel held out his hand. "Wait, I just heard something."

"What?" asked Roxas.

"Shh!"

The threesome quieted down, and their hearing sharpened.

True to Axel's words, they heard a rustling sound from behind them.

"Axel, it's coming from that hedge!" whispered Roxas, pointing to a row of bushes behind them that grew in front of one of the surrounding walls that enclosed the Gardens.

Axel noiselessly summoned his chakrams. "Roxas, come with me," he said in a low voice. "It's probably a Heartless."

Roxas nodded, summoned his Keyblades, and followed closely behind Axel.

Aqua watched in silence as Axel and Roxas furtively crept up to the hedge in question. When they had finally gotten close enough, Axel raised both his chakrams high while Roxas lifted up his Keyblades in a battle stance, ready to strike.

"Now, Roxas!"

The two Nobodies jumped behind the hedge. But just as Axel and Roxas sprung into action, Aqua saw two heads pop up from behind the behind the leaves.

"What the—?" Axel exclaimed as he saw the two heads, but he and Roxas quickly disappeared behind the hedge.

Aqua heard a loud crash and several voices cry out loudly in pain. Out of concern, she ran up to where the fray was happening and looked at where Axel and Roxas had jumped. To her surprise—and amusement—she saw that Axel and Roxas had jumped on not a Heartless, as they had believed, but on the Organization's Numbers II and IX.

"Xigbar? Demyx?" Aqua said with wide eyes as she stared at the crumpled pile of black bodies before her.

"Ow! Get _off_!" yelled Xigbar, and he pushed Axel off of him.

Demyx remained silent as Roxas removed himself off of his back.

The four Organization members got to their feet, found their way out of the hedge, and started dusting off the bits of dirt and grass that had gotten on their black frock coats.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Axel in a less-than-friendly tone.

"We-we were on a mission!" Demyx said quickly.

"Yeah, you heard him! We got sent to Hollow Bastion as well!" Xigbar added.

Axel raised an eyebrow skeptically at Xigbar. "Are you sure? Or did you self-assign yourselves to a mission you weren't actually assigned to?"

Neither Xigbar nor Demyx said a word.

Axel crossed his arms. "I'm not that easily fooled. Come on, guys, what's the _real_ reason you're here?" He then grinned slyly. "And let me remind you that you are talking to the resident fire wielder of the Organization."

Demyx cringed in fear. "Ok! I'll tell you! Xigbar still thinks that there's something going on between you and Aqua and he just wanted to see if it was true! But let me tell you—he dragged me into this! I wanted no part of it at all!"

Axel glared darkly at Xigbar, the latter of whom did not hesitate to use his elbow to nudge Demyx roughly in the rib.

"Thanks a lot, dude!" Xigbar hissed to his friend.

"Hey, at least I'm more honest than you are!" Demyx shot back in displeasure.

An amused giggle from nearby caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're here!" laughed Aqua.

The four Organization members looked at her with questioning eyes.

Aqua sighed, still amused. "Xigbar, I assure you, Axel and I are just friends. Nothing else."

"Oh really?" Xigbar asked through a cocky grin. "Is that so, Bluebird?"

"Uh, Xiggy?" said Demyx. "Can we just leave 'em alone? Aqua said herself that they're just friends!"

"Y-Yeah!" said Axel. "You heard her loud and clear!"

But before Xigbar could respond, the sound of people screaming in the distant could be heard, and made everyone look in the direction of the town.

"Sounds like there's trouble!" said Roxas.

"More Heartless?" Axel wondered aloud.

The two friends shared a curious look with each other before running off towards town.

"Wait!" said Aqua, and she started running after Axel and Roxas.

As the threesome ran off, Xigbar and Demyx stood watching them as they departed.

Demyx scratched the baack of his head, unsure of what to do. "Um…are we supposed to help them?" he asked Xigbar.

Xigbar's face scrunched up in a contemplative stare before he gave his answer. "Guess so," he said resignedly, and he and Demyx started running after Roxas, Axel, and Aqua.

…

At the Marketplace, chaos and panic reigned. Townsfolk were running in every direction as large, menacing-looking Unversed kept popping up from the ground, intent on inflicting harm.

Suddenly, a trio of fighters arrived on the scene. The leader of the group was a young man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He wore a black town coat with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white collared shirt, black leather gloves, black trousers, and dark gray work boots. He held an odd-looking sword with a silver blade in his hand. The second member of the trio was also a young swordsman. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a long black trench coat, black leather gloves, a black collared shirt, black trousers, and black work boots. He held a very long and sword in his hand with a fat blade that seemed to be wrapped in bandages. The third member of the trio was a girl with dark violet eyes and short black hair that went down to her chin. She did not wear clothing which was that of a girl's, but of a boy's—a white collared shirt with sleeves folded up to her elbows, a black workingman's vest, brown tight-fitting pants, and long darker brown militaristic-looking books that almost went up to her knees. A black thin rectangular strip of cloth was tied around her head. She held a silver shuriken in her hand.

The leader of the trio frowned at the Unversed that were out crawling all over the Marketplace.

"We're not letting these monsters get away without a fight from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" said the leader. "Yuffie! Cloud! Let's go!"

The three fighters charged into battle. Immediately afterwards, a young woman came running down the street that the three fighters had used to arrive at the Marketplace. She had emerald green eyes, long brown hair styled in a long plait with a pink ribbon tied on it, and wore a plain straw hat with a few yellow and red roses decorated on it, a long pink dress with short puffy sleeves that went down to just above her ankles, and sandy brown ankle boots with laces.

"Leon! Yuffie! Cloud!" she called out to them as she ran. However, an older man who was running after her reached out for her arm and stopped her from pursuing the three fighters. This man had short blond hair, light stubble on his chin, and dark blue eyes. A pair of goggles was strapped around his head, and he was chewing on a long wooden toothpick. He wore a navy blue town coat with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown leather gloves, a gray shirt, dark olive green trousers, brown work boots, and a white pilot's scarf.

"Aerith! No! Stay back! You'll get hurt!" said the man as he stopped her.

"Cid is right, my dear," said the wizard Merlin, who was present in the Marketplace earlier in the day and came up to the young woman's side. "But don't you worry! Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud can handle this!"

Merlin, Aerith, and Cid stood by the side and watched as Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie, the three fighters, sliced and slashed their way through the Marketplace as they tried to take down the Unversed. But as they continued to dispatch the Unversed, newer ones appeared to replace the one that had just been eliminated.

"Not more!" groaned Yuffie as the new batch of Unversed arrived.

"What are these things anyway?" asked Cloud as he slashed his sword through an Unversed's body. "They don't look at all like the Heartless."

"Heartless or not," said Leon as he fired what appeared to be projectiles from his sword, "They don't belong here in our world!"

Undaunted by the new Unversed arrivals, Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie continued to fight. Suddenly, however, to their surprise, all the Unversed crawling in the Marketplace disappeared.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yuffie wondered aloud as she lowered her shuriken.

Leon and Cloud also lowered their swords, puzzled as well about the Unversed's disappearance.

"Strange…" Cloud uttered. "Did something…make them go away?"

"I don't know," Leon answered.

Suddenly, however, the threesome found themselves surprised once more when a large Unversed appeared right above them from out of the blue.

"Did that guy scare the others, away, or is it related to them?" asked Yuffie as she stared up at the large Unversed floating in the air in awe.

"Whatever that thing is, it's got to go!" said Leon with a glare, and he charged and jumped up at the Unversed to engage it in battle. However, before he could even strike at it, the Unversed used one of its arms to shove Leon away. The scarred swordsman was sent hurtling in the air before he landed on the ground in front of Merlin, Aerith, and Cid, who looked at him in shock and concern.

"Ow!" yelled Leon as he tried to get back to his feet, only to fall back down again.

"Leon! Are you ok?" Aerith asked worriedly as she got to her knees and knelt beside Leon.

"I'm…_ugh_!" Leon winced in pain.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Yuffie charged at the Unversed as well, only to be thrown back by the Unversed the same way Leon was. They too, ended up landing near where Leon had landed.

Cid helped Cloud up to his feet while Merlin attended to Yuffie.

"I think we'd better ditch this place!" said Cid as he looked back at the Unversed. "This guy's clearly way too much for these three to handle! Let's just hope it goes away and leaves the town alone!"

"Right! Let's get to safety in my home!" said Merlin. "Come everyone! Hurry away!"

The group of six fled the scene as fast as they could. But just as Leon's group left, from another street, Aqua, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and Demyx rushed on scene.

"Whoa!" yelled Roxas, as he and his companions' feet skidded to a stop. They all tilted their heads upwards and gaped at the large Unversed floating above them.

"Ok, I don't know what that thing is," said Xigbar as he stared at the Unversed, "but that is _definitely_ not a Heartless or a Nobody!"

Aqua gasped as her eyes fell upon a familiar emblem on the Unversed's body, and just by recognizing it, she was able to immediately identify what it was.

"An Unversed!" she exclaimed.

"Unversed?" Axel asked in confusion. "Is that what that monster is?"

"Yes!" said Aqua. "This is the type of creature that attacked my homeworld!" And pulling out Save the Queen, Aqua started to run towards it. "come on everyone! We have to stop it!"

"Aqua!" Axel summoned his chakrams and ran after her.

"Well, Roxas, looks like we got ourselves a battle!" said Xigbar as he summoned his twin arrowguns.

"You're gonna help?" Roxas asked dryly to the Organization's marksman as he summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Xigbar let out a short cackle. "Might as well, seeing as I'm here."

The two of them charged into battle as well, leaving Demyx to watch them. After a few more seconds of doing nothing, Demyx let out a subdued sigh. "I hate battles, but I guess I have no choice…" He summoned his Arpeggio and ran to join his comrades in battle.

"So what exactly are Unversed?" asked Axel at the top of his lungs as he tried to slice his chakrams through the Unversed's body.

"Unversed are beings of negative emotion," Aqua answered as she cast a Firaga spell at the Unversed.

"A monster made of emotions?" Roxas said aloud as he heard Aqua's reply. He was battling one of the Unversed's arms with Demyx.

"You've never heard of them?" Aqua asked the four Organization members fighting alongside her.

"No!" said Axel.

"How the devil does somebody make beings out of emotions?" wondered Xigbar aloud as he shot bullets at the Unversed's face.

The battle went on. Aqua cast magic spells, Axel struck with his chakrams, Roxas swung and slashed with his Keyblades, Xigbar fired with his arrowguns, and Demyx blasted water by the music of his sitar. Somehow, for Aqua and the four Organization members, the fight wasn't so hard for them, and within minutes, the Unversed met its end and faded away.

"So…where exactly did a monster like that come from?" Demyx asked once the battle had ended.

Aqua looked around, a grave expression her face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Axel as he came up to her side.

"If the Unversed are here…" Aqua said in a serious voice, "Then that means…_he's_ here."

"He?" Axel asked perplexedly. "Who's he?"

"How very perceptive."

Everyone jumped, startled by the bold voice that suddenly spoke out to them. They looked around, wondering where it had come from, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Axel asked in a dark voice.

Aqua gasped as her eyes suddenly fell upon a lone figure standing atop the roof of a shop building, and everyone turned to face the figure as well as Aqua gaped at him. Her gape soon transformed into a glare as her eyes met with that of the golden eyed, black, spiky haired teenage boy she never thought she'd cross paths with again.

"Vanitas," Aqua breathed.

Vanitas grinned malevolently as he stared back at her. A few moments later, a second figure appeared and walked up right beside where Vanitas was. He smirked right down at Aqua and her group.

That was when everyone's eyes started flickering back and forth from the second figure and Xigbar.

"Xiggy?" Demyx asked in an extremely confused but shocked voice, "Is that—is that _you_?"

But Xigbar shook his head grimly as he stared up at the second figure next to Vanitas in disbelief. "This…has got to be some sick joke."

* * *

**A/N: Ohh...now I bet you'll want to find out what happens next.**

**So here's the thing, for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's appearance in this chapter, I "Victorianized" them...but for Cid, I also kind of "steampunkified" him (hey, I did say in A/N #1 that there would be some elements of steampunk) and so he's supposed to look similar to what he does in his original FF7 appearence. **

**Also, the large Unversed that gets fought in this chapter (and I apologize for my very brief descriptio nof the battle against it) is supposed to be the Trinity Armor.  
**

**And Xigbar meets Braig... O.O  
**

**Prepare yourselves for epicness and some humor in the next (long) chapter...which will involve mistaken identity and horses (horses?! oh yes.).**


	58. Catch Me If You Can

Aqua scowled. "I never thought I'd see you again, Vanitas!"

Vanitas laughed wickedly under his breath. "Neither did I, _fair_ Aqua."

"Don't call me that!" she retorted. "What are you and Braig doing here with the Unversed?"

Vanitas laughed again. "Oh, Aqua, must you always ask so many questions?" he responded mockingly.

Roxas came up to Aqua's side, frowning at Vanitas. "Hey! Don't talk to Aqua like that!"

Another malicious laugh. "Aw, what's the matter, Ventus?" he said sarcastically. "Did I offend you by talking to your friend?"

"Ventus?" Roxas asked in confusion.

Aqua gasped and her hand flew to her mouth upon hearing Vanitas' words. She was quick to realize that due to their identical faces and voices, Vanitas and Braig thought Roxas was Ven, as she had once mistakenly thought herself.

Roxas glared. "My name isn't Ventus! My name is Roxas!"

It was Braig's turn to laugh. "Ooooh, I see you still got that angry look glued onto your face!" he said contemptuously. "Is it permanent, Mr. Death Glare?"

"Hey!" Xigbar shouted, pointing back at Braig. "No one makes fun of this kiddo except for me, and just who are you and _WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME_?!"

Braig didn't answer him. He only laughed.

Aqua, meanwhile, still had questions she wanted answered. "Tell me why you're here!" she demanded.

Vanitas smirked. "Very, well, since you're so keen on getting the answer, then I shall give it to you. You see, we're here for two reasons. The first is because we're carrying out a task for Master Xehanort. And the second, well, as much as it _pains_ me to do it, is because seeing as you're now back in the picture, we've been ordered to put an end to you, Aqua—and little Ventus too."

"I told you already, my name is Roxas!" shouted the young Keybearer.

Aqua's mouth fell open. "You've been ordered to kill us?" she asked in horror.

"That's correct," said Vanitas.

Axel sprung to his friends' defense. "You're not doing anything with Aqua or Roxas!"

Vanitas held out his hands. "Ah, but you haven't even heard my proposition!"

"Proposition?" Aqua repeated.

"Yes," said Vanitas. "You see, Aqua, I still haven't let go of my…liking…for you."

"He likes her?" Demyx said in disgust under his breath. He then shuddered. "_Igh_! But he's just a _kid_!"

"So how's this for a deal?" continued Vanitas. "I will appeal to Master Xehanort on yours and Ventus' behalf and request him to spare your lives—only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Aqua.

"That you and Ventus willingly come with us back to the Land of Departure to await a fate more merciful than death."

Aqua hardened her eyes at Vanitas.

"So what'll it be, Aqua?" he asked. "Yours and Ventus' deaths, or to have your lives spared?" Vanitas held out his hand to her.

In response, Aqua took a step back. "No!" she said resolutely. "I won't go with you! And I won't let you hurt Roxas either!"

Vanitas laughed derisively. "Don't be rash, Aqua," he continued. "You scorn my act of mercy for you?" He shook his head, feigning dissatisfaction. "You disappoint me."

Axel glared darkly at Vanitas. "Aqua' s not going anywhere, man."

"That's right! You heard him, pal!" came Demyx's voice.

"Yeah, leave us alone!" said Roxas, tightening his hands into fists. "And stop calling me Ventus! I'm not Ventus! I'm _Roxas_!"

Aqua nodded in agreement. "Get out of here, the both of you!" she said boldly to Vanitas and Braig.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at Aqua and her group. His eyes then narrowed into golden slits, his face crumpling into an unfriendly frown. "Oh…so that's how it's going to be? Very well then, you leave me with no choice." Vanitas turned his face towards Braig, and he pointed to where Aqua and Roxas where standing before him. "Braig, _sic 'em_!"

Braig grinned viciously, revealing white canines behind his lips. "With pleasure," he said menacingly. He leapt off from the roof he had been standing on and plummeted to the ground, landing right in front of Aqua and Roxas, where he pulled out an arrowgun and pointed it at them, ready to fire.

"Run!" Aqua screamed as she grabbed Roxas by the wrist and pulled him away, her feet taking off on the road just as Braig fired a bullet at her and Roxas.

Braig cackled manically and took after Aqua and Roxas in pursuit as they fled the Marketplace.

"Aqua! Roxas!" Axel yelled out in alarm. His eyes quickly met with those of Xigbar's and Demyx's. "We have to stop him!" Axel said to his fellow comrades. "Come on!"

"He has my human name too?" Xigbar exclaimed. Then he glared. "Oh, that guy's gonna be stopped, I'll make sure of that!" Xigbar said doggedly as he, Axel, and Demyx started chasing after Braig. However, their feet skidded to a stop just as a row of Unversed appeared in front of them, barring their way.

The three Organization members looked behind to where Vanitas was still standing, and saw him smirk at them and disappear in a Corridor of Darkness.

"These guys have picked the wrong crowd to mess with," said Xigbar as he summoned his arrowguns and started shooting a spray of bullets at the Unversed—a move that instantly took them out in seconds.

Demyx stared at the Unversed as they faded away. "Whoa! Nice move, Xiggy!"

"Come on!" said Axel.

The three of them ran off.

…

"This way!" Roxas said to Aqua as the two of them scampered down a narrow street full of people. Several confused and startled faces passed by the fleeing pair as they dashed down the cobblestone street.

Aqua looked over her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of Braig's face behind her, running quickly and holding out his arrowguns, intent on shooting bullets at them. She saw a small purple light burst from the end of Braig's arrowgun, and immediately, she realized that Braig had fired another shot at them.

"Roxas! Look out!" screamed Aqua, and she pushed Roxas to his left. Braig's bullet quickly zipped past them, missing them. A few residents of the town who were standing nearby made startled cries as the bullet hit the side of a stone building.

"Aqua, what did you do to these guys to make them hate you so much?" asked Roxas as they ran.

"Didn't I tell you?" she responded. "They wanted to get rid of me and my friend Ven so that they can get my master to make them the new caretakers of my homeworld after him!"

Braig fired another bullet. Aqua and Roxas dodged it. More residents of the town let out frightened cries as the bullet hit a wall.

"Roxas, use a Dark Corridor so that we can get out safely!" said Aqua.

"I can't!" Roxas replied. "There are way too many people out today! They're going to see the Corridor and I'll attract a lot of attention if we run through it!"

But we can't just keep running!" said Aqua. "We're both going to get tired out eventually! Not to mention, Braig might hurt someone other than us if he keeps firing at us like this!"

As if on cue, another one of Braig's bullets came zipping towards them, and they missed it just in time.

A soft neigh nearby caught Roxas' attention. Coming up to his and Aqua's left was a small lot filled where horses, carriages, and buggies were idly standing. Seeing this, an idea immediately formed in the young Nobody's mind.

"Then let's hitch a ride!" said Roxas. Running over to the lot, Roxas took hold of one of the horses and climbed atop its back. "Aqua! Hop on!"

Aqua scrambled atop the horse's back and sat behind Roxas, whom she wrapped her arms tightly around. "You know how to ride a horse?" she asked him.

"Well, no, but this is an emergency!" said Roxas. And taking the horse's reins into his hands, Roxas set the horse into a quick paced run.

Aqua let out a soft startled cry as the horse took off. She tightened her hold on Roxas, hoping she wouldn't end up flying out of the horse's back.

"You ok?" Roxas asked without looking back.

"I don't know!" Aqua cringed.

Looking both left and right, Aqua could see townsfolk fleeing out of the street as the horse she and Roxas were riding on came running down the street.

A shot rang out from behind them, and a few seconds later, a bullet came whizzing treacherously near and past them. Looking over her shoulder, Aqua's eyes grew in alarm as she saw Braig, now on horseback as well, aiming an arrowgun at them and still intent on shooting them both.

Roxas looked over his shoulder as well, and became shocked by what he saw. "What?" he exclaimed. He whipped the horse's reins in a vertical motion, causing it to quicken its already fast pace.

…

Axel's, Xigbar's, and Demyx's feet halted to a stop.

"Where'd…_gasp_… they…_cough_… go?" Demyx wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

Xigbar wiped a sheen of sweat off of his forehead. "When I get my hands on that guy…oh, he is so dead!"

Demyx coughed. "Gee, Xigbar, I didn't know you had an evil twin brother who was just as bad as you are—or maybe even more."

Xigbar's response was explosive. "I DO _NOT_ HAVE A TWIN AND I DO _NOT_ HAVE A BROTHER!"

"Hey, enough!" said Axel. He cast a dark look at Xigbar and Demyx. "This isn't the time for you guys to get on each other's nerves. Now, help me find them!"

Axel turned his head around on all sides, trying to see if he could spot Aqua, Roxas, and Braig.

"There!" said Xigbar as he pointed to a tiny dark faraway shape with a speck of blue in the road ahead.

Axel's eyes flickered to where Xigbar was pointing. He frowned as the shape grew smaller and smaller by the second. He couldn't just stand here and let Roxas and Aqua be pursued like this. He had to do _something_…

A horse's neigh made his ears perk. Turning to the side, he saw a small lot filled with horses. A man was standing in front of the lot, looking distressed.

"Two of my horses—gone in one day! Oh this is terrible!" he said to himself as he walked in circles.

_A horse. That's it!_ Without hesitating, Axel ran towards the small lot. He seized one of the horses by its reins and hopped onto its back.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Demyx started to ask.

The unhappy horse owner's jaw fell open as he saw Axel starting to leave with another one of his horses. "Now just hold it right there, lad!" he protested, "These horses aren't free of charge!"

Axel didn't listen to him, and set the horse into a run, taking after Braig, Aqua, and Roxas.

"Hey! Stop, thief!" yelled the horse owner, who now looked more unhappy than ever. The unfortunate fellow looked like he was going to cry, but before he could get a chance, Xigbar walked up from behind him and struck him in the back of his head by the handle of one of his arrowguns. The man's eyes rolled upwards, and he fell limply onto the ground.

Demyx winced as he eyed where the horse owner was now lying. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt when he comes to," he said.

"Hey, come on!" said Xigbar.

Spotting a horse that was tied to a small black four-wheel carriage with a closed top, Xigbar ran towards it, with Demyx following behind. Xigbar hopped and stood atop the carriage's driver's seat while Demyx (for some odd reason), climbed to the top of the carriage's body instead of getting into the passenger's seat.

"Uh…you know how to ride this thing?" asked Demyx.

Xigbar cackled. "I haven't the slightest idea," he said. "But, there's only one way to find out!" And whipping the reins of the horse in a vertical motion, the horse neighed loudly and immediately broke into a run of great speed that it sent the poor Melodious Nocturne flying out of the carriage top and tumbling into the cobblestone street behind. Xigbar, however, didn't even seem to notice one bit that the carriage was now sans Demyx.

Meanwhile, the sitar player quickly recovered from his fall and got back up to his feet. Panic seized him as he saw the carriage that Xigbar had acquired was now growing smaller and smaller in the road ahead.

"Xigbar! Xiggy! Wa-wait for me!" As fast as his legs could carry him, Demyx started running after the Freeshooter.

…

Aqua tried not to scream as Braig fired more shots from behind them. Up to now, they had not been hit, thanks to Aqua's various Protect spells, but Aqua knew that even if she kept using her magic to protect herself and Roxas, it did not mean that they were out of danger.

While making their horse turn a street corner, Roxas looked over his shoulder.

"Uh-oh!" he cried.

"What?" asked Aqua, too fretful to look behind.

"He's gaining on us!" He then whipped the horse's reins to command it go quicken its pace. "Come on, boy!" he coaxed frantically. "Faster!"

Another shot rang out.

Out of fear, Aqua cast a Reflega spell to protect herself and Roxas from all angles. Braig's bullet deflected off of the barrier created by Aqua's spell.

"This guy doesn't give up, does he?" Roxas muttered aloud.

"I don't know for how much longer I can keep holding him off with my magic!" said Aqua.

"Hold on, let me try something!" said Roxas.

Aqua looked behind where Braig was. Suddenly, several rows of Samurai Nobodies appeared, blocking the path of Braig's horse.

"There! That should hold him off for a while!" said Roxas.

Aqua kept her sights on the Samurais. Horror soon appeared in her eyes as Braig shot bullets at the Samurai horde, destroying them in seconds and clearing the way of his path.

"Roxas, I don't think that worked!" said Aqua.

"What?" Roxas exclaimed in disbelief. "Gosh, he just doesn't know when to give up, does he?"

…

"Leon!"

Yuffie burst into the upstairs room where Leon was lying supine on a small bed at Merlin's house. Hearing his name being called, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee leader lifted his head up. "What?" he asked.

"I've been checking up what's been going on around town and there seems to be trouble!" answered Yuffie.

"What kind of trouble?" Leon asked.

"There's a chase going on in town! The guys involved in it stole a bunch of horses from a local stall and a carriage as well! I don't know what exactly there's a chase for, but for whatever reason, it's causing a lot of disruption among the townsfolk."

Leon frowned. He got up and jumped off from the bed, and started to make his way downstairs. Aerith, who was sitting on a wooden stool beside the bed and quietly reading a book, got up as well. "Leon, wait! Where are you going?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Aerith, there are guys disrupting the peace of the town. I have to check it out and put a stop to it," he answered.

"But you're still recovering from that monster attack!" she protested. "You're in absolutely no condition to—"

"I'm fine," he said adamantly as he started tromping down a staircase. "Don't worry about me!"

"Hey!"

The sound of Cid's sharp voice filled the room just as Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie arrived downstairs, where Cloud was leaning with his arms crossed and a back against the wall, and Merlin stood not too far away beside him, standing by a bookcase.

"We got visitors," Cid announced.

Everyone's eyes turned towards three youthful looking ducks with white feathers and wearing newsboy caps and woolen long-sleeves sweaters. One duck wore the color red, the second the color blue, and the third the color green.

"Huey? Dewey? Louie?" Leon asked in surprise. "What are you—?"

"We just almost got run over!" said Huey.

"Yeah! By some guys on horseback!" said Dewey.

"I thought we were gonna be flattened!" said Louie.

"You must be talking about the guys who are chasing each other in town!" said Yuffie.

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" said Huey. "You should look for them! They can't be too hard to find!"

"Did you see what they looked like?" asked Leon.

"No, they went by too fast for us to see." said Louie.

"Ok, thanks for letting us know anyway," said Leon. "Yuffie! Cloud! Let's get going!"

"Our Uncle Scrooge is waiting outside!" said Dewey. "He's got horses you can use to catch those guys!"

"Ah, that will definitely be helpful to us."

"Leon, what can Merlin, Cid, and I do to help?" asked Aerith.

"You three just stay here in the house and await our return. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful, everyone!" said Merlin. "You don't know who these people you're dealing with are!"

"Ah, they're probably just a rowdy bunch of guys from the town!" Yuffie said confidently. "How bad could they possibly be?"

…

"This is the _strangest_ thing I have ever done!" Xigbar said in a loud voice over the thundering sound of horse hooves and carriage wheels running over the cobblestone street. "But I'm not complaining!"

Xigbar was still completely oblivious to the fact that Demyx had been sent flying out of the carriage roof. Demyx, meanwhile, had seemingly fallen behind in his attempt to try to run after Xigbar and the carriage and was now out of sight.

Suddenly a few meters away from him in the street ahead, Xigbar's eyes caught the back of a redhead on horseback, and he was closing up on him quite quickly.

"Axel!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames' head swerved around over his shoulder.

"Xigbar!"

Xigbar made the horse pulling the carriage he was driving move faster, and soon enough, he was running alongside Axel.

"Enjoying yourself?" Xigbar asked with a laugh.

Axel's eyes flitted to the carriage that Xigbar was standing on, driving. "What _is_ that?"

"I dunno! But I have to admit, riding on one of these things is nice for a change!" Xigbar answered, laughing again.

"Hey, where's Demyx?" asked Axel, noticing that Xigbar was alone.

"What? Dude, are you blind? He's right behind me, on top of this thing!" said Xigbar.

"Um…no, he's not," said Axel.

At this point, Xigbar turned around and looked behind. It was finally only then that he realized that Demyx was gone.

"Wha—but he was there when I…" he started to say, confused.

"Looks like you lost him," said Axel. "Oh well, too bad, it can't be helped. We'll have to go without him."

Xigbar sighed harshly. "I swear, that guy always seems to disappear at the worst possible moments."

There was a speck of blue in the street ahead that Axel's eyes were glued attentively on. "They're right over there," he said, pointing.

Xigbar squinted. In the distance, he could make out the backs of Aqua's and Roxas' heads. He too, could also make out a third figure on horseback ahead of him—Braig. A determined scowl crossed his face. "And there's the guy who's tryin' to steal my identity!"

"Whoever said he's trying to steal your identity? Maybe you're stealing his!" said Axel.

"Hey, don't make me shoot you," Xigbar said threateningly.

"Hey! Stop! _Stooooooooooooppp_!"

Both Axel and Xigbar turned their heads around as they heard the frantic voice call out to them. Running a few meters behind them, they saw a red-faced, tired looking Demyx who was struggling to catch up with them but looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Well what do you know? We found Demyx!" said Xigbar with a laugh. He slowed the horse pulling the carriage down, allowing Demyx the chance to hop back on top of the carriage, where he fell flat on his stomach and was relieved to be reunited with his fellow Organization members.

"Nice to have you back," Xigbar commented wryly.

"Xigbar, did you like, not hear me yelling at you to stop?" Demyx asked breathlessly.

"Uh, no," Xigbar answered blandly.

Demyx groaned tiredly and in disbelief.

"Get ready guys!" said Axel. "The moment we reach that guy trying to hurt Aqua and Roxas, we fight!"

"Great! 'Cause I'm very much ready to shoot my doppelganger and end _his_ existence!" said Xigbar.

"Whoa there, Xigbar," said Axel. "Let's not get too carried away here!"

"Hey! Only one of us can have this look here!" said Xigbar as he pointed to his face. "Do you really think I'm going to let that guy go all copycat on me and get away with my former name, my look, and my mannerisms? As if!"

In the midst of Axel's and Xigbar's conversation, Demyx, who had managed to catch his breath by now, sat idly on the carriage and tried to keep up with the exchange of words between Xigbar and Axel. However, his ears soon caught a soft rumbling sound that seemed to be growing louder with each passing second…and it sounded awfully a lot like the sound of horses running behind them.

Demyx turned around. His eyes grew wide as they fell upon three figures—two young men and a teenage girl in boy's clothing—on horseback. The three of them had serious looks on their faces and they seemed to be in pursuit of the three Organization members. Though Demyx did not know who the chasers were, they were none other than Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie.

"Uh, guys? We got problems!" said Demyx in alarm, and he pointed to the three horse-mounted youths behind them. Axel and Xigbar turned around and saw the trio as well.

"Oh, so now _we're_ the ones being chased?" remarked Xigbar.

Axel looked darkly at the three figures. "We can't have those guys tailing us when we're in the middle of a rescue mission! They're going to ruin everything!"

"Ok, so, any ideas?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah, here's one—stop them, Mullethead!" answered Xigbar.

"Me?!" Demyx spat out incredulously. "Why me?"

"You're the only one of us who's not doing anything! Now go! Stop 'em!"

Demyx groaned. "But I don't even have my cue cards…"

"_GO_!"

Demyx immediately scrambled to his feet. "Ack! I'm going! I'm going!"

The Melodious Nocturne tried to keep his balance as he stood atop the moving carriage and faced the three pursuers. He sighed halfheartedly as he pulled out his sitar. "And Axel always complains that he gets the icky jobs…" he muttered. A few quick plucks of sitar strings was all it took for Demyx to conjure up a huge bubble of water and to hurl it at the chasers.

The surprised reaction of the three chasers upon being blasted with a huge bubble of water that left them sopping wet made Demyx crack out a laugh. "Ha! You should see the looks on your faces, because you look—"

"Tree branch incoming!" yelled Xigbar in a loud voice.

Demyx quickly turned back around in Xigbar's direction and saw a large tree branch coming his way. He quickly ducked his head low enough just in time as the carriage passed under the tree branch. Once the branch was far behind him, Demyx got back up to his feet and completed his sentence. "—ridiculous!" he finished.

Yuffie spluttered out some water that had gotten into her mouth and cast a soggy scowl at Demyx. "You stupid crazy-haired _jerk_!" she yelled at him. "Hold my horse!" she ordered Cloud, handing him her horse's reins while she started to stand up on her horse's back.

"Yuffie, what are—?" Cloud started to ask. Yuffie, however, had jumped out of her horse and into the air before Cloud could even finish his response.

"HYAH!" she cried out as she leapt towards where Demyx was standing on the top surface of the carriage body. In response, Demyx's eyes enlarged into panicked orbs the moment he saw Yuffie making her way towards him.

"Holy—!" he started to say, and he backed up.

Landing atop the carriage where Demyx was, Yuffie pulled out her four-point shuriken and started engaging Demyx in a very restricted fight due to the lack of space available to them.

Though he tried not to pay attention to what was going on behind him, the sound of yelling finally convinced Xigbar to start asking questions. "What's going on back there?"

"Crazy crossdressing girl attacking me!" yelled Demyx at the top of his lungs.

"Kick her out!" Xigbar yelled back.

"Wha—?" Demyx let out a shocked yelp. "I can't kick a _girl_! That's—WHOA!" Demyx had to dodge an attempt by Yuffie to slash his face with her shuriken. "—ungallant of me!" Demyx finished.

"Well, you had better do _something_, because you guys are shaking this thing we're riding on with your fighting! So if this isn't resolved soon, this baby's gonna topple over!" Xigbar shouted back.

The explosive sound of a shot being fired temporarily distracted Xigbar. Then, barely a second afterwards, he felt something grazing the side of the carriage.

Xigbar's brow crumpled. "Ok, now they're _really_ asking for it!" he growled. "Demyx!"

"What?" asked Demyx in a loud voice as he dodged another one of Yuffie's attacks.

"Stop fightin' and take the reins!" ordered Xigbar.

"Me?" Demyx squawked.

"Yes, you! Do it!" Xigbar yelled back.

Yuffie's shuriken zipped dangerously close by to the top of Demyx's hair, forcing him to duck low. "Aaugh! Ok! Ok! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The two Organization members quickly traded places.

Yuffie glared at Xigbar as he slowly approached her while trying to remain balanced and standing atop the carriage at the same time. "I'll take you on!" she said darkly. "And you're going down!"

Xigbar let out an almost amused laugh. "Pfft, you? Take me down? As if!" he scoffed. And without another word or any hesitation, Xigbar gave Yuffie a push. The ninja was sent tumbling out of the carriage and rolling over the cobblestone street.

Demyx quickly caught a glimpse of Xigbar ridding Yuffie from the carriage and he stared at him in shock. "Did you actually—?"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" shouted Xigbar.

Demyx let out a squeaky yelp and obeyed.

"One down, two more to go," said Xigbar as he pulled out his arrowguns and combined them into a sniper rifle. He started shooting at Leon and Cloud.

Meanwhile, Axel, who had been frequently looking back at the action Xigbar and Demyx were caught in, suddenly found that he and his horse were closing in on Braig, Roxas, and Aqua.

"You two hold those guys off!" yelled Axel over the sound of the carriage and horses running over the street and Xigbar's shooting. "I'm going in to help Roxas and Aqua!"

"Hey! Just holler if ya need me to do any shooting, because I'm totally willing to do it!" said Xigbar over the sound of his shots.

"Will do!" said Axel, and he got his horse to run faster than ever that within seconds, he was soon running alongside Braig.

"Hey, you! Get lost!" said Braig.

"I don't think so!" Axel said back.

Meanwhile, hearing Axel's voice caught both Aqua's and Roxas' attention, and they looked behind their shoulders.

"Axel!" they cried out.

Axel finally managed to get his horse to run alongside theirs. "Hold on guys!" said Axel. "I'll stop this guy for you! You just keep running!"

"I don't think we can keep this up for much longer though!" Aqua said in alarm. "We can't keep running up like this forever!"

"Axel, she's right! We need to use the Corridors to escape this guy now! It doesn't matter whether or not people see us enter the Corridors at this point—we need to get out of here!" said Roxas.

Axel's face then scrunched up into deep thought. "Wait! I have an idea!" he said shortly afterwards.

"What it?" Aqua asked.

"Hey Roxas!" said Axel.

"Yeah?" Roxas responded.

"Leave your horse behind in town and get yourself back in the Castle That Never Was! We're going to split!" said Axel.

"Split?" Aqua asked in confusion.

Then, Axel brought his horse so close to Roxas and Aqua's that they were almost touching each other. He released one of his hands from its hold on the horse's reins and held it out to Aqua. "Aqua! Take my hand!" he said.

Aqua obeyed. She suddenly gasped out in surprise as Axel momentarily let his last hand on his horse's reins go, grabbed her and lifted her out of the horse she had been riding, and placed her on his own horse behind him. Aqua quickly wrapped her arms securely around Axel.

"What's this idea of yours?" Roxas asked Axel.

A shot from Braig temporarily distracted Axel and caused him to look back before he finally started to explain. "This guy is after both of you, right? Well, he can't pursue you both if each one of you is going in different ways! "

"Oh…good point!" said Roxas in understanding.

"Roxas, I'll make sure that this guy keeps chasing me and Aqua, while you go in another direction to safety when I say 'now.' Meanwhile, me and Aqua will try to lose him outside of town. You got it?"

"Will you be able to handle him?" asked Roxas.

"Pretty sure I can!" said Axel.

"What about Xigbar and Demyx?" asked Roxas.

"Don't worry about them! Just get ready to split! The street's about to go in two ways!"

Aqua looked behind. Braig still looked determined to catch her.

"Hey! You!" Axel yelled to Braig as he looked over his shoulder.

By the expression on his face, Braig seemed to listen.

"You want her?" said Axel daringly. "Then come and get her!" And then in a loud voice: "NOW!"

Roxas and his horse went right, and Axel, Aqua, and their horse went left.

"What?" Braig exclaimed in confusion as he saw Roxas go in a different direction. He growled in frustration as Roxas and his horse disappeared aound a corner. "Fine! Then I'll try to get you first!" he said, referring to Aqua, and led his horse to run in the street Axel and Aqua had taken.

"It worked!" said Aqua as she saw Braig had decided to pursue them and not Roxas.

"Alright!" said Axel, pleased. "Now, to the outside of town!"

Meanwhile, with Xigbar and Demyx…

Xigbar fired a shot near one of the hooves of Cloud's horse. Nearly getting hit, the horse reeled up on its hind legs in fright, causing Cloud to fall out backwards from his horse.

"There we go!" said Xigbar.

"We lost 'em?" asked Demyx.

"The second one, we did!" answered Xigbar. "Just one more left! Now, let's try something different with you shall we?"

Xigbar snapped his fingers.

A number of Sniper Nobodies appeared at Xigbar's call, blocking Leon's way and forcing him to pull his horse's reins and make them stop in their tracks in order to fight off the Snipers.

"That should hold 'im off!" said Xigbar, pleased with his work.

"You mean you stopped the last guy?" asked Demyx.

"Yep."

"Oh good, does that mean I can let you take control of the carriage then?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I got a guy I want to shoot and I want to make sure my hands are free for when that happens! Now, after them!" said Xigbar as he pointed in the direction Axel, Aqua, and Braig had headed.

…

"What now? He's still after us!" asked Aqua once she and Axel had arrived in a road that encircled the outside of the town.

"Just hold on!" said Axel. He looked behind where Braig was, and true to Aqua's words, he was still chasing them…and shooting at them.

"Axel…hurry! He's not so far away from us!" Aqua said anxiously.

"Alright, listen to me carefully, because we're going to have to move really quickly," Axel started to explain. "I'm going to make the horse stop, and once it does, we hop off it quickly. After that, I'll conjure up a Dark Corridor, and then we run into it and get out. Do you understand?"

"I do!" Aqua answered.

"Good. Now, get ready!"

Aqua swallowed a pocket of air in her throat and anxiously waited for Axel's signal. Another one of Braig's bullets zipped past her head.

"And…NOW!" said Axel in a loud voice. He pulled his horse's reins and it immediately neighed and halted to a stop. Axel hopped off of its back first. Aqua got off second.

"Not so fast."

Aqua gasped, startled. Before Axel could summon a Corridor of Darkness, Vanitas appeared out of his own Corridor of Darkness in front of them with his Keyblade at hand. Shortly, afterwards, Braig caught up and jumped off of his horse. He held out his arrowguns and pointed them at Axel and Aqua.

"He wields a Keyblade too?" Axel uttered in shock upon seeing Vanitas' Keyblade. "And…he looks like..."

Aqua stayed close to Axel's side as Braig and Vanitas advanced towards them from both sides of the road with their weapons drawn.

"So you thought you'd escape, huh?" Vanitas said tauntingly at Aqua. "Well, you were wrong. You escaped me once. I'm not letting you escape me again."

Axel summoned his chakrams and held out one of them with its spikes facing Vanitas. He gave a dark, menacing glare at the boy. "If you want to kill her, then you'll have to kill me first!" he said.

"Axel, don't!" said Aqua sharply. She pulled out her staff.

"I never said I was going to kill her," said Vanitas. "I did say I was going to ask my master to spare her life."

"Only because you are trying to set your cap on me!" said Aqua.

"Why should it matter why I'm doing it, anyway?" Vanitas replied. "After all, don't you want to have your life spared?"

Aqua scowled. "Not if it means to consort with you!"

Vanitas sighed, seemingly disappointed. "Oh Aqua, if this is the way it's going to be, then… you leave me with no other alternative but to take you by force."

"You just try!" said Aqua, holding out her staff and pointing it at Vanitas.

"Oh? So you can fight now? Very well, _dear_ Aqua, let's keep this simple and –"

But before Vanitas could finish his sentence, a powerful geyser of water came shooting up from where he was standing on and sent him skyward.

Aqua and Axel watched with enlarged eyes as Vanitas moved through the air and landed some distance away from where they were standing.

"Huh?" Braig wondered out loud in confusion as he just absorbed what he had just seen. Suddenly however, he felt something hit him in the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. He limply fell forward and landed on the ground with a muffled thud. And as he fell before Axel and Aqua's eyes, he revealed that standing behind him was Xigbar, who was holding his arrowgun pointed at him.

"Consider yourself owned," said Xigbar.

Demyx meekly stepped out from behind Xigbar, holding his sitar in his arms.

"Xigbar! Demyx!" said Aqua.

"And right on time too!" Xigbar added. "Had we come any later…well, you guys might've been toast."

There was a moment of silence afterwards as everyone looked back and forth from where Vanitas and Braig lay on the ground.

"I think we'd better go home," said Axel.

* * *

**A/N: I told you this chapter would be long. That's why I spent many days making it. Oh yeah, this is important so I'm going to let everybody know right now, since it's September, I'll be starting college soon, so I clearly will not be able to update as often as I did this summer. I will try to update at least once a week starting after September 19. But even though the chapters will come in less frequently, I certainly hope that doesn't mean you'll lose interest in the story-I'm so happy that many people like it and _I solemnly swear I will finish writing this story, no matter how long it takes me_, and I hope you'll continue reading it in the days I'm not updating. By the way, just to let you know, we're probably already close to or near halfway done with this story (yeah, it's going to be long, but worth reading for those who really like it).**

**Also, I'm going to address this since people have been asking me questions related to it-I know I stated in my A/N#1 at the end of Chapter 1 that connections between certain characters, notably Ventus and Roxas and Master X., Terra, and Xemnas have been disregarded because in this story, they are completely separate characters independent of each other. I thought I made that pretty clear in A/N#1(and I recently edited A/N#1 to make sure that what I just said above was clearer to avoid further confusion, so you can check it out if you want). However, that doesn't mean that Xigbar and Braig are unrelated. Xigbar IS the Nobody of Braig. In fact, on this note, since I made it clear in this chapter that Xigbar is genuinely shocked to see Braig, I think you should start questioning whether or not this is the real and true Braig who's allying himself with Master Xehanort and Vanitas. O.O  
**

**Anyway, end long explanations. What do you think of this chapter? For the next chapter (which will not be as long as this one) we'll return to Xem and Aqua and Terra, Mickey, and Ven too. Reviews/comments are very much welcomed!  
**


	59. The Door to Light

The six founding members of the Organization and Saïx congregated in the Round Room following Aqua's return from her mission. The incident with Vanitas and Braig was reported, and when the news of it had reached Xemnas, he immediately summoned Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Saïx for an urgent meeting.

"What I find more surprising is the very fact that we were never told that there are people who are after Aqua," Saïx commented as he leaned back against his throne. "Or at least, _I_ was never told about it."

"I don't even believe anyone was informed that the girl has pursuers," said Xaldin, crossing his arms. "Am I not right, Lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas, who hadn't said even so much as a word since the beginning of the meeting, spoke up. "If I can recall correctly," he said carefully, "Aqua told me in my first individual conversation with her that she was forced out of her homeland by some creatures…they had a name, though I'm not entirely sure I remember it."

"Unversed," said Xigbar. "That's what they're called."

"Ah, yes, the Unversed," Xemnas continued. "But indeed, Aqua never did tell me that there are individuals who are after her."

"The question, though, is why do they want her?" came Zexion's voice. "What are they after?"

"…Perhaps there is more to Aqua that we do not know about," Lexaeus said quietly.

Saïx scoffed. "But she's just an ordinary girl who happens to now know magic and is under our care. There's nothing extraordinary about her."

"Ah, but that is where you are mistaken, Saïx."

Saïx quickly turned his eyes towards Xemnas as he caught the sternness in the Lord Superior's voice. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Were you not informed, as I was, Saïx, that Aqua is a student of her homeworld's caretaker?" Xemnas inquired.

The Organization leader's six subordinates seemed genuinely surprised to hear this.

"Well…that's new," Xigbar remarked.

"But if that's true," said Vexen, whose frighteningly overexcited mood from the morning had since died down, "Then that means we've got a girl who is more unique and special than we initially believed in our hands."

"All the more reason why we should go about protecting her," said Xemnas.

Saïx let out a quick laugh. "Protect our prisoner? Since when has it been the Organization's duty to protect any of its prisoners?

"Aqua is our responsibility now," Xemnas answered firmly as he cast a disapproving look at Saïx. "She is under our care. We're obligated to ensure nothing happens to her."

Saïx protested. "But Lord Xemnas, this is—"

Seeing the harsh expression in Xemnas' face, Saïx said no more, though his disagreement with the Lord Superior's words remained with him.

"Technically speaking, now that Bluebird's helping us, she's not really our prisoner anymore, right?" asked Xigbar.

"That is correct," answered Xemnas.

"But just because she's a student of an important figure in her homeworld can't simply explain why she's wanted by these men who are pursuing her," said Saïx.

"It's our only lead so far, Saïx," Xemnas said. "And the best one we have."

"Perhaps we should ask Aqua more questions about the whole matter," suggested Vexen. "She could certainly know something about these men that we do not."

"I'll see to that," said Xemnas. "Meanwhile, I'd like to start an investigation of today's incident. Vexen, Zexion, I'm placing you two in charge of finding out more about those men who are after Aqua, and these Unversed creatures too."

"What? But Lord Xemnas, I'm in the middle of starting a very important research project!" Vexen protested.

"Your personal projects are trivial when it comes to conducting research for the Organization, Vexen. You have your orders, and I expect you to follow through with them. Am I not clear?"

Vexen sighed resignedly. "Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, as Xemnas wrapped up the meeting with his fellow Organization cofounders and second-in-command, Aqua sat silently by herself on the floor of her bedroom, examining a small pile of beads she had bought in Hollow Bastion. Overwhelmed by the events of the day, she found the tranquility and silence of her bedroom relaxing.

"What's going to happen now, now that Master Xehanort, Vanitas, and Braig are after me?" she thought to herself.

And Roxas...he was in danger too, because of his resemblance to Ven. For some reason, Aqua could not help but feel that it was her fault that Roxas was in danger of being harmed.

"Hello, Aqua."

Aqua's eyes flickered towards her doorway. They narrowed into blue slits upon seeing who the owner of the voice was.

"Marluxia…" Aqua said with an annoyed groan.

Marluxia was leaning with his back against the edge of the doorway, and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his frock coat. A smug grin rested on the Graceful Assassin's lips as his deep blue eyes intersected with Aqua's.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua asked, though the tone of disinterest in her voice indicated that she did not care any less about the pink-haired Nobody's reasons for visiting her in her room.

Marluxia let out a muted laugh. "What am _I_ doing here, you ask?" he repeated. "I only wanted to check up on you, and make sure you were all right after your little episode today."

Aqua looked away from him, and went back to examining her pile of beads on the floor. "That's comforting to know," she said indifferently.

Marluxia sighed in seeming disappointment as the tone in Aqua's voice registered a lack of excitement by his presence. He began to walk towards where Aqua sat on the floor of her room. "Oh come on, Aqua, must this grudge you hold against me persist?"

Aqua didn't answer him.

Marluxia started slowly walking around her in a circle. "I know very well why at the moment you dislike me. But perhaps it would make you feel better if I told you that I am not quite the same person I am when I am off duty from my missions."

Aqua continued to remain silent.

"And besides, the night I seized you, I thought you were my adversary. But that has now since changed."

Aqua finally decided to respond. "So I am not your enemy anymore?"

"You can say that," Marluxia replied. His feet halted in their circular motion, and he stopped right behind Aqua. "Come on now, Aqua. Can't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"Marluxia…" Aqua said through her teeth, "I'd rather we didn't discuss this at the moment."

"Oh Aqua, you simply can't go on like this—resenting me forever."

Aqua sighed harshly. "Marluxia, please go. I'm busy right now."

"Busy? With what?" asked Marluxia.

"It's none of your business," Aqua answered.

Marluxia bent low and looked over Aqua's shoulder. "What are all these little baubles you have over here?"

"They're not baubles," said Aqua. "They're beads."

Without any warning, Marluxia snatched one of the largest beads—one that was in the shape of a teardrop—out of Aqua's pile.

Aqua shot an irritated look at Marluxia. "Marluxia, can I have that back, please?" she asked sternly.

Marluxia held the bead between his thumb and index finger and examined it carefully at every angle. The shiny, glassy surface of the bead caught the light of Aqua's kerosene lamp nearby. "Hmph," said Marluxia. "Busy playing with little insignificant novelties, are we?" A muted laugh escaped through his lips. "How amusing." He tossed the bead away and it landed on the floor. Aqua quickly snatched it back. "You humans do the most interesting things in your leisure," Marluxia commented. He leaned back against one side of the wall of Aqua's room. "Perhaps I should see what it is exactly that you're up to, if you won't tell me yourself."

Aqua sighed in annoyance. _Why doesn't he just go away?_ "Marluxia, don't you have better things to do than watch me like I'm putting on a show for you?"

"Like what things?" Marluxia inquired.

"I don't know…spend time with Larxene, for instance? I thought you two couldn't get enough of each other."

Marluxia laughed softly. "There is a glimmer of truth to that," he replied. "However, I must confess that, as of late, I've found that my flame for Larxene has, shall we say, died down."

Aqua seemed surprised by his response. "Died down?"

"Well, actually it's not completely gone—it's still here, but some of it has been…snuffed out."

Aqua looked up at Marluxia, puzzled by his words.

"You see, I've found someone else far more entrancing—and not to mention, more fascinating—than Larxene."

"Who?"

Marluxia's lips curled up into a sinister yet seductive smile. "You."

Aqua suddenly found her entire body freezing up, rendering herself immobile and paralyzed with shock. "M-Me?"

Marluxia closed his eyes and nodded.

Aqua had to force down a pocket of dry air that had formed in her throat. She got up to her feet, rising from the floor. "…Wow. Marluxia, I'm-I'm speechless." She began to absently twist the Rune Ring Xemnas had given her around her finger. "You…you honestly think I'm better than Larxene?"

"_Far_ better," Marluxia replied. His voice had attained a smoky timbre to it that created a prickling sensation that traveled down Aqua's spine and made her start to back away from him. "Perhaps it's your heart," he purred. "Hearts are, after all, irresistible to Nobodies like myself." The Graceful Assassin then started making lecherous, if not predatory, strides towards Aqua as she backed herself up against her bedroom door.

"You don't say," said Aqua as she found her back pressing against her door. "Listen, Marluxia…I'm flattered to hear that you think so…_highly_…of me."

"So what do you say, Aqua?" asked Marluxia. He slammed both his palms flat against the surface of Aqua's door, trapping Aqua in the space between his hands and arms. A desirous smile crept onto his face as he leered at her. "Do you think you'd consider giving me a chance?"

Aqua laughed feebly at him. "I'm very sorry, Marluxia…but…" As noiselessly as she could, Aqua's hand worked its way towards her door's knob. Her fingers fastened themselves around it and she twisted the knob around, ready to swing it open. "…But I just don't think this is going to work out!" At that moment, Aqua pushed the door outwards, and as Marluxia's face came leaning dangerously close to hers, the Graceful Assassin ungracefully fell through the open doorway, and he came noisily tumbling down onto the ground of the hallway and landed with a loud crash by a certain Organization member's feet.

An amused smile formed on Aqua's face as she giggled at Marluxia's lumbering descent.

Having fallen flat on his face, Marluxia scowled and plucked himself off from the floor. However, as he started to get up, his eyes caught sight of the Organization member's feet he had fallen close to. He slowly tilted his head up. Soon enough, he realized that he was looking face to face with his Superior.

"Lord Xemnas!" Marluxia exclaimed softly as he quickly got back up to his feet and brushed away the dust from the floor that had become stuck onto his frock coat.

Xemnas raised one of his brows skeptically at Marluxia.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know you were passing by these parts," he said quickly and apologetically. Now feeling incredibly stupid at having embarrassed himself in front of his Superior, Marluxia quickly left the scene without another word and was gone within moments.

Aqua sighed in relief as he went back into her room. Xemnas silently followed her in.

"Do I want to know what transpired just now?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Probably not," Aqua answered softly. She scooped up her pile of beads on the floor into her hands and got up to her feet. She placed them on her nightstand and sat on the edge of her bed. "So," she began to ask with a coy smile. "What brings you here?"

Xemnas' feet stopped right in front of where Aqua was seated. "I'm here to see you, obviously, and also for a more imperative reason."

"Oh?"

"Namely, it has to do with what happened to you today."

Aqua became extremely silent as she reflected on the day's events.

"But first, I just want to let you know how I am terribly sorry for putting you in more danger than I originally expected," said Xemnas. "I was blind to the fact that there are men who are after you."

"But the very fact that you didn't know doesn't make you at fault," Aqua replied gently.

Xemnas sighed softly. "Aqua, have these men always been in pursuit of you?"

"Not always. But…they did try to imprison me in the Realm of Darkness the night they attacked my homeworld nearly a month ago."

A grave look formed in Xemnas' face. "I don't believe you ever told me this."

"I never told you?" Aqua asked in surprise.

Xemnas shook his head.

"Oh…" Aqua went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I guess…back then, I didn't think it mattered whether or not that this was something you should have known."

"Well it matters now," said Xemnas. "Xigbar told me that these men want to kill you. Is that true?"

"I know for sure that these men are under orders to kill me," Aqua answered.

"And who issued these orders?"

"An old man by the name of Master Xehanort."

Xemnas became silent at the mention of the old Keyblade Master's name.

"Do you know him?" asked Aqua.

"No…I don't. But his name, it..." he trailed off. "Never mind," Xemnas said quickly. "I'll tell you another time. But why does he want you killed?"

"When my homeworld was attacked by the Unversed, Xehanort, and his accomplices, it was because he wanted to take over my homeland by force. And, since my master, Eraqus, was the one in charge of the land and I one of his students, Xehanort wanted me gone. From what I heard during my encounter with Master Xehanort's accomplices today, he thought he had succeeded in getting rid of me for good."

Xemnas frowned. "I see," he said softly.

"Xemnas," said Aqua, "I didn't think I'd be in Xehanort's way since I came to be with the Organization. But now that he knows I'm still around, I know that he won't rest until he finds away to put an end to me for good."

Xemnas took one of Aqua's hands into his own and gave them a comforting squeeze. "I won't let him harm you Aqua, I can promise you that."

"But what if he finds me here?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"He won't," said Xemnas. "Not even the Keyblade wielder, Sora, has located us yet. I assure you, as long as you're here, in the World That Never Was, you'll be safe."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very certain of it. And don't forget, you have myself and my subordinates here to protect you. We'll not let anything happen to you."

"I hope you're right, Xem," said Aqua. "But what's going to happen to me now? What if I run into them when I'm on a mission. I got away from them today. I may not be so lucky the next time."

Xemnas pulled Aqua up from her bed and up to her feet. "We'll figure something out," he said reassuringly. "Don't you fret." He then let out a small laugh of amusement. "You know, I've noticed something about you."

"What?" Aqua asked as she gazed deeply into Xemnas' eyes.

"You worry too much."

Aqua sighed softly as she pressed the side of her face against Xemnas' chest. "Do I?"

Xemnas moved one of his hands to the back of Aqua's head, and he dipped his fingers into her hair. "You do," he said. Clumps of blue hair slipped and fell through his fingers.

"Sorry…" she said sheepishly.

"Set your fears aside, Aqua," said Xemnas. "You're safe. Nothing will happen to you for as long as you have the Organization by your side."

Aqua smiled warmly at Xemnas. "Thank you," she whispered, pressing her cheek even more tightly against his chest. "Thank you so much." Her hands moved to his sides, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Xemnas gazed softly down at Aqua as he returned the embrace.

…

Axel didn't seem to mind the fact that he found himself alone in the Gray Area. In fact, he seemed to appreciate the fact that this was one moment where he could have the lounge to himself and be able to not have all the noisy sounds and voices of the other Organization members in the background.

"Hey Axel."

The redhead slowly turned around. Who had joined him in the Gray Area tonight?

"Oh. Hey, Naminé."

The young blonde walked up to Axel's side where he stood behind the large window of the Gray Area.

"Looking at something?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah," said Axel. "Look at the sky."

Naminé did as Axel had told her to do.

"You see Kingdom Hearts?"

Naminé eyed the blurry heart-shaped silhouette that hung aloft in the heavens.

"It looks a little different now, don't you think?" said Axel.

Naminé nodded. "Yeah…it looks a little bigger now."

"Not only that, it's bluer too. I asked Zexion about it. He said the blue shade means that any day now, Kingdom Hearts will reveal itself."

"I guess that means Roxas has collected a lot of hearts, hasn't he?"

"He sure has. Great news, huh?"

Naminé nodded in agreement. "Hey, Axel?"

He turned to look at her. "Hm?"

"You remember this morning, you said you couldn't sleep last night because it had to do with Aqua?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you were about to tell me what Aqua had to do with it, but then Saïx came and told me to get to work," explained Naminé.

"Oh…that," said Axel. He then smiled softly to himself. "You know, it's funny—a few minutes ago, I had been thinking about Aqua too."

"What of her?" asked Naminé.

Axel laughed quietly to himself. "Hey, I already told this to Roxas and Xion, but don't tell it to anybody else, ok?"

Naminé smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. What is it?"

Axel bashfully scratched the back of his head, tousling his bright red hair. "I think…I might have feelings for Aqua."

Naminé's reaction at Axel's words contained more shock than surprise. "You…do?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I think I do," he answered.

"Oh." Naminé started absentmindedly to twirl a small clump of her long blond hair around her index finger. "That's…wonderful news, Axel," she said softly. "I'm happy for you." She forced a smile.

"I mean, I think it's still too early to tell if it's…something else, but right now, I just feel something really strong and special for her, you know what I'm saying?"

"…I think so." Naminé said. "But Aqua…she doesn't know, I assume?"

"Obviously not," Axel answered. "But hey, don't say a word of this to her. Ok?"

"I won't," said Naminé. "I told you I wouldn't anyway." Her eyes flickered over to the dark sky that lay outside. "Um…I think I'd better go now. I still have a few chores left to do before I wrap up for the day."

"Well, then I'd better not take up any more of your time. See you tomorrow, Naminé."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Naminé started to walk away. But as she departed, the smile she had forced on her face abruptly melted away.

"What were you thinking, Naminé?" she said in her mind. "Of course he'd like a girl like Aqua. He'd never like someone like you. After all, you're just a maid without a heart and have feelings you're not even supposed to have."

…

"Terra? Terra, just hang in there! You'll be ok!" Ven said frantically as he and Mickey helped his friend walk over to a quiet clearing surrounded by trees.

The battle against the Darkside Heartless was not easy. In fact, it probably was the most difficult fight Terra, Ven, and King Mickey had experienced since they arrived at the Realm of Darkness. The Darkside was a powerful enemy, and he wore the three Keyblade wielders out quickly. Of the three of them, only Mickey and Terra seemed to have the strength and tenacity to defeat the Heartless, and their efforts had paid off in the end. However, the victory was not so easily won, for the Darkside had critically wounded Terra as he tried to deliver the final blow.

A painful moan escaped Terra's lips as Mickey and Ven helped to lay him on his back on the ground.

"Terra, you'll have to discard your armor for a moment so that we can see how badly the Heartless hurt you," said Mickey. "Do you think you can do that?"

Terra cringed beneath the dark visor of his helmet. "I'll...try," he said.

In a burst of light, Terra's armor disappeared.

"Hm…" Mickey's eyes scanned up and down the length of Terra's body.

"Is he ok?" Ven asked concernedly.

"He doesn't look hurt on the outside," said Mickey. "But I wonder…" he trailed off. "Terra, if you can, can you try to get up?"

As carefully as he could, Terra lifted his head up. But when he tried to lift the rest of his body up from the ground, he let out a loud cry of pain, and he collapsed back down. "I can't…" he said weakly.

"Just as I suspected," said King Mickey. "His injuries are internal, and from what it looks like, they look mighty serious." Mickey walked up beside where Terra's head lay. He summoned his Star Seeker and he pointed it towards Terra's chest. "Heal!" he said, casting a Curaga spell on the fallen Keyblade wielder. A pale light erupted from Terra's chest as Mickey cast his spell.

"Terra! How do you feel now?" asked Ven.

Terra winced. "I don't feel…any different."

"Huh?" said Mickey, perplexed. "But that shouldn't be happening! Cure magic should always work on an injured fighter, unless…" Then Mickey gasped.

"What?" asked Ven. "What is it?"

Mickey shook his head at looked at the young Keyblade bearer with grave eyes. "Ven, I believe Terra's injuries may be far more serious than I thought. And if he doesn't get help immediately, then Terra, he…he might—"

"—Die?!" Ven finished in horror.

Mickey slowly nodded.

Ven shook his head in disbelief and in denial. "No!" he shouted. He then seized his older friend by the shoulders and started shaking him frantically. "Terra! Terra! Listen to me! You can't give up now! You have to hang on, ok? You have to hang on!"

"Ven! Ven—AGH!" Terra cringed and cried out in pain, his hands flying to his abdomen.

"Ven, don't touch him," said Mickey. "He's in very bad shape."

Ven released his hold on Terra. "Terra, please, you can't give up now! We have to get home, and save the Land of Departure, and find Aqua too!"

"Aqua…" Terra croaked.

"Yes, we have to find Aqua! You've got to see her again, Terra!"

Terra shuddered in pain with every breath. "Ven…I'm sorry, but I don't know…if I'll make it."

"Terra, you HAVE to, ok? Please! For Aqua!"

"Ven…" Terra weakly raised up his arm and placed his hand on Ven's shoulder. "...Listen to me. You…you have to find a way back to the Realm of Light with Mickey. And when you do, you need to take back…the Land of Departure…from Master Xehanort. You…you need to…to stop him. And Aqua…you need to find her for me…and bring her home."

"Terra, I can't do this without you!" Ven said. "I need you! Eraqus needs you! Aqua needs you! We all need you Terra! So please, don't…don't let your heart give up now."

"Ven…" Terra felt his strength slipping and his voice faltering. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Terra…" Ven said in a distraught voice. Mickey put his hand on the young Keyblade bearer's other shoulder out of empathy.

"Ven…" Terra struggled to say. "…Please…take care…of her."

"TERRA!"

Terra's hand limply fell from Ven's shoulder and landed onto the ground.

"No!" Ven cried out.

Suddenly, dark forms burst up from the ground.

"Heartless!" Mickey exclaimed.

Ven looked over his shoulder. Seeing the Heartless, his eyes erupted in fury beneath his visor. "WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST GIVE US A BREAK?!" he screamed loudly as he leapt up to his feet and started fighting the Shadows with Mickey.

Terra, though weakened, saw Ven and Mickey run off and engage the Heartless in battle. He desperately wished he could be with them, and fight with them. But he knew that he no longer had the strength to do so.

Terra let out a moan as pain surged through his entire body.

"Why did it have to end like this?" he thought to himself as he lay on the ground, feeling his life slip away.

_How could I have let all this happen—let myself be defeated when my homeworld and the people who are most important to me needed me that most?_

Terra quickly thought about Eraqus. He wondered what had become of his teacher since the night the Unversed attacked.

_Are you gone too, like I will soon be?_

Terra never imagined having to die in such a place like the Realm of Darkness. Of all the places he had to die, it had to be here in this desolate place.

"Aqua…"

It hurt Terra just knowing he was going to die without ever seeing Aqua again. He tried to imagine her pretty face in his mind—her blue hair and blue eyes, her sweet smile…oh but even a mental image of her was not the same!

_Aqua…I am so sorry…_

Terra felt his orange wayfinder in his pocket. He struggled to take it out, and once he took it into his fingers, he brought the orange charm to his chest and held it tightly. Somehow, just holding the wayfinder made this terrible sensation of feeling his life escape from him less agonizing than it already was.

Aqua's image came into Terra's mind once more, and he heaved a heavy sigh. The mental image of her made his eyes moisten. If only he could see her again…just one more time.

With the last of his strength that he could muster, Terra clutched the wayfinder to his heart as he closed his eyes. A solitary tear slipped through and trickled down his cheek.

"Aqua," he whispered, "I don't know where you are, but wherever you may be…I love you."

Terra said no more after that.

At that same moment, Mickey's Star Seeker swung through the last of the Shadows that had come to assault them. Finished with the battle, he ran back to check on Terra, but found the wounded Keyblade wielder out cold and barely alive. He was joined by Ven a few seconds later.

"Terra…" he said sadly.

Unable to find his voice, Ven bowed his head down solemnly before his friend. He and Mickey spent the next few moments in silence watching the wounded Terra as his life slowly slipped away.

But then, under the veil of darkness, Mickey and Ven suddenly felt something warm nearby.

"Hm?"

They opened their eyes. Their faces became transfixed in awe by what they saw. There, coming from Terra's orange wayfinder, was a faint white light that seemed to glow brighter and brighter each passing moment. Soon, the wayfinder rose out from Terra's hands and ascended higher into the air. Astonished, Mickey and Ven watched closely as the wayfinder emitted a beam of light into the air. From that beam of light burst forth a bright formation that took the shape of a door.

"Mickey!" exclaimed Ven in a loud voice as he pointed at the bright, door-like shape.

Mickey gasped. "Ven…we found it!"

"What?" asked the boy in confusion.

"We found it! We found the Door to Light!

"The Door to…" Ven trailed of in awe and shock. "You mean…?"

"There's no time to lose!" Mickey said quickly. "Terra might be able to make it after all! But we have to hurry!"

Ven nodded. Together with King Mickey, he lifted his injured friend up by his shoulders and started walking toward the Door to Light.

"Just hang in there, Terra. Just hang in there for a little longer…"

And for the first time in a long time, Ven found himself bathed in glorious light.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Terra, Mickey, and Ven found their way back! (-confetti fills the air-).**

**Ok, don't troll on me, but I like the Axel/Naminé pairing...to me, Naminé seems to be the type of girl who would have a faraway crush on a guy she liked. Also, the KHII manga and the scenes with the two of them together make them look really cute! So that's why in this fic, Naminé has a faraway crush on Axel, which I did try to insinuate many chapters ago, when Naminé first appears.  
**

**Just to let all my readers/followers know once again that since I'll be starting school in a few days, I won't update as frequently as I did this summer so please be patient waiting for newer chapters to come, but I'll try to update at least once a week.  
**

**I can't say the next chapter will be up soon, but it will be up as soon as I finish it! And to keep you guys excited! The next chapter will most likely feature a Disney world (which one it is, I'm not saying!)  
**

**Also, I just thought up of yet _another_ KH fanfic idea starring the Organization, except it is another alternate universe reset in a 30's/40's era, the Organization is like a crime family of sorts, and Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene are the main characters. I won't start it yet since I still need to think it through and because I'm working on this story, but I just wanted to share it with you if any of you are Axel/Larxene or Marluxia/Larxene shippers and would be interested in reading it whenever I get started on it!  
**

**Lastly, to answer a question a few people have already asked me: No, my other two fanfics on my page are not complete because I kind of lost interest in finishing them.  
**


	60. Missions

Master Xehanort was not happy.

"How could you allow them to outwit you two like that?" he asked Vanitas and Braig furiously after they came back from their mission in failure.

"It's not our fault, old coot!" said Braig. "The brat and Mr. Death Glare got help!"

"From who?"

"These dudes in black from who-knows-where!" Braig answered. "Which by the way, one of 'em looks exactly like me!"

"That's trivial, Braig," said Vanitas in a low voice. "Master, it seems Aqua and Ventus are well acquainted with these men in black. In fact, though I was struck down by one of them, I was still able to see Aqua and Ventus leave with these men in a Corridor of Darkness."

Master Xehanort's face crumpled. "A Corridor of Darkness you say?"

Vanitas nodded. "Yes, Master." Then he smirked. "Looks like Aqua and Ventus have made some friends from the Darkness."

"And they seem pretty powerful too, from the looks of it," Braig added.

Master Xehanort scratched his chin. "Well, whoever these men are, if Aqua and Ventus are allying themselves with them, then these men are our enemies too."

"What should we do now?" asked Vanitas. "We've no idea where Aqua and Ventus went with these people."

"Continue seeing the worlds and furthering my plan of bringing the Darkness upon them by attacking them with the Heartless," replied Master Xehanort.

"But what about Aqua and Ventus?"

Master Xehanort's lips curled into a sinister smile. "I've traversed the worlds countless times over the years, and during my travels, I've encountered many individuals whose hearts lean towards the darkness…and so I made connections with them. That's why, as you lead the Heartless to sow seeds of darkness in the worlds you go to, I want you to seek out the very individuals who I shall soon tell you of—and ask them to assist us in tracking down Ventus and Aqua."

"So you want us to ask a few old friends of yours to help us out?" said Vanitas, who, shortly afterwards, grinned wickedly as he snickered darkly to himself. "Not so bad a plan, Master. I like it."

"So you both understand them what you are expected to do?" asked Master Xehanort.

Braig nodded, as did Vanitas.

"Good, then off you two go. The worlds await you."

"Yes, Master," said Vanitas. He and Braig turned to depart. But then Vanitas stopped. "Wait."

"Hm?" Master Xehanort looked at Vanitas.

"There's actually a…small…request I'd like to ask of you, Master," said Vanitas.

"And what would that be?"

"Well," Vanitas started to explain, "it concerns Aqua…"

…

When Aqua arrived at the Gray Area the next morning, she found Xemnas there as well. He seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Good morning, Aqua," he said, greeting her in a civil tone.

It was hard for Aqua not to smile at him that morning, but she knew she had to make an effort to hide her delight at seeing him from the other Organization members present in the lounge. "Same to you, Xemnas."

Xemnas curtly bowed his head at her before turning towards Saïx, who stood nearby. "Saïx, if you could now tell Aqua her mission for today, please."

"Yes sir." Saïx looked at his clipboard. "Aqua, today's mission shall require you to do some stealthy reconnaissance in a world that we recently discovered this month. Axel has already collected some information about this world for us, but we still believe there is still more about this world that we have yet to discover. Such is the goal of this mission today, and Xigbar and Luxord shall be accompanying you."

"What is this world I'm going to?" Aqua asked Saïx.

"You will find out where you get there," Saïx answered brusquely. "Now, if you would please give your attention to Lord Xemnas, for he has something he'd like to give you."

Aqua turned towards Xemnas. As she did, she saw Xion standing next to him, holding something black and folded in her hands.

"I am sure you have noticed already that we Organization members travel to the worlds using Corridors of Darkness. However, frequent use of such means of travel would mean being constantly exposed to the Darkness within these pathways. A human like yourself would eventually have his or her heart be in danger of corruption by the Darkness from the constant use of a Corridor of Darkness. For this reason, I would like to give you this."

At that moment, Xion handed the black, folded up item she was holding to Aqua. Shaking out the folds, Aqua realized that the item she had been given was a long black cloak with a hood.

"For me?" asked Aqua.

"Yes, said Xemnas. "Wear this special cloak, and it will protect your heart from corruption whenever you travel using the Dark Corridors."

Aqua started to put the cloak on herself. "Thank you, Xemnas. That's very thoughtful of you."

Xigbar and Luxord arrived at Aqua's side. "If you're ready, then shall we proceed with the mission?" asked Luxord.

"Now wait just one moment," said Xemnas. "I'd like to have one last word with Aqua before she leaves." He then took Aqua aside, away from where Saïx, Xigbar, and Luxord were standing.

"Yes?" asked Aqua.

Xemnas bent close to her ear. "As soon as you're finished with your mission, come and meet me at the Altar of Naught," he whispered.

"Why?" asked Aqua, as a subtle curious smile formed on her lips.

"You'll see," he said, sneaking a tiny sly smile for her. "Now go. They are waiting for you."

Aqua quickly nodded, and went back to Xigbar, Saïx, and Luxord.

"All right you three," said Saïx. "I expect you all to have gathered much information about what you've seen today by the time you RTC. Now, be on your way."

A Corridor of Darkness appeared before Aqua's eyes, and she, Xigbar, and Luxord stepped into it. The three of them were gone within seconds.

"Saïx."

Saïx's golden eyes moved to where Xemnas was. The Organization leader was standing behind the window of the Gray Area. "Sir," he said, coming up to Xemnas' side.

"Can you see it?" asked Xemnas, not taking his eyes off of the sky outside.

"Kingdom Hearts?" the blue-haired man replied. "I do."

Xemnas' eyes gazed tranquilly at the dark blue heart shape in the sky. "It will only be a matter of days until Kingdom Hearts finally reveals itself to us."

"It's about time it did," said Saïx. "And soon we'll all become whole once again."

"…Yes…" Xemnas said, seemingly deep in thought. "Indeed we will."

"On another note," said Saïx, "I bring you news from the Dusks."

"Oh?" Xemnas eyed Saïx curiously.

"Yes, it appears they've discovered a new world for us…"

…

Zexion hopped down from the rung of a sliding ladder against a tall bookcase he had just finished sifting through.

"Found anything yet?" he asked as his feet reached the floor.

"No," Vexen replied as he set down a thick book with heavy leather covering down on a desk. He let out an exhausted sigh. "Nothing at all."

Zexion scratched his chin. "The Unversed…are they something new? I've never ever heard of them before."

"Neither have I," said Vexen as he closed the book he had been reading. "Though I must say, the very idea that they exist piques my curiosity."

"But surely somehow there is a way we can find out more about these creatures," Zexion wondered aloud.

"Ah, but there is," Vexen replied.

Zexion eyed the Chilly Academic curiously. "What would that be?"

"Elementary, my dear Zexion—a close and careful observation of a specimen."

There was a brief moment of silence before words found their way out of Zexion's lips. "In case you haven't realized, Vexen, but we don't have an Unversed in our possession to study."

"Of course I know that," Vexen quickly snapped. "That's why you and I will need to find one."

Zexion folded his arms across his chest. "And just how are we going to do that?"

Vexen shut his eyes tightly in deep thought. "Just…just give me a few minutes, I'll think of something."

And indeed, after several minutes had passed, a smile broke across Vexen's face as his head perked and he snapped his fingers together.

"Zexion, my boy, I know what we're going to do today!"

…

Roxas stopped in his tracks as he heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. Quickly summoning his Keyblade and jumping into a battle stance, he stared hard at the bush.

_A Heartless?_

But before he could get a chance to strike, from out of the bush jumped a tiny creature with gray fur, tiny pointy ears, and a fat bushy tail. There was something that looked like a nut in its paws.

Roxas sighed, and put away his Keyblade. "Well that's not a Heartless," he said quietly to himself.

Was it possible that this world the Organization had sent him to not have any Heartless at all? Considering that he'd spent plenty of hours going through this world and still had not seen a single Heartless for him to slay, it was most likely true.

Looking around him, Roxas tried to make sense of where he was. He saw neat sidewalks, a paved road, trees with their leaves golden or red with fences around them, and houses that looked like they were fit to be the home of people with great wealth.

"I must be in some affluent area in this world," thought Roxas as he walked down a sidewalk. Just then, his eyes caught something nailed to a tree trunk. It was a sign. Pausing in his tracks, Roxas took a moment to read the words written on it.

"**WARNING: Notice is hereby given that any unlicensed dog will be immediately impounded. By order of City Council."**

"Hmm…" Roxas looked away and resumed his walk, passing by a house with a white picket fence surrounding it.

"Now lassie. Dinnae take it too seriously. After all, at a time like this…"

Roxas stopped. A heavily accented voice was coming from the house he was passing by.

"Locals?" thought Roxas.

Curiously, he looked over the fence that surrounded the edge of the grounds that the house was built on. When he looked, all he saw was a trio of dogs sitting on a grassy yard.

"Why yes," said a slow eldeerly voice. "You see, Miss Lady, there comes a time in the life of all humans when uh... well as they put it... uh, the birds and the bees?"

The voice was coming from one of the dogs—one with brown fur and long flappy ears. Roxas blinked and stuck a finger in his ear, rubbing it quickly to make sure there wasn't something in it that was messing with his hearing.

"It talks?" Roxas whispered to himself incredulously.

Another one of the dogs, one that looked fluffier and well-groomed than the other two with sandy fur, darker brown ears, and wore a blue collar, looked at the elderly brown dog in confusion as he talked.

"Or well... uh... the stork?" the elderly dog continued. He looked like he didn't really know what he was saying, and he stumbled over his words.

Roxas saw the third dog, one with black fur and large pointy ears, approach the dog with the blue collar.

"What he's tryin' to say, lassie, is, Darling is expecting a wee bairn!" said the black dog.

"Bairn?" repeated the blue collared dog in confusion.

"Bairn?" Roxas whispered to himself as well, equally confused.

"He means a baby, Miss Lady," said the elderly dog.

"Oh!" said the blue collared dog. And then…"What's a…baby?"

"Well, they... they resemble humans," said the black dog.

"But I'd say a mite smaller," added the elderly dog.

"Aye, and they walk on all fours."

"And if I remember correctly... they 'beller' a lot."

"Aye, and they're very expensive. You'll not be permitted to play wi' it."

From where he stood behind the fence, Roxas silently watched the exchange among the three dogs continue. Though he knew that they probably were not talking about Heartless, the topic of their conversation was, he had to admit, interesting. Still, he wasn't really sure he understood the dogs' descriptions for what a baby—whatever they called it—was.

"But they're mighty sweet," said the elderly dog.

"And very, very soft," said the black dog.

"Just a cute little bundle... of trouble!"

Roxas' eyes turned towards a fourth dog that came upon the scene. He had gray fur and did not look as neat as the other three dogs. He had no collar around his neck.

The other three dogs turned their attention towards the new gray dog as he trotted towards them.

"Yeah, they scratch, pinch, pull ears... Aw, but shucks, any dog can take that. It's what they do to your happy home," said the gray dog, and he sat himself down on the black dog, who looked at him in annoyance before being pushed away by the gray dog. "Move it over, will ya, friend?" said the gray dog to the black dog as he was pushed aside. "Homewreckers, that's what they are!" said the gray dog to the blue collared dog before the black dog returned and stepped between them.

"Look here, laddie! Who are you to barge in?" the black dog said to the gray dog, irked.

Roxas maintained his silence as he continued to watch the conversation among the dogs unfold. The gray dog's explanation for what this "baby" was sounded more cynical than the black and elderly dog's explanations, and Roxas saw the blue collared dog react in distress upon hearing the gray dog's words.

Some more talking went on, but the conversation promptly came to an end with the black dog telling the gray dog to leave.

"..Remember this, Pigeon," said the gray dog to the blue collared dog as he trotted away, "a human heart has only so much room for love and affection. When a baby moves in, the dog moves out."

Roxas looked away, frowning in confusion. "What?" he said to himself, perplexed. He still wasn't sure he understood what a baby was, but the one thing he did understand was that it was a human thing. "Maybe Axel knows what it is," thought Roxas as he walked away from the house.

Setting his thoughts aside, Roxas went off to continue his mission in search of Heartless.

…

"These people have no life," said Xigbar in a dull voice.

"Shh! Hold your tongue, Xigbar, lest you want to give away our hiding spot to these men," said Luxord.

From behind the cover of a fat bush and some evergreen trees, Aqua, Xigbar, and Luxord watched as a group of men stood in holes in a patched of cleared out ground, digging out dirt with shovels and pickaxes. A plump man who wore finer clothes than the other men seemed to be in charge of them, and was giving them orders to keep on digging.

"Is this the only thing these guys ever do? Just dig?" Xigbar wondered aloud in a whispered voice.

"I highly doubt it," Luxord replied. "But, men don't dig holes in the ground just for the pleasure of digging. You dig holes because you want to bury something—or find something."

Aqua and Xigbar looked at Luxord in curiosity. "So you reckon these guys are looking for something?" asked Xigbar.

"That's what it looks like," Luxord replied.

Aqua, Xigbar, and Luxord continued watching the men as they dug. Aqua's eyes drifted towards the leader of the group as he walked past the men in the holes.

"The gold's around here somewhere lads. Just keep searching for it," said the leader.

"But we've dug up nothing but rocks and dirt, Governor!" answered one of the men in his company.

"You are all not looking hard enough! Now, keep digging for that gold! And while you're at it, watch out for any savages in the area. They could attack us at any moment!" said the leader.

"Savages?" Aqua whispered. "What are those?"

Xigbar laughed quietly to himself. "Sounds like the big guy must be talking about the Heartless."

Luxord shook his head in disagreement. "No, it can't be. We haven't seen a single Heartless in this world since we arrived."

"Well, what else could these savages be if they're not Heartless?"

Luxord scratched his short beard with his fingers, unsure of what to say.

After watching the men for a few more minutes, Xigbar stood up from where he had been crouching and stretched his arms. "Well, I think we've seen a lot for today, don't you think?"

"You're probably right," said Luxord as he too, got up to his feet. "Saïx can always send us or someone else back if he wants to learn more about this world another time."

"We're going back to the castle?" Aqua asked, almost excitedly.

"Yes, we are," answered Luxord. "Now, come along and don't make a sound. We don't want these men to notice us."

Aqua nodded in understanding. "Ok."

Suddenly, the shrill sound of an animal crying out made everyone jump.

"Savages! It's an ambush! Arm yourself!"

Aqua, Luxord and Xigbar froze in their places as they heard the clamor of the men's voices grow loud. Feet were scuffling over the ground and the sound of shovels hitting the dirt rang out in the air.

Aqua looked around frantically, trying to make a sense of what was going on. "What's—?" she began to say, but Xigbar's hand suddenly shot out and covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Shh! Not so loud!" hissed Xigbar.

"There they are!" shouted a man's voice.

Aqua, Xigbar, and Luxord turned towards the direction of the voice. It did not take them long to realize that the men they had been watching had their eyes on them, and that they had traded their shovels for muskets that were now pointing towards them.

"Ok, I was wrong, the savages are not the Heartless," Xigbar said quickly.

"I told you so," said Luxord.

"Kill them!" shouted a man.

Aqua found herself being pushed into a Dark Corridor as the sound of gunshots rang out in the forest air.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! An update! I'll keep this A/N short, but the worlds featured here are the worlds of "Lady and the Tramp" and "Pocahontas." The scene with Roxas and the dogs uses part of the dialogue of an actual scene from "Lady and the Tramp."**

**Also, did you catch the obvious Sherlock Holmes reference and a "Phineas and Ferb" (don't ask why) reference?  
**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I have free time again, so until next time, enjoy the chapter!  
**


	61. Heat

Underneath the bright glow of the kerosene lamp on his study desk, Xemnas' hand moved across a piece of blank white journal paper, leaving lines of black ink in his wake.

_Until most recently, I have paid little attention to what the others have said about their ability to feel emotions. I am aware it was Vexen who came to the conclusion that the cause of this phenomenon was the arrival of Roxas and Naminé, and the fact that their original selves were the Hero of the Keyblade and a Princess of Heart, thus potentially explaining the reason why the two of them arrived being able to feel sincere emotions._

_Vexen's theory has been accepted without complaint among the members, as have I, but I've never completely believed it. But now, now that the sentiments of love and passion soar in my empty chest, I've truly begun to question whether or not I and the rest of the Organization owe our newfound emotional capacity to Roxas and Naminé. Surely there must be some other reason Vexen has not looked into?_

Xemnas' hand stilled as he ended his journal entry. He stared at the words he had just written before turning over to a new blank page in the journal. Dipping his pen into a tiny jar of black ink, he begun a new entry.

_It won't be long until Kingdom Hearts appears in the sky. Some of us believe that it might even appear tomorrow. But that remains to be seen._

_I'm counting on Roxas to continue capturing hearts for our Kingdom Hearts. Every single heart he captures is essential for Kingdom Hearts' completion. The more hearts he gets, the more powerful our Kingdom Hearts will become._

_How I've longed for that power to be mine at last—the power of Kingdom Hearts can allow even a nonbeing like myself to accomplish so many feats. Once I have my heart back, I'll be able to follow through with all the plans I've made. The retribution denizens of the Realms of Light will soon _

Xemnas' hand paused. Staring blankly at the words he had just scribbled, the Organization leader's mind turned towards his inner cloud of thoughts.

The images flashed smoothly inside his head. He lucidly saw himself basking in glory, with his heart returned to him and the power of Kingdom Hearts at his command. He too saw his enemies fall one by one, pleading for mercy, and in the backdrop, the shadows of a newly-born domain that belonged to him.

Xemnas smiled contently to himself as he closed his journal. _Soon, my day will come…_

His irises flickered towards the grandfather clock that stood to the side of the wall in his study. It read half-past seven.

_Aqua._ Xemnas rose from his seat and smoothened the front of his frock coat with his hands. "Perhaps she's returned from her mission by now," he thought.

He closed his eyes as he contemplated on the little private occasion he'd planned for the two of them tonight. "Will she come?" he wondered. The uncertainty lingered in his head for only a few seconds before he summoned a Dark Corridor to the Altar of Naught and stepped into it. "Of course she'll come," he said to himself as a calm, miniscule grin slowly came to rest on his lips. After all, what human girl, especially an inexperienced, besotted human girl, would dare to resist the seductive allure of clandestine intimacy?

Even for the Nobody he was, Xemnas had been in non-existence in this universe long enough to learn and know what it was that tempted a female heart so young in love.

Aqua, he sensed, though strong as her own heart was, was no different when it came to her innermost desires. She yearned for him—him, his company, and his inexplicable passion for her—he knew she did. There was no need for him to ask her to confirm it. He just _knew_.

…

"…And bang, bang, bang! Oh man, I could feel all the bullets flying right past us!"

Everyone was listening attentively to Xigbar as he recounted the events of his mission today.

"It's a miracle we got out in time, or we'd be riddled with holes if we were there a second longer!"

Larxene snickered. "The great Freeshooter's last stand," she said sarcastically. "Isn't that just romantic?"

"You think that's romantic? As if! Gory is a better way of describing it!" Xigbar shot back.

Larxene waved a hand submissively at Xigbar as she opened up a novel and started to read it. "Whatever," she replied. "Just spare me all the graphic details."

Marluxia chuckled. "Well, well, Xigbar. You sure know how to make a dramatic entrance," he said coolly. "Although, if I were you, I would have tried to remain inconspicuous at all times. After all, that's the expected protocol."

Xigbar cleared his throat as he gave Marluxia an evil-eyed glance. "Yeah, thank you Captain Genius, for reminding me to be discreet, but for your information, things were running smoothly and perfectly until that mangy mutt those guys kept squealed on us! Whoever knew lapdogs were so good at detecting unwanted guests?"

An amused smirk formed in Marluxia's face. "You'd better be careful Xigbar. And don't forget: Carelessness can lead to fatal results."

"Pfft, sure, yeah, I won't be forgetting that in a hundred years," he replied sarcastically.

A few seconds had passed before a large Dark Corridor appeared in the Gray Area and out came two Organization members who were an uncanny sight to behold. The moment her eyes fell upon them, Larxene broke out in hearty laughter, and she was subsequently joined by Marluxia not long after.

"Looks like someone is having a major wardrobe malfunction today," Larxene said, stifling her giggles as she looked at Vexen and Zexion with taunting eyes. "Whatever possessed you two to dress up like…_that_?"

Glowering at her, Vexen gruffly replied, "Well, Larxene, I'll have you know that Zexion and I went out to conduct some important business today that required us to go incognito."

Larxene cockily scanned her eyes up and down the length of Vexen's and Zexion's bodies, taking in the sight of shabby, dirty clothing that looked too big on them and black feathered tricornes that they were now donning. She broke out in jeering giggles once more. "And where exactly did you go today?"

"Port Royal, "Vexen answered rigidly as he tried to throw Larxene's critical gaze away from him and Zexion.

"You don't say!" said Luxord. "What for?"

"What for?" Vexen repeated. "To procure this—" and at that moment Vexen had Zexion pull something out of the ragged oversized overcoat he was wearing "—little trinket which would, I daresay, provide some irreplaceable aid to the important task Lord Xemnas has bestowed on us both."

The Organization members looked curiously at a small black octagonal shaped, boxlike object dangling from a black cord in Zexion's fingers."

"What in blazes is that thing?" asked Xaldin.

"Now hold on there just a minute," Luxord started to say. "I'm almost certain I've seen that thing before." Luxord's pale blue eyes brightened as the familiarity of the item soon struck him. "Ah, I remember now! That's the magic compass of that pirate fellow from Port Royal! How on earth did you manage to get your hands on it?"

"Nothing much," Zexion replied. "The man in question was, ah, shall I say, conversely sober today that he failed to think with a clear mind, (and thank heavens for that!) thus allowing us both to swindle him out of his this device of his for the purpose of facilitating our task at hand."

"And he just gave it to you?" Demyx asked, astonished.

Vexen nodded. "Oh, the incredible things one can get away with when you take advantage of an inebriated man!" He shook his head in seeming disapproval. "What a pity! But, for Zexion and I, procuring this compass has, I am quite certain, brought us closer to fulfilling our assigned task."

"What do you need that compass for?" asked Xigbar.

"That compass is said to point to the thing you want the most in the world," explained Vexen. "As such, why not use it to lead us to finding these Unversed creatures Xemnas wants us to find out about?"

"…But how are you going to have something like that lead you to something you don't actually want?," Demyx asked in confusion.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the rest of the story!" said Vexen. "All this compass needs is just a few slight modifications and it should soon become a reliable tool to lead me and Zexion to these Unversed! Now isn't that a grand idea?"

Everyone gave blank stares at Vexen as they tried to grasp the logistics of his plan.

"…Yeah, good luck with that," Larxene said sardonically.

Vexen's green irises rolled wearily as he looked away from Larxene and started heading out of the Gray Area. He was getting fed up dealing with the Savage Nymph's snide remarks.

…

Aqua stood in front of her mirror, preening her blue bangs with a comb. Having remembered Xemnas' parting words to her before she left on her mission for the day, Aqua scurried off to her quarters to tidy herself up for the evening as soon as she returned to the castle. She had hastily dressed out of the clothing she'd worn to her mission and subsequently looked for something finer to wear for the occasion, and eventually settled on a plain sleeveless pewter-colored dress and a white knit shawl.

"What does he have in store for me?" she whispered to herself. Her curiosity over what it was that Xemnas had arranged had been in her mind all day long.

Aqua set down the comb and looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time. Content with the way she looked, her heels turned and she headed for her door. She sucked in a big pocket of air as she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob. "I hope Saïx doesn't catch me," she murmured. The door quietly creaked at its hinges as it swung open.

Slowly, Aqua poked her head out through the opening and surveyed the corridor outside with caution. Not a soul was around. Relieved, Aqua sighed softly and stepped out. At least she was now one small step closer to where she had to be.

Her journey by foot to the Altar of Naught was one done in stealth and silence. Aqua could hear her heart beat loudly as she ascended the castle. She had to remind herself that at any moment, she might be caught and any hope to see Xemnas that evening would be dashed.

Aqua's shoulders did not cease trembling in fear until she reached the end of the mysterious paths of Ruin and Creation's Passage and found herself at the final stretch of steps that led to the Altar of Naught. An elated sense of joy sprung from her chest as she silently commended herself for making it to the Altar of Naught by herself for the first time without being caught by anyone.

She maintained a quiet and steady pace as she climbed up the stairs, lifting up her skirts so that she wouldn't trip on them.

"Is he already there?" she thought. "Or shall I have to wait for him if he's not?"

Waiting would not be necessary, for there, standing at the edge of the Altar ahead of her, was the Lord Superior himself. Aqua's blue eyes softened as they fell upon Xemnas, who was looking up at the bright midnight blue, heart-shaped form in the sky that was Kingdom Hearts. Her heart started pounding, and a warm, fuzzy tingling sensation traveled throughout her body as she began walking to him.

Seeming to sense that he was no longer alone, Xemnas turned around. He quietly sighed contently as he caught sight of his lovely blue-haired mistress making her way towards him. He too approached her, and neither he nor she said a word as the distance between them closed with every step they took towards each other.

A gentle smile broke across Aqua's lips as her feet stopped in front of him. Her heart beat with excitement as she willed herself to look at him and her eyes met with his. They spent the next few moments gazing at each other in silence, neither one of knowing what to say to the other. Perhaps they were too overcome by their elation over each other's company and just the sight of one another that the power of speech eluded them. Yet, they both knew that they did not have to say a word to let each other know how pleased they were to see each other.

"I, um…" Xemnas started to say. He seemed to be surprised when Aqua's hand shot out and she lightly laid a finger to his lips, silencing him with a gentle hush.

"Shh," she said in a light, playful one. "If you speak, you'll ruin this moment."

His eyes looked confused at first, but the puzzlement quickly melted away as he came to understand what she had meant. Taking her wrist into his hand and removing her hand back down away from his lips, he asked her, "But if you silence me, then how shall I ask you how your day went?"

A lighthearted laugh slipped from Aqua's lips. "I was only teasing you, Xem. Don't take it so personally."

A small yet seemingly amused grin formed on the Organization leader's face.

"My day was fine," Aqua replied, responding to Xemnas' question. "But I was thinking about you the entire time."

"Were you, now?" he asked curiously.

Aqua nodded. "Of course I was."

Xemnas let out a short, good-humored, restrained chuckle before he reached for her hand and weaved his fingers with hers. "Come with me, Aqua. I've got quite an evening planned for the two of us."

"What are we doing?" she asked him, intrigued.

"You'll see," he answered. After summoning a Dark Corridor with a wave of his hand the two of them stepped into it. Moments later, Aqua found herself stepping out of the Corridor and into a dimly lit room with walls in a pale shade of earthy red and a floor made of golden brown wooden boards. A large rectangular ornate carpet covered much of the floor. Dark heavy crimson curtains hung from a few windows on one side of the room, with another thin sheer curtain layer in white covering the windowpanes. Various other luxurious looking furniture were scattered throughout the room—small desks, tables, chairs, chaises, armchairs, couches, stands with vases or small lamps, and taller kerosene lampstands. A small simple candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. A fireplace where a small fire was already burning was in the room as well.

"Oh my," Aqua marveled, "This is a nice room you have!"

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I feel almost regal standing here in this room, surrounded by all this luxury…"

"Please," said Xemnas, "Make yourself feel comfortable. Take a look around if you like. I just need to make a quick trip to my quarters to get us something. I shouldn't be gone a while, and my quarters are just past this door that adjoins it to this room. Would you like to stay by the fire and warm yourself?"

Aqua pulled the edges of her knit shawl over her shoulder closer together. "I suppose I am a little cold," she said.

"Sit by the fire while you wait for me, Aqua. I'll not have you freeze this evening."

Aqua nodded and approached the fireplace as Xemnas disappeared past a door that opened into his bedroom. She sat down on the carpeted floor in front of the blazing fire. Her skirts puffed out around her waist as she sat, making her look like she was sitting in a pile of frothy lather.

As she warmed herself, Aqua's eyes were fixed on the door that Xemnas had just passed through, and patiently waited for his return. True to his words, Xemnas came back into the drawing room about a minute afterwards, carrying a small tray with a teapot, saucers, and teacups on it. He'd also taken off his black frock coat and his gloves while he was gone.

"I brought us some tea, if you'd like to have a cup," said Xemnas as he came into the room and set the tea tray down on a small table.

"Thank you," replied Aqua. "But, I think I'll pass for now."

"Suit yourself," he said. He then walked past her and picked up a pair of iron tongs from the side of the fireplace and added another small wooden log to the hearth. The fire crackled noisily as the new log burned, sending tiny glowing embers into the air.

Once he had finished tending to the fire, Xemnas looked over to his left where he saw Aqua sitting on the floor warming herself. The glow of the flames cast bright orange hues on her face and clothes. Admiring the firelit hues of her face, Xemnas moved himself closer to her, and knelt down beside her on the floor.

Feeling him lightly brush against her, Aqua stirred and looked in his direction. Her eyes crossed with his, and they became lost in each other's gaze. He looked so handsome, so mesmerizing, as he was illuminated by the glow of the fire. His face was tranquil, barely moving. She could hear him breathing softly, and she caught sight of his chest rising and falling with every breath.

She shuffled closer towards him, and when she did, she leaned towards him, tilting her head forward, and pressed her brow into his stalwart chest. Xemnas was receptive to her touch, and he responded by reaching out to her, his hands falling around her slim waist. He heard Aqua draw in a sharp breath as he felt her.

Pulling her head away from Xemnas' chest, Aqua looked up at him to see his face. She could see the reflection of the fire burning next to them in his eyes; the flames seemed to be dancing in his dark orange irises. Without even thinking about it, her hand moved towards his face, and she brushed his silver bangs away from his eyes so that she could get a better, unobstructed look of them.

Aqua gasped softly as Xemnas caught her wrist and brought her hand away from his face. He grabbed hold of her other wrist as well. Rising to his feet, he slowly lifted himself—and Aqua with him—up from the carpeted floor. Once they were standing up straight, Xemnas released Aqua's wrists, and his hands fell back down around her waist.

Her heart palpitating beneath her breast, Aqua held her breath as the Organization leader pulled her towards him. The front of her body seemed to smash against his, but she had become too enthralled by the intimacy of their moment that she did not take much notice of it. Closing her eyes, she waited for Xemnas' next move as she placed her hands on his shoulders, near the base of his neck.

A hot pocket of breath drifted past her face and she felt a warm, almost moist surface press against her brow. Opening her eyes slowly, Aqua realized that Xemnas had bent over and was resting his forehead against hers. Burning sensations erupted from the skin on her face from his touch and made her cheeks flush. Aqua briefly wondered whether or not if Xemnas could tell how much she was enjoying being so close to him, or how much he was making her want to feel more of him.

"I can feel your heart racing inside of you," Xemnas whispered to her.

Aqua drew in her breath as she tilted her head up slightly to meet his eyes. The result was that her face had come up close enough to his that their lips were now a hair's breadth away from touching.

"That just shows you," Aqua started to say quietly, "How close we are to each other."

"…Yes," he whispered, his breath even hotter, "Indeed we are."

Capturing the last bit of space between their lips, Aqua drew Xemnas in for a long, humid kiss.

A soft, barely audible moan escaped him as Xemnas wasted no time in responding to feeling Aqua's lips against his. For several long moments, they took pleasure in feeling each other and basking in the ardor that each of them had for one another. The heat from the burning fire next to them added to the pleasure, intensifying the passion that they both of them felt as they savored the soft touch of each other's lips.

When they pulled away from each other, a shared sense of regret at having severed the embrace was very much present. After a few seconds of looking at her and trying to preserve the image of her glowing face in the aftermath of the kiss, Xemnas bent forward to press his lips against Aqua's once more. This second kiss was more fervent than the first, and both of them were not afraid to express he delight that each of them felt from the heightened ardor between them. The soft rustling noises of their clothing scraping against each other, the crackling of the burning fire, and the low-pitched gasps of pleasure that each of them were letting out all blended nicely together to create a hushed melody of their illicit, loving embrace.

An unknown amount of time had passed before they withdrew their faces away from each other's once more. Aqua's and Xemnas' breaths were heavy and uneven as they tried to draw in air for their lungs that had been mostly ignored during the kiss. Xemnas seemed to recover much more quickly than Aqua, for he soon moved his lips closer to hers once more, though he was in no hurry to kiss her this time.

"Aqua," he whispered.

As she heard him speak, Aqua felt herself being turned around. She found her back being pressed against his front, and she saw his fingers trailed up to her shoulders and squeeze them comfortably in his grasp. She responded by leaning her head backwards to rest against his chest, and she sighed contently as she did.

"So this is what you wanted to do with me tonight?" Aqua asked quietly, almost daringly.

Xemnas moved his head over Aqua's shoulder and tilting his face towards hers so that his lips were as close to her as they could be. "You could say that," he answered her.

"Oh, you…." she gasped in a lighthearted, teasing manner.

Aqua felt the pressure of Xemnas' fingers pressing into her shoulders weaken as he loosened his hold of her.

"Don't misunderstand me, Aqua," Xemnas said soothingly. "I only desire to take whatever chance I have to be with you, alone."

Aqua let out soft, enraptured cries as she felt Xemnas run his hands down along the sides of her torso, feeling the curves of her ribs and waist before he stopped at her hips.

"For I must remind you," Xemnas continued, his voice still hushed, "that with a relationship like ours, kept secret, the harder it is we can see each other. And yet…" he trailed off, momentarily distracted as he succumbed to an urge he felt to stroke her hips, "It seems that the more secretive our affair is, the harder it is for me to conceal it."

"Why?" Aqua asked, her voice strained as she struggled to keep herself from crying out loudly from the immense delight was burning inside of her from Xemnas' caress.

"Because," Xemnas explained, and he pulled Aqua closer to him and wound his arms around her waist and belly tightly. "The more apart you are from me, the more I desire you. Do you understand, Aqua?"

Aqua drew in a sharp intake of breath, closed her eyes, and let out a trembling sigh as Xemnas moved a hand up the curves of her abdomen, stopping to rest on her chest, right above where her heart lay beneath it.

"Yes…" she murmured breathlessly. "I do." She turned her face towards his, and felt the tip of his chin brush against her cheek.

He spoke softly into her ear. "I can tell you are surprised by this, and assume that you must have had other guesses of what this evening would entail. Is there a ring of truth to any of this, Aqua?"

"I'm not going to lie," she answered earnestly. "I thought that we'd simply see each other, talk for a bit, perhaps even exchange a kiss or two, and then part like we always do. But never did I see this….this coming." And then: "You mean to make every moment you have with me last and count, don't you?"

Xemnas nodded. "Yes." He freed her from his arms' embrace, before he took her hands and held them tightly in his own. "I apologize if I caught you by surprise."

"There is no need for you to apologize," Aqua told him gently, and laughed quietly. "Although, I will admit, the vagueness of occasions such as these intrigues me greatly, and the element of surprise is always tempting. I suppose the ambiguity makes me want to see you even more. And besides…I don't want to dampen any pleasure you might get from being in my company, ever."

"Then, Aqua," he began to ask, "may I properly ask you now if you can give me your consent to spend the next few hours with me this evening? That's all I ask, and I will not ask anything more of you."

"What makes you think I would refuse such a request? After all, I always look forward to spending time with you." Aqua smiled warmly at him. "I am yours for tonight."

A subtle but grateful smile was the response that Aqua got from the Organization leader as he pulled her towards him and kissed her gladly, and she fervently kissed him back.

Though she tended to cast her thoughts aside in moments like these, Aqua couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for a man so lacking in a heart to be able to show such loving and affectionate emotions and express blazing passion when he embraced her. That special Nobodies like Roxas and Naminé were behind the emotional capacity of all the other Organization members—Xemnas included—still did not make complete sense to her.

As she abandoned her thoughts completely, Aqua broke off from Xemnas' kiss to take a moment to look at him. She saw his eyes were dark and ablaze with ardor and desire, and she wondered if he could see that her eyes conveyed similar sentiments for him.

With neither of them exchanging even a word, Xemnas led Aqua away from the fireplace to a luxurious chaise longue that lay nearby. The chaise's frame was colored silver, and had cushion and padding that was of soft black velvet. A single matching pillow in the shape of a sausage lay on the chaise.

Sitting down on the chaise, Xemnas held Aqua's gaze as he drew her down to take a seat on his lap and kissed her once more. Aqua was only too glad to take pleasure at feeling his hands wrap around her waist. She threw one of her arms around his neck and used her hand to grip his shoulder tightly while her other hand came to rest upon his cheek and chin, allowing her to pull him closer to her face to deepen the kiss.

Aqua pulled away from Xemnas briefly and she smiled radiantly as she saw a small but heartfelt smile resting on the Lord Superior's lips. With her hand still resting against his face, she pulled his face towards hers, allowing the tips of their noses to touch. She closed her eyes as she heard him sigh softly in deep contentment.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

Xemnas muffled the very same words back to her as he curled his lips into hers for another kiss.

The kiss was gentle, but soon increased in fervor as the seconds passed between them, and the heat from the hearth added to the growing intensity of the embrace. His mouth pressed hard against hers, Xemnas dug his fingers deeper into Aqua's waist, causing crumples in the pewter fabric of her dress to form. Feeling Xemnas' tightened grip on her and the heat of the embrace heightening, Aqua felt her heart erupt beneath her chest and blood rush up into her face. She pressed the hand that gripped his shoulder harder into him; her fingers seized the fabric of his vest. Her entire body burned in delight from the intense passion of feeling him touch her and sense his hot, moist breath in her mouth.

A soft, surprised moan slipped through her lips as Aqua found herself gradually being lowered backwards into the black velvet cushion of the chaise. Her back crashed against the cushion with a soft thud, and she sensed her blue hair fanning messily around where her head now lay. She too also felt Xemnas moving beneath her, scooting towards her face while remaining seated in the chaise, resulting in her lower back to lie across his lap.

Aqua felt Xemnas' fingers coil around her shoulders, grasping the fabric of her white knit shawl. She felt him push the shawl off her, exposing her shoulders to the lukewarm air inside the drawing room. A burning sensation formed on her uncovered skin beneath Xemnas' hands as he held her tightly by her upper arms.

"Xem…" she murmured as she managed to break her lips away from his.

It was at that moment that Xemnas finally lifted his face off from Aqua's, and their embrace came to an end. His temples pounded wildly, and the air that escaped through his mouth was hot and quick as he tried to catch his breath. Opening his eyes, he gazed sharply at Aqua and drank in the sight of the textured pool of blue hair that fanned around her head in disarray, her blue eyes sparkling, and her cheeks flushed pink. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily, taking in huge pockets of air as she did.

Gathering her strength, Aqua pushed herself up from where she lay and brought herself back into a seated position on Xemnas' lap. After she had made herself snug and comfortable in his lap, she cupped his face in her hands and drew him towards her. Xemnas responded by wrapping an arm around Aqua's back and another around her waist, holding her steady as she sat with him.

Aqua smiled calmly at Xemnas as she felt him secure his hold of her. "You surprise me, Xemnas," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"Do I?" Xemnas asked in a low voice. "How so?"

"For someone who claims to have never been in love before in this life, or the last one," she started to explain, "You show…an incredible amount of passion. And how you express it…" she trailed off. "Tell me, where is all of it coming from?"

He looked at her earnestly as he responded. "I'm still trying to find the answer to that myself," said Xemnas. A muted chuckle then escaped through his lips. "But why should it matter where these sentiments of mine or my ability to show them to you are coming from?"

Aqua sighed. "I was only curious," she answered. "But really, Xem…for someone without a heart, you are a surprisingly impressive romantic person. That was all very…enjoyable."

Xemnas closed his eyes and grinned. "Only the best," he said, "For you."

His words brought a smile to spread across Aqua's face and made her heart leap in her chest.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes?"

Aqua moved her lips near his ears and whispered into them. "Don't let this be the last time I see this side of you."

Her words elicited a sharp intake of breath from him as he turned and looked at her with wide, dark eyes. "Of course not," he whispered back.

"Then kiss me, Xemnas."

Xemnas was only too willing to comply.

But it was just as they were about to capture the last bit of space between their lips that Aqua, without any warning, suddenly withdrew sharply from him.

"Aqua?"

Aqua tensed, her face becoming rigid with concern and worry, as she moved a hand to where her heart lay.

"Aqua?" Xemnas asked once more.

Not answering him, Aqua rose to her feet and started to walk away from him in a trancelike manner. Her hand remained pressed over her chest.

"I feel…pain."

Xemnas slowly got to his feet and cautiously approached her.

"What did you say?" he asked. He reached out his hand out to touch her, but he had barely laid even a finger on her when an anguished cry flew from her lips and made him recoil. He watched, paralyzed in shock, as she asked, in a voice filled with excruciation and dread, "What's going…on with me?"

"Aqua!"

She said no more as she limply fell forward, crumpling onto her knees just as Xemnas caught her in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure there are a lot of spelling errors and a lot of embarrassing and careless mistakes in this update, but I'll fix that later, I'm way too tired right now. zzzz**

**Anyway, another update after a long period of going AWOL, (ugh, college) and this one's packed with enough Xemqua steaminess and a cliffhanger ending so that I can keep you interested for the next chapter (don't know when that will be done, but I'll work on it and publish it when I have the time to do so). Bear with me, please, but thank you for being so patient and constructive reviews/comments/critiques are always welcomed!**

**Oh, and one last thing-WARNING: this is the first of many very steamy Xemnas/Aqua scenes (that I'm killing myself over to keep within a T-rating since I personally don't want to raise this to an M) in the fic, so expect more to come in subsequent chapters.  
**


	62. Paradox

"He-ey! Guys! Look who's back!"

Roxas mostly ignored Xigbar's voice as the eye patched-Nobody announced the Key of Destiny's arrival in the Gray Area.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel called out to him. "Over here!"

"Hey!" said Roxas, and he started walking towards the couch that Axel was sitting on, writing a mission report.

Axel picked up a plate of food that had been lying on the coffee table in front of him and held it towards Roxas. "You missed dinner, so I got Xion to save you something!"

Roxas shot a grateful look at his older friend. "Oh, thanks Axel! I'm starved!"

Taking the plate from Axel, Roxas grabbed a fork and sat down next to his friend as he started forking his supper into his mouth.

"So, Kiddo, where've ya been all day?" asked Xigbar.

"I was in the Library," Roxas answered with his mouth full of food.

Xigbar let out a brief laugh. "Seriously? Well that sure explains why I didn't see you until now! Man, and I was starting to get worried you'd gone MIA!"

Roxas felt no real sympathy from Xigbar whatsoever.

"Xigbar, you don't even go to the Library," floated Zexion's voice from nearby.

Xigbar scoffed. "Well why would I bother going there anywhere? There's nothing but books and…books and…more books…in there."

Zexion sighed in apparent disappointment. "And I still wonder why you can read and write."

"We all do," added Vexen in a low voice, who had brought up a tool kit to the Gray Area and was now fiddling about with the compass he and Zexion brought back from Port Royal that day in an attempt to make the desired modifications he wanted on it.

"What were you doing in the Library?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to search up something," Roxas replied.

"Search up what?" asked Larxene, who was sitting on an armchair right next to the couch Axel and Roxas were on, her dark aqua eyes peeled on a novel she was reading.

"Something I heard about on my mission today," Roxas answered as he finished up his dinner.

"Which is…?" Larxene pressed on.

Roxas was about to reply when a loud, harsh, discordant screeching sound filled the room.

Displeased looks grew on everyone's faces as they looked at the source of the cacophony. Sensing that his comrades were looking at him, Demyx, who stood playing the notes of sheet music on a music stand a few feet away from where Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Xigbar, Vexen, and Zexion were clustered, lifted the bow of his recently acquired violin off of the violin's strings and turned his attention to his fellow members. "What?" he asked, oblivious to why everyone was looking at him.

"Can't you do that elsewhere?" Xigbar complained. "Listening to you crank music out of that thing is torture!"

Demyx threw a miffed look at Xigbar. "I beg your pardon, but a man's home is his castle and he is entitled to do whatever he pleases in any part of it! And besides, can't you bear with me for a minute? I'm trying to practice this song I've been writing for Aqua!"

"You're not _done_?" Xigbar spat out. "But you've been working on it for _weeks_!"

"Hey, music is art and you can't rush art!" Demyx shot back. "Perfection takes a while, you know!" With this, he resumed his violin playing, eliciting annoyed countenances from everyone in the room.

"I think I'm starting to like him a lot better when he played the sitar," muttered Vexen, who jammed his fingers into his earholes.

"I'll say!" said Zexion in agreement.

The violin playing continued, much to everyone's displeasure.

A fed up Larxene slammed her book down on her lap and glared murderously at Demyx. "Demyx, you are 3 seconds away from having a knife hurled at you if you don't _shut up_ this instant!"

That did the trick. A harsh screech from the violin reverberated through the air as Demyx's hand halted while he was in the middle of playing a whole note.

Demyx groaned in displeasure. "Ack, fine! Fine! Have it your way!" he said, annoyed. He hastily put the violin and the bow away in its case. "Geez, you people have no appreciation for music whatsoever…" he mumbled as he shut the violin case closed, slunk over to a couch, and sat down next to Xigbar, where he crossed his arms and sulked.

"So, what was it you were looking up in the Library that you heard about today in your mission?" Axel asked Roxas.

"It was nothing, really," Roxas answered. "I tried searching for a book or two about it in the Library about it but I don't think I found anything…"

"Hey, why don't you ask one of us?" offered Axel as he gestured to himself, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx, and Larxene, the latter five whom all looked at Roxas curiously.

"Really?"

"Sure! I'm positive at least one of us has got an answer to whatever it is you want to know!" said Axel.

"Well, to be quite honest, my answer is probably going to be more reliable and accurate than everyone else's, Vexen remarked. "And that should come as no surprise considering that I'm a—"

"Vexen?"

"Yes, Xigbar?"

"Shut up."

Demyx and Larxene burst out laughing. A sharp look from Vexen silenced them.

"All right," said Roxas. "But you have to promise me none of you will laugh because it might be a stupid question."

The six older Organization members assured him they wouldn't laugh, and with a sigh, Roxas jumped right into the matter.

"What's a baby?"

A dead silence fell over Axel, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx and Larxene as they all stared gapingly hard at the young Nobody, seemingly stunned by his question. About half a minute passed with no one saying a word, before the six Nobodies erupted in loud laughter.

Roxas scowled at them. "You said you wouldn't laugh at me!"

Axel stopped himself from laughing any further. "We're not laughing at you, Roxas! We're laughing at the question!"

Xigbar looked like he was about to die laughing as he crossed his arms over his stomach and bent over his front, cackling. "Please tell me you're not being serious, are you?

"Um…actually, I am," Roxas said blandly.

"Seriously? So this entire time you've been with us, you've never learned what a baby is?"

"No," Roxas answered. "Nor do I think I've even seen one."

Xigbar laughed again. "Roxas, dude, you are so behind." He sat up straight in his seat. "Well, listen carefully and let good old Xigbar tell you everything you need to know about what a baby is, and we start with a little something called reproduction." And in a loud, joking voice, Xigbar began, "When two people fall in love with each other, they—"

Before Xigbar could say anything else, Demyx shoved his hand hard over Xigbar's mouth, making the older Nobody muffle angrily beneath his hand.

Demyx laughed nervously and shot an apologetic grin at Roxas. "Yeah, you don't want to hear what Xigbar's has to say!" said Demyx. "Believe me, it will scar you for life!"

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"Trust me man, you don't want to know!"

Roxas stared at Demyx in confusion.

Demyx's eyes flickered towards Vexen. "You know what, why don't we just let Vexen do all the talking? Take it away, Vex!"

At this, Vexen grinned and cleared his throat. Demyx continued to wrestle with Xigbar, struggling to keep his hand glued over his mouth.

"Well, Roxas, to keep things simple, a baby is essentially the first form a person takes upon the start of their life, if that's a better way of seeing it," explained Vexen.

"What does it look like?" asked Roxas.

"It's tiny," said Axel, jumping in, "with really small features."

"Not to mention it's bald," added Demyx.

"And it has a face that makes people want to gush and make a fuss over!"

Xigbar finally managed to pull Demyx's hand off of his mouth. "And don't forget to tell him that it cries a lot, screams, eats, wakes ya up at night, throws things, and man, does it know how stink up a place!"

Several pairs of eyes turned to stare at the Freeshooter, who responded to the attention with a indifferent shrug. "Hey, just helping out!" he said.

Roxas nodded as he came to comprehend what he'd been told. "I think it get it," he said. "But there's something else I've been wondering from my mission today—is a baby a human thing?"

"Yes, that's correct," answered Vexen.

"Why?" asked Roxas

Vexen began to explain. "Because—"

"—Because love is involved in it."

Vexen turned and shot a peeved look at Xigbar once again as he heard his spontaneous outburst. "Thank you, Xigbar, but I believe _I_ have this covered."

Xigbar cackled. "As if! Your explanation going to be loaded with so many technical details that the kid's not going to understand any of it."

"I'm not a kid…" Roxas groaned in annoyance, but no one seemed to have heard him.

Vexen crossed his arms. "And just what explanation do _you_ have that you believe is far more superior to mine?"

Xigbar laughed. "Oh, come on Vexen, don't tell me you've never heard the old saying: first comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes the baby in the baby carriage?"

Vexen stifled the beginnings of a laugh. "That's poppycock, Xigbar! Where'd you hear that?"

"Technically there is a ring of truth to that statement," said Zexion, who had been silently observing the conversation since it started.

Vexen and Roxas gave Zexion inquiring looks, prompting him to elaborate.

"I think what Xigbar means is that the love shared between two people and their subsequent union with each other often results in the birth of a baby, but love is something most of us have never experienced in our human lives," said Zexion." So to answer Roxas' question along the lines of what Xigbar said, because we Nobodies lack hearts or memories of being in love with someone when we were still human, the birth of a baby is only a human occurrence."

"Hmph. Well, my answer to the question was that a baby is, as Roxas put it, a 'human thing' because of the fact that since Nobodies lack hearts and do not exist, it is impossible for a baby to be born from a Nobody. And that should come as no surprise because, after all, how can you beget someone who doesn't exist from someone who doesn't exist?" Vexen laughed quietly to himself. "There's clearly no logic in that! But…for once, I will admit, I suppose there is legitimacy in Xigbar's statement."

Xigbar grinned smugly from the acknowledgment.

"So, are you saying that Nobodies can't have babies?" asked Roxas.

"Precisely," said Vexen. "No matter how hard they tried, it's just simply and fundamentally impossible for a Nobody to bear a child! And thank heavens for that!"

"Why?" asked Roxas

Xigbar snickered. "Because, Kiddo," he explained, "if that happened, then by now, there would be plenty of little Marluxias and Larxenes running around the castle!"

At this, Xigbar, along with Demyx, burst out in laughter, though their sentiments of amusement were not shared by Larxene, who, upon hearing Xigbar's words, glared at the laughing duo murderously.

"Oh, come on Larxene, don't give us that look," said Xigbar as he caught her livid countenance. "We're all aware of what goes on between you and Marluxia! Don't try to deny it!"

Larxene was practically seething at him. "What did I ever do to deserve to end up living with a bunch of immature men?" she wondered aloud, her voice dripping with loathing.

"Oh, gee, I don't know," said Xigbar sarcastically. "Any guesses, Dem?"

"Ooh! I got one! Bad karma!" said Demyx in reply.

"That was a rhetorical question you boobs," Larxene snapped.

The two of them went silent after that, seemingly stunned by the sharpness of the comeback.

Larxene stood up from her seat, and with her book tucked under her arm, she began to walk away. "I swear, you make me wonder whether or not you guys are actually two halves of one whole idiot."

Roxas' and Axel's eyes followed Larxene until she had exited the Gray Area.

"So…did we, uh, answer your questions, Roxas?" asked Axel.

"I think so," said Roxas, though he sounded more uncertain than he claimed he was.

"Well, there's a little life lesson for ya," said Axel as he resumed writing his mission report.

"Yeah," said Roxas. A weird look grew on his face as he stood up from the coach he had been sitting on and started to leave the lounge. "I'm starting to think I probably shouldn't have asked this question," he mumbled to himself as he left the Gray Area.

"That was an interesting conversation," remarked Zexion.

"I concur," said Vexen in agreement. He had started to pour tea for himself and his fellow comrades and was now distributing teacups filled with the dark beverage for them to drink.

Demyx let out a meek laugh. "And I was starting to get worried we were going to have to give him the classic stork excuse!" he said, a remark that earned him the gaping stares of his fellow Organization members.

"What?" Demyx asked defensively as he met everyone's stares. "What'd I do now?"

No one answered him.

Demyx sighed and rose to his feet. "I think I'll go play some music."

But the moment he got up, Xigbar's hand shot out towards Demyx, grabbed him by the fabric of his frock coat, and forced him back down on the couch.

"Sit down, _shut up_, and drink your stupid tea," said Xigbar.

…

Aqua winced as she opened her eyes in the darkness. Her chest throbbed and felt heavy as she struggled to pull herself up in a seated position.

"What…what just happened to me?" she wondered to herself as she regained her senses and her consciousness came flooding back to her.

She remembered herself being with Xemnas in his drawing room, before an incredibly sharp and awful pain pierced through her chest and made her feel faint and fall. She couldn't remember if anything else happened after that.

Aqua moved her hand around. The surface beneath her was soft and cushioned, and something warm was covering her feet. Looking down, Aqua realized she was on a bed—and a very comfortable one too.

She pressed her hand down into the mattress—it felt soft and bouncy beneath her palm. Since when had her bed ever felt this comfortable? Looking up, her eyes scanned the room, and they narrowed as she frowned in confusion.

_Wait, this isn't my room…_

Then, something to her left stirred, and she heard someone—a man—make something that sounded like a soft, muted moan.

Turning to look over to her side, all of Aqua's confusions over her whereabouts melted away as her eyes came upon a comforting sight.

Tucked beneath the covers of his bed, Xemnas lay sleeping in a partially seated position, his back propped comfortably on his pillow against the headboard of the bed. He had on a soft white linen shirt with buttons along the front and a crumpled collar along the neckline. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his hands were clasped together over his abdomen as he slept.

Aqua gazed silently at him, admiring his sleeping face. For a moment she considered waking him, but quickly decided against it. But then she started to reconsider when she realized how close she lay to him, and she remembered how much she enjoyed being as close to him as possible.

A fluttery sensation moved through her stomach as her eyes bore into Xemnas and his slumbering form.

_Should I wake him? Do I dare?_

She did.

Gently pulling the bedcovers off of her, Aqua moved quietly over the bedding as she crawled closer towards Xemnas' side. She gently took his face into her hands, and whispered his name to wake him up.

"Xem…Xem…"

He stirred, frowning slightly as he heard her voice and felt himself being touched in the midst of his slumber.

"Xemnas."

The Lord Superior moaned softly as he found himself pulled back into the world of waking. He moved one of his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes with his fingers before he willed himself to open them. With his eyes now open, Xemnas looked to his right as he detected a trembling warmth by his shoulder and felt soft and gentle fingers touching his face. Although his vision was blurred, he was able to make out Aqua's face looking back at him.

"Aqua," he whispered.

Aqua smiled calmly at him.

"You're awake," he said, and he reached out to grip her by her upper arms. "How relieved this makes me to see you like this. You had me worried when I saw you faint. What happened, Aqua?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I just felt this pain in my chest—it was unlike anything else I ever felt before. I don't know why I felt it though."

Xemnas sighed. "Don't you ever do that to me again. You have no idea how afraid you made me."

"You? Afraid?" she asked.

"Yes," he breathed.

Aqua laughed softly. "You, the leader of Organization XIII, afraid."

Xemnas looked at Aqua with puzzled eyes. "Well, what of it?"

"I always thought you were so confident and brave about everything," said Aqua. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"I am brave," he answered. He squeezed Aqua tightly, yet comfortingly, in his hands. "But when it comes to you…" he trailed off. "Well, everything's different when it comes to you."

"Oh?" Curiosity flickered in Aqua's eyes. "And why is that so?"

"Because," said Xemnas, and he pulled her closer to him, "You're the one person I've come to consider the most dear to me. And if something were to happen to you—anything—I don't know what I'd do."

Aqua moved her lips closer to his face, and she laid them on his brow. "Worry no more," she said gently. "I'm fine now. It's over. I just pray that I'll never feel that terrible pain again."

Xemnas heaved a heavy sigh that made Aqua blush as his warm breath hit her face. Holding her tighter, he motioned for her to move closer to him. Aqua complied and she repositioned herself, curling herself comfortably against the front of his body. She laid her head over his chest.

Aqua sighed contently. Being able to feel more of Xemnas was such a soothing and comforting sensation. She felt Xemnas wrap his arms around her—one around her waist and the other around her back. She felt his thumb trace down her spine, starting from the nape of her neck and ending at the small of her back, where he then traced it back up to her neck once more and repeated the cycle.

Aqua wrapped her own arms more tightly around Xemnas while she silently reminded herself not to make him suffocate in such a tight embrace. Yet she did not know that Xemnas enjoyed the increased firmness of her arms around him. He could never think of a time in either his human past or early years as a Nobody where he'd been held in the arms of another. To have this young woman curl against him and embrace him was an incredibly comforting experience, and through it, it was a sign—a testament—that he knew he was truly loved.

When his thumb had reached the nape of her neck, Xemnas held it there briefly before dropping both his hands from her torso altogether. He felt Aqua stir over him in the seconds that followed. He didn't have to ask her to know that she was disappointed he had let go of her so abruptly.

But Aqua would not be disappointed for long. Xemnas' hands soon returned to her waist and he pulled her higher up him, and her head moved from resting on his chest to resting on his shoulder. Aqua was receptive to the adjustment, and wasted no time in gripping Xemnas' broad shoulders with her hands and pressing her straddled legs as tightly as she could against his thighs. Nestling herself snugly against his chest, she allowed herself to release her hands from his shoulders, her free fingers now slowly wandering down the sides of his torso.

Xemnas drew in his breath sharply and closed his eyes as several emotions he could not name erupted throughout his body from feeling her touch. He tried to name some of them in his head: pleasure, exhilaration, passion, ecstasy…the flood of all these delightful emotions were so madly mesmerizing that he quickly gave up trying to name the rest of them.

"Aqua…" he moaned softly. His hands found their way to the sides of her face and he moved his fingers to rake her blue tresses into his hands. Opening his eyes, Xemnas saw Aqua's blue eyes sparkling as she gazed down at him tenderly. As he used his hands to bring her face as close to his as possible, Xemnas forced himself not to twitch or blink. He did not dare to close his eyes—not now. He wanted them to be as wide and as open as possible for her to look into—he wanted her to see the flames of euphoria that were now burning in them.

It was only when he could no longer will himself to resist movement that Xemnas' head sprung from his pillow and he caught her mouth in his. Aqua cried out sharply, but her initial surprise quickly melted away, and she allowed herself to become lost in the kiss, closing her eyes as she did. Her hands groped around for his head, and when she found it, she dug her hands into his long silver hair and weaved her fingers through them.

Xemnas propped himself up in a seated position against the headboard of his bed, the kiss having awakened his sleeping strength. He pulled Aqua nearer to him, she was only too willing to be so close to him. Her legs coiled tightly around his waist. She held her fingers deeply entwined with his hair while she secured her arms around his neck. Her skirts crumpled in textured folds at her thighs and exposed her legs, covered in thigh-high stockings, to the air of the room.

Desperate for a moment's respite to breathe, Aqua eventually pulled her lips away from Xemnas', but remained close enough to him still in anticipation for another kiss. Cupping the nape of his neck in her hands, Aqua smiled radiantly at Xemnas. Xemnas' smile could not measure up to hers; his lips only curled upwards slightly. But a smile was a smile no matter how large or small it was, and it was enough for Aqua.

Aqua soon brought her mouth to Xemnas' once more as they closed in for another kiss. It started out gently and slowly at first, but then it gradually grew in urgency. The kiss did not last long, and Xemnas pulled away from her several moments later. His hands dropped to her hips, and his lips found their way into the crook of her neck—about an inch away from her ear. It was there that he started planting gentle, yet passionate kisses on her, and he worked his way downwards slowly, before stopping below the base of her neck. He fought the irresistible temptation to kiss her any point below where he'd stopped himself. A blissful sigh passed through Aqua's lips as Xemnas kissed her, which were soon followed by gasps of pleasure. Her eyes closed, her head rolled back, her hands tightly gripped the back of his head, and her body arched with his every kiss.

Overcome by the flood of passion, Aqua let out a long sigh, and she slumped against Xemnas. He was there to catch her as she wilted, and took her into his arms. He repositioned her to lay across his lap, allowing her to lean against him as he held her. Aqua pressed her cheek into his chest and closed her eyes. She felt Xemnas briefly fiddle around with the top edges of her stockings before he rolled them off her legs and discarded them.

"I really hope this isn't a dream," Aqua murmured.

Xemnas seemed to be amused by the notion, and he laughed softly. "This is no dreamscape, my dear," he told her. "You have no reason to fret; you and I are both very much awake."

Aqua smiled. She breathed softly into Xemnas' chest. Gathering her close to him, Xemnas lowered them back down to the mattress of his bed and he pulled the covers over them. Aqua curled up as comfortably as she could against Xemnas and tucked her head beneath his chin. Beneath the blankets, Aqua grabbed her skirts and pulled the hem up to her thighs so that she could entwine her legs with Xemnas'.

"You should sleep," Xemnas told her quietly. "Only a few hours remain until the others awaken.

"I will…" she said. "But there's just…one last thing that needs to be attended to."

"What?" asked Xemnas.

Aqua tilted her head and looked up at Xemnas earnestly. She moved her hand and laid it on Xemnas' chest. "I just want to make sure of something—I want to see if it's really true."

Her voice was vague, and Xemnas knew not what she meant, but he watched with careful eyes as Aqua pulled herself away from him slightly. Slowly her hands reached out for his chest, and her fingers moved to the line of buttons that ran down the front of his shirt. A few of the buttons closest to the collar of Xemnas' shirt had been left untouched—unpaired with their complementary buttonhole. But Aqua pressed her thumb and index finger on the first button that was secured in its hole and she proceeded to free it. When she'd pulled the button away from its hole, her fingers moved down and proceeded to free the next secured button below. Aqua's hands trembled as she slowly freed each of the remaining buttons on Xemnas' shirt one by one. Xemnas kept himself very still as he watched Aqua work her way down his shirt. Within his intelligent mind, he briefly wondered whether or not he was mad to allow Aqua to do this to him. Uncertain a he was, he dared not to stop her.

It wasn't long before the last button had been freed from its buttonhole. Holding her breath, Aqua slowly parted the flaps of Xemnas' shirt away from each other, exposing the stark surface of his stalwart upper body while leaving only a large portion of his arms below his shoulders untouched in his shirt sleeves. Xemnas watched as he saw Aqua's eyes briefly wander across his bare skin. In that moment, he somehow felt more vulnerable and oddly shy than he had ever felt before—no, this was the first time he'd ever felt this way. Xemnas closed his eyes as he felt Aqua's soft fingers travel across his chest.

The muscles in his chest tensed when Aqua's fingers paused as they came to the spot near his breast where normally, beneath it, his heart would have lay. Aqua's hand dropped, and her palm met his skin. A myriad of warm and fuzzy sensations erupted in his chest as Xemnas felt her touch him. Opening his eyes, he saw Aqua gaze fixedly where her hand lay on his chest. Moments later, she moved her head to his chest, and her ear came to rest over the spot on his chest that would have contained his heart.

"What are you doing?" Xemnas finally asked her.

"I'm listening," Aqua replied softly.

"For what?"

"A heartbeat."

His first impulse was to remind her gently that it was useless to detect one—he had no heart in him to provide her what she sought for. But as he watched her just lying there, listening for even the smallest heartbeat, he was persuaded to leave her be.

Aqua remained silent as she held her ear to Xemnas' chest, listening carefully for the sound of a heart beating. But in the seconds that passed, there was nothing to be heard. Sighing softly, almost sadly, Aqua moved her head away from Xemnas' chest, tucking it beneath his chin, and pulled the edges of his shirt back over his body.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. There were faint hues of mournfulness in her voice.

Tilting his head, Xemnas met her eyes and saw them looking up at his solemnly. He heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll get it back someday," he said.

"When?" Aqua asked.

"When Kingdom Hearts is complete," he answered.

"And when will that be?"

Xemnas paused, and he answered her, "Soon."

The two of them remained silent afterwards, but it wasn't long before Aqua spoke out again.

"Xem?"

"Yes?"

"When you get your heart back—if you get your heart back—what are you going to do next?"

Xemnas held his breath as he contemplated the answer that he had in mind. "What do I want to do?" he thought. He knew what he wanted to do—to make the power of Kingdom Hearts his own, to use such power to become a great being and recreate the universe in his own image, and to seek retribution on all from the Light or Darkness who shunned him for his nonexistence. That was what he wanted to tell her. And yet, he knew very well that it was not something she wanted to hear. She'd oppose it immediately—she was too good to agree with it. So what was he to say to her?

"I don't know."

Aqua gazed curiously at him. "You haven't even a clue?"

He did not reply.

Aqua smiled calmly and empathetically at him. "I'm sure you'll think of something," she said. And then: "Xem?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be fair to say that you can see me in your future?"

Xemnas was quick to answer. "What makes you think you wouldn't be? I've no intention of getting rid of you, ever."

"And what will I be to you, several years from now?"

Xemnas laid a finger over his lips, silencing her. "We have much time to think about the future, Aqua," he said. "Let's just focus on the present, take things one step at a time, and see what happens from there."

But there was something else Aqua desperately wanted to know. "But Xem, answer me this: is this relationship of ours still going to remain unknown to all but you and I in the future?"

"We must keep it secret at all costs, for as long as we can. Remember Aqua, we—I especially—are putting much at stake just to be together."

Aqua sighed as she pressed her head into Xemnas' chest. "I wish it didn't have to be so hard," she murmured drowsily, "or tricky to be in love with someone that does not exist."

Xemnas wrapped his arms securely around her. "Now that I think about it," he said, "I realize that our relationship does not exist either. As real as it seems, our affair is nullified by my nonexistence."

"So essentially, our relationship is a paradox?"

It sickened Xemnas to think about it like so, but he knew that it was true no matter what way he looked at it. "You could say that."

"An affair that never was…" Aqua murmured.

Xemnas laughed bitterly. "That sounds about right."

Aqua frowned. "I don't see it that way," she said. "Surely, there must be something about it that makes it real…because if _I_ exist…" she trailed off as a wave of drowsiness passed over her. "…Then there must be at least something I'm doing to give it meaning." She let out a yawn. "But do you still believe that everything about us feels real to you?"

"Of course I do, Aqua."

Aqua smiled at him with tired eyes. "Good…because if you didn't…there's no reason for me to be here with you right now," she teased.

Xemnas saw Aqua close her eyes and she said no more after that. When she had fallen sound asleep against him, Xemnas gathered her as tightly as he could into his arms and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep beside her.

As Xemnas lay with his mistress curled up against him, in his mind he wondered whether or not he had made a mistake in lying to her about what he wanted to do with Kingdom Hearts. He could just tell her the truth, but then cope with the very fact that she'd never support it, or he could just give up his ambitions all together.

_What, give it all up? How could I even consider it? No, I couldn't call it off—I'm far beyond the point of no return._

He tried hard not to think about the matter, and forced himself to abandon all thought about Kingdom Hearts as he started to feel his consciousness leave him. At the last minute, he remembered what Aqua had told him about the state of being of their relationship. "…There must be at least something I'm doing to give it meaning," she'd said.

Xemnas yawned quietly. _The line between existence and nonexistence is distinct. There is nothing to serve as a mean between these two states_. Was it possible to consider that Aqua's existence might have the potential to substantiate whatever existence their relationship had?

Sleep overcame him before he could think about the matter any further.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe Roxas gets "the Talk" (or some variation of it), followed by Xemnas/Aqua steaminess. I wanted to try to make this chapter a good balance of humor and steaminess so that's probably why it feels very long.  
**

**Chapter trivia-on Larxene's use of the term "boobs"-term is used in this context to refer to people who are regarded as unintelligent or ignorant, so no, I am NOT talking about the _other_ definition of the term. (I am also thinking maybe my watching "Drake and Josh" in the past might have influenced this? idk) Also, Larxene's last line is inspired by some demotivational poster I saw online that was used to refer to the Italy brothers from Hetalia (not that I'm part of the Hetalia fandom, but I'm very much aware of it) that I thought was funny. I also inserted a subtle allusion to Cid from FF7, so try to find it if you wish.  
**

**On another note, first usage of the fanfic's title in the chapter!  
**

**End chapter trivia.  
**

**Once again, I apologize for embarrassing and careless grammar issues and spelling errors and I'll fix them later when my college life gives me a break, and please be patient for the next update. (Which hopefully will not be written as some form of procrastination in my work).**

**Thanks again and reviews/comments are always welcomed!  
**


	63. Kingdom Hearts

Ven was anxiously pacing back and forth in the study of Master Yen Sid. After he and Mickey dragged Terra through the Door to Light, the Mysterious Tower was where they had ended up. Terra was immediately whisked away to a room adjacent to Yen Sid's study to be tended to by three fairies who were present when they had arrived, and Yen Sid and King Mickey had gone along with them as well, leaving Ven in study with the company of Mickey's two closest and trusted friends, Donald Duck, his Royal Magician and assistant, and Goofy, his Captain of the Royal Knights.

"What's taking them so long?" Ven asked aloud as he continued pacing. "They've been in there for hours!"

Donald and Goofy looked fretfully back and forth from Ven to one another.

"Gawrsh, Ven, we're sorry about what happened to your friend!" said Goofy in an attempt to ease the boy's worries. "But don'tcha worry! Master Yen Sid and the Three Good Fairies are doing the best they can to restore him back to normal!"

"Yeah!" said Donald in agreement, nodding his head quickly. "Everything's going to be ok!"

Ven didn't look so sure, and neither did he find some comfort in Donald and Goofy's words.

Suddenly the sound of a door creaking open made Ven's eyes grow wide, and he, Donald, and Goofy turned around. Out through a door walked Mickey and a tall man with blue robes, a cone-shaped blue hat with a yellow moon and stars, a long gray beard, and a severe-looking face—Yen Sid himself.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Donald and Goofy all at once.

There was a somber look on Mickey's face as he stepped out into the study with Yen Sid. Without wasting any time, Ven ran up to him.

"How is he?" Ven asked, his voice urgent. "Is he ok?"

"There is both good and grave news to report about your friend, Ventus," answered Yen Sid before Mickey could respond.

"What?" Ven exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Your friend Terra is a lucky lad, Ventus. You and Mickey brought him to me in time before his condition, which was critical, could worsen. Since then, we've properly tended to him and have been able to restore him to a stable and healthy condition. However, I'm afraid…" and Yen Sid trailed off.

"What's going on?" Ven asked in alarm. He looked at Mickey worriedly. "What's he talking about, Mickey?"

Mickey sighed dolefully. "I'm afraid Terra's not going to fully recover for quite some time, Ven."

Ven's jaw dropped open. "But…!" Ven looked frantic and confused. "What's wrong with him? I thought you said he was ok!"

"He is fine, Ventus," said Yen Sid as he took a seat in a chair behind a desk in the study. "But, not in the way you want him." Yen Sid looked at Ven, a grave expression set in his eyes. "I'm afraid the injuries he sustained in your last battle were untended for too long enough that they have left him comatose."

"He's in a _COMA_?" Ven exclaimed in a loud voice—one that made Mickey, Donald, and Goofy jump up from where they were standing, startled.

Yen Sid bowed his head grimly. "Yes, I'm afraid he is."

Ven shook his head in denial. "But he can't be in a coma! What if he never wakes up?"

"No, Ventus, he will, I assure you he will. But, you must be patient and wait for him to come to," said Yen Sid.

"But he has to wake up! He needs to! We have to find Aqua and save the Land of Departure and Master Eraqus from Master Xehanort and his guys!" exclaimed Ven.

"I'm sorry, Ven," said Mickey sadly. "But I'm afraid that'll have to wait."

"But Aqua!" Ven protested. "And the Master! And our home! We've left them unattended to for long enough! I won't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Aren't ya capable of finding your other friend and saving your home on your own, Ven?" asked Goofy.

Ven shook his head adamantly. "I'm not doing anything without both Terra and Aqua," said Ven firmly. "We're in this together."

Goofy and Donald exchanged worried looks. "Are you sure, Ven?" asked Donald.

Ven nodded. "Yes. I am."

"But couldn't—?"

"Uh, I think his mind's been made up, Donald," said Goofy, interrupting him.

Somberly, Ven dropped and sat on the ground, his head hung. Mickey placed one of his gloved hands on the young Keyblade wielder's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ven," said Mickey reassuringly. "He'll be alright."

"How long do you think it will take before he wakes up?" asked Ven in a small voice.

Mickey forced a sad smile on his face. "I wish I knew." Then he shook his head. "But I'm sorry I don't. Maybe weeks or months…definitely not years, but I'm not so sure. There's nothing left to do but wait and hope, Ven."

Sighing, Ven eyed the open door where he could see three fairies crowded around a small, low-lying cot in the room where a pale blue sheet had been laid over the form of a comatose Terra. Seeing his friend so still and unmoving, Ven closed his eyes and looked away. He pulled his green wayfinder out of his pocket and looked out a window in the wall behind Yen Sid's desk. Walking up to it while holding the green charm in his fingers, he gazed deeply up at the twinkling stars alight in the sky.

"I'm sorry, Aqua," Ven said softly. "But…you're going to have to wait for us a little bit longer." He looked at his wayfinder and clutched it tighter in his fingers. "But don't you worry. We'll find you Aqua. We will."

…

When Aqua walked out into the Gray Area the next morning, she was surprised to see it devoid of all the Organization members. Only Naminé and Xion were present when she had arrived, and Aqua quickly went up to them to see if they could offer her any answers to the unusual lack of Organization members in the Gray Area, only to be greeted with questions instead.

"Aqua! There you are!" said Naminé. "Where were you last night? I was waiting to attend you to help you get ready for bed but you never came."

Aqua swallowed a pocket of air as she tried to keep a blank mask before Naminé's eyes. In her mind, she knew what she would have told the young blonde: she never came because she had spent the night in Xemnas' company—in his own private quarters. But she could not tell Naminé that, for if she did, then that would be the end to hers and the Lord Superior's liaison.

"Sorry," mumbled Aqua apologetically. She rocked uncomfortably in her heels as she frantically tried to think of an excuse to tell Naminé. "I was, um…"

Suddenly, a gasp coming from Xion cut Aqua off. She saw the young ebony-haired maid look out through the tall windows of the Gray Area and point at something outside. "Look! There it is!"

The girls looked at where Xion was pointing. There, before her very eyes, Aqua saw a pale yellow heart appear in the night sky. A faint blue glow surrounded this yellow heart, and somehow,, it seemed to make the night sky just slightly brighter than it ever had been before.

Aqua drew in her breath quietly as she suddenly realized what it was she was looking at. "Kingdom Hearts," she whispered.

Naminé nodded as she, too, gazed at the small heart-shaped moon in the sky. "Yes," she said. "It's finally here."

"The Organization," Aqua started to ask, "where are they? Do they know it's here?"

"They're all at the Altar of Naught," said Xion. "Lord Xemnas summoned them all to see Kingdom Hearts reveal itself up there."

"Oh."

Xion sighed with a sense of hope. "Just think, Nami. This only means it won't be too long before we can get our hearts back!"

"If we can get our hearts back," Naminé corrected her. "Remember, Shi, we're just maids. We're at the end of the list."

"Oh, Roxas will make sure we get our hearts back!" Xion said excitedly. "He said he'd make sure Lord Xemnas would remember us!"

Naminé made a small smile. "Roxas, always mindful of us, how could I forget?"

"Kingdom Hearts…it looks kind of…pretty, don't you think, Aqua?" asked Xion.

"Yes…it is," Aqua murmured. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked at the heart-shaped entity, for she knew that at that very moment, Xemnas was staring up at the same moon. "Xem," Aqua said in her mind, "you're one step closer to getting your heart back. You're almost there."

It was a comforting thought knowing that soon, someday, there would be a heartbeat for Aqua to hear beneath the Organization leader's chest.

A short while had passed before the Organization members started filing into the Gray Area, but Xemnas was not among them.

"Aqua!" Saïx sharply called out to her.

Obediently, Aqua came up to him. "Yes?"

"Go with Roxas on his mission today," said Saïx. "His orders are to track down and locate a large Heartless, but you are to help him find it and defeat it."

"Aw, come on, Saïx!" came Demyx's easygoing voice. "Why go on missions today when we can be here celebrating the appearance of Kingdom Hearts? I mean, we all toiled through blood, sweat, and tears just waiting for this day to come! We really deserve a day off for this!"

"Nice try, Demyx," said Saïx, "but I have the missions for today already scheduled. No one is getting a day off, even if Kingdom Hearts has shown itself to us."

Demyx crossed his arms in disappointment, scowling as he did. "Man, X-Face, you're such a spoilsport…" he said under his breath.

Roxas came up to Aqua's side. "You ready?" he asked her.

Aqua nodded. "I guess I am. Show me the way?"

"Yep. Follow me."

Both Roxas and Aqua were quickly out of the Gray Area in a heartbeat. Once he had seen them leave, Saïx went on to assign missions to the other Organization members.

"Zexion!"

"Yes, Saïx?" the Cloak Schemer responded in a civil tone.

"I want you to go to Twilight Town today for some scouting," said Saïx. "Lord Xemnas and I need information on the status of the Heartless activity there."

"I'm sorry, Saïx, but I'm afraid someone else will have to do that," said Zexion. "Vexen and I are have another task to do today."

"And what task is that?" asked Saïx, with slight hues of irritation in his voice.

"We're off to track down these Unversed creatures and collect information about them," answered Zexion. "Surely you recall that his Lordship tasked us with finding out more about these creatures the other day?"

Saïx was silent at first. "Right…" he deadpanned. "Very well, Zexion, you and Vexen can go ahead and do this 'mission' of yours. I'll reassign your mission for today to Axel instead. Now, where is he?"

Zexion shrugged. "I haven't seen him since we left the Altar this morning."

Saïx wearily rubbed his brow in annoyance and sighed harshly. "Really Axel," he muttered, "Must you disappear at such an inconvenient time?"

…

Marluxia looked up from a row of thick flowered shrubs when he saw Axel enter the indoor garden he maintained inside the Castle That Never Was.

"I was starting to get concerned you didn't get my message," he said in a low voice.

Axel suppressed a laugh. "What, you mean this thing?" he asked as he pulled out a sheet of paper with words scrawled on it in black ink from his frock coat pocket. "It was nailed in front of my door and I saw it as I walked out to head to the Altar this morning. You had nothing to worry about."

Marluxia looked pleased.

"So, what do you want with me?" asked Axel.

Marluxia took out a small pair of planting sheers and began to trim some unruly leaves off of a flowering tree. "Let's get down to business," he said matter-of-factly. "So I couldn't help but wonder about a certain comment you made regarding the relationship you have with Aqua last Chess Night."

"Oh?" Axel inquired. "Maybe you could remind me about that one? Chess Night was ages ago, so I don't really remember what I'd said."

"You maintained that you and Aqua were nothing but just merely friends, correct?"

Axel remained silent for a moment before answering. "Yeah?" he answered, but with uncertainty. He knew himself his thoughts on his relationship with Aqua had changed since that night. He was still contemplating over whether not he might even be in love with the blue-haired beauty.

"Are you absolutely positive about that claim you made?" Marluxia asked.

Again, with uncertainty, Axel responded, "Yes?"

Marluxia grinned contently to himself. "Ah, if that's so, then that's good to hear. I just wanted to confirm it with you."

Axel raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the Graceful Assassin. "Confirm?" he asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Glancing over at Axel, Marluxia laughed smugly to himself. "Allow me to confide in you a secret that Aqua herself knows as well. However, you must assure me that none else shall hear of what I'm about to disclose to you."

Intrigued by what Marluxia was insinuating, Axel nodded in agreement. "Very well. What's this deep dark secret you have to tell me?"

Marluxia laughed quietly to himself once more as he continued clipping of leaves from his tree. "It seems that I cannot help but admit that I find Aqua to be…an immensely _ravishing_ beauty.

Axel froze as his ears registered Marluxia's words. "I beg your pardon?" he asked blankly.

Marluxia laughed again. "That's right, Axel. I've developed a…great desire for Aqua."

Axel's jaw dropped slowly as he blinked and stared at Marluxia with stunned sea green eyes. "Are you out of your _MIND_, Marluxia?" he exclaimed loudly.

"No, I'm being quite sane as we speak," Marluxia replied confidently.

Axel ran his hand over and over again through his mane of red hair. "But you can't be attracted to Aqua! What about Larxene?"

"What Larxene doesn't know won't hurt her."

"But…" Axel trailed off and let out an annoyed groan. Certainly he had not expected something such as Marluxia falling for Aqua to arise.

"What, does there seem to be a problem, Axel?" Marluxia asked.

Axel felt his shoulders tense. "Huh? Uh, no! No! Of course not!" he answered quickly.

"Then why do you seem so incensed over my desiring Aqua?"

"Um…"

Marluxia looked at the redhead with his eyes askance. "Well?"

Axel held his tongue and looked frantically around the garden, his green eyes bouncing off of leaves, flowers, and twigs as he searched for something that had nothing to do with any romantic sentiment for Aqua to say. But alas, he had none. Axel sighed harshly. "Nothing," he said blandly. "Just nothing."

Convinced by Axel's response, Marluxia did not inquire any further into the matter. "Good, good," the Graceful Assassin said, smiling contently to himself. "I'm glad to hear that." He then laughed in amusement. "And I was starting to get concerned that I'd have to compete against two of my compatriots to win over Aqua's affections. But needless to say, I don't think Demyx will emerge as the victor in this endeavor."

Axel tried to hide a growing frown that was starting to creep up in his lips. Clenching his fingers tightly, he stuffed them in his coat pockets and hid them from Marluxia's sight. "Whatever you say, Marluxia…" Axel muttered dryly under his breath.

Marluxia laid down his gardening shears and started watering his tree. "But then again, should Demyx come up with anything surprising in this little competition, I'd best be on my guard and outdo him. After all, this is a struggle for one girl's affections. And, if it is indeed just the two of us who are trying to earn Aqua's favor, then, hmph, as Luxord sometimes says, may the odds be ever in _my_ favor…"

"There you are!"

Both Axel and Marluxia turned around. Marluxia grinned calmly as he acknowledged the new face that had come into his garden. "Well, well. It appears Saïx has joined us this morning."

Saïx approached the two young men with his ever-so-stern eyes set in his face. "Axel. I've been looking for you. I need you to take over a mission Zexion was supposed to cover today."

Axel sighed with disinterest. "And what would that be?"

"Report to the Gray Area immediately and I'll brief you on the details," Saïx said curtly. "And you, Marluxia…"

Marluxia looked inquiringly at the blue-haired second-in-command.

"Once you're done playing with your little plants, I expect you to report to the Gray Area as well. I've got duties for you to complete for today as well."

Marluxia laughed quietly to himself. "Oh I'll be there, don't you worry about that…"

Saïx shot one final stern glare at Marluxia as he escorted Axel away to the Gray Area. Yet, as he did, in his mind, he was trying hard not to let his countenance show the redhead that the conversation he had shared with the Graceful Assassin had unknowingly fallen upon his ears too—every single word of it.

…

"Vexen, this compass you modified is leading us in circles. I recognize this street. We were just hear about fifteen minutes ago."

"Hush up, Zexion. I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Zexion groaned in frustration as he followed the scientist around the corner of a building in the world of Traverse Town.

"Keep your eyes peeled out for anything that doesn't look like a human or a Nobody or a Heartless, for that might be the creature in question this compass is trying to locate and lead us to," said Vexen.

Zexion smirked. "Yeah right. Like that compass is even working," he said sarcastically under his breath.

Turning over his shoulder to look at his comrade behind him, Vexen's glaring eyes met Zexion's as he continued walking with the modified compass he held in his hand. "Now look here!" said the Chilly Academic in an accosting tone at the younger Organization member. "I'm the one in char—!"

But then Zexion noticed something ahead of them that made him speak out in alarm. "Vexen look out for the—!"

"Oof!"

Zexion winced as he watched Vexen, in the most ungainly manner, walk head-on into a black iron streetlamp that stood erect near the side of the street they were walking on and subsequently stagger backwards and fall back on his backside on the cobblestone below.

"…Never mind," said Zexion, finishing up his attempt to warn Vexen that he was about to collide into the lamp.

Recovering from the collision, Vexen slowly picked himself up from the ground. "Good grief!" he exclaimed. "How the devil did I not see that coming?"

"That's what you get for multitasking, Vexen," said Zexion with a smirk.

"Zexion, will you cut it out with all the jokes? You're starting to get as bad as Larxe—"

But the shrill sound of people screaming from not too far away cut Vexen off and immediately, he and Zexion diverted their eyes and attention to the source of all the commotion. There, in a town square, two shady looking figures were watching with cruel pleasure as they commanded a horde of Neoshadows and creatures that neither Vexen nor Zexion were familiar with at a group of panicking townsfolk who were trying to run away from them.

"What the _HMMMMMM_?!"

Vexen shoved his hand over Zexion's mouth and quickly dragged him over to a large stack of wooden crates lying by the corner of a wall and pulled him and himself behind it. From where they hid, they watched the hectic scene before them unfold before their eyes.

After a moment of seeing what lay before them, Zexion's eyes widened in confusion, and in response, he blinked and rubbed them with his hands to make sure he was truly seeing what his eyes were telling him.

"Is that…is that Sora?" Zexion asked in disbelief. "No, that couldn't possibly be…wait, is that…Xigbar?!" He turned to look at Vexen. "Vexen, are you seeing what I'm seeing too?"

Vexen didn't say a word.

"Uh, Vexen? I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll start taking notes on this like you want me to for Lord Xemnas! …Yeah, I'm on it!"

But Vexen remained motionless and silent. He was too focused on staring at the man whom he could have sworn was Xigbar standing in the midst of the fray. But he knew that this man wasn't Xigbar—not at all.

Not once did he think he would ever see this fellow again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for going MIA for like a month college classes kept me so busy but now I'm on vacation YAY! Ok, so in my period of AWOL-ness I've decided to cut some really irrelevant stuff I was planning to write as part of the story such as visits to worlds but I'm not going to do that anymore to move the story along to the more important parts. In that regard, I hope the story doesn't sound choppy at points from here on out. Anyways, the near the end with Vexen will make sense if you just read on. And, lastly, I hope you like the Hunger Games reference I inserted in this chapter! Ok, Idk when the next chapter will be posted but you won't have to wait a month for it, I promise! It's good to be back! :)**


End file.
